Beyond Admiration
by Candide Avedo
Summary: It's rough to admire someone for so long, especially when he barely noticed you. Shiho's tired of admiring from afar, but what if it follows her? Will she succumb to the next step beyond admiration, or resist altogether? Adv/Gen/Romance/Angst Eventual YxS
1. Moving On

Author's Note: [April 19, 2010] So... This is the first chapter of my Shiho and Yzak fic. I wasn't sure how to begin, but I had a well-detailed layout of the chapters. Seeing as how I need a baseline for this, I had to begin at a low note. Hopefully this doesn't put you to sleep, but... I DO need a place to start, and this is a good medium for me to begin with.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

Moving On

'

She knew the peace wasn't going to last for very long. So long as there is such a thing as humanity, the restlessness will never end. So long as there is restlessness, she will work hard to stifle anything that disturbs the peace. It's only been one year, but it felt as thought it was only yesterday that peace talks were underway.

Lavender eyes peeked through the messy brown tresses of her hair, and sighed. Her hair was messy again, which was of no surprise. A glance at the mirror across her bed made her sigh deeper. She really had no choice but to claim those baggy eyes her own. After quickly brushing through it's many tangles, Shiho Hahnenfuss tied her hair in the loose ponytail that she always had. Getting up out of bed was no challenge to her since last year's sporadic schedule.

It was still dark at 0600 hours, but she wanted to get an early head's start at preparing for the new assignment she would be placed at. Letting out a tired yawn, she headed for the bathroom to freshen herself up and check up on the last of the items she would be bringing with her to the shuttle that morning.

Shiho doubted that the message had enough time to reach and be read by her superior, in regards to her short notice transfer. It's not that he would care, anyway.

A small smile graced her lips at the thought. He didn't care, which meant that she wouldn't have anything holding her back from expanding her horizons. It was already proven difficult; Dearka knew how much she wanted to stay, and didn't hide the fact that he too didn't want her to leave. Everyone was already used to her being a part of the team. Nothing ever got past her since she was so thorough, which made her quite perceptive of mistakes. Since everything had settled down however, there wasn't as much need for her service in his department as before. Not only that, her father was beginning to question her intentions as to why she would prefer being in the service under Yzak Jule. Shiho didn't want to go through anything awkward like that with her father. Her thoughts about her superior was purely professional. Purely.

As far as she was concerned, her job was well-done. Once her father hears about her new job and how she earned it, she hoped to hear the words that would make her happy.

''Job well done, Shiho.''

Even if he didn't say her name, that was good enough for her. He never said it out loud, but the look on his face was enough to tell Shiho that her efforts just weren't good enough. Her father was convinced that she would be better off as a wife, only fit to follow her husband faithfully. A sour look crossed Shiho's face. She certainly wasn't the type to just follow her husband like a puppy, and serve him like a maid. With a father that preferred tradition, there wasn't much dignity in that as Shiho observed many couples around her. It was very rare that a marriage suited well with the man which kept the woman happy as well. Therefore, not even a mere image of a future wedlock flitted through her mind. That was probably why she refused a few marriage offers. Good riddance.

Fighting back the memory of the disapproval look from her father, she brushed her teeth a little too vigorously, and Shiho winced as her toothbrush withdrew blood from her bruised gum. Great, try extra hard not to smile, Shiho. She scolded herself.

Shiho was excited about having the privilege of working with Lacus Clyne (even if the beautiful and courageous popstar/heroine made her nervous). The transfer was sure to be quite a change from what she was used to. As a matter of fact, even the uniform she was supposed to wear would be different. It would be black and purple, just like the members of the defense council and those bureaucrats associated with ZAFT. She also wouldn't be the oddball woman in the group of men, and there wouldn't be a need to try extra hard to earn respect.

She smiled at the relief of Lacus Clyne hiring her as her special assistant. Lacus Clyne was appointed mediator by ZAFT after the Second Bloody Valentine War. It was expected that she would be given a higher position, but given her age, the council refrained from assigning Clyne the high responsibility. ''One may have the capacity to bear responsibility, yet does not need to be merited it. Lacus Clyne has a promising future ahead of her; however, we withhold taking her youth so soon.'' That was the council's remark when the public vehemently expressed their opinions. It was true, Miss Clyne was young, but it seemed as though the position of Supreme Council Chair had her name on it just as her father had before her.

In all, her part would be almost a second Kira Yamato, but with a more feminine compensation.

0730 hours.

There was time to check the news before she went to say goodbye to her superior.

'

_''Thank you, Miss Clyne, I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss.''_

_''Thank you for coming, Shiho. You can just call me Lacus, okay?'' a warm smile spread across the beautiful woman's face as she addressed Shiho. ''Please sit down.''_

_Shiho carefully placed herself on the chair across from Lacus, being careful not to upset the fancy glass table in Lacus Clyne's personal office in Aprilius. It was a large office with walls painted Robin's Egg blue with dainty white chairs. A large television screen was mounted to the wall adjacent to the desk, and across from that, Kira Yamato was sitting nearby, casually reading a newspaper from the couch in the corner of the room near the large windows that allowed in much sunlight. _

_''I'm glad you accepted this transfer in such a short notice.'' Lacus shuffled through a wad of paper. Shiho's resume. ''So Shiho, could you tell me a little about why you're willing to transfer?''_

_Shiho blinked at her lap. When Lacus called her in for an interview, she hadn't really counted on a real interview. Since the Bloody Valentine Wars, there hadn't been any need for interviews; just everyone hiring anyone. ''Ah, well, I thought it would be a good change from what I had before. I'm interested in what else is out there for me.'' maybe that was a good enough answer for Lacus?_

_The songstress just smiled, and shuffled through her papers again. ''You have admirable records here. We couldn't resist choosing you because in your report, it said that you are always professional and your work assessments neat and tidy.''_

_''Th-thank you.'' stuttered Shiho. She glanced up at her, and look down upon her lap again. It was very flattering, what Lacus said. _

_''Shiho, are you alright?'' Lacus asked, curious sincerity in her tone of voice. _

_Confusion furrowed Shiho's brows. ''I am, thank you.''_

_Lacus laughed lightly, and leant forward. ''You look nervous and scared to bits. Your records didn't mention any nervousness or anxiety.'' Kira Yamato looked up from his newspaper to have a peek at Shiho's reaction. _

_Without meaning to, Shiho could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment. She was sometimes so obvious. ''I'm just really honored, that's all. I mean, I've got the chance to serve the heroine Clyne and work alongside the Ultimate Coordinator. That and this is something that's pretty new to me.'' maybe they thought she sounded ridiculous now that she voiced out why she was nervous. The fact that Lacus noticed her staring at her lap constantly was enough to make her mind panic and almost speechless._

_''Don't worry about it.'' Kira Yamato replied, as he set down his newspaper. ''You do what you can, that's the goal here. There shouldn't be any pressure.'' his girlfriend nodded in agreement._

_''We value a person's inner strength as well as their efforts.'' Lacus relaxed in her chair. ''We all had to do what we could in the past. Some of the accomplishments just stood out more, but everything that everyone has done is valued equally. The glory belongs to all.'' she nodded directly at Shiho. ''You should give yourself more credit, Shiho.''_

_''I-I see.'' Shiho replied. ''Thank you again.''_

_''We will be needing to leave in about three days to visit Orb, would you be willing to be ready by then?''_

_''Yes I am, it wouldn't be so hard to pack.'' Shiho replied, lightening up. Orb would be interesting._

_Lacus continued. ''Sorry to ask you these questions, but I just want to make sure that you want to be here, and not just being pressured. I hope your experience under Commander Jule was helpful... I don't have an assessment of you from him.''_

_Shiho was not surprised. ''Commander Jule lets Mr. Elthman do those things. He doesn't really concern himself with those. That doesn't mean he don't care... It's just he gets so preoccupied sometimes, and he never asks for help. Commander Jule is always determined to get the job done, with optimum time...'' She faltered as Shiho realized she went a little out of topic; maybe even contributed a little too much to the conversation. Oops._

_Her interviewer however, was smiling again, a thoughtful look on her face. ''I'm sure he had nothing but good things to say about you, if he had the chance.'' She glanced at Kira, who hid himself behind the newspaper once more._

_''I doubt he even knows who I am.''_

'

Shiho sighed deeply at the flashback. Lacus was very nice, and so was Kira. There was no doubt in her mind that this was a good idea. Accompanying the songstress to Orb as a personal guard was truly rewarding. It was difficult though... She couldn't easily forget her dedication to her admired superior. Then again, her relationship with her commander was... Entirely one-sided. It was just perhaps pathetic of her to be so drawn to his personality; the desire to overcome obstacles, and succeed.

She shut the television off. There wasn't anything of significance today.

Her cell phone rang a monotonous melody. Glancing at the clock, Shiho realized why.

0800 hours.

She was going to be late!

In an organized rush she gathered her wallet, keys, and placed the luggage that she would be bringing to Orb right by the door so she could drop by later to pick it up. With a gasp, she remembered to lay out the uniform she would be changing into later onto the bed, before she boarded the shuttle to meet with Lacus. Then after she was sure everything of value was taken care of and all other electrical equipment that needed to be turned off was off, Shiho locked the door to her room for the last time; until she saw fit to come back again.

'

The morning sun formed awkward silhouettes of machinery. A single tree that stood near a supply shed looked out of place amidst the backdrop of abundant mecca. A flamboyant bird flew from its perch on the hood of a large truck to the tree.

Shiho tore her eyes away from the large window as she turned a corner.

Surely there were more birds and more trees in Orb than here.

Shiho saluted to her comrades as she made her way through the halls to Yzak's office. He was probably going to be surprised and somewhat confused because of her unexpected drop-in, and what she would be saying next. Breakfast was to be at 0900, so she had time linger for a few moments. It was busy already, as she saw various personnel sitting in the dining hall and chatting lightly. The noise was typical. Shiho could see herself missing that in the future.

She took a detour, making her way to the mail department to pick up whatever mail she needed to deliver that morning. A friendly woman verified her authorization for accepting Yzak's mail, and handed her a small wad of papers. Her fingers thumbed through the mail, organizing it from most urgent, to least urgent that went to the back of the pile.

A rough slap on her back made her stumble as she had been staring at the mail. Only one person really did approach her in that manner.

''Shiho, hey.''

She turned around to see Dearka, all smiles this early in the morning.

''Good morning Dearka.'' Shiho continued to walk down the corridor, and surprised that Dearka was walking alongside her. ''Don't you have breakfast to go to?''

He waved a carefree hand. ''Nah, I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping I could catch up to you and Yzak for breakfast.'' Dearka pulled on the sleeve of Shiho's uniform, making her come to a halt. Shiho looked at him expectantly. ''I kept forgetting to ask you. Why did I get a call from Lacus Clyne, saying she wanted your employment records?'' the penetrating gaze of his proved to make it more difficult for Shiho to admit.

''I don't know how to put this, Dearka.'' Shiho began, looking away. Her lip was bit in thought. How hard would it be when she told Commander Jule?

''You're really a guy, but somehow your dad made you look like a girl?'' joked Dearka, but sobered right up as she looked so serious. ''Oh, you're serious. You know you can tell me, right?''

This time she looked at him directly, leaning against the wall. ''Dearka, I'm getting transferred to assist Lacus Clyne. I'm supposed to be accompanying them to Orb for a while.'' Shiho felt guilty at his dumbfounded expression, and his silence. ''It'll be a whole new thing for me; I'm a little nervous, but Ms. Clyne really things I'll do well.''

When no reply came, she continued.

''I'm sorry Dearka, you two will just have to get along without my help. You'd be pretty fine I bet.''

Dearka looked down at her. ''Stupid thoughts, Shiho.'' he suddenly yanked on her ponytail. ''Why do you think we'd be fine?''

Shiho pulled her ponytail from his grasp, and glared. ''First of all, you'd gain the professionalism you seem to lack.'' she snapped. Her remark didn't make him mad however, and she realized why she snapped at him in the first place. It would be pretty depressing to leave.

''Haha, probably. But I have to balance out this ''professionalism'' you and Yzak keep putting out. Also, with you leaving me behind to help out Yzak? I'm not as organized as you are.'' Dearka replied, smiling lightly. ''You know, this sounds a little different from the last time you got transferred.'' he suddenly looked serious. ''You're coming back aren't you, Shiho?''

Was she coming back? Would she be okay with coming back?

''I'm not really sure.''

Her friend rolled his eyes. ''Sometimes you're confusing. What are you doing anyway, deciding to leave like that? I thought you wanted to stay because of-''

''I'm sorry Dearka, but remember that my feelings are entirely respectable. You and I know that.'' Shiho abruptly cut him off, for the fear of anyone overhearing their conversation. She took a deep breath. ''Truthfully, it isn't as though I'm leaving for good.'' Shiho patted Dearka's shoulder. ''Take care of him for me?''

Shiho continued to head for Yzak's office, with Dearka still on her tail. ''It _sounds_ like you're leaving for good.''

She sighed. ''I'm not, I came back the last time.'' Shiho reached Yzak's door, and paused to wave to Dearka.

Dearka smiled, waving back. ''I just think you're running away.''

Shiho's mouth gaped open. ''What?''

But he already disappeared as he shut the door to the men's washroom.

'

Shiho quietly opened the door to Yzak Jule's office, and closed it with a gentle ''click''.

The room was bathed with just the overhead lights, the drapes tightly shut to block any sunlight from getting in. It was a large room, very neat and tidy. A large table, with a hologram map of PLANTs was currently displayed, in the left corner of the room. Military weapons hung in neat rows along one side of the wall, each heavily secured with thick titanium bars. Across from the hanging weapons of mass destruction was a plain black coat. Near the back of the wall, a large desk covered with very neat stacks of paper.

It was there, behind a desktop computer was her superior, tapping away rapidly.

''Good morning sir.'' Shiho greeted Yzak, giving a salute.

''Morning.'' was all he replied, glancing up from his screen. ''Aren't you early today?''

Shiho raised her eyebrows. ''I'm always here at this time sir.''

Yzak paused. ''I was just making sure you know what time to be at work.''

She forced herself to control a smile. ''Of course.'' Shiho frowned. The sun was nice outside, why are the blinds closed? She reached behind the desk to pull open the blinds.

''I prefer if you could leave those closed. The glare on my screen is really counter-productive.'' Yzak suddenly said, and Shiho dropped the control to open the windows in surprise. ''Did you get the-''

''Yes I did.'' Shiho placed the pile of mail on his desk.

Yzak muttered a thanks, and a moment of silence followed.

''Commander Jule?'' Shiho asked silently, standing in front of his desk. She only had a ''Hmm?'' of reply. ''Could I have a moment please?''

The answering stare from behind her screen made her insides seize up in nervousness. His gaze was penetrating, as though trying to see through her well-built facade. It almost made her want to confess her deep admiration for his work, and his highly driven spirit.

''Well?'' Yzak demanded, waiting.

''I know this is sudden, but the notice is probably buried under the entire stack you have there.'' Shiho pointed to the stack of papers that no doubt would probably take an extra few days to get through.

''A notice of?'' asked Yzak, this time curious. Shiho could almost hear the blood pumping in her ears.

''A notice of transfer, sir. I will be joining Ms. Lacus Clyne to Orb as her assistant for a while as of today.'' she could feel a whole spectrum of emotions this time, from light and airy, to heavy, like lead. Like the force of a moving bus, it just hits Shiho that she was indeed, leaving for quite an extensive amount of time. She waited for Yzak's reply.

_Don't worry, Yzak, I can handle whatever you say.  
_

Yzak however, looked calm, and thoughtful. ''How long have you been in my team again?''

''Ever since the first Bloody Valentine, sir.'' Shiho replied, and almost smiled as Yzak's face looked surprised. He quickly hid his surprise by clearing his throat.

''You've really done well for the team Shiho.'' remarked Yzak. But Shiho knew he didn't really have any specific idea as to what she did. At least, he didn't remember at all that well.

For Shiho, try as she might, would never forget. Especially her feelings of relief after each war, knowing that he got back safe. ''Thank you very much for all. I also want to mention thank you again for helping me with the Balsam.'' She laughed inside as she could almost see the inner cogs of Yzak's brain processing the familiar name.

''You pilot well, I remember you with your Balsam.''

_There you go, now I'll save you the annoyance of saying goodbye._

''Thank you sir, it's been an honour working with you.'' Shiho gave another salute. _I think I've exhausted your patience with me long enough._

Yzak returned the salute, perfectly poised. His smooth face remained calm.

''Hope you will rejoin us in the future. We shall miss your hard work and dedication.'' Yzak said, waiting for her reply.

_I could pretend to believe that you really mean it._

Shiho this time felt her gut freeze over, and knew that she really did have to leave now. It was a possibility that the ''rejoin us in the future'' would be as soon as now, and she would be stuck with ridiculous ideas in her head once again.

She glanced at him one last time, allowing her facade to fall just a fraction of a moment. Shiho imprinted her superior's last look to her memory, and shut her eyes for a second as though to seal it within her mind.

_I guess this is goodbye, Yzak Jule._

Without another look, she turned around, and let herself out the door, shutting it closed quietly.

There was a somewhat definite future that she would see him again. It would be better if she didn't have these ideas in her head.

'

'

'

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm really nervous. I'm really attempting to make Shiho her own character, and for Yzak to stay in character. I can't imagine her being absolutely girly, but I can imagine her with hints of learned traits that could be Yzak-like, since she seems to admire him so. At this point, I've got a general idea how things will go, but I'm hoping it works. If things don't go well, and there's supremely dark and dangerous waters for this story, then I might have to remove. However, I shall try to continue. So far, as I do put them together, I'm developing a strong liking to these two. =) I hope you approve.

Funny, though. Once I finished, I realized I had NO name for this story! Hahaha

C.A. [April 19, 2010]


	2. Shiho Who?

**Author's Note: **[April 24, 2010] It was funny and difficult trying to plan out this chapter. Bizarre combination. Once again, I hope its good to you, the readers.

Thank you for your kind words! Guess it'd be rude not to reply. -blush- Comments are at the end of this chappie! =P

_Italics_ - thoughts

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Shiho Who?**

'

Yzak grumbled darkly as he organized the finished documents he had been looking through. Pushing that stack away to a corner on his desk, he pulled another stack, at least a foot in height. It was only getting to be halfway through the day and already his hands were cramping. Not only that, he was nursing three paper-cuts and nose-cut (paper-cut on his nose). To add to his workload, he had to ensure everything was filled out correctly before he signed his approval. Re-reading a few words sometimes didn't help, and to his great dismay, some of the sentences stopped making sense. It also didn't help that some of these people's penman-ships are so illegible that it should be banned. If you're not a doctor, don't _write_ like one. Yzak Jule has met his match against paperwork.

_WHY is there so much paperwork?_

This paper work business was not really supposed to be for Yzak but for another Commander, who was in charge of that department. Now, who was it? Ah, as it turns out, Commander Strauss, the man in charge of 80% of the paperwork, was on vacation for at least three weeks.

_Lucky bastard._ Thought Yzak. He glared at the paper, as though attempting to spontaneously combust the offending material into oblivion. Making sure the form was properly filled out, Yzak poised a pen above the paper, and left his signature.

_Yzaki Joile_

Went the curved letters. Annoyed, Yzak dropped his pen and rubbed his temples. _Well damn it all to Djibril's sweaty ass._ Even his signature was starting to fail him.

Yzak swallowed the last of his coffee from his last break, and cracked his knuckles. He made a new pile by putting that freshly signed piece of paper in front of him, reached out to grab another sheet, but was interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

''Come in.'' called out Yzak. He was relieved to see Dearka; there really was no telling what he could do to any poor soul that would give him another stack of paper work to look through.

''Yzak, its lunch time.'' said Dearka, peeking his head from the door. There was no use going in, as Yzak was already quickly off from his chair, leaving papers and pen strewn carelessly about. He waited for Yzak to close the door and they then headed to the dining hall, joining other people in that particular direction.

''You seemed to be glad to be out of the office.'' commented Dearka, as they saluted in greetings to a passing subordinate. ''I've never seen you so keen to go to lunch before.''

Yzak lifted his right hand in front of Dearka's face. ''See those cuts?''

''Yup?''

''That's just after this morning.'' mumbled Yzak, attempting to flex his fingers, while Dearka laughed. They were really stiff. Would it be too much to ask if he hoped for his hand not to be a semi misshapen claw at the end of the day? Wordlessly they entered the dining hall, where sounds of eager chatter filled their ears. He took a glance at his friend, who seemed too quiet as of this moment.

''Damn Dearka, you look terrible.'' said Yzak, surprised by his observation.

The usual Dearka was not present today. His breathing looked a little laboured as the clear slouch of his back made it difficult to breathe. It also looked like a few stubbles on his chin escaped the razor that morning. The usual golden glow of Dearka's skin looked sallow and pasty today; if anyone else noticed, his eyelids were baggy, as though he hadn't slept a wink the previous night.

''I didn't sleep a wink.'' answered Dearka sullenly, as they made their way to the end of the line up to get some food. Even his current mood affected his gait. Sleeplessly sluggish.

Yzak rolled his eyes, knowing the exact reason why his friend was suffering. ''There's no reason why that girl should affect you like _this_.'' reasoned Yzak, nudging Dearka on the back since the line moved forward.

''She's every reason why I should be affected like this.'' groaned Dearka. He looked behind Yzak as though he were a man with infinite answers. The commander didn't have an answer. ''I completely made it sound like I care about her being a natural.'' the tone was clearly shameful. ''I don't think she'll forgive me, really.''

''What will you have, boys?'' They reached the server at the counter who was an middle-aged woman, talking across the counter. She took a good look at Dearka, and waited for his answer.

''I'll have anything you have that will knock some sense into me.'' answered Dearka, walking away. Yzak took his place, not impressed.

''I'll take two orders of your specials. If you have any Zoloft[1], I'll take one dose that as well.'' To his dismay, the server laughed.

Looking around, he spotted Dearka, sitting solemnly at the corner of the dining hall, waiting for (what appeared to be) nothing. He placed the tray with their food down on the table.

''Here, eat this, and try not to choke.'' Yzak waited for an snappy remark, but nothing came. Remembering a few other things, he got up. ''I'll just grab the drinks then...''

Once all was set up, Yzak was relieved to see Dearka picking up his fork and digging into his lunch. A few moments passed without word again. There were just a few questions hanging in his head.

''Shouldn't you care that she's a natural?'' he asked Dearka cautiously. He didn't want to ignite another episode of melodramatic moaning and groaning that he wasn't used to. All he got for a response was Dearka looking at him like he suddenly sprouted two heads. ''O-kay... I'll take that as a no.''

Dearka shoveled more food into his mouth, chewing slowly. He really looked like he was in deep thought.

''You know, she isn't even worth getting upset over.'' Why was there so much fuss over this one girl? He barely had much communication with this _Miriallia_, yet clearly his friend had gotten involved with her to the point that she could inflict so much trauma like this. Everything really was confusing; at one point, Dearka is very happy before the Second Bloody Valentine. The guy had a perma-plastered smile on his face with an uncontrollable desire to tell anyone who is willing to listen about his girlfriend. Then, became upset again just as the war began. It looked as though everything was patched up between them until just a few weeks ago, when their plans seemed to have mysteriously been canceled. Their on and off again relationship resembled a completely sadistic roller coaster ride.

''I'll pretend you didn't say that, Yzak.'' snapped Dearka, taking a swig of water. ''Mark my words Yzak Jule. You may ridicule me now, but someday you will have to know what its like.''

''Whatever you want me to experience, I will be extra careful to avoid.'' replied Yzak coolly, cutting into his chicken. There was no way he would go ga-ga over some girl. Worse yet, its very obvious that Dearka's got her as a weakness. The latter was watching his expression calmly.

''Never mind, you're not going to understand it.'' sighed Dearka, signaling the end of that discussion. His expression lightened as he changed the topic. ''You talked to Shiho today, right?''

Yzak perked up at the name. Shiho? Sounds familiar. ''Shiho?''

''The girl that visited your office today saying she was being transferred.'' impressed Dearka. He too, was busy digging into his meal. ''You do remember, don't you?''

A nod confirmed Dearka's question. ''What about her?'' asked Yzak, confused about where the conversation was going this time. ''She said she was going to work with Lacus Clyne this time.''

''Did she seem upset?'' asked Dearka, his expression full of seriousness this time around. ''Did she say anything else?''

His superior looked affronted. ''What, she said she was leaving, and that is that, right?'' _She was also very polite, and thanked me for all._

Dearka studies Yzak's expression again and gave his head a shake. ''I can't believe she just left like that, what with everything else she told me about staying.'' he mumbled a few incoherent words. ''I also can't believe you let one go, Yzak.''

''I have no idea what you're going on about Dearka.'' replied Yzak. He was feeling confused; his feelings about this _Shiho _is indifferent to any of his other subordinates.

Dearka swallowed a bolus of food and ignored his comment with a question. ''How much do you know about Shiho Hahnenfuss?''

''What does this have to do with anything?'' Yzak was getting annoyed, since this didn't seem to be leading anywhere important.

''Just answer the question Yzak.''

He grunted. Well, this was stupid. Most of what he could recall about Shiho Hahnenfuss was from their conversation this morning. This was something he found completely irrelevant to how he would survive today. Yzak winced at the thought of the awaiting papers on his desk. Nothing can help him now.

''Well all I know is, she's asked me to help her with building a mobile suit one time.'' Yzak paused, thinking deeply. He could feel the synapses in his brain working overtime. ''She's left my team once, then came back. Mm, been with us since the first Bloody Valentine. She's also on time, and clearly well-educated.'' Well-educated was obvious because of her red uniform.

Was this enough to sate Dearka's curiosity? The reaction he received was certainly not what he expected.

Dearka laughed out loud, leant back on his chair. ''She really was right; she knows you better than I do, Yzak. Wow, she even knew that leaving wouldn't affect you at all.''

_Huh? _

Now Yzak was really baffled. ''Why does this matter so much to you? She's just a subordinate. I admit, she's really smart, and- why would you say she knows so much more than you?'' Sure, his team had women come and go, yet Shiho was the only female in their team that managed to stay for so long.

''Do you really want to know?'' Dearka teased, waggling his eyebrows. ''Because some of the things she revealed to me about you are interesting. We had this argument about who knows you the most, and... She wins, hands down.''

''Shiho's not my mother.'' argued Yzak, rolling his eyes. ''It's not like she stalks me or anything, right?''

''Nope. Amazing how much she knows though.''

''Fine.'' Yzak caved in, in all honesty listening intently. The meal was finished, so he might as well paid attention. Sometimes, he ate a little too quickly for his own good.

Dearka smirked. ''Just be honest and tell me if it's true. Don't freak out.'' He rubbed his hands together.

''I can't make any promises.'' Yzak mumbled.

''So I asked her something easy.'' began Dearka, leaning forward. ''I asked her to describe you from a first-impression point of view.'' he smiled. ''Shiho replied, saying that you are very competitive.''

Yzak scoffed, his nostrils snorting. ''So, everyone knows that.'' _ I'm not about to let someone win because then they really don't deserve winning, right?_

''Yes, but I said easy.'' Dearka glared. He paused, chewing carefully before swallowing. ''You are interrupting, Commander Jule. Anyway, the second thing I asked her was... What does Yzak Jule not like the most?''

''A lot of things.'' That was also a given.

''But she said something that was really accurate and common for you to not like.'' added Dearka. ''She told me you hate being the center of attention, and you also hate being stared at for a long time.'' The utensils in his hand clattered to the plate, clearly finished with the food.

Yzak nodded slightly. ''Shiho's right on that point, but come on, who _wants_ to be stared at for a very long time?'' Except for performing artists like actors and actresses per se.

''It'll get harder I promise.'' Dearka contemplated another ''Yzak Fact''. ''She knows that before you spent all your time in the military training, you used to play a lot of tennis.''

''Maybe you talked about that one time and you just forgot.'' Yzak suggested, shrugging his shoulders. He emptied his glass, and replaced it on the tray before he was in danger of choking on one of these ''Yzak Facts''.

''I have decent memory Yzak. Give me some credit please. Shiho and I don't make a hobby talking about you.'' Briefly excusing himself, Dearka picked up their tray, dumping it into the garbage. Lunch rush hour was steadily dissipating. He waved at someone from across the room before returning to his spot opposite Yzak on the table. ''Ready for part 2?'' he asked eagerly, eyes twinkling.

''I'm looking forward to a good explanation to this point that you're trying to make.'' said Yzak. ''So far, nothing impressive.'' It would take a whole lot to impress Yzak Jule.

His friend just smiled. ''Okay, when I asked another important information about you, Shiho mentioned that you are allergic to shellfish. That is, from the last time I checked- correct.''

''So far you and Shiho are at a tie.'' Although, Yzak had to give a little credit. Shiho did know more about him, than he did about her. Nothing she knew was anything more than someone with curiosity to find out. A triumphant look crossed his companion's face.

''This time, I didn't know the second tid-bit that she told me.'' Dearka let out a snort of laughter. ''You...Can't...Swim!''

After a large pause, Yzak frowned. No point in flipping out and attracting attention. ''How the hell did she figure that out?'' There was nothing he could recall that implied he didn't know how to swim. It was a little upsetting that someone could figure that out, especially someone besides Dearka.

''Shiho explained to me that you get really nervous when you have a gundam fight over any body of water.'' Dearka sobered up. ''That's the first thing I didn't know about you.'' he grinned. ''You have a good way of hiding emotions.''

''Shut up, Dearka.'' snapped Yzak, losing his cool for a moment.

''Another fact about you is that... You seem to have an affinity for chocolate hazelnut truffles. She saw a package delivered to you from your mother one time, full of those yummy chocolates, Yzak.'' explained Dearka, correctly reading the amazed look on Yzak's face. ''Pretty good, huh?'' It didn't sound as though Dearka was making fun of him that time. It only sounded as though he was glad that Yzak liked something as opposed to disliking the sweet treat.

Yzak stubbornly crossed his arms. ''Anyone who has had a hazelnut truffle will love it instantly. Whatever. She's just being observant, that's all.''

''Explain how she knows your mom's phone number?'' His counterpart asked cautiously.

''Everyone knows my mo-'' began Yzak.

''Her personal phone number.'' interrupted Dearka, challenging Yzak. Yzak was a _little_ bit disturbed, however.

''WHY would she have my mom's personal phone number? Is she some kind of stalker? I think she is, because what kind of sick person would know my mom's _personal_ phone number?'' Yzak's voice raised an octave, and a close group of men enjoying their lunch stared.

Dearka could only look amused. ''Well, she knows that your mom is very important to you, and that you consider her the only woman in your life.'' Dearka talked over Yzak, who looked as though he had another string of words to comment on Shiho Hahnenfuss's apparent insanity. ''Shiho wanted to be able to contact her in any case of emergency concerning you, Yzak.''

That made his commander shut his mouth. Nothing sounded harmful in what Dearka just pointed out.

''Shiho also noticed that you are ambidextrous.'' Dearka sounded impressed. ''I never noticed that before. However, she did say that you are a little more dominant on your right hand.''

''What made _her_ notice then?'' Yzak stared at his hands. No one really noticed that he was ambidextrous before. He never even thought it would come to anyone's attention. It was useful being ambidextrous at times. After lunch, Yzak was planning to let his left hand do the work.

''She noticed when you sometimes switched hands when you are writing. Especially whenever either hand got tired.'' Dearka smirked. ''So it must be useful when you have a long night with nothing to do, but turn on the television and do the dirty...''

Yzak sputtered in indignation, a flush to his cheeks, and his hands grasping the table in objection. ''_What? _Dearka, don't even try that with me! I'm _not_ like you!''

''Geez, it was just a joke, sorry, sorry.'' Dearka looked at him steadily. ''You know, only denying it makes you look guiltier.'' He ducked quickly, as a fist flew in his direction. The aim was perfect, though.

''Just tell me the next ones or I'm out of here.''

Dearka raised his hands in a show of appeasement. ''Hmm, Shiho told me once that you always bring an extra pair of pants in case of... ''emergencies.'' he let out a laugh louder than the last.

_Oh, god_.

''I'm glad she left...'' muttered Yzak. ''How the hell did she find that out then?''

''That one she didn't say...'' Dearka quickly added, ''But we'll rule out looking through your personals, okay? Shiho isn't the type to actually snoop.'' he suddenly laughed out loud again, startling Yzak. Why did he have a feeling that this Shiho knew things even he himself didn't know?

''What now?'' Yzak asked, exasperated. Shiho was causing all sorts of uncomfortable feelings right at this moment. First was embarrassment. Second was the absolute desire to call back Hahnenfuss and ask her about why she was determined to know so much- personal, no less. Third, another desire to press charges of who-knows-what.

Dearka had difficulty letting the words out. ''She says you have... _Coulrophobia_!'' he laughed again, this time he found it difficult to stare at Yzak in the eye.

''WHAT?'' snapped Yzak, frustrated again. ''What is _Coulrophobia_?'' he asked with distaste. ''Spit it out, Dearka!'' Nothing really looked good at this point. Would it help if he asked Dearka to keep his voice down? The staring of many pairs of eyes were indeed making him edgy.

''You're...'' *laugh, gasp* ''Afraid of CLOWNS?'' Dearka spat out, and to Yzak's dismay, a few fellow diners who were at least at a 5 meter radius heard. Then, unfortunate whispers and points were evidently pointed in his direction. Ferocious Yzak Jule sent a glare that immediately prompted the men to return to their own business. For the first time in his life, he felt as though someone (with a horrible sense of humor) followed him through the years, all keeping tabs on his little quirks.

''I'm going to KILL you Dearka.'' said Yzak in a low and dangerous voice.

''Oh come ON, Yzak.'' said a still-laughing Dearka. ''That was Shiho that figured that out, not me.'' he clutched a stitch on his side. ''So I _think _she figured out that part when she noticed you refused to interview a civilian victim once because he was wearing a clown outfit. When Shiho asked what was wrong, you only explained that the man's lack of professional appearance didn't suit you.'' Dearka was clearly impressed. ''Shiho clearly knew your mood well enough to assess that you were uneasy with the whole clown interview thing.''

Yzak could only clench his fist. ''So this Shiho thinks she's got me figured out.'' Somehow he felt calm as of this time. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had been surprised randomly so many times during this conversation that his emotional state couldn't handle the stress anymore? ''Thanks to her, now you know those things about me. Congratulations.''

''Didn't have to sound so sarcastic.'' said a cheerful Dearka. The twinkle in his eyes returned, but Yzak didn't appreciate how it was at his expense. ''You know, after all this time, I didn't know you used mayonnaise twice a month to keep your hair shiny.'' He eyed the luscious locks of platinum at Yzak's head, which indeed shone with the lights from the dining hall.

Whatever colour was left in Yzak's face left. ''H-How did she figure _THAT_ one out?'' Yzak felt as though the wind left his chest in one swift _Whoosh._ ''I'm always in my private quarters during those times! She _HAS_ to be stalking me Dearka.'' he added darkly, trying to recall other charges he could place on Shiho Hahnenfuss.

''I don't know why you're so touchy Yzak, but I thought the mayonnaise for your hair is ingenious.'' Dearka said, with his eyebrows raised. ''Shiho told me one time that she noticed you carrying a few bottles of mayonnaise. At the time she reckoned you were having a party; however, every other weekend or so, when she would drop off a few reports to your private quarters, she would notice a faint smell of mayonnaise emanating from your hair.'' a heavily amused look shone on Dearka's face. ''Shiho wanted to try a bit of that for herself.''

Yzak got up from his chair. He'd had enough. He felt ridiculed, shaken, and had his dignity unceremoniously stripped (just a fraction of a millimeter). If a plain subordinate like Shiho could figure that out, what else did anyone know?

Eyes were following him wherever he went. He hoped no one would remember most of his ''Yzak Facts'', or there would be hell to pay. As long as no one brings it up ever again, maybe he could pretend it never happened. He could feel Dearka following him, taking heed of his pensive silence. At least Yzak didn't need to tell him.

''I don't know why she went and figured out all those things about me.'' Yzak finally said, as he reached his office door. ''Shouldn't she find out those kinds of information from _you_, instead of me?''

Dearka cocked his head, and leant against the wall. ''What do you mean?''

''If she likes you so much, she should know more about you, than me.'' the commander explained, as though explaining to a child that day _is_ caused by the sun. His friend sent him an incredulous look that told him he was wrong, however.

''Wow, Yzak. You're going on about this the wrong way.'' said Dearka, after a few moments of digesting Yzak's observation. ''You know, you always are really smart. But honestly, sometimes you can be _really_ clueless.'' With that, he left Yzak standing by his door, once again confused.

It was an unnecessarily fussy lunch hour.

'

The curtains were left closed, still exhausting it's purpose of hiding the bright afternoon glare on the computer monitor. Beyond the office doors, sounds of hurried footsteps were constantly rampant. Muffled voices were plentiful, echoing down the halls. Afternoon still meant work for everyone.

With his left hand in full employment, Yzak flexed his fingers on the right hand. They still were quite stiff. Even as he avoided moving his right hand so much, it still felt constricted. It had only been an hour that had passed, and already it felt longer. His hand was already protesting upon its repeated abuse, and was close to boycotting the whole task altogether. The task, however, was a welcoming distraction to the traumatizing lunch hour he had. Whatever in the world did he do to merit that?

Yzak was about to grab himself another cup of coffee when his office door received a knock once more.

''Come in.''

The door opened and this time a young officer came in, stumbling into the room with a heavy-looking duffel bag. The young officer looked terribly out of breath, clutching a stitch in his chest, and his hair was in slight disarray. Once the bag was deposited, the boy composed himself, and gave a well-developed salute.

''What's this?'' asked Yzak, not bothering to get up.

''Commander Jule, this is some equipment retrieved from Ms. Shiho Hahnenfuss. She instructed me to return them to you.'' The boy pointed to the heavy bag, and wiped a sweaty brow. A workout is needed for this boy.

That name... Her again.

''Very well.'' replied Yzak, waving his hand. ''You're dismissed.''

''Sir.'' The young man saluted, and shut the door quietly behind him.

When he was so sure that this _Shiho Hahnenfuss _was almost out of his thoughts, something else that serves as a reminder of her pops up. Yzak could barely remember her face from this morning. All he could remember was a head of brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. She was polite, yes, but what else was it to Shiho? It was pathetic to be wondering about that encounter this morning; Yzak did think it was pathetic, until he didn't really know he was under close surveillance like that.

_She didn't even act as though she knew all those things about me._

Yzak was just thankful that she didn't prolong her goodbye, as he really was never comfortable with saying such words. It always prompted people to get unnecessarily sappy. Sappiness was not in his personal dictionary.

His thoughts wandered to the end of their conversation. Something that he did notice, but only for a short part of a second.

A forlornly look in her usually-masked expression. Shiho's eyes had been glassy; but within that exterior, looked hollow, and dark. It was a eerily familiar expression.

It was the expression his mother wore when she looked at him on the day of the news that her husband had died.

_Who are you, Shiho? What are you thinking..._

Yzak gave his head a frantic shake. _ Focus, Yzak, focus_. There was plenty of work to do and there was no time to spend contemplating on one girl that he sadly didn't know anything about. Yet. He wiped that thought clean. Caving into that curiosity probably won't help him finish this stack of paper today. That would probably make him stay here until well past dinner time. Something Yzak wasn't particularly excited about.

_At least I'd know a little more about this person that claims to know so much about me_.

Yet if he really thought about it...

Technically he could have a break for 15 minutes, because he had been working for an hour already. Also, he was in charge of his own breaks. Everyone else have their own tasks, so there was not much work to be delegated. There wasn't any shame in taking a small break right now. No one would miss him if he took a 15-minute break.

Free from his conscience, Yzak abandons the pen from his hand. He opens his monitor, and enters in a few keyboard shortcuts that would direct him to the ZAFT employee database. A colourful site homepage displayed on his screen, with navigational tools to the left hand side. Entering the employee site, Yzak entered into his department site, easily bypassing password-required detours.

_Let see what I can dig up on you, Hahnenfuss_.

Yzak was about to enter Shiho's ''Employment History'' page when another knock interrupted his progress. He was about to tell whoever was on the other side of that barrier that it was his break time, and didn't wish to be disturbed, when-

''Yzak, it's me, Dearka.''

''Yeah, come in.'' allowed Yzak. His face fell when he saw what Dearka was carrying in his arms. More papers of different colours, roughly stacked. ''So it looked like I could use some more?'' he said sarcastically, as Dearka carefully placed a small stack of documents on his desk. He was really running out of room.

Dearka looked sheepish and embarrassed. He looked so uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room. ''Hey, everything you've done, I've tried to minimize as well, you know.'' he added. ''I swear, I've tried to do as much as I can.'' Dearka walked over to stand beside Yzak, and shaking his head at all the papers. ''Man, sorry Yzak, if I knew how much you have right now, I wouldn't have given you these right away.''

Yzak shrugged, staring at Dearka with a nonchalant expression. ''Not much we can do about this. I just want to be able to handle fighting again after everything.'' He glared at the stationary stationery on the table. Whoever that ''Jeremy Stein'' is, apparently needs approved time off for a late wisdom teeth removal. Yzak felt a sense of pleasure at the idea of not allowing Jeremy Stein some time off. He hadn't noticed Dearka had looked away from the papers on his desk, and took a peek at his computer monitor, where Shiho's name was half-typed already on the screen.

''Looking up on Shiho, Yzak?'' smiled Dearka, grinning heavily. Yzak was slightly annoyed at being caught looking up that particular name, nor was he comfortable with Dearka thinking that he was up to something.

''That's none of your business Dearka.'' muttered Yzak, moving to close the screen, but Dearka's hand stopped him.

''That's not how you look for someone's information.'' Dearka's fingers moved Yzak's out of the way, and navigated away from that previous page. ''If you're going to do some research, do it right.'' He was very sure of himself as he navigated through an official-looking page, and onto a site that was similar in format to the ancient DOS system. ''See, now you can look through her REAL hidden files with my method.'' Dearka looked absolutely proud, presenting the keyboard to Yzak with a flourish.

''We aren't even allowed to look this deep into someone's files without proper reason.'' snapped Yzak, clearly uncomfortable with this break-in and entry. It was exactly what this was, looking through information with just the purpose of curiosity. ''Is _this_ what Shiho did to figure out stuff from me?'' he asked dryly, upset that he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was amazing how a person could drive you crazy without barely speaking to you the whole day.

Dearka crossed his arms, displeased with Yzak's insinuations. ''You have to get that idea of Shiho out of your head, Yzak. She really isn't like that. Next time, get to know someone at a personal level before you judge, okay?'' he pointed at the computer. ''Looking through someone's files without a reason? I don't think that's stopped you before.''

The commander rolled his eyes. ''Let's see what we have then. This will get me a better idea.'' he began browsing through the database, hoping to pull out something of interest.

Dearka pulled up a chair beside Yzak's desk and sat himself down. Their eyes were eager as they scanned the screen for anything. Yzak glanced at Dearka; the guy's expression was patient, as though expecting to read what he knew already. He wasn't aware of what kind of relationship Dearka's got with Shiho.

''Look at this article.'' Dearka pointed at the screen. Yzak hadn't noticed that he was randomly clicking on the screen, and not really reading it's contents. ''It says she's clearly a coordinator; pilots the ZGMF-515 CGUE, YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior, and is a researcher on the beam weapons systems of CGUE Deep Arms for troubleshooting. Incredibly loyal, highly educated. Nothing we don't know as of this moment.''

Yzak snorted, fingers drumming impatiently. What good would that information do? ''We need to get deeper- hey, this looks promising.'' He opened another folder, and selected another file. ''Finally- a profile.'' Yzak glanced at Dearka, who looked interested as well. ''Hmm it says... Octoberius... That's where she's originally from.'' A small picture of Shiho graced the top of the page, right above the small amount of text. His attention was focused, hoping to absorb all information so he could recall it later, once Dearka was out of sight. ''Tried to enlist sooner at the age of 12, but was declined because she was too young.''

''That one she didn't tell me.'' said Dearka, cocking his head to the side in thought. ''Don't look at me like that, Yzak. You're looking at me like you're trying to read my mind or something.''

Yzak ignored him and kept reading on. He couldn't help but wonder, really. It wasn't to his liking that Shiho could invoke curiosity, but here it comes inevitably. ''Hmm, mother passed away a year before the Bloody Valentine began. She passed the ZAFT training course a few weeks after it started.'' Deceased mother... Yzak couldn't imagine losing his mother.

Something quivered inside Yzak's stomach, making him feel a little sorry for Shiho. He could actually see why she would care to know his mother's phone number, so she could phone her in case of emergency that regarded him. Wouldn't he feel a little unsure of everything if he were in her shoes at the time? How did she manage to be brave enough to grow up without her mother?

''Yzak?'' Dearka prodded him on the shoulder. Yzak turned to see a smile on Dearka's face. He returned to scrolling around Shiho's profile.

''Right... I'm not feeling sorry for her or anything.'' muttered Yzak, correctly interpreting Dearka's smile.

''Not saying anything.'' Dearka determinedly stared at the ceiling, avoiding Yzak's glare.

''Wipe that smile off your face then.'' Yzak turned to the screen. ''Says here her only remaining close relative is her father, but he's staying in Orb as a parts manufacturer for shuttles.'' He registered the fact that not much of her childhood so far has any hints of political influence to stem so much loyalty. Where did she learn to be so loyal and diligent then? How did she manage to blend so well into his team, always so composed and serene-looking?

''Well, Shiho did say she visits Orb at times, but usually he's off at business meetings.'' Dearka remarked. ''Hey, look here.'' he pointed at the screen. ''That's interesting.''

Yzak looked to where Dearka's fingers were pointing, and he too, had to be surprised. ''Declined 3 marriage proposals?''

''That's new.'' Dearka relaxed into the chair. ''Can't say I'm surprised.'' Another glance at Yzak.

Slightly impressed at her defiance, Yzak wondered what kept her away from marriage. ''It's interesting how she's declined them all, but why? Wouldn't she be better fit to be married, so she wouldn't have to be in the military? The life of a wife is much easier, isn't it?'' Just as Yzak could _almost_ guess how Shiho Hahnenfuss's mind works, she manages to throw him off by pulling another stunt such as avoiding marriage. ''Would you say she's being _too_ loyal to her country now?''

His only answer was a sigh, and Dearka returning the chair he borrowed in Yzak's office to it's proper place. ''Dearka?'' When his friend turned, he could see a pitiful look on his face.

''Look, Yzak.'' his friend began, ''I could only have a few ideas.'' he gave a sad smile. ''Knowing Shiho, she may look soft and fragile, but she's really tough.'' Dearka stood across from Yzak's desk, brushing a steady hand over his hair. ''The life of a housewife isn't something that's ideal; housewives just stay home, really. Not only that, I think Shiho's declining for her own reasons. She's really driven, and pretty much passionate about what she believes in. Anyway.'' he smiled widely, showing his pearly whites to his superior. ''It was refreshing to see you curious about Shiho.''

Yzak's face blushed with protest. ''I was worried that she could be spying.'' _Nothing else._

Dearka laughed at the idea. ''You keep saying that, but if you really have to know, you have to ask her.'' Straightening out his uniform, Dearka turned to leave, but paused. ''Shiho didn't take the time to look you up in the computer, Jule. As one of her very few friends, I have to really set the point clear. Shiho's done so much that you probably haven't noticed because she's very good at remaining invisible.'' Dearka walked to the door, taking slow steps.

''Why are you being so nice about her then, if you guys don't have anything going on together?'' It was baffling to Yzak, having no experience in that particular field. Where was the border between friends and more than friends? There was no secret that Dearka wouldn't have any problem in having any girl he wanted; heck, with the eye-catching golden hair, and generously tanned skin, no female could resist. Yet Dearka still denied any implications of them together. Miriallia still had full control over the lovesick puppy.

His subordinate grinned. ''I may be a jerk sometimes, but you know me.'' He gave a salute. ''I just don't want Shiho's efforts to be wasted.'' Dearka shut the door without another word, leaving Yzak to wonder about the hidden meaning behind what was said.

Yzak Jule stared at the door, unwilling to open up that distraction that would take up much more of his work time. So even though he's known a little more about Shiho Hahnenfuss, Yzak was barely any closer to figuring her out. To his dismay, the logic behind that particular subordinate had gotten more complicated than he anticipated. Yzak had vague memories of Shiho, yet she evidently knew him very well. Normally, his subordinates wouldn't bother looking past his strict demeanor, only taking his professional, one-track attitude for granted. She was studying him, but just barely beyond the reach of him realizing it. After all she had been through, no doubt there was a backbone to this person that anyone barely notices.

He had a feeling, though. That if he attempted to delve in within the depths of her psyche, that he would barely come back unscathed.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note: **[1] Zoloft: Antidepressant

Thank you for the reviews again, highly appreciated, as well as your enthusiasm! I hope this satisfied you!

**passer-by:** Thanks for passing by! I'm working with the characters very cautiously at this time. I'm attempting to update as soon as I can, while I have the stamina- from the size of this chapter, I'm a little breathless, haha... I'll try my best again.

**yin vs. yang:** I really appreciate your interest, and I hope I don't fail you all! I don't think Yzak and Shiho will like it if I portrayed them in a wrong way.

**Tynuccia:** You have given me a tad better understanding of what you expect from Shiho. I'm hoping I get a -hit- and not a -miss- on her. Please don't be upset; the rating as of this moment is for the language, possible violence, but that's just for now. I found it funny that Dearka seemed like such a jerk- I hope he somewhat redeemed himself here.

This chapter was longer than the first. Such a colossal monstrosity... I really don't want to exceed a certain amount of words per chapter... But apparently that's quite unavoidable. Everything is still fitting according to my plans. -evil laugh- However, it looks like I've divided slices of the plot into big sections. This story is slowly coming together, and my mind's editing it as I go along. The Yzak I know will, unfortunately, have a hard time noticing things until it hits him straight in the face (and hopefully not get another scar). Hmm, its 0328 hours. I'll just put this up and go to sleep then.

C.A. [April 24, 2010]


	3. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Author's Note:** I dedicate this to the poor homeless person who may rest in peace. Saves a woman from harm, yet no one saves him in return.

Before I uploaded this chapter, I realized that they removed the dashes I use to separate things... Poo... So I'm going to graduate to quotation marks.

Due to the massive volume, some characters will be too busy to make it into the plot... -whispers- sorry!

'

_Italics_ - thoughts

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Maybe, Just Maybe**

'

Shiho impatiently fidgeted in her new uniform. There really wasn't anything notably wrong with it; the uniform just reached past her knees, which was a clothing concept that was still new to her. It was strangely feminine, despite the black and purple colour. Lacus was correct when she said that the purple would bring out the brown shade of Shiho's hair. The sad part was now her legs don't seem to know what to do with themselves.

Lacus's most important tip about wearing skirts, is that you close your legs by crossing your ankles together. Therefore, she would look fairly composed, feminine, and confident. Key points Shiho wanted to hit while wearing this attire.

Shiho pressed her nose to the window, staring at the overwhelming view of the Earth, gradually getting closer. Stars shone like miniature fragments of glistening crystal in the distance. She was used to seeing outer space, but it looked very serene, especially when the last remnants of the war just floated lifelessly by.

The shuttle rocked casually as it steadily headed for it's destination. It has already been 12 hours- there should be approximately 6 hours until they were expected to land in Orb, where a private transportation would be there. There should be a minimal amount of people waiting at this time, a sum of at least 10 reporters, maybe less. Shiho's job was to make sure no one would be too close to their party as they made their way to their transport.

''Are you excited about getting to see Orb?''

Shiho wrenched her eyes away from the window and turned to the voice. Kira Yamato was sitting across the aisle, cradling a sleeping Lacus on his shoulder. She nodded, relaxing into her seat. ''I have a father that lives in Orb.'' Kira's expression was pleasantly surprised. ''You'll get to see him?''

Shaking her head, Shiho gave a small supportive smile. ''He's too busy usually.'' There was just no need to bother her father, he usually said he was too busy. So whenever she goes back home to Orb (which was only one time since the war ended), Shiho's father wasn't there. Shiho did care about her father, but it was just that he was always busy, focussed on making money.

He looked thoughtful at that, fidgeting a moment. ''I have to make time for my parents. They know I'm busy, but they really like it when I make the effort to at least see them for a bit.'' Kira glanced at the top of Lacus's head. ''They also said I could bring Lacus sometime.'' He returned Shiho's smile. ''Since the war ended, now we have time to spend with people that really do matter.'' No doubt he was right. But Shiho had another brief glimpse in the back of her mind of who she wanted to spend a little more time with. Which is counterproductive of her original plan of putting those thoughts in the back-burner for now.

A yawn came from Kira's direction, and Lacus sat up, looking puffy-eyed. Her boyfriend however, looked at her tenderly. ''There's still time to take a longer nap Lacus.'' Kira whispered almost inaudibly, yet Lacus only smiled.

''Do your parents really want to meet me again, Kira?'' Lacus said, a visible blush on her cheeks. Sometimes almost child-like, Lacus was really genuine in all dimensions. She turned to Shiho, peeking around Kira. ''I hope you like where we're staying, Shiho. There's a few malls I would love to visit with you.''

Shiho could only smile in return. Malls? They were alright, however Shiho preferred outdoors. Maybe it would be a much better experience to go shopping in the mall with Lacus. She warmly greeted Shiho upon their meeting before boarding the shuttle; and made no effort to hide the idea that she hired Shiho as more of a personal company, rather than an assistant. People were usually busy, so whenever Lacus had free time and needed another girl to chat with, Shiho would most likely be at arm's reach. Afraid that Kira wouldn't like the idea of having her, Shiho was surprised when he was relieved that there was no worry that Lacus would ever get bored with her around.

In the corner of her eye, she watched the two exchange tender glances, and smiles. Everyone had no doubts in their minds that they were a couple considered perfect.

'

The shuttle landed at 2200 hours. By this time, the three of them were exhausted, despite all the naps they had taken prior to arrival. Shiho scurried into the shuttle restroom before landing, and quickly washed her face to feel refreshed. Being alert was essential. It proved to be as they reached the terminal entrance, where a few reporters were indeed crowding around their group and snapping pictures. Thankfully there was no incident to report upon their arrival, so the three of them relaxed into the soft seats of their car which was making it's way to the Attha estate.

Despite the late hour, lights were fully lit within the Attha home. A security guard eyed their vehicle as he spoke into the walkie-talkie in his hand. It was a highly secured area, with look-outs atop the estate roof as well. Lacus and Kira looked eager to get out of the car, Lacus moving her head from side to side to get a better look at the entrance.

''I miss her so much Kira.'' Lacus said, her eyes illuminated with excitement. Her hands were clasped tight on her lap, relaxing at once when Kira placed his hands over hers. ''It's just too bad we got here at a late time.''

''We're here, so there isn't anymore waiting to do.'' They came to a stop in front of a massive entrance, where towering double doors were open, and many uniformed men and women lined the entrance in patient attention. Guards lined the driveway near their car, their guns poised readily. ''See, she's even made people stay up just for us.'' he chuckled. Kira opened his door, and got out. He leant back inside the car, reaching his hand out to Lacus. ''Come Lacus, she'll be so excited.''

Lacus laughed, removing herself gracefully from the car. Behind her, Shiho made sure that Lacus's dress hadn't caught onto anything, before getting herself out of the car. Once outside, however, she had a better view of the highly-detailed work of the Attha residence. Bright lights from the high ceiling of the foyer filtered to the outside, bathing them in its glow. The men and women arranged in attention to their arrival smiled shyly, avoiding their eyes. A yell was heard, which brought their attention to the inner depths of the large building.

''Kira! Lacus! You're finally here!'' Cagalli Yula Attha ran out, all formalities briefly forgotten. Her outfit that demanded formality in every situation was of no matter in his heartwarming reunion. She hugged her brother tightly, before turning her attention to Lacus, who greeted her with the same enthusiasm. ''I thought you'd changed your mind, and get here tomorrow!'' Cagalli joked, as she straightened her outfit out.

''Then you wouldn't sleep at all tonight.'' Athrun Zala hadn't been too far away, looking formidable in his admiral's uniform. He grinned and dodged swiftly as Cagalli playfully aimed a punch on his arm.

''Athrun!'' smiled Lacus, greeting the figure behind Cagalli, who was smiling at them in return. ''We couldn't get here any sooner.'' Lacus blushed, as Kira held her hand. She turned look behind herself and Kira to look at Shiho, who immediately blushed. ''Cagalli, Athrun, this is Shiho. She'll be working with us for a while at Orb.''

Shiho could feel her face flush even further, as the Orb's ''Lion'' and Athrun Zala, whom she has heard countless stories of. There was no way she could be deemed worthy of such company. Suddenly she was aware of all eyes on her as she gave her best salute, to which Cagalli and Athrun returned. Shiho was surprised when she met with an outstretched hand.

''Well, since you're staying here for a while, make yourself at home.'' said Cagalli, as Shiho shook her hand. ''Just don't get lost, okay?'' she teased. Athrun reached out his hand as well.

''If you need pointers on how to deal with Miss Attha, especially if she says anything strange, just ask me, okay?'' he gave a firm handshake, and Shiho could only nod to both of them in reply. She couldn't help but feel repeatedly intimidated; people that helped shape the peace that is now.

Cagalli lead them through the front doors, stopping within the large foyer. They all paused, expecting a tour of the confusing-looking room, with many hallways found in either direction. ''This is generally the entrance.'' she gestured through a large stretch of hallway to one side. ''That is the corridor that leads to the conference room we will be going to tomorrow. It leads out to a courtyard, and across from that is the room.'' Cagalli gestured to the hall adjacent to that, faintly lit with overhead lights that were alternated between on and off. ''Sorry, the hallway to the kitchen is a little dim, because someone apparently turned those lights half on/off, but that's where you'll find food and other necessities.'' Cagalli flicked on a few switches found fixed to the wall, fully lighting the hall. She turned to the large staircase that wound up to an open second floor. ''That's where the bedrooms should be. I'll have someone fix Shiho's room next to yours.'' Suddenly, a smirk came to her face, directed at her brother. ''I've got a room set for Kira, on the other side of the wing away from Lacus's.''

A horrified look crossed the songstress's face, making Cagalli momentarily laugh. Athrun shook his head at the joke, and Kira blushed. ''Cagalli that's not very funny. You'll make Lacus go into shock.'' said Kira, wrapping his arms around Lacus.

''Can't resist.'' replied Cagalli, shrugging. ''Alright. Well, Lacus, Kira, your rooms are the same as your last stay.'' she paused, as various men and women in uniforms walked inside now, shutting the large door behind them. ''There's walking surveillance at the first floor, and cameras on the second. If you get hungry, there's room service.'' Turning to Shiho, she added, ''Room service is available to you too, Shiho. But really the kitchen's a free-for-all if you want to do something yourself.'' Cagalli pointed to couple of uniformed women carried and pulled their belongings up the stairs. ''They've taken your belongings up to your room for you.''

''Thank you Miss Attha.'' replied Shiho, making Cagalli wince, and Athrun chuckle appreciatively. The personnel were well dispersed now, leaving just the five of them.

''It's Cagalli. Attha happens when I'm at work.'' she glanced at Athrun and Kira. ''Alright, I guess you two will want to do some guy things. I'm going to take Shiho and Lacus, and show them to their rooms.''

Athrun and Kira went ahead to another hallway, while Cagalli, Lacus, and Shiho headed up the stairs. Cagalli went into full-conversation with Lacus about the past few months, filling her in on any minor changes that were made. There was not much to report, unless you made a big deal about the minor protests a few naturals were demonstrating, all serving to remind the people of Orb that Blue Cosmos was not to be easily forgotten. Cagalli continued to report, that whoever was within her council had a connection with Blue Cosmos was immediately sacked, and taken to jail. Lacus expressed her concern on how the general population was getting along, to which Cagalli replied was about 75% positive. Underground activity was hinted here and there by Athrun, who was investigating leads whenever he had a chance to.

Meaning Cagalli rarely let him out of her sight.

Shiho smiled inwardly to herself. Cagalli was certainly making no effort to hide her feelings now. It was as though she was making up for the time apart they had, and comprehended that there was no point in waiting. Lacus was no different; whatever the chance they had now, it would make sense to take advantage of it. To love when you feel it, and to be loved when you wanted to be. Undeniably depressing to have a few marriage proposals to people she didn't even know about be as close to love as she was ever going to get. Admiring someone and being in their servitude without them knowing you exist doesn't count right?

Forgetting she wasn't alone, Shiho groaned out loud, piquing Cagalli's and Lacus's interest.

''Are you alright, Shiho?'' asked Lacus, concern written all over her face. ''Do you not like where your room is?''

Shiho blushed deeply, as Cagalli's expression mirrored Lacus's. She rummaged madly through her brain, looking for an answer. ''Sorry, I just thought I forgot something, but I didn't.'' Shiho blushed. No one really needed to know what she was thinking about, specifically something as trivial as pale hair and piercing eyes...

''Well Shiho, here's your room.'' pointed Cagalli, as Shiho almost passed it, being so absorbed in thought. ''Lacus will be alright for now; we'll just be inches of wall away from each other. Tomorrow's a big day, so lets all get well-rested.'' she stared at Lacus with a very serious expression. ''That means you have to rest and forget about Kira tonight Lacus.''

Shiho ducked out of que, listening to the two have a friendly bicker.

'

Despite it being well past midnight, Shiho couldn't find the desire to fall asleep yet. Not even the serene colour of her room could get her to sleep, not even the four-poster with it's plush comforter, and puffy pillows. The culprit most likely would be the empty plates of food she had delivered from the kitchen. Needing air, Shiho stepped out onto the balcony of her room, inhaling deeply. The air smelled much different here, than in PLANTs. A certain fragnance that is synonymous with the early morning dew found on the grass, or the scent that comes after a long rain. There was something that was so different in Earth. Everything felt aged; full of hidden untold stories, all worn away by time, resulting in a beautifully grown outcome. Shiho leant against the stone balustrade made of dark granite, thankful for the quiet.

That quiet however, wasn't so welcome anymore, especially when it amplified all the buzzing that went on in Shiho's mind.

_What are you doing now, Yzak?_ Probably still working at this time. The stack of paperwork on his desk looked brutal. _ I wonder if he'll want me to come back one day._ Not that it matters anymore. _Maybe I expected too much. I wasn't even supposed to think like this._

If Shiho were to truly be honest with herself as she knew she had to be, she'd know that no matter how hard a wish or a hope was made, everything would still be the same. Once Shiho is ready to admit that she actually did like Yzak Jule (even if just a bit), there wouldn't be so much angst going around in her head.

_Just a small like then._ A small smile played upon her lips as she blushed. She could keep that as her little secret then; since it gave her peace of mind, she can allow herself that little indulgence.

Shiho sat down on the stone floor of the balcony, wrapping her arms around her knees. Crickets chirped around the ground below, and the moon shone on the lone figure thinking about a man she figured would never think twice about her.

'

The morning arose too early for Shiho's liking. A ray of sunlight peeked through the shut drapes; hello, Tuesday. Lacking sleep, she had to suffice with a hot shower, then reinforcing that with a good espresso. Lacus's meeting was to be at 0800 that day, with a lunch after the meeting. Her job was to be Lacus's escort through the courtyard of Cagalli's estate, and stand behind her along with Kira as Lacus met with Orb representatives. Then, she and Kira were to stand outside the conference room for about 2-3 hours, until it was all over. A whole lot of waiting was on the horizon.

Shiho quickly grabbed the second uniform set she brought with her, slipping her flat shoes on following that. She then tied her hair in it's usual do, and rechecked at the mirror if there was any sleep in her eyes that she happened to miss. Shiho doubled back as she almost forgot to pack her handgun- the one she had many times practicing with, yet rarely ever used.

Voices could be heard outside already, sounding as though in a middle of a deep discussion.

''You look beautiful, don't worry.'' came Kira's voice in a soothing tone.

''I look horrible, Kira, I don't know how you can look at me and not laugh.'' replied Lacus, who sounded terribly worried.

Shiho opened her door to just a crack; Kira was trailing a pacing Lacus, who has the appearance of being in a state of panic. Nothing looked wrong, Lacus's uniform didn't look anything out of the ordinary. She opened it completely and shut the door audibly, making Lacus and Kira turn to her automatically. ''Good morning.''

She almost backed away in surprise as Lacus descended upon Shiho, with a pleading expression on her face. ''Shiho, please tell me the truth.'' Lacus pointed to a small spot on her face. ''This pimple isn't so noticeable, right?'' On the corner of her eye, Shiho saw Kira looking defeated.

''It's not noticeable, Lacus. I don't think the cameras will zoom very close to your face.'' Shiho answered and Lacus contemplated on that thought. A sheepish smile appeared on Lacus's face. ''I'm sorry for making a fuss guys. I only get so concerned with making sure I make the proper first impression.'' she turned to Kira with an apologetic look on her face. ''You must think I'm so silly.''

Kira only kissed the top of her head, and gestured to the staircase down the hall. ''It's a feminine thing, Lacus. Let's go, Cagalli's waiting downstairs, I think.'' He led her down first, and Shiho followed, smiling at the two. Kira was so patient and always willing to understand what Lacus meant, and whatever she was going through. Someday, maybe someday...

The morning hustle and bustle of the Attha household was in full swing at around 0800 hours. Routine tasks such as food deliveries and early housekeeping were found in any direction. Patrolling officials saluted in respect as Lacus arrived at the bottom of the steps. There, Athrun and Cagalli were standing by, looking relieved to see them.

''Thank god you're here.'' Cagalli extracted herself from the crowd of her own escorts, peeking at Lacus's face. ''It doesn't look that bad, from what Athrun told me.''

Lacus blushed. ''Athrun told you?'' She turned to Athrun, who attempted to look innocent.

''Because Kira told him.'' answered Cagalli, and Kira blushed as well. ''You weren't supposed to tell her.'' he whispered.

Cagallis looked unconcerned, and went back with her escorts. ''We'll just get on with this, since I'm kinda hungry already.'' She began walking down the hall towards the exit to the courtyard, where they were crossing to get to the conference room. Athrun fell a few steps behind her. Lacus would then come after, with Shiho and Kira a few steps behind; all the remaining members of Orb's council were supposed to waiting there for their arrival.

The courtyard had been decorated with beautiful flowers. A limestone pathway led from the Attha residence to the conference room, just a minute's walk away. Arbutus trees lined the path they walked upon, with magnolia trees surrounding a large limestone fountain decorated with a lion statue. Twittering birds were playing in the water, splashing gaily.

Shiho absentmindedly entertained the idea of visiting the garden later, when she had the chance.

However, as she looked around, a small amount of movement between the trees made her pause. Shiho nudged Kira, who looked at her questioningly. ''Kira. I don't feel right all of a sudden.'' she whispered and he frowned, as though trying to sense what she was sensing. Kira then walked beside Lacus this time, offering her his arm. Lacus, unknowing, smiled at him warmly.

Shiho felt the hair on her neck stand up slowly, her woman's intuition screaming at her. She looked around carefully, trying to shake that feeling away. Looking around to her left, she turned just in time to see a glint of silver between two juniper bushes. What looked like something pointed at their party.

''Kira!'' Shouted Shiho, pulling out her own gun as a shot rang out. At the call of his name, Kira already had Lacus by the arm, ducking her behind trees. Athrun had Cagalli running for the doors to the conference room, which was only a few yards away. Their entourage had spread out, placing a protective circle around their group. Shiho had already run past them, chasing after the figure that darted out from behind the junipers. She knew Lacus was safe; no one else had a head's start on chasing the guy, so Shiho was on the pursuit. Other footsteps could be heard, trying to keep up with her own. Running in her spare time really helped on times like these. The only thing that didn't help was her uniform; her legs couldn't stride their usual stride. Her shoes were on the verge of slipping and causing a slip.

Another shot rang out, and Shiho could hear the shot chipping off a portion of the tree she ran past. An uneven patch of ground led to a small ledge. Shiho hoped the figure didn't see that and would trip, but it was a fool's hope. The fully-concealed assailant jumped that hurdle, running through the Attha grounds. She jumped the ledge, listening to a man behind her talking into his walkie-talkie. Hopefully that guy knew where the assailant was going; it was difficult to tell since she had never been here before.

To her dismay, the Attha grounds didn't have much obstacles for the figure to run into, so he surely had an easy way of escaping. Only the trees were creating hazards, as they got difficult to dodge. Shiho still kept on chasing, taking a chance that perhaps they would run out of breath and slow down. Behind her, footsteps disappeared, indicating that her fellow pursuers had long ran out of breath. The wall that led out of the Attha estate came into view behind some trees. Squinting, Shiho could see gunmen poise their guns in their general direction.

Another shot rang in her direction, and Shiho felt a swift presence pass her leg. That was too close.

Her quarry didn't seem to be slowing down, yet Shiho took the time to study their movements. From the gait and body silhouette, Shiho suspected that the figure was a natural; gender, male. He turned sharply into the trees and away from the now-firing guards. They reached the large wall of security and moreover to her displeasure, Shiho found a manhole uncovered near the perimeter, lid open. It was no rocket science. That was their portal of entry into the Attha grounds. Shiho mentally prepared the report she was going to say when she got back. Her legs ached, and her uniform felt too hot from all the running. Looking down, she noticed that her shoes looked a little beaten up. New shoes were needed.

'

The courtyard was slowly calming as Shiho returned. Kira held Lacus close. The songstress didn't show any nervousness at all, or fright; Shiho found her calming quality so admirable. Nothing could phase her demeanor. The entourage behind them were still alert, guns poised. Cagalli and Athrun were standing beside Lacus and Kira. Cagalli didn't look at all pleased and she paced every now and then in a furious huff.

''I don't know how this could have happened.'' she said angrily, her hands clenched. Athrun gently prised the fingers loose, and Cagalli stared at him, frustrated. ''The security is always flawless in here; nothing like this has happened before.'' Athrun gave a pat to her back, hoping to pacify. The four of them looked up as Shiho arrived.

''Well Shiho? Did you figure out anything?'' asked Kira in a stern tone. His eyes, however, looked expectant. They all wanted some good news.

Shiho sighed, feeling put-out. ''I'm sorry... He got away.'' she gave an apologetic grimance at all of them. ''There was a manhole cover just inside the estate, behind the perimeter where the look-outs are stationed. I couldn't run any faster to catch him.''

Lacus retrieved herself from Kira's embrace, peering up Shiho's face. ''It's okay, Shiho. We can find other clues later. The most important thing is, no one got hurt.'' she smiled encouragingly. ''Don't be hard on yourself.''

''We'll have people check for any clues around the area.'' said Athrun, placing his hands in his pockets. ''Lacus and Cagalli can first go to their meeting. I got a few calls I want to make later.'' he gestured for Cagalli to enter the building. Double doors were shut for now, yet curious heads peeked through a small window found on each door. ''No doubt the press will want to comment on what just happened.'' Athrun added, and Cagalli nodded in agreement.

''Alright Lacus.'' Kira said, beckoning Lacus inside. ''We'll let you meet with the representatives, then leave.''

Cagalli entered the conference room first, Athrun right behind her. Lacus then followed, with Shiho and Kira behind her. Shiho was in awe as she entered the large room.

It's sheer size had a 200-people capacity, generously illuminated with intricately decorated wrought-iron windows and wall sconces. The mahogany floors were highly polished to a reflective sheen, and the walls were painted a soft, mellow yellow. Potted native Orb plants were placed in various corners of the room. A large table was in the far end of the room, centered beneath a stone fireplace.

Before they could even get there however, security personnel were highly strained in controlling the paparazzi that greeted them on entry. The whole blockade didn't help the meeting, which had already been postponed for an hour. Cagalli and Lacus were natural in the spotlight, but Kira and Shiho winced as the flashbulbs continued to flash. Just beyond them, the four members of Orb's chair waited to greet them. From what Shiho could see, there was one woman, and three men.

Cagalli introduced the first one, Rondo Mina Sahaku, who had seen them through both wars. Mina Sahaku was tall; very composed, supposedly very same in looks as her fraternal deceased twin Ghina. The greeting between Lacus and Mina was cordial; there was clear sincerity in Mina Sahaku's wish that Lacus's stay would be safe.

The next to greet them was Kharo Ada Myo, who was a recent addition to Cagalli's shuffling of the 5 seats. He was middle 50's with freshly-looking dyed hair. Beside him was an enthusiastic Sozu Loriz Han, who appeared too jovial for his elderly age. Old Man Han (Cagalli introduced him as) made no attempt to hide his excitement at working with Sigel Clyne's daughter in order to continue the peace. After each chair was introduced, they made their way to their respective chairs.

Almost all of these representatives paid no attention to Kira or Shiho. However, as they reached the final member, a familiar face made Shiho slightly queasy. She had almost forgotten about this man, but clearly there was no escape. The light brown hair and green eyes were just a vague memory.

Cagalli cleared her throat. ''Finally, I want to introduce to you Fadein Selevi Vogel, another new addition.'' she turned and walked over to her place at the table. Lacus shook hands warmly. Fadein smiled a few words. Lacus turned to Kira, and both exchanged a goodbye. Lacus turned to Shiho, and mouthed a ''thanks''.

Shiho was almost thankful that she went unnoticed, but a hand held her back. Lacus was already sitting herself at the table, Cagalli looking pleased adjacent to her.

''Miss Hahnenfuss, I didn't know I'd see you here, of all places.'' Fadein Vogel whispered behind her, amidst the paparazzi still taking pictures of the seated representatives. Shiho could only shudder in disgust. His fingers wrapped firmly around her forearm.

''You're needed at the table, Mr. Vogel.'' said Shiho as politely as she could. In a short distance, she could see Kira watching her carefully. She twisted her arm out of his grasp swiftly. No need to get Kira's attention.

''I was hoping to get reacquainted.'' Fadein insisted, smiling his smile. Shiho instead looked away, smiling forcefully.

''Have a good day Mr. Vogel.'' and without a word Shiho crept to the back of the paparazzi, caught up to Kira, out through the doors, and mercifully back at the courtyard. Athrun was sitting on a bench waiting for them there, looking weary. He watched them approach and take a seat on either side of him.

''I have men patrolling the area right now, looking for any clues.'' said Athrun, as though his way of greeting them. ''Sorry, Kira. We don't know what could have happened.''

Kira clasped a hand to Athrun's shoulder. ''No one was hurt.'' However, his friend remained worried. ''That's just it, Kira. We know no one was hurt, but a threat's a threat.'' Athrun glanced at Shiho. ''You said there was a manhole cover he ran into to escape, right?'' Shiho nodded. ''I had a security guard check the surveillance cameras. There was no sign of anyone entering the grounds using that manhole.'' a suspicious look dawned on his face.

''So you're implying that whoever that assassin is, had some probable help on the inside.'' added Shiho, saying what all they were thinking out loud. ''But that's impossible, Cagalli's certainly purged all radicals, or at least whoever she could get her hands on.'' The incident is leaving a mark inside their heads already. The fact that someone still got close enough to shoot a gun at Lacus indicates that they're not fully out of danger yet. Like a reminder, that people were still out there, willing to risk the peace once again.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, balancing out a few ideas in their heads.

Athrun rubbed his temples. It looked like he could use a good strong cup of coffee. "I made a few phone calls, so people I know I can depend on will help with this investigation. They'll be coming over first thing tomorrow morning. Shiho, the guy I'm going to call over might be needing your help to put together a description on the attacker. Also, to ask around to see if they've seen anything suspicious around this morning. I really don't know around what time to say. There were no other reports of anything suspicious before 0600 hours.'' The three of them stared at the bushes where the assassin had been hidden.

Kira stood up, stretching. He didn't look pleased either. ''I'm going to look at the videos again.'' he said, getting up and stretching. ''Do you think I can leave Lacus with you for a bit just in case they finish early?''

Shiho nodded. ''Not a problem. We should be heading for the luncheon after the meeting.'' Athrun got up as well, holding up a hand to have Kira wait for him. ''I'll try to be back early, but just in case Cagalli finishes and I'm not there, please tell her I'll be back soon.'' he and Kira bid Shiho goodbye, and went in the direction of the security office, which was just outside the main house.

Alone now, Shiho could relax in her own thoughts. Barely her first day, and already something happens. She should stop thinking right there, before she thought of herself as a jinx. Isn't this was a welcome change though? Her presence wasn't ignored this time, and her work was currently being appreciated... Yet still, Shiho couldn't help wonder what was her ex-commander doing. _Dearka better be doing okay without me there. You said you'd take care of everything._ She smiled at the possible catastrophes they could possibly be up to.

Maybe, just maybe she missed him. _ Just a little bit._

She giggled at the idea that Yzak might have already gotten through his pile of paperwork already, but would be heavy with unrest. Being heavily tired is the culprit in making Yzak a bit grouchy that morning. Shiho would have gotten his coffee ready for him in the morning, along with his daily newspaper, to be currently up-to-date with events. As usual, he would dismiss her without a second look in her direction.

Shiho's face fell at the thought. _Oh Yzak. If I knew myself better, I would understand what's going on._

Twittering birds answered her unspoken words. A cook breeze relaxed her head, making it blissfully comfortable. Unintentionally, Shiho managed to drift between consciousness and unconsciousness. The lack of sleep really hit her hard.

Voices emerged from the conference doors, making Shiho sit up in surprise. They were finished already? Shiho shrugged. Well it -was- just supposed to be a briefing on the current events with Orb, maybe there wasn't as much to talk about as expected? Shiho straightened out her wrinkled clothes; she pouted at her ruined shoes, and stood near the conference room entrance, looking eagerly for Lacus or Cagalli. Once again, to her misfortune-

''I'm glad that I could talk to you now, when I'm not busy.'' the man materialized in front of her out of the blue. Fadein Vogel was smiling widely, pleasure at seeing her written all over his face. Shiho winced as she imagined what that smile would look like on Yzak Jule. She peered around his head, still looking for Lacus. ''Could you believe it's fate that brought you within a close distance to me?''

Shiho rolled her eyes at the cliche line. ''I chose to be here; I'm not really a believer of fate. Everyone can choose their fate.'' She turned away from him, only to meet his face again, his tall frame looming over her. Paparazzi taking more pictures of the people leaving the room made it next to impossible to see the people she wanted to spot.

''I didn't think I would get to see you mature, Shiho.'' Fadein continued, ignoring her dismissal of him. ''Imagine my surprise to see you, particularly when you appear to have grown into such a fine specimen.'' he took her hands in his, looking dazzled by her.

''If you think that changes my mind, then I'm sorry, but no.'' Shiho figured Lacus and Cagalli were still talking with a few representatives within the room. For now, she could only tolerate so much of Fadein Vogel. ''You can only guess how surprised I got when I saw that you're a part of that representative group.''

He looked pleadingly into her eyes. ''Does that fact change your mind?'' Fadein's answer was Shiho ducking around him; she had spotted Lacus, emerging through the crowd with Cagalli, their eyes searching for their previous company. His eyes followed her a moment, before letting the crowd sweep him away in the direction of the luncheon.

As Shiho reached Cagalli and Lacus, a part of her wished profusely that things don't get any worse.

'

Groaning, Shiho realized that the sun was up once again. Lamentably, Shiho hadn't had much sleep that night either, since the buzzing of thoughts in her head just refused to shut themselves up. Not even to turn it down to just a small whisper.

Expecting to see the sun up, Shiho was surprised to see that the sky had darkened considerably. Rain was pouring in buckets, droplets the size of tapioca pearls. It was chilly and moist within her room, matching the weather outside. Shiho sat up in her bed, only to feel as though she were victim to a badly-planned hangover. Moaning in agony, Shiho check her watch. It was 0600 hours.

There was nothing in particular planned today, except to meet with the team Athrun called over from yesterday. Yesterday had been a bad dream. Once the luncheon had been over, reporters were clamouring to get into the estate, asking questions about what happened earlier morning. That day was also Shiho's first experience with dealing with pushy paparazzi (cameras were everywhere).

The icing on the cake was Vogel cornering her once again upon her exit from the washrooms. Kira was nearby that time, saving Shiho from increasing her frustration meter, and reaching her limits. He gave her the look of understanding, which gave her relief. It wouldn't be good at all if she ended up landing a punch on an Orb representative. At least she could count on Kira for some backup when needed.

At least he didn't ask her why Fadein Vogel was so interested in talking to her.

With much effort, Shiho got herself out of bed, stumbling over a few articles of clothing she failed to put away that night. Despite the gloomy darkness of her room, Shiho didn't bother turning the lights on; the darkness helped calm her thoughts. Taking a hot shower awoke the sleeping circulation around her body. It made her feel somewhat refreshed, and rejuvenated.

Dressed once more in her uniform and her new shoes (a maid had been kind enough to pick a pair up for her), Shiho exited her room. Judging by the silence of the other rooms and their shut doors, Lacus and Cagalli weren't up this early yet.

Treading softly, Shiho could hear faint voices coming from down the stairs. Getting closer to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear Athrun's and Kira's voices. Upon touching the bottom step, she recognized a voice that at first made her conclude that she was going insane. But there was no mistaking the shiver that just ran up and down her spine or the goosebumps that appeared on her skin when she heard his voice.

The same voice that was constantly replayed in her mind.

She spotted Kira and Athrun standing in front of a figure in a coat drenched with rain. Shiho took pleasure in seeing his face, and found herself staring upon those vividly blue eyes that never failed to hypnotize her to speechlessness.

No doubt the presence of Yzak Jule would make her focusing on work more difficult than before.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bwahahaha! Yzak finally makes it to Shiho! -smiles, embarrassed at the echo's of ''finally!''- My bottom feels heavily used- I think it's on the verge of quitting sometime soon. I'm just glad I got to chapter 3, and I'll be having Yzak do cartwheels soon! (I wish) I completely made wikipedia my home for the past 3 weeks now. Time really flies by fast when you're having fun! Sadly I have to wait for another 2 weeks for the Gundam Seed set I ordered on E-bay... -sad face-

So, anyone else wants me to continue? Nothing like pressure to update to keep me updating! Please remain constructive thank you!

Til next time then!

C.A.


	4. Smells Like Rough Teamwork

**Author's Note:** [May 3, 2010] Alright, so I've gotten some more ideas to toy with- realized I also should tone down a few things, haha~ Thank you again for everything, I'll try to cater to these two. They're both awkward, but one is clueless and the other is just a little resistant. Sorry yes, that was cruel, but that isn't a cliffhanger. -shock- Should I do a cliffhanger for fun? Would it please you if I say I'm surely going to continue? No, no, I'm teasing, sorry. I'll behave.

I dedicate this chappie to Tynuccia!!! O=! May your patience with me be rewarded tenfold.

I had the biggest computer scare this Friday- my gosh, I thought my computer was going to die on me (thought I got hit with a virus or something). So I began backing everything up, with my fanfiction on the top priority list. I'm running double scans of everything just to be anal...

Anywhos, this will be a very Yzak chapter.

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

'

**Smells Like Rough Teamwork**

'

Yzak rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He was tired, rushing everywhere around since morning, after following through Athrun's call. The guy sounded stressed on the phone, impatiently prodding Yzak verbally to book an express shuttle all the way to Orb. He was briefed on the current events, pressuring the overwhelmed commander to ignore that day's stack of paperwork, inform the council of what happened, and receive permission to leave for Orb.

All that Yzak was able to register, was that assassination attempt within Attha's estate on Lacus Clyne. There were thankfully no casualties and unfortunately no known clues to who would be behind this. They could only assume but hope that they were mistaken.

His mouth formed into a smirk thinking about Dearka's face the next morning; Yzak only left a note for his friend to read, planning to call him later. There wasn't much about this assignment that appealed to him, but Athrun maybe sensed that Yzak would be reluctant, so he provided Yzak with a recap of how thorough he was known to be.

He agreed, vaguely remembering that Shiho Hahnenfuss was working with Lacus on Orb. The commander couldn't help but think about her. A nagging portion of his brain wanted to ask her questions but remain professional, or some such thing. Being inexperienced with knowing people at a personal level, Yzak could only guess how things would go with the opposite gender.

Dearka's face popped in his mind, laughing at what Yzak was thinking of. What he considered Dearka's ''expertise'' would be useful at this point. If people knew that Yzak Jule got nervous when interacting with opposite genders beyond a professional facade, well- he was afraid to think past that point.

So Yzak arrived early at 0500 hours, when there was still barely any trace of sun in the sky. Even if there was a hint of sunrise in the sky, it would be hard to see; thick rain clouds let out rain that overwhelmed the wipers of the shuttle he rode. He phoned Athrun to allow him through the estate perimeter without having to be checked from top to bottom, and to open the door. He paid the shuttle driver and retrieved his bag from the trunk.

Athrun was already waiting for him, the door wide open for him to step through, which was a relief since the rain already began soaking his coat. Kira was a surprise, though not unpleasant. He learned a lot from those two, who always fought for what they believed in.

''Thanks for coming fast Yzak.'' said Athrun, helping him with his bag. ''Kira wanted to say hi too.''

''Hey Yzak.'' Kira grinned at Yzak, watching him fuss with the buttons on his coat. Yzak spared them a smile each, making Athrun grin as well. He was still practicing his ''friendly'' smile, and Yzak could familiarize himself with that stretching feeling on his cheeks.

Kira looked as though he wanted to say more, but footsteps coming from the stairs alerted his senses. She looked mature in comparison to her profile picture, facial features more defined. Shiho visibly tensed as her eyes connected with his own.

'

Shiho took pleasure in seeing his face, and found herself staring upon those vividly blue eyes that never failed to hypnotize her to speechlessness, as it has now. She concluded that this was the ''team'' Athrun had called over to help them out. Unfair was all that Shiho could think of; she only managed to admit that _maybe_ she liked Yzak, and here he was, 24 hours later. The gods were probably having a good laugh at her expense.

What was even more funny, is that her friend Dearka wasn't there to make fun of the situation.

Athrun and Kira noticed her presence now, as she joined them. Athrun pointed to Yzak, unaware of the inner turmoil that he evoked within Shiho. ''Shiho, you remember Yzak Jule, don't you?''

She finally pulled her eyes away from Yzak's and gave a firm salute. ''Hello, Commander Jule.'' Shiho felt pleasure at the familiar gesture. Yzak returned the gesture, with a, ''Morning, Shiho Hahnenfuss.'', effectively astounding her. She felt her whole body heating up, flushing down to her toes.

_He remembered my whole name._

Fearing that everyone might see her flush, Shiho excused herself, claiming that she had forgotten a few things in her room. She didn't bother to look behind her. Athrun and Kira wore confused looks on their faces, and Yzak just looked puzzled.

_That's great, Shiho. You could have at least said a better excuse._

With the swiftest steps she could manage, Shiho slipped back into her room to compose herself. Felt as if Yzak had ambushed her, however not on purpose. Walking over to the vanity opposite her bed, Shiho studied her face closely and indeed saw a faint blush to her cheeks. Control was a must if she wanted to make it through today. If she was going to work with Yzak on this investigation, she has to focus, and not let her personal feelings- _personal feelings_?

Shiho groaned. It's only morning and already today was difficult.

'

Yzak stared blankly at the empty space Shiho had been standing on. _Morning Shiho Hahnenfuss_? There was a faint voice in the deep recesses of his brain that ridiculed him for making fun of that ridiculous greeting. If he thought about it, he was being genuinely Yzak Jule.

''Yzak, want to come see your room, or do you want to visit the kitchen first?'' asked Athrun, as he spotted a maid, depositing Yzak's bags there and telling her of it's destination. Yzak's stomach grumbled audibly. ''Kitchen first, then.'' grinned Athrun, leading the way, Kira and Yzak tagging along.

People were beginning to show up around the Attha home and starting their work. Yzak had never been in such a large home before. Even with thick walls, rain still splattered audibly against the windows, skewing the view outside. ''Geez, Zala, how did you ever get used to living in here?'' he asked, as they walked through the hallway, turning into a doorway and entering into a massive kitchen. The room could easily fit 20 people. To the far end of the kitchen was a hole through it's wall, connecting to the chef's kitchen; a stainless steel grill could be seen beyond it.

''I don't know, I got used to it somehow.'' Athrun showed them to a counter with bar stools around it. ''Cagalli's logic is that this is just a bigger house with many family members inside.'' he laughed, turning to a double-door refrigerator, searching it's contents. ''What's it going to be? Should we ask the cook very nicely to make something, or are we going to eat our own creations?''

Kira looked thoughtful, while Yzak just didn't appear to care. ''I'm pretty good with making eggs, toast and bacon.'' Kira volunteered, before turning to the person beside him. ''What about you, Yzak? Do you know anything to make for breakfast?'' he watched Athrun pull out some eggs, bread, and bacon.

Yzak got up, joining Athrun in rummaging through the fridge. ''Got any cheese? I know how to make grilled cheese sandwiches.'' His companions visibly agreed, helping Yzak feel more comfortable and welcome. They all crowded around the refrigerator, pulling out various ingredients. There was a smelly-looking cheese with gray splotches that they didn't bother selecting, instead opting for the safer pick, which was cheddar. He couldn't help but smirk with Kira as Athrun insisted on cooking the brown eggs, which were as Cagalli stated, organic.

''Eggs, bacon, and grilled cheese sandwiches then.'' Athrun announced, once they managed to place all their ingredients onto the table. ''Maybe we could have fruit smoothies for drinks.'' He strode over to a wicker bin to pull out some fruits.

Athrun, being the most knowledgeable about the kitchen compared to the others, gave Yzak total control of the toaster oven along with his bread and cheese, arming Kira with a frying pan and the eggs and bacon. Having delegated those tasks, he turned to challenge the blender for those smoothies he planned. In silence they tackled the kitchen challenges, having small chat once in a while. They were well into their jobs when they thought of the ladies who were still probably getting ready for the day, and extra food was needed.

When there was a pile or a stack of everything on the plates and ready to eat on the table, the boys placed the used equipment in the sink. Kira was on the verge of cleaning up the pile of eggshells, when a sneaky idea formed in his head, and his hand automatically took aim at Athrun's head, with a soggy eggshell in his hand.

''Kira!'' exclaimed a surprised Lacus. She, Cagalli and Shiho were standing in the doorway, their attention on Kira's raised hand. Quickly Kira lowered his hand and threw the shells in the garbage, an obvious discomfort on his face. Athrun luckily didn't notice, since his concentration was on giving Cagalli a morning embrace. Kira had also given Lacus a morning greeting, ushering her to a seat at the round table.

''Look, we made breakfast.'' Kira said brightly, pointing to the food. Athrun fetched the plates as Cagalli sat down beside Lacus. Yzak had been watching Shiho, who went to wash her hands first at the sink. She didn't look as if she noticed him at all when she entered the room. He collected eating utensils, and delivered them to the table.

Lacus and Cagalli were sitting together, with Kira to Lacus's right, and Athrun to Cagalli's left. Yzak sat himself beside Shiho, who didn't even look up. He glanced around the table. Their companions were all absorbed with their personal conversations. Awkward.

Yzak brought the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches, putting a few on his plate, and then cleared his throat. ''Shiho, grilled cheese sandwich?'' To his relief she finally looked at him, then eyed the plate before her. Shiho eyed him for a moment, before reaching a hand out.

''Sure, thanks.'' she replied, taking one for herself. Yzak did the same for the eggs and bacon, before passing it to the left. He was sure about two things; one, judging by how tense Shiho has gotten when she spoke to him, she did acknowledge his presence, and two, she was purposefully ignoring him. If Yzak wasn't so baffled about the person beside him, he might be pleased to see that his grilled cheese sandwiches were a hit.

Breakfast was the unexciting affair, until Athrun asks about how the Orphans and Reverend Malchio are doing. Lacus continues on to explain how they're currently being taken care of by Murrue, Mwu, and Andrew, who didn't seem to mind, even more so now that she was busy. The orphans could only have few visits every now and then, her schedule permitting gradually less and less. She then paused, staring at Shiho and Yzak curiously.

''I hope you don't mind, Yzak. I'm getting Shiho to work with you while you're here. Kira won't have a problem.'' Lacus smiled warmly, Yzak nodding to let her know he understood. Lacus then turned to Cagalli, expressing her desire to go out tomorrow. He couldn't help but feel a little indignant on working with Shiho; Yzak automatically felt wary of how she would interact with him, something he never cared about before. Maybe its because he had a feeling Shiho will be studying him again.

Yzak glanced at Shiho, who was still effectively ignoring him. He reached for his fruit smoothie and his hand briefly brushed against hers, but Shiho withdrew her hand quickly, as if scalded with a hot pot.

Really, what did he do now? Yzak could not think of anything he had done to her recently. His brain searched for whatever obscene offense he caused Shiho. Nothing came to mind.

''Yzak?'' asked Kira, prodding him with his fork. Eyes staring at him meant that they had been trying to get his attention for a while now. Oops.

''Yeah, sorry Kira, I was just thinking.'' and that's the honest truth.

''Lacus was trying to say that you guys can start whenever you're finished.'' explained Kira, with Lacus nodding beside him. ''That's not a problem?''

Yzak could still feel concerned eyes on him. He was rarely out of focus at a meal. ''Not a problem.'' Problem was that Shiho didn't look like she wanted him around at all.

'

Armed with just their weapons, cell phones, identification, and flashlight, the two bid farewell to the occupants of the estate (they were to be back after a few hours).

The courtyard didn't appear disturbed to the untrained eye, yet Yzak immediately found a few things wrong with the picture. Shiho had led him here after breakfast; she was intent on leading him there, keeping a fairly good distance ahead of him. He let this go- it was time to get working on this task. She led him first to the spot where the assassin was spotted, right between untrimmed juniper bushes.

Yzak doubted there would be any other clues, particularly after a session of heavy rain, but the way a juniper bush was bent hadn't been natural. Nothing else was found, sadly. Not even a piece of fabric, probably washed away from the rain. Shiho's following sigh couldn't be anymore accurate. The rain really did wash away plenty of possible clues.

A small wave of despair sparked in Yzak. People were counting on him, especially Lacus on this one. There was no victory in finding dead-ends.

''Do you mind showing me where the guy ran off to?'' Yzak asked, brushing off dirt from his knees. Shiho nodded to him, shaking her head in a direction away from where they were standing, into the trees. They were walking slowly, eyes scanning the ground in case something caught their eye. ''Anything you remember from the guy, Shiho?'' He got a bit better with using her name, instead of the speaking-in-her-direction method.

She looked startled at being addressed by her name again, quickly lowering her eyebrows after realizing they were raised. ''He never said anything.'' she began, carefully stepping over roots. ''He was tall though. Around 5'6, with a walk that says he's a natural. I couldn't find out anything else because he wore all black, even a mask to cover his face and forehead, hiding any hair colour to distinguish.'' Shiho paused as Yzak studied something on the ground. ''We're getting close to the manhole.''

Yzak nodded, finding nothing on the ground. He caught her looking at him again, however when she saw him look at her, she determinedly looked away, walking in the direction of their destination. His mind again summoned the memory of Dearka listing off things Shiho knew about him, making him thoughtful.

_Strange, she's known a whole lot about me, but she's acting as if I'm a stranger._

Shiho and Yzak broke through the assortment of trees, and over to the drive that led to beyond the perimeter. The security wall that made up the perimeter was busy. A delivery truck was receiving a quick check-up before entering the Attha grounds. Two armed and uniformed men were looking through the truck's contents.

''We can't see the manhole, that truck's covering it.'' Shiho muttered, not liking being delayed. Yzak shared her sentiment.

It wasn't long though, and the manhole was revealed. Yzak and Shiho informed the guards to wait for a bit, while they entered the manhole to prevent any vehicles running them over. Yzak descended first, mentally groaning as his pants immediately got soaked. He flicked on the flashlight that they happened to bring each, but found that it was not so necessary; there was a faint light from the ceiling of the sewer every twenty yards or so. The sewer was slightly overflowing, which began to seep to the walkway that lay parallel to the sewer. What was most shocking was the sudden smell that impacted his nose, almost bringing him to his knees.

''Sick.'' he muttered, as Shiho landed down beside him, her nose crinkling in disgust. They began walking, doing their best not to splash around. For minutes they walked in silence as they got familiar with their environment.

''The rain made it overflow so much.'' Shiho's voice echoed down to the very deep recesses of the sewer. ''The smell is overwhelming.'' she added in a whisper.

Yzak hadn't been paying attention to the smell anymore. His gaze was fixed on the floating mass of sewer that was overflowing. ''It's only waist-deep.'' said Shiho, as she followed his gaze, reading his unspoken thoughts. ''Should be safe enough to walk through, but we have this walkway, so that's no problem.'' A knowing look was on her face as she looked at him. Yzak was incredulous at her perception.

''Right...'' Yzak added, as they continued walking, flashlights on as an extra precaution. ''Doesn't the smell make you want to turn around?'' he asked. Whatever this feeling was, caused him great relief that she wasn't ignoring him.

Shiho looked pensive. ''No, we might miss something.'' she pointed her flashlight on the ground, scanning as they walked. Yzak did agree, but- in this sewage? His wandered around, eyes resting onto something wedged within the wall, where a crack was a few inches in width.

''Hey Shiho... Look at this.'' Yzak said, as Shiho managed to walk a few feet ahead of him.

''What is it?'' she asked, following his pointed finger. ''Oh, looks like some black cloth.'' Shiho observed, as Yzak pulled it out from the crack. A loud 'THUNK!' with a brief splash resonated within the tunnel, and Shiho picked up the item that fell as Yzak pulled the cloak from the wall.

It's raven curves were smooth and unscratched. Fairly new. It was a gun.

''A gun?'' said Yzak incredulously, as Shiho picked it up to examine it. ''Hey be careful, the safety might be off.'' he studied the black cloth in his hands. It was a mask.

''Don't worry, the safety is on... But that is... A mask. Looks just like the mask I saw on that assassin.'' Shiho breathed, as they eyed each other, hardly daring to believe what they had just discovered. ''Here, I grabbed these from my room this morning.'' Yzak was faintly impressed as Shiho pulled out a couple of Ziploc bags, putting each item on a separate bag. ''I didn't think we were going to use it.'' she explained. ''Examining it is better when we get back. Too many things can happen in here.''

''At last we may have the clue to finding out who shot at Lacus.'' Yzak said, turning around. He was afraid he'll have to take a shower once he got back. Immediately. Plus, the ground was slippery, and he wouldn't fancy falling into that sewage...

Shiho eyed him again, expressionless, distant. ''If it bothers you so much, we can go back. We already have important clues.'' she once again hit right on target. Yzak could only nod, as Shiho was leading the way again, lightly stepping on the detestable muck.

Yzak's reflexes were so in-tuned, that everything looked as though in slow-motion.

A small gasp escaped her lips, while Shiho's foot slipped on a murky sludge on the already-slippery floor. She was destined to fall flat on her bottom, yet Yzak's hands instinctively shot out, his right hand dropping the bagged mask on the ground, while both hands reached out to grab her by the waist before she fell.

''Oh, crap.''

Too bad the impact forcefully tipped Yzak to land on his own bottom, absolutely wetting his own trousers. It didn't hurt, but the effect on his clothing wasn't desirable. ''Great.'' he groaned. He could swear that the sewer smell was already stuck to his clothes, even if he washed it a few times.

The mask was forgotten on the ground beside them and Yzak turned to the figure on his lap that he had been so compelled to perform this chivalrous act for. Shiho wasn't exactly heavy, but her lack of reaction was a little disconcerting. Her head was bowed, but looked up, sensing that he was staring at her. For the first time that day, she expressed embarrassment on her face.

''Sorry Yzak.'' she whispered meekly, pulling herself up. Her bottom, unlike his, was almost spotless. Yzak saw her pick up the mask from the ground, and put it together with the gun in her arms. Without looking back she continued to head back in the direction they went, a little slower than before. He frowned. He just _saved_ her from muck. Where was his ''thank you''?

Yzak followed, staring at the swinging ponytail she wore. In a short while reached the end of the tunnel, staring at the ladder that led to the top of the manhole. Still keeping their silence they pulled themselves out, after making sure no vehicles were coming.

The reaction the perimeter guards had was of shock, as two figures emerged from the manhole, partly covered in the smelly slime that came from the sewer. ''Nothing to worry about.'' called Yzak, feeling uncomfortable at the amount of stares they were receiving. He turned to Shiho, who was waiting for him to follow, still not meeting his eyes. ''Hey, were you hurt?'' Yzak eyed her from top to bottom.

_Anything to make logic of why you're looking at me like that... Not that I'm supposed to be worried or anything._

Shiho bit her lip, as she eyed Yzak's neck (still refusing to look him in the eyes). ''Sorry you had to break my fall.'' she said, turning around and walking in the direction of the Attha house.

An ''oh'' of understanding escaped his lips. _She thinks I'm mad... Dearka's told me I've loosened up a bit since last year, but do I look that angry?_ ''Shiho, I'm not mad.'' said Yzak, trying to catch up to her now-fast pace. His comment made her slow down, though. He put a hand to his eyes. The sunlight was blinding his eyes.

''You're not?'' Shiho asked in a hopeful tone. She turned to him, her eyes shining for a moment, until they abruptly turned dull again. ''Thank you.'' Shiho held her gaze a little longer, then continued to walk.

Yzak sighed to himself, watching her retreating back. So he was correct, but she still isn't pleased. At least she did say ''thank you''. He followed her again, still at a respectable distance. Cagalli's personal staff nodded their heads in respect as the two passed by, but their expressions turned into surprise given their smell and appearance. Shiho back-tracked them through the trees again, back to the courtyard, and up to the stairs. There, she stopped abruptly, giving him a flat stare, before marching up the stairs- remarkably gracefully, despite her purposeful gait.

Without any words, Yzak could figure out what that stare meant. It was a ''don't follow me'' stare, he himself used to do plenty of times when he was upset. His brows furrowed. Shiho was starting to sound a little like him- not just a little, but very much enough to rattle his nerves.

Trying to settle what rattled, Yzak ascended up the stairs, only to meet Athrun, who was descending.

''Hey, Yzak.'' greeted Athrun, not awed to see him. He had a satisfied look on his face.

''Hi Athrun.'' Yzak replied, making an attempt be collected and to not sound frustrated.

Athrun eyed him a moment, finding something off on Yzak's greeting. ''I ran into Shiho. She showed me a few things you guys found.'' He waved around the bags with the gun and the mask inside. ''You guys did do a nice job.'' Athrun's voice faded, and his nose became scrunched. ''You and Shiho smell like the sewer.'' His gaze traveled down Yzak's sewer waste-covered uniform.

''We were in the sewer, that's why.'' answered Yzak flatly, gesturing to his appearance. ''I was heading upstairs to clean up.''

Athrun looked thoughtful. ''That's right, you never had the chance to look at your room yet.'' a grin spread on his face. ''You'll like it.'' He became solemn again. ''I reckon the assassin will try to return sometime again. I'm going to tell Cagalli to seal that manhole for good.'' Athrun held out the two bags to Yzak, who tucked them under his arm.

''Sounds like a plan.'' agreed Yzak. ''I'm gonna get cleaned up then.''

''See you.''

Yzak continued up the stairs.

''Yzak, there's also sewer shit on your ass.'' came Athrun's voice a few seconds later, sounding amused.

''I _know_, I'm going to get cleaned up.'' muttered Yzak, a flush coming to his cheeks.

''Don't let Cagalli see you, she'll have a good laugh.''

''Over my dead body.''

'

Hot water relaxed his aching muscles as he sank himself slowly into the tub. Underwater pulsating jets massaged his back and shoulder blades, along with his lower limbs. Rolling his head slowly from side to side he leaned back, closing his eyes in bliss. The scent of pomegranate filled his nose, aiding to his surrender to serenity.

Yzak dunked his head under the water, his tension gradually decreasing around his body. The soiled uniform was well-packed away from rekindling it's unforgettable scent. He emerged from the water again. Picking up a body scrubber he packed with him, Yzak diligently scrubbed his body from top to bottom, hoping that the pomegranate smell would wash everything away. He took extra time to work on his hair, giving his shiny locks double the wash.

Finally pleased, he continued to relax, reaching out to dim the lights in the bathroom. Yzak wasn't planning to get out of the bathtub for at least 15 minutes. Or even 30.

Taking a deep breath he submerged his head underwater again, with eyes closed. Clearing the mind was important in relaxing, too. Just immerse his mental state to the center of his head, blocking anything that he might begin to think of.

_Clear the mind. _

His mind fell blank.

_Do not think of anything,_

Blank.

_think calm, empty space._

If he was thinking calm empty space, he would be contradicting his original plan to block his thoughts, wouldn't he?

_Shut up._ _Think calm, clear the mind._

Yzak's feet gave a fidget.

_Do not think of anything,_

Blank.

_especially what happened today._

Focus.

_Smelly sewer._

...Focus.

_Swinging ponytail._

Shit.

Yzak pulled himself out of the water as he accidentally inhaled, while still submerged. It resulted in swallowing a mouthful of hot, soapy water. Not tasty at all. Sputtering, his hand wiped his face. Shiho again. He coughed, trying to get back to his relaxed state once more. Sadly, to no avail.

The woman wasn't even paying attention to him, so why would she continue to enter his mind? If Yzak thought about it honestly, he knew he wouldn't like the answer at all. He could always blame it on her attitude this morning, that's why he was thinking about her.

Should he ask Shiho what her problem was with him? Sure, why not?

His mind told him that he was being laughable. Usually when a subordinate was not pleased, it wouldn't faze him one bit. Work was work, so you stick with it.

Yzak stood up, opened the drain to let the water out, and brought a towel to dry himself off. Quickly he pulled on his extra uniform, careful not to slip on the floor. He ran a comb through his hair briefly.

_It's only because Shiho wasn't the Shiho Dearka described to me_. Surely that was what's bugging him.

Making sure the bathroom was at least decent, Yzak exited out of the room, just in time to see Lacus and Cagalli leaving theirs. They were both slightly bewildered seeing Yzak look a little agitated, with his hair still damp.

Lacus spoke first. ''Yzak, are you alright? You look a little breathless.'' Cagalli was nodding in agreement.

''I was on my way to search for Shiho.'' answered Yzak. ''I wanted to talk about the clues we found today.'' he said to add reason.

''She said she was going to be in her room eating a late lunch.'' Cagalli replied, pointing to the room a few doors down. ''I think she also said something about a nap.''

''Shiho looked exhausted, so I told her she could just rest today.'' added Lacus, studying Yzak carefully. ''Is something bothering you Yzak?''

The commander paused, wondering if he should voice out his concern to the songstress. There was a chance Shiho talked to Lacus about today. ''She just didn't look happy to work with me.'' Yzak said bluntly, not daring to look at Cagalli in case she found it amusing. ''I think she hates me.'' Yzak felt a heat begin to rush to his face. They probably weren't used to hearing him say that either.

Cagalli did look amused, forcing Yzak to defensively cross his arms; but Lacus looked pensive. She bit her lip, glancing at Shiho's closed bedroom door, then back to Yzak. Without any hint of ridicule, or amusement, Lacus gave a sincere pat on his crossed arms. ''I don't think Shiho hates you Yzak. She's just got a lot on her mind I'm thinking. Just give her time.''

Leaving a gaping Yzak behind, Lacus tugged on Cagalli's arm, giving her an unhappy smile. Cagalli looked puzzled, wanting to say something to Yzak, but had no choice but to tag along.

Changing plans rapidly (since speaking directly to Shiho was a failed plan), Yzak could only think of one other person to approach. He entered his room in much haste, targeting his cell phone lying innocently on his bedside table. Sure fingers dialed a familiar number, having faith that someone would answer on the other end.

_''Hello?''_

''Dearka, it's me, Yzak.'' Yzak reminded Dearka, attempting to sound cool.

_''Yeah, I know that, I got caller ID remember.''_ answered his friend in a brazen tone. _''I can't believe you just left without saying anything! Leaving your best friend behind- so foul!'' _Dearka burst out through the earpiece, sounding vexed.

Yzak sat himself down on the bed, but found that he wasn't up to sitting for long. ''Look, it was a rush call that Athrun gave me, so I had to get going. There's only one shuttle that leaves daily right now, so I figured I would be wasting time in that case. You got my letter anyway.'' There shouldn't be any need to explain himself.

_''Fine, I get it then.''_ Dearka didn't sound convinced. _''How is it there so far?''_

Finally, a chance to get some answers. ''Shiho hates me.'' Yzak blurted out a little rougher than he wanted it to sound. Dearka fell silent on the phone for a few moments.

_''Did you do something?''_

''No.'' said Yzak vehemently. Why would he be the problem?

_''O-kay, what happened then?'' _ Starting from the time he arrived at Attha's estate, Yzak fell right into telling his story; he didn't miss a detail from the time she avoided eye contact, where she flinched at the physical contact, attitude at the sewer, finally at her behaviour once they got back. He didn't hesitate adding to Dearka his concern about this affecting his work, and the outcome, if his supposed ''partner'' wasn't willing to communicate. ''Don't you think this is funny, Dearka, cuz it isn't.''

Dearka gave a deep breath on the phone. Yzak could almost imagine Dearka's face, silently laughing at how bothered he probably sounded right now. Because Yzak right now just felt like he complained enough to last him a few months. His friend's answer was not what he was looking for.

_''Yzak, I know that kind of stuff would upset you, but Shiho doesn't hate you. Really, I'm sure of it.'' _Yzak rolled his eyes.

''Why would you say that? Did she talk to you already? What did she say?'' he asked Dearka. Maybe she already told him about how everything went?

The person on the other line chuckled. _''Kay, one at a time, Yzak. She didn't talk to me or anything, she'll talk to you when she feels like it.'' _

Yzak felt frustrated. ''We have a job to do, and it would be done faster if she cooperated.'' he snapped back.

_''Look, if it's really bugging you, ask her yourself.'' _said Dearka with a tone of finality. ''_I can't read her mind, so I can only guess. If you're so concerned, go ask her.''_

''I'm not, but I will ask.'' Yzak and Dearka exchanged goodbyes, and hung up. No other choice but to be back to square one, Yzak crossed the room to look through the window. He ran a hand through his wet hair absentmindedly.

It was frustrating when he doesn't know how to handle this type of situation. Shiho wasn't so difficult when she was ''invisible'' to him. Now that he notices her existence, she's been eluding his advances to initiate conversation. She's continuously forced him out of his comfort zone, leaving himself and everyone around them dumbfounded. Yzak noticed Shiho smiling one time, but very briefly; a melancholy look engulfed her, lavender eyes turned dull.

_What are you thinking?_

What alarmed him the most was when at times there were moments when she resembled him a little too much, emotion-wise.

Inevitably, his own barriers had to slowly come down, putting a stop from dwelling too much into the past, and moving on. Inevitably whatever barriers Shiho had put up too, will come down, whether she realizes it or not.

'

'

'

**Author's Note:** So... Yzak is still confuzzled. Sorry, Yzak. I have no advice to give you at all, except- women are complicated. But doesn't it feel great once you think you've figured them out?

I was reading a few profiles last Friday (same day my computer had gotten the ''flu''), to which upon reading my main response was: Oh...Crap. I'm sure everyone feels self-conscious about their own written work, but I felt extra apprehensive about everything after reading that. The hardest part was trying to accept the well-known fact that I can't please everyone, no matter how hard I tried.

I was also reading about how other people see Yzak's relationships with other people. I got a good laugh about a Cagalli and Yzak one (able to be best friends??).

C.A. [May 3, 2010]


	5. Bring On The Cheese

**Author's Note: **[May 8, 2010] Hello! Hehe, I did have fun writing Yzak in the tub. Yes, girls are strange; that shouldn't stop us from celebrating that fact! We all should have a chance to have a good laugh about it sometimes.

This chapter is dedicated to my love of cheesecake.

Well, sorry for being one day late- That's what I thought until I checked the last time I updated. I'm on time!!! This was a rough chapter for me to write, though. I admit, I am having trouble hahaha. I am trying my best! Enough small talk! Huzzah! -Runs-

Ahm, I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me thank you! -Disappears into thin air-

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

'

Bring On The Cheese

'

The extra warmth of her covers woke up the sleeping figure on the bed. Shiho felt consciousness seep in. She dare not open her eyes, for she vaguely remembered dropping off to sleep only a few minutes ago.

The isolated heat of the room was too hot to be morning, however.

Moaning, Shiho opened her eyes. Unsure hands rummaged around under the covers for her cellphone; she was used to sleeping with it in bed just in case of emergencies. Finding it's slim form under her pillow, Shiho check the time.

1130 hours.

''Oh no.'' Realizing that she was way overly late, Shiho couldn't find the point in rushing herself to get ready. It was almost lunch time, so at least she could make herself presentable for that. Her muscles protested as she tried to sit up. Instead, she satisfied herself in recollecting whatever caused the sleep deprivation. Shiho's head sunk into the pillows while she allowed a few more minutes to slip by. Feeling hot, she tossed aside the thick comforter.

Shiho was not a woman without remorse. She had a full understanding that her treatment of Yzak was shameful, uncalled for. Shiho couldn't call herself laid back, either. Yzak had surprised her ever since his arrival; the way he suddenly addressed her by name was unnerving. He wasn't the Yzak she was familiar with. Upon the time he arrived and she caught his eyes, she knew there was a different glow to them. Shiho was used to seeing Yzak's eyes looking fierce and direct, but within those few seconds, held a look that seemed determined to study her inside and out.

She felt vulnerable all of a sudden. Did she actually miss being invisible to Yzak?

That couldn't be it. He was looking at her as though with a better understanding.

Shiho relaxed in her bed, feeling her muscles loosen.

_Yes, that's it. Somehow, he knows more about me, but how- __**Dearka**__._ She rolled her eyes at her meddling friend. _Thanks to him, Yzak's now looking at me like he's taking pity on me._ Shiho could feel shame in being pitied upon. Being invisible in his eyes was one thing, but to know that he pitied her was something else. It fascinated Shiho on how something so little could hack away at personal pride.

_Feeling sorry for me made him worry about me. I don't want to force you to be anyone but yourself, Yzak. Dearka can make things sound so ridiculous... Please don't pity me._

There was surely going to be a chat with Dearka one day.

Feeling like she's stalled enough and wondering how she was going to get through the day, Shiho sat up, rubbing her cheeks. After fixing her bed, Shiho quickly cleaned herself up, dressed, and mentally prepared herself for the day. Her stomach was grumbling for her attention.

With a few minutes til 1200, Shiho was in no hurry. Cagalli was known to be on-the-dot for lunch, no sooner or later. In haste her door slammed shut, causing a maid to look up, startled. Shiho dashed down the stairs, narrowly missing another maid to flatten herself to the wall as she called a hurried apology. The ponytail behind her back felt extra loose today- she probably failed to tie it securely.

Shiho entered the non-formal dining area, face felt flush with embarrassment at being late. Five heads turned in her direction and five pairs of eyes studied her flush face. She didn't dare look at those eyes that were immediately calling out to her like magnets, prodding her to look in his direction.

The tiny hairs on her arms prickled at the thought.

Lunch was getting served with the table already set, glasses filled with water, and butler waiting beside the chef's kitchen door. There was thankfully a place setting for 6 people. The smell of food wafted from swinging double doors.

''Shiho, thought you'd never make it. I had them make another place setting, just in case.'' said Cagalli, standing up in greeting. ''There's a seat there, beside Lacus.'' Lacus waved over to her, somehow dressed differently today, not in the usual uniform.

''Sorry, I overslept.'' Shiho replied quietly. Shiho sat down, studying each of her companions in turn.

Lacus was wearing a casual sundress today, in a beautiful baby blue cotton fabric to match the warm weather. Cagalli beside her was dressed in a white camisole under a light sweater and capri pants. Across from them, Kira and Athrun were both wearing casual shirts and pants in varying colour. Yzak however, was dressed up like Shiho- in uniform.

Before she got settled, sudden commotion from the kitchen doors all caught their attention. The chef came out of the kitchen, pulling a trolley laden with various dishes. With exaggerated flourishing of hands he handed each dish to their perspective recipients. Once finished, he gave a well-rehearsed bow, with a heavily accented ''bon appetite''.

''I got the wrong dish.'' said Athrun, peeking curiously at his plate. ''It's escargot- I don't eat snails.'' he scrunched his nose, pushing the plate away from himself. ''Kira, what did you get?''

Kira looked over his plate, which consisted of chicken and potatoes with a side. ''Just what I wanted, nothing wrong here.'' Without hesitation, he dug in.

''Yzak?''

Yzak grunted, chewing on his pasta before swallowing. ''He did well with mine. He actually remembered not to put seafood in my food.''

Athrun looked at the ladies, who were all enjoying their meals. He groaned. ''That chef hates me. He always puts something different in my food.'' he looked surprised as a new plate replaced his old one, which had a fish that looked like only a single bite had been taken out of it.

''If you didn't ask him why your food was bland last week you wouldn't be in this situation.'' said Cagalli simply, as she began eating his rejected dish. ''Besides, snail isn't so bad. Just takes getting used to.'' she reached out for some pepper. Athrun gave her a thanks, ignoring her comment.

Only the clatter of utensils against porcelain could be heard for a few moments.

''You are going out today this afternoon?'' asked Shiho, wanting to sate her curiosity. ''Everyone's dressed up.''

''Yes, we are going out for a bit after lunch.'' answered Lacus, looking excited. ''We were going to ask you and Yzak to come, but he says you two still have a lot to cover. I keep forgetting you two have a job to do.'' She stopped, filling her glass of water.

''I heard you two were a mess yesterday.'' chuckled Kira, nudging Athrun who nearly choked when he tried to swallow. ''Rumor was that the smell stayed for at least an hour.'' He said a thanks to Lacus who also filled his glass.

_Emotionally and physically. _Thought Shiho, as she could only smile in reply, and taking a bite. Someone selected her food for her today. The spaghetti in front of her was amazing. Creamy and not too overcooked on the noodles.

Yzak cleared his throat. ''We were going to look at the security videos. We missed those yesterday.'' he explained, glancing at Shiho then turned to Cagalli. ''After, we will question your staff if they've seen anything peculiar for the past few days.''

Cagalli shrugged. ''You got full reigns Yzak. Just don't get too carried away okay?'' Yzak asked what she meant, making Cagalli roll her eyes. She waved her fork as she spoke. ''I mean, I don't want all of my staff to quit out of fright after your interrogations.''

''I can't help it if they look guilty, Ms. Attha.'' replied Yzak indignantly, with Athrun grinning at the corner of his peripheral vision. His posture was straight and unyielding. ''Some people crack under pressure.''

''It's 'Cagalli' Yzak, and I'll just have Shiho do the interviews then.'' Cagalli stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms in finality. Yzak was about to return with a retort, but Kira nudged him on the side. It was really no use to argue with Cagalli during meal times.

The clattering of eating utensils gradually came to a stop. With everyone feeling full, they had less enthusiasm as a large cheesecake was presented to their table by the chef, appearing proud of his creation; a blueberry supreme cheesecake. He brought out saucers and new forks, calling a bus-boy to remove their finished meals. The chef ignored Yzak's failed attempt to refuse a slice.

The chef looked pleased, as he made them wait until everyone had a piece before taking a bite. Before they did, however, he raised a hand to stop them.

''We kinda want to eat your cake.'' said Cagalli, looking longingly at her slice. Athrun and Kira were the same. Shiho and Yzak however, were indifferent. Both were very full.

''No, miss Cagalli. I almost forgot.'' said the chef, pulling out a spoon from his pocket. ''I always taste your food before I serve it to anyone. It's quality control. I make sure they are what I created, delicious and one-of-a-kind.'' He took the spoon and grazed the cheesecake, ensuring there was a little bit of blueberry and a little bit of cheesecake before it went in his mouth.

Everyone watched as his face smiled, nodding at his creation. They all watched as he swallowed, his right hand raised, and his pointer and thumb connected, indicating perfection. The chef spreading his arms in welcome.

Before anyone else could take a bite and before the chef could utter another word, he collapsed next to Lacus's chair, eyes open with mouth slightly ajar. Excess drool escaped the orifice, dripping onto the floor.

''Sir, that is a very funny joke. You may get up now; you've convinced us very well. Cheesecake that can make anyone collapse out of its goodness is something new.'' said Lacus, peering down at the chef's opened eyes. Her smile faltered as he didn't appear to hear her at all.

The other 5 people waited with Lacus for the chef to get up. Shiho could feel her gut clenching, knowing she wasn't the only one that could feel something wasn't right. Yzak had his eyes narrowed, studying the man on the ground carefully. Kira, looking grim, stood up silently and going to where Lacus sat, his arms wrapped around her.

''Lacus... I think something happened.'' he said slowly and quietly. Lacus looked up at him, then at the chef who was unmoving down on the floor. She buried her head in his shoulder, faintly whispering a 'no'.

Recovering from the shock faster than anyone else, Yzak and Shiho had already gotten out of their chairs to examine the body. ''I think he's been poisoned.'' said Yzak, after Shiho checked his pulse and shook her head.

''There's no pulse.'' whispered Shiho, biting her lip, her eyes lowering. ''This is too sudden.''

Athrun and Cagalli looked at the cheesecake closely. Cagalli sniffed her piece, while Athrun studied the cheesecake by mashing it with his fork. Cagalli got up, briskly dialing on her cellphone, calling for guards to search the kitchen for anyone present to be held there. ''I need everyone to be secured in this house! I need the medical doctor here stat!'' She began to pace the dining room, looking absorbed in thought.

Shiho and Yzak pulled the now presumed dead chef on his back, folding his arms crossed over his chest. Commotion could be heard inside the kitchen, along with baffled tones of voices.

''I think this is cyanide mixed with the blueberry syrup you guys. I've studied this before.'' said Athrun, watching the viscosity of the syrup on the cake. ''The blueberry neutralized the scent of the cyanide it looks like.'' Shiho and Yzak joined him on surveying the cake. ''Don't get too close, you might get woozy.''

Cagalli stopped her pacing briefly, folding her arms. Kira was still comforting Lacus, who looked mortified at seeing someone die in front of her so quickly. Athrun walked over to Cagalli, rubbing her arms. ''Cagalli...'' he started, but she looked down, shaking her head.

''He saved us all, Athrun.'' she answered, looking down sadly. ''He didn't deserve this.'' All Athrun could do was nod in response. They watched as the area was secured by Cagalli's guards, not allowing anyone to leave the kitchen, or building. ''This is another attempt to take someone's life. I won't stand for this Athrun.''

A man in a crisp suit entered the room, accompanied by one of the guards. Cagalli turned to both, addressing the guard first. ''I want you to just keep the area secure and make sure no one leaves. I want you to check ID's of all the staff in this estate. Once you pin-point a suspicious character, I want you to detain him for me. If anyone comes forward with information, I want you to please secure them and wait for Mr. Jule and Ms. Hahnenfuss to speak to that individual.'' her tone was stiff, and devoid of emotion. The man saluted, and headed out of the dining room.

Cagalli turned to the man in the suit, shaking his hand. ''Thank you for coming. There has been another attempt, Dr. Higgins. Sadly... It has resulted in an unnecessary casualty.'' she gestured to the chef found on the floor. ''We need you to please check him over, and in the case that our assumptions are correct, to do an autopsy.''

The doctor looked at Cagalli curiously, then to her company, who stood in attention. Lacus had composed herself, leaning onto Kira for support. ''I trust they are all well.'' He scanned the room. ''Where is dear Ledonir?''

''I'm sorry, Kisaka was on a temporary leave. Due to recent events, he will be returning in a few days' time. Everyone is fine.''

Dr. Higgins inclined his head, proceeding to the body for brief examination. Cagalli sighed. Shiho could see that the blond didn't imagine there was this much trouble in a few days. Having Kisaka return would help her out a lot.

Yzak approached, putting a hand to her shoulder. ''We'll start interviews now. Don't worry. We'll have answers soon.'' While he wasn't looking at her, Shiho took the time to study him. His poster was alert, and his hands were firm on his sides. She knew with that posture; Yzak was sincere about that statement. Shiho just wasn't sure where they where at with this investigation. So far, nada- nothing.

Cagalli just nodded in thanks and followed Athrun, who was helping the doctor. Lacus and Kira were standing with them, somber and clearly upset. Shiho herself felt disbelief at what just happened. Death came so close to everyone. Whoever was behind these didn't care who got caught into the fray, as long as the job was done. What was more unsettling is that- _How did they manage to poison the cake without anyone noticing? Who could have possibly been involved? _

A prod on her left shoulder made her look in surprise. There was Yzak, standing beside her. This time his expression was incomprehensible, gesturing with his head to follow him beyond the kitchen doors.

''We need to see if they've secured everyone that needs to be secured.'' said Yzak, leading the way and pushing the doors open. Shiho jumped as her fingers touched hers as she pushed the swinging doors open as well.

A small group of people were waiting in the kitchen, two sous-chefs were waiting, surrounded by four men who detained them. They gave Yzak a salute in greeting.

''What are they here for?'' asked Yzak, staring the two sous-chefs in the eye. Shiho took note that both looked nervous in his presence. Only one would spare her a look of interest once in a while.

''These two volunteered to give you information, sir.'' filled in one of the men that detained the two. ''They both claim a person had slipped away unnoticed before dessert was served.''

Yzak and Shiho looked surprised. ''What person?'' asked Shiho, before Yzak could ask the question. The chef who was staring Yzak intently the whole time turned to her.

''A chef in-training, claiming to be doing a practicum.'' he said, while the other sous-chef beside him nodded. ''He was quite aged, said he was into learning about desserts, and wanted to be dedicated to it's specialty.''

''What was his name, and for how long has that chef in-training been here?'' asked Yzak, still studying the chef with his penetrating gaze. Shiho felt glad that all his attention went to the interview. ''Furthermore, was Ms. Attha aware of that arrangement?''

The man shook his head. ''The head chef didn't think it was needed. The guy's name was Matthew Ollin. He has been here for at least a week, sir.'' he gave a nervous look at Yzak again. ''We warned the head chef not to admit him because Ms. Attha hadn't approved, but he went with it anyway. Matthew said it was only for a couple of weeks.''

A suspect began to form in everyone's minds. ''I see.'' muttered Shiho. ''Was there a time when Mr. Ollin was left with the cake unattended?'' she asked the chef, who gave her an appraising look. She ignored the other man's continuous look of interest, making her uneasy.

''We were all busy with clean-up, none of us were aware of the 'student'. All of us were pretty much convinced that we could trust him not to burn the place down, yet none of us were thinking about something as serious as-''

''Will you stop looking at her like that.'' interrupted Yzak in a rough voice, making Shiho and the sous-chef she was talking to jump. The other man he was addressing shrugged and grinned. ''That's disrespectful.'' added Yzak, glaring. He ignored Shiho's questioning stare. ''We're finished for now.'' Yzak stared Shiho for a long time, making her look away.

Yzak turned to the men flanking the sous-chefs. ''I want you to keep them in the vicinity at all times. We might have more questions for them later.'' Shiho knew that those two chefs could also be possible suspects and Yzak wasn't taking any chances, just in case any of those two were lying and escaped.

Shiho allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen by Yzak, coming out onto the hallway. From there, Shiho felt Yzak's proximity (merely a foot) and side-stepped to make two feet of space between them. Yzak was about to say something, his mouth opening, face expressing hesitation.

''Excuse me, Mr. Jule, Ms. Hahnenfuss.'' came a man's voice approaching, followed by an middle-aged woman in a maid's uniform carrying a bundle of white cloth. ''There's someone here who'd like a word with you.'' He left the woman in their presence, face frightened.

''Masters.'' The woman curtseyed with eyes low on the ground.

Shiho sympathized with the woman's fear. It took a lot of courage to come forward, especially when suspicions are everywhere. She attempted to give her a patient gaze. Yzak however, continued to study the woman in his Yzak-like manner.

''You have something for us?'' said Yzak, clearly trying to instill fear in the woman. She quailed under his stare, making Shiho roll her eyes.

''Let me speak with her.'' came Shiho's voice softly, surprising herself and Yzak. It was the first time she spoke directly to him voluntarily. Her sudden objection to his military-style approach provoked the interruption. Was it because she knew what it was like to be a victim to his stare?

He frowned, then took a step back, letting her have the floor. Yzak stayed nearby, watching her. ''Alright, I'm all ears. Please, tell us you have?''

Relieved to have someone more welcoming, the woman pulled out a piece of cardboard in the colour indigo. ''I found this in the pocket of a uniform in the trashcan in the hallway.'' The woman also gestured to the white cloth bundle she was carrying. ''This was the uniform in the garbage. We aren't allowed to dispose of our uniforms this way; we return them for new ones when we need it. I imagine this is something to bring to your attention.''

She handed the uniform and blue note to Shiho, who handed the items to Yzak. ''Another question, if we may?'' asked Shiho hoping to catch a break. ''Did you see the person that threw these items away?''

To their dismay, the woman shook her head. ''I'm sorry, I was emptying the garbage when I found them. It must have been recent, because they were still on the top of the garbage pile.'' A nervous look was on her face again. ''I apologize, masters. I assure you, that is all I know.'' Shiho nodded.

The woman turned to leave, but Yzak spoke. ''I need you to inform everyone else to be cautious about taking out waste from garbage bins. If you find any peculiar bottles, have someone send them to us.'' The woman curtseyed again, and Yzak nodded in dismissal.

Once the woman was gone, Yzak spread out the uniform on the carpet, studying to check for any marks. ''There's no name-tag.'' said Shiho, and Yzak nodded. He folded the cloth again and tucked it under his arm, note tightly in hand.

Shiho stiffened, once noticing that she and Yzak were alone in the hall. A part of her was worried that Yzak would reprimand her talking to a suspect without his proper permission, and the other felt comforted knowing that a woman had properly spoken without feeling fear. Anger from Yzak she could handle. As long as he doesn't send another pitiful look in her direction; it is too hard to take.

''Good job Shiho.'' was all Yzak said, walking away. ''Since Cagalli hasn't called us yet, I'm positive she doesn't have anyone suspicious for us to interrogate. I might go back to talk to those two sous-chefs later. You can look at the items we have. I studied the hat and gun yesterday.'' he continually talked, letting Shiho to follow in her own free-will.

''We will need to look for any evidence of a container for cyanide.'' Yzak added, as an after thought.

She still wasn't certain about why Yzak acting almost (in her opinion) amicable now. Shiho just didn't like being in the dark regarding the commander. _This isn't the Yzak I can understand right now._ His gaze was compelling; if she stared at it long enough, Shiho might spill everything she felt, and know.

''Shiho.'' Yzak's voice cut into her thoughts again.

''Oh, yes.'' Shiho blushed. Yzak looked annoyed at her lack of attention.

''We are going to Cagalli's private archives, which is a room on the bottom floor.'' He announced, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. ''She gave me directions to this place yesterday. Cagalli's got data on who's who in her computer. We'll have privacy there.''

''Privacy?''

''Yes Shiho, we need privacy.''

'

Through the underground halls of the Attha estate, Yzak was leading the way to Cagalli's supposed ''Private Study'', where she and Athrun would conduct private investigations when necessary. It was a database center, doubling it's purpose as an evidence locker. The hunt wasn't long. Yzak and Shiho reached a heavily vaulted door that required a key-code to enter. Yzak proceeded with ease, allowing them entry.

Their eyes had to adjust to the slightly dimmer lighting of the room.

Inside was a neatly furnished room that looked like a cross between a library and a computer laboratory. To one side of the room was shelves and shelves of books and binders, along with what looked like recorded videos. A desk that Cagalli probably used for personal reasons was positioned in the center of the back wall, facing the door. Yzak led Shiho to a small safe, using another code that Cagalli offered him to use, and depositing the uniform inside.

''Where the evidence is kept.'' explained Yzak, locking the safe once again. This time, he led them to where two comfy-looking chairs were slightly angled to be facing each other. He sat down, Shiho following suit.

''So this letter.'' He began, prising it open. ''I hope has some answers.'' Holding out the in order for them to read it at the same time.

Shiho shook her head, thinking better of it. He would be too close to her liking. ''You could read it first.'' Sensing the reason why she allowed him to read the note first, Yzak ignored her and began reading it himself.

Seconds later the note was thrusted in her direction. Shiho couldn't believe the words that she was reading.

'Do not allow yourself to be brainwashed into thinking  
things are the way they should be!  
Anyone born against the act of god is to be condemned!  
Stand now and unite all natural-born!  
For the preservation of our Blue and Pure World!'

Shiho was astounded. _Blue Cosmos?_ Should they be surprised? They are continuously creating havoc, determined to destroy the calm that was now.

''It's not that hard to believe, isn't it.'' came Yzak, frowning deeply at the blue note in Shiho's hand. ''I'm sure we all had ideas that the attacks were radicals supporting the Blue Cosmos, but we needed true evidence.'' He clasped his hands together, chin resting on his fingers. ''Whoever that person was got careless with disposing evidence. Any ideas Shiho?''

Rummaging through her head, Shiho couldn't find anything that would contribute to their research to Blue Cosmos. Nothing-

'

_''I won't care if you are a coordinator if you won't care that I support Blue Cosmos_. _This is a place where we can coexist_.''

'

Except that was the only line she could remember. Shiho felt disturbed for remembering it. Goosebumps trailed up her forearms at the memory. Was there a reason to remember it?

''Shiho?'' came Yzak's voice. Shiho jumped, realizing she was staring into space again.

''Sorry.'' she mumbled, staring beyond Yzak to the bookcase.

He was still watching her carefully, noticing her stiff posture. ''Are you alright? Did you remember something?''

There was no notable harm in his concern, yet Shiho felt defensive. ''Nothing. It isn't important.'' Shiho replied flatly, pretending to read the note again now identified as being from Blue Cosmos.

Yzak pondered a moment, watching Shiho pretending to reread the note. ''Stop that.'' He said sharply. Tension was beginning to settle within the room.

Shiho looked surprised, as venom was hinted in his tone. ''Sorry?'' Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew what Yzak was going to say. Yzak just continued to stare her down, shoulders visibly stiff, and jaws clenched tight.

''Why are you doing this, Shiho? Why are you purposefully ignoring my advances to be at least conversational to you?'' Yzak demanded angrily. Shiho could tell that he was trying very hard not to raise his voice. Somehow she felt comfort in his anger and found him more familiar than a few moments ago. Even if the room wasn't something you'd call ''tiny'', it shrunk a few feet as Yzak rounded on her. ''I know you know a lot about me, yet you refuse to let me near you.''

Biting her tongue, Shiho wished she had a reply ready. But who would have thought that Yzak would actually confront her? Should the truth be told? If she told anything but the truth she'd be in trouble for sure once it returns to bite her in the arse.

Her instincts only came up with one answer.

Briskly she got out of her chair, rushing to get to the door. Too bad that Yzak was quick enough to block the doorway. ''Please let me out.'' pleaded Shiho quietly, staring at the door behind him.

''No.'' answered Yzak simply. His back leant against the door casually. Shiho could not find any other way out and it was Yzak's misfortune to confront the spirited girl. ''I'm _trying_ to be cooperative, but you're pushing me away. I want us to be effective in working out a solution for this mess, yet you're intent on making it impossible.''

Guilt was no stranger to Shiho, however her pride was taking over this time.

''So why the sudden charity to even acknowledge my presence?'' Shiho challenged, making every effort to keep her voice steady. Why does Yzak look like he grew a few more inches? She took a step away from him, only to have him take another towards her. ''I didn't think Dearka would have told you everything.'' Her voice began to match his previous tone.

''Dearka put in a good name for you; you shouldn't even hold anger against Dearka.'' glared Yzak, crossing his arms. Shiho could see that Yzak wasn't used to having anyone so defiant. Shiho may call herself crazy, but she threw caution to the wind, only letting whatever furious emotion inside her take control. Shiho didn't want to be vulnerable for Yzak to understand, yet she also wanted a burden off her mind.

''Granted that Dearka didn't convince me you weren't stalking me I would have called for your arrest, because it's beyond any doubt everything you know is suspicious.'' Yzak continued lowly. ''I can't even begin to wonder _why_ you know those things.''

''Supposing that you want the honest truth, the best way to get it is to stop looking at me with pity.'' said Shiho, giving up trying to find a way to get out of the situation. She returned to her chair, begrudgingly planting her bottom on it. ''I'll be comfortable when you stop feeling sorry for me.''

Yzak looked incredulous. ''Is that all you're mad about? That's the cause of your attitude? You think I feel sorry for you?'' He sat down on his chair, following Shiho's lead.

''If you've ever had someone feel sorry for you, it hacks away at your pride as it's main effect.'' glared Shiho. So much mixed emotions were running through her, causing her to become daring with expressions. Yzak was about on par, looking confused, then frustrated the next. ''It offended me.''

Silence.

He studied her for a few moments, looking for signs of dishonesty. This was their first full conversation and it didn't begin on a good note. ''I didn't mean for it to look like that.'' When Shiho looked skeptical, Yzak continued. ''No person I know ever bothered to learn and remember anything about me to a fine detail.'' He paused, wondering if she was planning to try an escape again.

''I want to find out why. You know a lot of my quirks when it's safe for me to say I barely know you. Why do you bother?''

Shiho could sense that Yzak had been telling the truth. So maybe he didn't pity her like she thought. Appreciation could be felt, since Shiho knew Yzak has difficulty getting words out.

More astonishing was that Yzak's face had a hint of a pleading expression.

''Maybe because...'' Shiho began, not taking the time to even feel ridiculous on what she was going to say.

_It's up to him if he believes whatever I say..._

''...I admire your loyalty... sense of duty... and honor.'' She egged herself on while looking at his hands that were dormant on the arm rests of his chair. Her heart thrummed faster in her chest, and she dared elaborate further. ''You have a level of professionalism that I always looked up to. There's your drive to succeed. Ever since I was assigned to your team, I wanted to learn the best.''

Shiho paused, eyeing Yzak cautiously. He was still and silent, neither angry, nor disturbed. No evidence of breathing present. Without interjection, Shiho continued, unable to stop. ''There was courage that I wanted to have and respect that I desired to earn. I was honoured to be of service.'' She grimaced. ''Even if you don't remember me.''

At her last words, Yzak gave a gesture of wanting to say something, yet hesitated. ''You don't give me much credit on my memory, but I respect your words.'' He muttered. ''I do remember you.'' Shiho couldn't help but feel a flush of pleasure trickle down her spine. ''Out of all the men in my team, you paid the most attention to my instructions.'' Yzak paused again, trying to remember what he could. He straightened himself on the chair, leaning forward a little.

Shiho leaned forward as well, trying to catch his next words.

''For a girl, your accuracy with the gun is impressive.'' Yzak complemented. Was Shiho imagining things, or did her commander's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink?

A fraction of the tension she was feeling had been lifted. Relief came flooding her veins, calming her nerves. She too, felt her cheeks flush just a smidgen. A complement from Yzak caught her off-guard.

''Can you understand now that I'm not feeling sorry for you?'' He asked quietly, face serious again.

Could she understand? _He was willing to talk to me... It was just a misunderstanding._ The only frustrating thing was her emotions were toying with different extremes so fast, she could barely register what was happening.

''Shiho, please don't be so cold. We need to work together on this.'' Shiho smiled to herself at the thought of being needed. It felt nice, to be needed.

''...Please don't be so cold with me.'' She sighed. Yzak was overdoing it.

Putting on an extremely serious face, Shiho leaned forward, non-verbally asking Yzak to do the same. Tentatively he did so, til they were only a foot apart. Feeling uncharacteristically brazen, she cupped the sides of her mouth indicating she was going to whisper something. Confused, Yzak lent his ear.

''I'm willing to be nicer if you smile.'' Shiho whispered, pulling slightly back as Yzak looked bewildered, her face still serious.

She wanted to laugh out loud at Yzak's indecisiveness with her request. Then slowly as if blooming, Yzak's mouth curved into a smile. An uneasy smile yes, but one without any ill-will. Shiho was almost lost in thought when Yzak's mouth twitched.

Oops. He still thought she was being serious.

Shiho genuinely smiled now, her eyes full of mirth. Yzak's smile stopped faltering, his eyes now a vibrant blue. She leaned in again, choking back a silent laugh. Relief had never felt so good. ''I was only joking.'' Shiho whispered.

Yzak looked a little caught off-guard, finally comprehending her joke. Her smile was infectious and Yzak couldn't help himself, smiling again. He leaned in too, whispering in her ear. ''Bad joke. You made me smile.''

A paused before they both laughed, unable to contain themselves. Relief was evident upon their understanding of the miscommunication.

_How many shades of blue does his eyes have?_ She briefly fell victim as a lingering gaze caused distractions. Her breath escaped in one tiny 'whoosh' not grasping the fact she had been barely breathing.

Shiho heard her laughter die down once she noticed how far apart their faces were. Her heart wouldn't stop drumming loudly and she was sure Yzak could hear it. He too, abruptly stopped laughing, noticing their close proximity.

But he wasn't pulling away. Almost frozen, Yzak was cautiously reading her body language.

_Yzak... I don't have the strength to- please pull away... Oh... What is that smell?_

Shiho could detect the faint scent of something citrus and sweet, enticing her to lean forward towards the smell. Slowly she did, despite the alarm signals her head was making. Dangerous signals. Alarms that she would usually heed, but thrown out the window.

There was no signs of holding back as Yzak was leaning also, only mirroring her movements. His hands holding onto the arm rests of his chair tightly for support or to keep them from fidgeting, she didn't know.

Or care.

Neither of them wasn't coming up with any strength to pull away, nearing the point of no-return...

'

'

'

Author's Note: Huzzah! Did Yzak just compliment Shiho on how she handled a gun?

Anywhos, finished! Two a.m. again. I enjoy writing by being inspired by songs. I was having difficulty finding something for these two without being overly cheesy, or not being cheesy enough... Oh well. Now Playing: Realize - Colbie Caillat.

See you again in the next installment!

C.A. [May 8, 2010]


	6. Verbal Diarrhea

**Author's Note:** It's really peculiar, right after I triple-checked everything, I found out a few wording errors on the last chapter.

Once again, I'm really, really, sorry for being late, I got too many things on my mind again... But hey, maybe I won't have as much grammatical errors when I check later!

Thank you for putting up with my insanity.

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Verbal Diarrhea**

'

_Yzak... I don't have the strength to- please pull away... Oh... What is that smell?_

Shiho could detect the faint scent of something citrus and sweet, enticing her to lean forward towards the smell. Slowly she did, despite the alarm signals her head was making. Dangerous signals. Alarms that she would usually heed, but thrown out the window.

There was no signs of holding back as Yzak was leaning also, only mirroring her movements. His hands holding onto the arm rests of his chair tightly for support or to keep them from fidgeting, she didn't know.

Or care.

Neither of them wasn't coming up with any strength to pull away, nearing the point of no-return...

'

''Excuse me... Yzak-''

''Uh, Shiho-''

Both jumped at each other's interruption and threw themselves as far back into their chairs as possible.

Yzak didn't have time to say anything else as Shiho got up and ran out the door, not even closing it shut behind her. It was a relief since none of them could explain what just happened.

That or he really didn't want to mentally elaborate on it.

He extracted his fingers off the arm rests; Yzak wasn't even aware of the hard grip on the polished wood.

Mere fragments of their conversation lingered.

Minutes ago she complemented Yzak and insulted him; moments ago they were exchanging teasing and relaxed smiles that Yzak didn't know would be so easy to do. Then seconds ago they had their heads close together in a way that really invaded his personal space. What baffled him the most was that Yzak's torso froze, while everything else just moved closer to Shiho.

Shiho seemed just as surprised as he was. She left quickly which served as a buffer for both of them, since Yzak found himself reluctant to face Shiho again. At least, until he can compose himself properly.

Getting off his seat, Yzak turned to the blue slip of cardboard lying on the floor. Shiho dropped it moments before.

Subconsciously he wiped a hand to his forehead. Strange, he was sweating.

Knowing that most-likely Shiho wasn't going to return tonight, Yzak gave a heavy sigh, and crossed the room to sit in front of a computer. Having to work solo now, Yzak had to push his focus to it's bare limits.

Whatever happened back there shouldn't happen again. He had an obligation to perform on his usual standards. Somehow he could almost hear Shiho agreeing with him. She did understand how much his work and position meant to him.

'

The next day Yzak had braced himself for anything that could possibly happen to him due to yesterday. However, that day could be counted as pleasant; no tension, no awkwardness, no chances for misunderstanding. Yzak found concentrating to be a not-so-tedious task.

All because Shiho was no where in sight that morning. Yzak shrugged that observation off, focusing on his job at hand.

He was immensely productive that day, studying the black mask again from a couple of days ago. A triumphant glee was not suppressed as he found a blond strand piece of hair stuck within it's black fibers. Whoever the guy was, he was pretty careless. Before sending the strand of hair to a DNA lab, Yzak turned his keen eye on the white uniform.

At first Yzak had trouble finding any clues. Ketchup stains and evidence of powdered garlic aren't exactly the type he was looking for. He narrowed his search however, focusing on the collar of the suit. There, lo and behold, Yzak found a pale strand piece of hair that appeared to have the same colour and consistency of the strand he found on the mask.

Delighted, he sent the samples to the DNA laboratory as a rush order, expected to be returned with results the next day.

A little exhausted come afternoon, Yzak was on the way to completing his work for the day. He went on to interview the two chefs from the day before, using an empty dining room as his interview room.

Being not as skilled in sketching as he'd like, Yzak had to ask Kira for the favor of doing that task, to which he agreed. Yzak felt considerably more amicable towards Kira, as he delayed the horseback-riding lesson with Lacus til later. They both sat patiently as Yzak asked for a brief description of this ''Matthew Ollin''.

The description included a blond, European-looking man with strong features and green eyes. Besides the peculiar habit of checking his cellphone every few minutes, Matthew Ollin didn't look at all interested in being a student. The interview passed quickly. Yzak dismissed the men and thanked Kira, wishing him good luck on the horseback-riding lesson.

Kira gave him a pained smile, as though he was dreading the encounter. They parted ways at the foyer with a simple wave goodbye.

Yzak didn't blame him. Horses could be unpredictable. Even humans.

He returned to his room, sitting on a large chair positioned beside the window. Yzak felt strangely relaxed today, not having to be so careful around someone. To his slight discomfort, after walking around the Attha house all day, there was no sign of Shiho anywhere. Even as he knocked on her door, there was no answer.

The next morning, Yzak was feeling refreshed, having slept for a full 8 hours that night. He ate breakfast with his fellow house-mates, even allowing himself a minute disussion session in the lounge with Athrun and Kira about the quality of hydrolic technology.

Then, not realizing that the two girls were still present, Lacus sat herself beside Kira, and Cagalli beside Athrun.

''Whatever Athrun says, I agree.'' said Cagalli, removing her shoes and stretching her toes.

Athrun blushed, nudging her lightly. ''I could be wrong, Yzak could be right.'' Cagalli looked confused at this, eyes reflecting disbelief.

''Impossible, Zala.'' she said, crossing her arms. ''You always prove me wrong somehow.''

Yzak snorted. ''I can prove him wrong usually.'' added Yzak. ''Like the time when Athrun insisted he needed to continue working, while his body couldn't take it. The next day he didn't wake up.'' he smirked, and Cagalli turned to Athrun for confirmation.

''Sometimes he proves me wrong.'' smiled Athrun at Cagalli. ''What's manlier is that you can admit to being wrong sometimes.''

''But you have to be sure you are right too.'' said Kira, who finished a private conversation with Lacus.

''Speaking of right and wrong, how is your investigation doing, Yzak?'' asked Lacus, eyes exuding optimal patience. Yzak wasn't used to being so relaxed at a job before.

The question sent him tense, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Didn't they notice that Shiho wasn't around anywhere? ''I finished looking through the evidence we have. I extracted two similar-looking hairs yesterday, sending their DNA to be analyzed as a rush order.'' Yzak said calmly, staring at each of them in turn.

''What about the lunch time attempt? Did you find anything else about that?'' inquired Cagalli. Her attentiveness was pleasing. She trusted his work on this case.

''The chef had allowed a student beyond your knowledge to be hired for a practicum in your kitchen.'' Cagalli's face looked surprised, meaning Kira hadn't yet told them. ''They only identify the suspect by the name of Matthew Ollin.''

Face all serious, Cagalli narrowed her eyes. ''Hmm... I wish my staff wouldn't keep doing this to me. Just because Kisaka isn't here to overlook what I don't see doesn't mean they can just not tell me things.'' Sighing, she rested her chin on her palm.

''What is your next plan, Yzak?'' pressed Lacus. She was still calm, resting against Kira's shoulder.

Next plan? Yzak hadn't thought past reading the DNA results, to see who those hairs might belong to, and if in fact belonged to Matthew Ollin. This he reflected to Lacus, hoping she would be satisfied with the report. She did, nodding her head in approval.

Yzak found Lacus to be very calm and composed. His mind took a stab at imagining a certain someone's reaction to this report if threatened with assasins and constant danger. He didn't notice that even though everyone else had begun another conversation, Lacus was still watching him.

''Are you okay Yzak?'' She asked, cocking her head to the side. Her face seemed to anticipate his answer. Maybe she knew something about Shiho?

''I would be, but I'm just a little confused.'' confessed Yzak, staring down at his lap.

''Oh, about?'' Lacus pressed on. She was leaning forward, filtering everyone's conversation.

''I haven't seen Shiho for at least two days now.'' breathed out Yzak, who didn't know he was constricting his airways again. ''She's needed to help with the investigation.'' Amidst the conversations around the two coming to a halt, Lacus had straightened herself up again and looking thoughtful.

''What?'' asked Athrun, looking confused. ''Shiho told us that you were aware of where she went.''

''Actually she didn't.'' answered Yzak, feeling offended. Shiho told everyone else but himself? ''I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me.''

''Shiho told me not to tell you because she was going to be only away for a day.'' Lacus began slowly, as though picking words to suit what she wanted to say. ''She thought of something that sounded like a clue to your investigation.''

Cagalli cut in. ''Yes, but why would she not tell Yzak something like that?'' She rounded on Yzak, with a suspicious look on her face and making him feel a little (ever so slightly) apprehensive. ''Don't you two get along?''

A nagging thought entered his head. Did Shiho tell anyone anything?

''Nothing of concern, Attha.'' mumbled Yzak, feeling someone's eyes on him again. Technically, just because she seemed to have disappeared on him doesn't mean they were still not getting along, right? Technically when she smiled at you that meant she wasn't mad, right? ''Lacus, can you just please tell me where she's at and when she'll be back?''

Her pink hair held up in a ponytail today with the tail resting on her shoulder. This Lacus flipped to rest onto her back. She looked outside the window from their table, pondering. ''She's at her house across the city. As I said, I have no idea when she would be back.'' Her eyes suddenly lit up, excited. ''You should go see her and bring her back for us!'' Lacus exclaimed, making Yzak choke in surprise.

''What?'' Yzak protested. Why was everyone else not making conversation? Could they at least not stare at him? ''If Shiho is at her house, she can go back on her own.''

Lacus smiled. ''If you went over there, Yzak, Shiho would be forced to come back sooner. All in order for you two to quickly get back on track, aren't I right?'' The confident look that she gave Yzak left him no choice but to agree. Because, well, she was right.

Yzak nodded, defeated. He would have refused otherwise.

'

Inevitably, Yzak was riding a public transportation with nothing but Lacus's handwritten paper of Shiho's address. It was only midday and he didn't count on being out later than before dinner. At least, that was the whole goal. Not wanting attention while he was in public, he went out in civilian dress with nothing on but a light suede jacket over a navy blue polo shirt with black slacks.

The whole bus ride was being daunting to Yzak; too much sitting was too hard on his ass and hardly relaxing. Athrun and Kira both offered him a ride, but Lacus intervened, saying they were both needed for this afternoon. Why did he get the feeling that Lacus was really forcefully, intentionally making him do this all on his own?

Yzak didn't like the idea of Lacus purposefully making him uncomfortable.

The ride didn't take any longer than two hours, arriving at it's last stop at the bus station. The hustle and bustle of people reminded him of work so much that he could say he missed being in the PLANTs.

Awkwardly asking a newly-wed couple for directions, Yzak was told that Magnolia Crescent was barely 5 minute's walk from the station. Exalted by the news, he trudged on. Sadly he didn't realize the size of the lots on this street, which meritted Yzak a long walk to 426 Magnolia Crescent.

What greeted him there was a large iron gate, flanked by thick and properly cut walls of greenery. An intercom was mounted on a small wall of concrete.

Yzak pressed it's button, listening for the other line to pick up.

''Hello, Hahnenfuss residence.'' Yzak was relieved upon hearing the familiar voice.

''Shiho, it's Yzak.'' He answered, amused by the long pause on the other end. Obviously he wasn't expected. ''Come in.'' Was all Shiho answered, the iron gates parting to let him in. He walked down her driveway, taking note of some balsam trees he spotted as he passed.

There was a European-style home with creamy stone walls and black clay roof tiles. The house was simple, unremarkable in design. Even the house looked like the kind of place Shiho would live in; a place that didn't attract too much attention. He crossed the lawn to the front doors, debating on whether to knock since she already knew he was coming; but the doors opened automatically before he reached for the doorknob.

Shiho was standing by, looking very surprised indeed. ''Come in.'' She said again, stepping back to let Yzak inside. He found himself in a large foyer, facing a large, semi-circular staircase. The place seemed larger than it looks.

''You must be surprised to see me here.'' he began, watching Shiho shut and lock the door.

''I am.'' replied Shiho, smiling sheepishly. ''Let's go the kitchen, you look like you could use a rest.'' She gestured Yzak to follow her, their footsteps echoing on maple flooring.

They hadn't gotten far however, until a series of loud barks coming in their direction grabbed their attention.

Yzak froze, as a large dog with a silvery-gray coat came bounding at him, barking loudly. ''Uh, Shiho- your dog?'' asked Yzak, slightly backing away from Shiho, who intercepted the dog, wrapping her arms around the animal.

''Yes, my dog, sorry about that. He's a Weimaraner.'' Shiho patted the dog's head, in an attempt to calm the animal. However, it continued barking, bearing it's teeth at him.

Yzak narrowed his eyes. ''Should I be worried about that?'' he asked, watching the dog bare it's teeth. Shiho shook her head.

''Nothing to worry about. Kosuke doesn't bite. He just gets overprotective sometimes; only bites strange men he doesn't know.'' Shiho affectionately pat the dog on his head, putting a finger to her lips as a sign of quiet. To Yzak's surprise, the dog stopped barking, only settling for a minimal growl.

He stared at Shiho blankly. ''Right... Because I'm not a strange man that he doesn't know.'' He said sarcastically. Yzak stared at the dog following closely to Shiho, as she led them to the kitchen. She shrugs.

''He'll get used to you. It might just take a few hours.'' She smiled at him lightly. ''Don't get bitten until then.'' Yzak rolled his eyes. Sure, that was easy to do, especially with the dog staring daggers at his eyes. ''Best thing to do is just ignore him, Yzak.'' Shiho said softly, rummaging through auburn-stained cupboards. ''Want something?''

Yzak studied her expression, which gave no evidence of their last meeting and parting. They appeared to have reached an unspoken agreement not to mention it.

''Oh, juice is fine.'' answered Yzak, settling himself on a chair beside the kitchen island. He looked around the kitchen as the afternoon glow bathed it's light yellow walls. A beautiful painting of a woman with flowing brown hair was hanging before the dining table. ''Nice painting.'' Yzak complemented.

Shiho set down a glass of orange juice in front of him. She gave a glance at the painting, eyes softening. ''Thank you, that was my mother.'' She sat beside Yzak, Kosuke sitting beside her chair, still eyeing him.

''Your dog hates me.'' he said flatly. It was an understatement as Koko's nose wrinkled in obvious distaste.

Shiho turned to Kosuke, gave a fleeting look at the large dog. ''Koko has been trained not to bite.'' Her eyes studied Yzak's sun-worn form. ''I wasn't expecting you, did someone tell you I was here?''

Yzak glared at Shiho, taking a sip of juice. ''Lacus did. You were gone two days without telling me or even giving me warning that you were going away, Shiho.'' he said crossly. ''I know I'm not much of company, but are you really going to make it that much harder on our work?''

The woman beside him pondered a moment. ''I thought I could figure something out by myself.'' Shiho replied, writing circles the counter with a finger. ''When I realized I couldn't remember, I wanted to stay at home for at least a day longer.'' Her eyes were lowered modestly. ''Sorry for making you worry.''

Yzak sighed. She thought he was mad again. Maybe he was, but that was because she didn't tell him where she went. ''It's fine.'' Yzak replied, hastily adding, ''I wasn't worried or anything.'' Shiho smiled.

He noticed her smile was different from days ago; it was more relaxed, genuine, and comfortable. He preferred this rather than the subdued look in her eyes a few days earlier.

''Want a tour?'' offered Shiho, as Yzak finished the orange juice. He nodded (Why not?) and Shiho got up from her stool, with her faithful- ''Koko'', was it? -on her tail. The dog gave him a glance that told him to keep his distance. The dog insisting that he stayed back was ridiculous.

Through well-lit halls Shiho gave him a tour of the study room; a large area which had shelves lining around the windows and fireplace; the living room which too, had a fireplace, classic burgundy wall colour with european style furniture to match, and fresh flowers adorned the coffee table.

''If you need the washroom, there's at least a few on every floor.'' said Shiho, as they passed one of the washrooms indicated. Sunlight streamed through large windows, briefly blinding Yzak's eyes.

''Thanks.'' replied Yzak, curious at a different door they just passed. ''Hey, that looks like the outside.'' He paused to peer through the door, catching sight of a sweeping lawn, near rows of floor tile. Koko growled at Yzak's pause, to which he mouthed ''What?''.

''Shh, Koko, it's okay.'' replied Shiho, reaching to open the door Yzak was looking through. ''Yup, that's the outside. I spent all morning playing with Koko, since he rarely comes out.''

Plush green lawns swept through the backyard of the house, enclosed by a surrounding of thick trees. Fruit trees lined one side, near a small wooden gazebo. They both walked onto the deck where the bright sun shone down, reflecting diamonds which caught Yzak's eye.

''A pool, huh.'' he said, automatically taking a step back. Shiho laughed lightly. ''I swim when its hot out, or if I want to remove the stress of the day. You never know when practicing your laps come in handy...''

''Show off.'' muttered Yzak, making Shiho laugh again, eyes combing the lawn for a moment before looking at Yzak. He was curious about how well the house was kept.

Cautiously, Yzak walked to the pool's edge. It was complete with a mini slide, and diving board. The bottom of the pool had mosaic tiles, in varying colours of deep blue and white. ''Very clean.'' He commented, looking at the bottom; the pool was devoid of leaves and grime.

A bark behind him startled Yzak, who jumped away from the poolside so fast he almost lost his balance. He turned around and stared at Koko, who just panted in reply. Shiho looked embarrassed and pulled on Koko quickly.

''Sorry, he isn't like this usually. Come inside then Yzak. I think you've had enough of the outdoors for now.'' Yzak could feel a flush going on his face, as Shiho led him inside. There was no doubt that the dog wanted his presence gone.

Yzak followed her, feeling his muscles stiffen and not bother to relax. Shiho stepped onto the bottom of the staircase which led to the second floor. Koko ran up ahead, panting lightly. Yzak paused at the bottom of the steps, as Shiho continued her way up. She noticed his hesitation, and frowned.

''Yzak, are you alright?'' Yzak noticed the tone was strangely soft and calm, with sincere curiosity. It was then he remembered why he was there. Forgetting what he was doing so easily was strange.

''Not really.'' Yzak answered, looking at his watch. Five o'clock already? ''It's getting late, I should be going. You are coming tomorrow, right?'' he asked, as Shiho came down the stairs again. Shiho was looking at him in the way that made him feel like she trying to read into his thoughts again.

Suddenly she shook her head, smiling. ''Why are you so eager to leave? I'm not being hostile like before, aren't I?'' Shiho crossed her arms. ''Or is it that you're afraid to be in the same house as me?'' She teased, making Yzak sputter in indignation.

''I'm not afraid of that.'' He mumbled, climbing up the stairs with Shiho on his tail. ''I'm not keen on seeing the senior Hahnenfuss right now. He might come home and see you alone in the house with _me_.'' The words sounded ridiculous when he said it. Why should he be afraid of what her father thought at being caught in the house with her? There was _nothing_ to worry about.

Shiho just brushed the words away. ''Haha, you don't have to worry about that. My dad's rarely home.'' They reached the top of the stairs, where Koko rejoined them, nipping playfully at Yzak's heels, making him jump to dodge the half-hearted attacks.

''Who takes care of the mutt then?'' Yzak said, while Shiho had to interfere with Koko once again. She patted the dogs head, her eyes affectionate. A gentler side that Shiho wasn't aware she was showing. ''Nevermind that, who takes care of the place?''

''A housekeeper comes by in the afternoon to clean around the house and fill his bowl. I want to take him with me, but... I don't think he would like being shut inside my room all the time.'' Shiho sighed. A last pat to Koko's head, then led Yzak to a closed door. Where were they now?

Here she put her hands on her hips. ''Well, this would be my room when I'm at home. Just don't laugh at what's inside.'' She gave Yzak a warning look and opened the door, allowing him to enter first.

At first Yzak felt his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness in the space; the sunset was streaming through open curtains in Shiho's room. He was in awe as the late sun's glow illuminated the light blue colour of the walls; thin, white linen curtains danced in the small breeze through an open window. There was a large bed with a deep cherry frame with a deep blue douvet.

''Why are you showing me inside your room?'' asked Yzak, carefully trodding in unknown territory. Shiho looked nonchalant.

''Not sure, I only felt like it.''

Not much in the room looked girly, only a large wooden armoire carved with roses and a vanity with a silver jewellery box. Shiho crossed the room to look out her window. Yzak looked around, spotting an arrangement of pictureframes on her desk.

He picked one up, seeing a figure with short cropped hair. ''I didn't know you had a brother.'' blurted out Yzak, making Shiho turn in surprise. She walked over to him, taking the picture from his hands.

''That's not my brother, that's me.'' she replied flatly, setting the photo down on the desk face down. Yzak felt himself heat up from that assumption. Oops.

''I cut my hair hoping it would make my dad happy.'' Shiho explained, absentmindedly stroking her own ponytail. She smiled grimly. ''My mom got so mad that day when I did it. Said it was a waste because she said it was pretty.''

She gestured to the ponytail. ''It's only hair and it grows back, so I didn't worry about it.'' Shiho let it flop down her back where it caught sunlight, making it look metallic in its glow.

''It was a waste.'' Yzak said automatically, making Shiho look at him in surprise. He mentally slapped himself. When was he talking all over the place without thinking? Shiho turned away, looking at the other pictures, running her fingers around each frame. ''So why are you always trying to make your dad happy?''

She paused, appearing to be in thought. Yzak could again feel a thirst to find out more about how Shiho happened to be. Shiho relaxed on her bed, legs swinging from the edge.

''My mom had me first.'' Shiho began quietly. At the same time, the playful breeze that was coming through the windows came to a stop. ''My dad really wanted sons, but she was too weak after having me.'' Once again, a soft look displayed on her face. ''He wanted to leave the business to a promising son. I tried my best to prove myself, even in little ways. Ridiculously even sometimes hoping I was born a male.''

Shiho laughed at her last words. Yzak couldn't find humour in them.

''You are incredibly selfless.'' Yzak stated after Shiho recovered. Somewhere he felt proud at her efforts and hoped that they weren't in vain. He could feel her watching him again. This time, she walked over to where he stood, just a few feet away.

''You yourself aregenerous with complements lately.'' Shiho added. Her face was difficult to read. Yzak could feel an awkward silence coming on. His eyes wandered around for something that could compel him to change the subject.

For the first time that day, Yzak noticed Shiho's attire. She had her usual ponytail, but Shiho was wearing jean overalls with a pale, mauve, plaid polo shirt. She noticed his observation and frowned, looking at herself, as though expecting to find a stain of some sort.

''Is there something on me, Yzak?'' Shiho asked when she found nothing wrong. She looked down at her legs, which were in Yzak's line of vision.

Without her usual uniform, the jean overalls were creating illusions about Shiho's legs that Yzak found strangely different. Not in a bad sort of different, either.

Yzak felt his composure again slip a little lower. Did he just look at her legs? Mortified, Yzak forced his eyes back to Shiho's questioning look. ''N-no, nothing's on you Shiho.'' He stuttered out, staring at her chin.

''Good, because I know this looks horrible on me, but I was out in the garden most of the day, like I said.'' Shiho still looked uncomfortable, straightening out the sleeves of her shirt. If it was a different situation, he might find humour in her concern about her appearance.

Assuming she needed reassurance, Yzak added (once again, without analyzing and editing), ''You look good, far from horrible.'' Again, Yzak was baffled by his verbal diarrhea.

Why, oh why, was he speaking out so much like this? Why did he even feel the need to reassure her about anything? Lastly why, for the love of all things sacred, was he catching himself staring at her like someone he recently met?

He audibly groaned, walking away from the room. Air was needed, badly. There he was greeted by Koko, who bounded over to him, with the plan to tackle Yzak off his feet. In his confusion Yzak ignored the dog, whom ceased after a few attempts. Koko sat down at his feet, sulking.

The nagging question hammered firmly into his mind. Was it just him, or was Shiho making him discover that there was another side to himself?

A tap on his shoulder made him slowly turn. There was Shiho, still looking concerned, but with an evident flush on her face. He didn't hear her come up behind him.

''Yzak.'' she whispered softly. ''I'm a little spooked here. You haven't been yourself all day.''

Yzak ran a hand to his face, sighing. ''I think I should go, Shiho.'' He turned to leave, but Shiho's hand on his shoulder prevented him from going further.

''It's a little late to be going without dinner.'' Shiho said lightly with a tone of defeat, heading for the stairs. ''You should at least stay for dinner.'' Yzak allowed himself to follow Shiho back to the kitchen, where she rummaged within the refridgerator for leftovers.

''I made lunch this afternoon, so I hope you don't mind leftovers.'' Shiho gestured to a saran-wrapped porcelain bowl. She pulled out another, this time what looked like sauteed vegetables. The dog Koko automatically headed for his food bowl.

''I don't mind.'' He replied, watching Shiho head for the microwave. ''Need a hand?'' Shiho shook her head, setting the heating time.

''Relax, I got this.'' Shiho said, reaching over to the cupboards to grab a couple of plates and eating utensils. Yzak watched her in slight admiration.

''You look like you know your way around the kitchen.'' He helped her place the plates and cutlery in the table while she retrieved the food from the microwave.

In gratitude Shiho smiled, laying the food on the counter. Both dug in, and there was a few moments where one or the other wanted to say something, but thought the better of it.

Yzak felt the need to bring up the case before he decided to talk about anything else. He doubted that his case of verbal diarrhea was about to end anytime soon.

''I have DNA samples that will have their results delivered for tomorrow, both hairs that I believe come from ''Matthew Ollin''. He's the only one that looks promising right now.'' he began slowly, as though testing each of their emotional calm. ''I've also got a sketch of ''Matthew Ollin'', with enough proof to make sure the two chefs are innocent.''

Yzak sighed into his vegetables. ''I'm running out of ideal suspects. There's far too many to count. Have you found anything?''

Shiho calmly looked at him, before looking puzzled. She seemed thoughtful and appraising. Once she spoke it was in a reluctant tone, her eyes cast downward, fork fiddling with a piece of broccoli.

''Well... I have one person in mind who I believe is tied to the Blue Cosmos, but I am weak on proof.'' Shiho looked uneasy at Yzak's interest. ''It's just a theory I'm not keen on divulging because of it's nature.''

Her counterpart frowned. ''What do you mean, 'Because of it's nature'?'' He leaned close. ''Who is it?'' Yzak could see her eyes pleading.

''Fadein Vogel.''

Yzak immediately felt skeptical. From out of the blue, she pulls up a new suspect. Not just any suspect, either. An Orb representative. An ORB representative. He took a deep breath. ''Shiho, are. You. Insane?''

Shiho recoiled, visibly upset. ''You asked me, I told you.'' She protested, dropping her fork.

Yzak stared incredulously at her seriousness of her implication. ''I'm half-expecting you to say you were joking! This is an Orb representative you are accusing here. In Cagalli's council! If you are wrong, that is an offense than can stir up the delicate balance of this present calm!'' He breathed, unclenching his hand. ''There is not even a way to interview the man without having him offended.''

''If we can just find first-hand accounts about him-''

''That will lead to some kind of scandal, Shiho.'' said Yzak, rubbing his temples. ''We need logic, not some random name pulled out of thin air.''

Shiho bristled. ''Basically I'm insane now, since I brought it up? I mean, what if it was true?'' She tossed her plate into the sink, having lost her appetite.

Yzak followed suit by tossing his plate into the sink as well. ''How would you even have that ridiculous idea in your head anyway?'' He ignored her glare, waiting for her answer. She rested her chin on her palm.

''Something of a memory came up.'' Was all Shiho replied, appearing weary. ''Listen Yzak, I'm tired, I don't want to raise my voice right now to justify my beliefs.'' She cut him off as he opened his mouth. ''It was only a memory and I was trying to remember solid evidence.''

She gently stood up, straightening out the wrinkles on her overalls again. ''You should rest, I think you're tired from today.'' Shiho looked grim as she waited for Yzak to follow, something he felt he has been doing a lot lately. ''I'll take you to a guest room, where you can freshen up.''

Yzak stopped, eyes wide. ''What, you're expecting me to stay over?'' He blurted out, sounding a little rougher than he intended.

The woman in front of him paused, staring at him, not appearing to care about his outburst. ''Are you really insisting that you leave now? Now, when its dark out already?'' Shiho continued to lead Yzak back up the stairs and walking down the hall. ''I'm coming back tomorrow anyway, you might as well wait for me.''

Once again, Yzak was incredulous. Okay, now she was bossing him around? He felt the need to display his authority. ''Aren't you getting carried away with ordering me around?'' he muttered darkly.

Shiho stopped beside a door next to her own bedroom. She turned to him, small smile gracing her lips. ''Yzak, I'm only allowing you sanctuary from the dangers of the night.'' Opening the door, she beckoned him inside. ''If you're really worried about my father coming home and seeing you in here, don't worry. He won't be home til next week.''

Yzak rolled his eyes. ''Now you're mocking me.''

She shrugged. ''You said it, not I.'' Her hand gestured to the room. ''There are robes in the bathroom for you to use, if you want.'' She looked him up and down. ''If you have laundry you want done, there's a laundry room downstairs. You're free to use it.''

Shiho backed away from the room, preparing to shut the door. ''If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen.'' She saw Yzak's troubled expression. ''Hmm, anything else?''

Yzak shook his head. Nothing comes to mind right now. He was only having a moment of Shiho overload, but he would never say that outloud. ''I'm going to freshen up and then use a computer, if you don't mind.''

He was expecting her to decline, but Shiho slowly nodded. ''There's a computer you can use in the study room.'' Yzak watched her quietly slip away, leaving the door ajar.

From there Yzak studied the room. It was rather large, painted deep navy blue. Windows overlooking a broad view of the horizon showed the sun almost fully hidden behind foliage. A double sized bed with slate grey sheets called to him, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he visited the bathroom, where Yzak washed his hands.

Studying his reflection, he noticed a strange glow on his cheeks. Did he get too much sun today? A nagging in his abdomen indicated that it didn't have anything to do with the sun. Refusing to think about other possible causes, Yzak returned to the bedroom, depositing his jacket on the bed.

He will go visit a computer later.

His mind wandered to his host, whom he found strangely relaxed today. In fact, so relaxed that she began bossing him around and accusing prominent men of murder and attempted assassination.

Was she really so wrong, though? She was genuinely serious about it. His feet paced him back and forth. If they were to go with her idea and fail, they would surely be disgraced.

A more personal thought entered his mind. At least she wasn't upset to see him there. Actually, she looked happy, smiling in _his_ direction.

His cheeks warmed at the memory, and Yzak now knew where the strange glow on his cheeks came from. Before he could scold himself, loud barking could be heard.

Yzak debated on whether he should just shut the door, or tell the dog to 'stuff it'; yet the urge to tell the dog to shut up was stronger, since the dog clearly antagonized him. The barking abruptly ceased.

He opened the door to see Shiho, hastily telling Koko to be quiet by his door. She looked embarrassed, as Shiho could see the annoyed look on his face.

''Sorry Yzak, Koko's sorry.'' Shiho looked flushed. Kosuke growled, contradicting her. ''Ah, I forgot to thank you for coming by.'' She added.

Yzak wanted to say that it was Lacus's idea, but thought better of it. ''Thanks for letting me stay.'' He replied, finding that he really did quite mean it.

''So now you know where I live, and where I would sleep.'' Her eyes briefly twinkled with humour. ''Now you can say I'm not pushing you away.''

Shiho suddenly looked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. ''I really am sorry for what happened a few days ago. Hope you didn't think of me any less.'' She turned to look at Yzak, biting her lip anxiously. ''Remember, you can always rely on me to get the work done.''

Before Yzak could say anything else, Shiho headed for her room quickly, shutting her door quietly. Koko stayed behind, still watching Yzak with careful eyes.

''What?'' asked Yzak to the dog, who continued to stare.

Shutting his own door, Yzak gave his arms a stretch, resting them over his head. If he admitted to being honest with himself at this time, his mind would probably discuss Shiho's intriguing nature.

He amused himself at the thought of someone publishing a Shiho Hahnenfuss manual and literally buying it. Buying an extra too, in case he lost the first copy. Then, for making matters worse, Yzak briefly wondered what she thought of him.

Should that really matter?

Feeling as though he was slowly slipping into drowziness, his mind travelled to what he thought of her. One thing he was definitely sure of. Shiho was really unique, a formidable individual.

Having a rabidly jealous and overprotective dog was proof enough.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I never really liked to talk about politics, yet here I am, somewhat dealing with politics. So ironic.

AHHH, I am so sorry for taking so long- and probably more sorry about this chapter- I felt completely awkward because, well- they're awkward. Shiho has spirit that she's beginning to let out, and Yzak's basically not sure of whatever he's feeling right now. He's saying things without thinking, plus doing things he generally wouldn't do. I think he needs some help with sorting out his mind here.

I just hope Koko gets nicer to poor Yzak.

I don't think anyone wants to know how I thought of the chappie title... Jokes, jokes.

C.A.[May 19,2010]


	7. Denial and I Told You So

**Author's Note: ** [May 28, 2010] Well, time to continue, full steam ahead!

Ahhh, I swear I am working hard on it! -Salutes- Please be patient with me, I know that's probably asking for a lot- My brother's birthday came along on the 24th, then a friend chose to hang out the whole day, which was a total blast. So much walking, if you ask me. My cardiovascular health is optimal at least.

Please do not forget to take 20 minutes a day to at least elevate your heart rates.

Anywhos, enough blabbing! Please enjoy.

* * *

'

_Italics_ - thoughts

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

'

**Denial and I Told You So**

'

Shiho flicked to another channel in her television, curled up warmly in her bed. It was only 0600 hours; she woke up much earlier than she would have liked. At her feet, Kosuke lay quietly, feet stretched out and relaxed. He too, woke up early, despite sleeping so late last night.

Kosuke gave a big yawn, stretching his jaws widely. Shiho laughed, poking the sleepy dog on the stomach.

''You know, if you didn't spend so much time watching over our visitor last night, you wouldn't be as tired.'' Shiho said, only to get a whine from her companion in reply. She grinned. ''He's not so bad you know. You shouldn't be so hard on him.''

Kosuke growled in reply at that. Shiho shook her head in mirth, stretching her arms, taking her attention back to the television perched on a wall in front of her bed.

There was nothing different on the news today. Only the general talk about political aggression from a few individuals, and a few protesters. The scandal from days ago with the assassin was still mentioned here and there, with many rumors around the public.

A brief news report on the return of Ledonir Kisaka from a long-time vacation was featured, the pleased-looking reporter commenting on a hopeful conclusion to these events. Another video clip was introduced, this time from the same meeting she followed Lacus to. Indeed there she was in the television screen, following her beside Kira as Lacus greeted Orb representatives.

Shiho smiled at the memory of Lacus worrying about a zit found there earlier that morning. Thankfully, Kira and her was quite right. There were no shots zoomed directly at her that day. The camera followed them until Lacus took a seat at the table.

The cameraman looked confused as he saw an empty chair, focusing on Fadein Vogel, who appeared to be talking to a brown-haired woman who was doing a good job in hiding from cameras, aggressively wrenching her arm away from his grasp.

Shiho's hand squeezed the remote. Beside her, Koko whined impatiently. She patted his head, where he visibly relaxed.

''Shh, it's okay, Koko.'' Shiho whispered. She was relieved that the camera hadn't been able to focus on her that time, but there had to be other opportunities for her face to be captured as well. The last thing she needed was to see her face in the papers headlined: ''Mystery Woman For Orb Representative?'' Yeah...right. Completely unnecessary. Not to mention it will harm her job and... other things.

Her fingers flicked off the screen, then tossed the remote over to an armchair beside her bed. She did not need a reminder about Fadein Vogel this morning. Shiho studied the lightened sky framed by her window, cloudless. A relaxing idea came to mind.

Sounds like a good time to take a swim.

Shiho stretched her arms, tugging on sleeping muscles. Then with another whine from Kosuke, Shiho got up, slipping on her slippers and removing herself out of bed. She left her bed unmade, treading softly on the carpet. Her hands gently twisted the doorknob open, leaving the door ajar in case Kosuke wanted to leave the room.

A brief look at Yzak's closed door got her amused. He seemed to be sleeping in this morning. Shiho continued her commute to downstairs, taking a fluffy towel from the linen closet with her. Special switches on a wall facing the backyard were turned on, initiating the heating function on the pool.

Surely she wasn't going to try swimming in cold water; no one could afford being sick when working.

Shiho felt excited to be jumping in, not knowing when will be another spare time to take a dip. She kicked off her slippers, preferring to swim in her night-shirt. Her last bit of preparation was to tie the knot extra tight on her pajama-shorts.

She stepped onto the diving board, jumping into the air and executing a swan dive.

Shiho emerged from the depths, floating on her back. A cool breeze teased her face gently and she closed her eyes in bliss. Her mind relaxed on it's own accord, knowing its necessity before the day started.

It was luck that she managed to help unwind Yzak yesterday, but today Shiho expects him to be all business. Well, not only did he manage to unwind, but Shiho could also feel that Yzak seemed a little off-colour. He did blurt out some unexpected replies that amused Shiho. Complements from certain people for her work or something else generally didn't affect Shiho. Now that Yzak (out of nowhere) complements her on a few unexpected things, Shiho couldn't help but believe them.

Shiho blushed, recalling Yzak's complement on her appearance yesterday. Sadly in the back of her mind, she felt as if he really didn't mean it. But she wanted him to.

But... Why would she want him to mean it so badly? Shiho bit her lip, eyes popping open and staring at the sky above. Because...

_Because_?

Because her sanity seems to depend on his approval. Shiho sighed, closing her eyes again in frustration. She hated to admit her vulnerability when it came to the subject of her commander.

Her legs kicked out strongly. Shiho worked a few laps around the pool, enjoying the splash of water on her face. Once satisfied, she stopped, floating on her back in the middle of the pool. She closed her eyes, willing to keep her mind blank.

Absolutely blank.

''You know it's dangerous to be swimming outside early in the morning alone and vulnerable like that.''

Shiho's head bobbed, almost swallowing water. She pushed herself from the water's depths, turning to see Yzak by the pool's edge. He was already dressed, arms crossed on his chest. His eyes seemed to be aimed directly at the water.

''Good morning to you.'' replied Shiho, swimming to where he stood. ''It's now dangerous to swim in my own backyard?'' She asked, her eyes sought his. All his reply was a blank look. Shiho turned to make a few more laps, feet kicking upwards.

Yzak let out a yell as water splashed around him. ''Sh-Shiho, you almost got me wet!'' he sputtered, immediately checking his clothes. Thankfully, no damage noted.

Shiho laughed quietly, reaching the other side of the pool. ''Almost Yzak, almost.'' From a distance she could see Yzak give an incredulous look, as though believing Shiho intended to soak him. She swam towards him again, this time he moved to stand a few feet away.

''I was watching the news this morning.'' Yzak began while Shiho floated on her back once more.

''Oh.'' She didn't have anything to explain; he could interpret whatever happened the way he wanted to.

''So is that why you're implicating Fadein Vogel? All because of some fight at that conference?'' He asked, narrowing his eyes. She didn't like the accusation of being vengeful.

Shiho gave him an imploring look. ''It's not that.'' She replied. ''I'm sure of his guilt,'' then she added, ''and I'm not like that.''

Yzak studied her seriousness for a moment, then shook his head. ''I was just asking.'' He looked at the water, then to her face. ''I think we should go now. We can't stall enough time as it is.''

Succumbing to his demand, Shiho reached the edge of the pool and pulled herself up. A gust of wind blew around her legs. Chilly. Fabulous. She could feel her arms sprouting goosebumps. Her soaked nightshirt was cooling off and clinging to her torso. Brown hair were in chunks down her back. Shiho spotted Yzak briefly glance at her, then threw a fluffy blue cloth in her direction.

''Thanks.'' Shiho smiled, recognizing her towel.

''You have goosebumps.'' Yzak replied, quickly looking away as Shiho patted herself down. Shiho nodded.

''I know.'' Without another word Shiho passed him, feeling his eyes follow her from the corner of his peripheral vision. ''I'm going to get dressed, go help yourself in the kitchen.'' Shiho waved, disappearing into the house.

'

Shiho changed quickly into an outfit, since her uniform was still back at Attha Estate. Once having dressed in brown feminine slacks and a white collared shirt, she deemed herself presentable, lastly pulling on her usual ponytail.

Collecting her purse and placing inside it other necessities, Shiho led a subdued-looking Koko out of the room. She found him in there with the door closed. Shiho couldn't help but entertain the thought of Yzak closing the door on Koko so that he could be left alone.

''Yzak?'' Shiho called, arriving in the kitchen. ''Are you in here?''

''Over here.''

She followed the voice, spotting Yzak perched on a stool at the counter, eating toast with jam. His face looked flushed, something she sees often lately. ''Nice to see you found something to eat.'' A small shiver crept up Shiho's spine as she felt Yzak give her a quick appraising look.

He caught himself, rushing to point to a couple slices of toast in front of him. ''I figured you didn't have anything yet, so there's some toast.'' Yzak then gestured to a stack of papers beside him. ''I found these in your mailbox.'' He gave a glance to Koko, saying nothing.

Shiho couldn't help but feel strange once Yzak gave the notion he retrieved her mail. It sounded so... domestic. ''Thanks.'' She replied, sitting down and taking the toast. ''Did you lock Koko in my room this morning, Yzak?''

Beside her, Yzak grunted, ignoring her question. ''I have this feeling that Dearka's influenced you quite a bit.'' Shiho looked affronted. Like Dearka?

''What do you mean?'' Beside her Koko sat, panting happily as she offered a bit of her toast.

''... Never mind.'' Yzak got up from the chair and waved a pamphlet at her face before Shiho could ask more. ''The bus comes in about half a hour.''

Shiho took the last piece of unfinished toast with her while Yzak proceeded to the door. ''Yzak, please not so fast!''

Koko barked as they reached the door, whining again. Yzak was already slipping on his shoes, while Shiho bid her goodbye to the dog. He said nothing as Shiho gave a tight hug to Koko, telling him to be good to the housekeeper that was to come later in the morning.

She did note that his eyes lightened considerably compared to yesterday.

Kosuke kept his eyes on them both as Shiho closed the door, locking it behind her. She felt a little lonesome, saying goodbye to her friend. Her other companion however, seemed more relaxed having the dog inside the house. They walked down the driveway, exiting through the iron gates. Vehicles passed noisily down the road.

''Yzak, do you hate dogs?'' Shiho asked, thinking of nothing else to say for the moment. Beside her the pale-haired boy looked thoughtful.

''No, I don't hate dogs. Why?''

They continued down the sidewalk at a steady pace. ''Ah, I'm only asking because you two don't get along.''

''He started it.'' Yzak responded briskly. ''Your dog hates the fact that I entered his territory and especially hates me more when I'm even a few feet near you.'' He sighed. ''If you ask me, that isn't normal.''

Shiho nodded slowly. ''Maybe.'' She smiled a little, knowing Koko's ability to sense personalities. ''He has saved me during tough situations.''

Yzak appeared confused. ''What do you mean? Tough situations?''

''He drove off a few unpleasant visitors once.''

''Excuse me, but I am NOT a bad visitor.'' Yzak seemed offended.

Shiho laughed. ''You know I don't mean you.''

'

The station was busy once Shiho and Yzak arrived. The presence of extra bodies around them made it extra warm in the sunny day. No doubt the two were feeling a little bit more than 'warm'. They purchased their tickets and waited amidst a large platform where various crowds of people were waiting. Finding the correct crowd to stand with, it dawned upon them that they still had 10 minutes to wait.

Despite being silent together, they both knew that each of them were scanning the platform for any signs of disturbance. A habit they both acquired over the years.

Shiho took note of various stares in their direction. To be precise, Yzak's direction. She wondered if Yzak was aware of the stares. He probably was, yet not keen on doing anything about it.

Maybe it was a mistake to take the public transportation. Anyone not used to seeing a casually dressed Coordinator might have trouble keeping from staring.

Yzak's startling hair colour, perfectly positioned features, lithe frame, and slate eyes would indeed pique anyone's interest beyond a military environment.

She saw a small group of girls whisper behind their hands, pointing at Yzak with undisguised interest. One of them pointed at Shiho with an unpleasant look on her face. Shiho smiled to herself. Too bad for them he doesn't have that in his list of priorities.

''What's funny?'' Yzak asked. He had been watching her while Shiho was oblivious. She only gave a mysterious smile.

_No need to get Yzak thinking about it, either_.

Shiho could feel a slight heat emanating from Yzak, standing only a few inches from him. Shiho closed her eyes, willing to imagine, indulge herself on thoughts she had never allowed before.

Minutes later, their ride finally arrived. The two boarded and handed their tickets, realizing that the bus appeared packed. Having been full at the back, there were only a few seats left at the front. Sheer luck that they managed to find seats, unless they wanted to wait for another ride.

That's at least another hour later.

The bus was about to leave, but it opened it's door again to allow an elderly woman to enter. She looked exhausted yet relieved that she managed to hop on. Her eyes fell however, at the sight of the full bus.

''I'm sorry lady, but we're full.'' said the driver, waving his hand. ''I've already gotten everyone's ticket.''

The elderly woman was desperate. ''I'm sorry myself, but I have an important medical diagnostic test I'm taking today. If I miss this one, I have to wait a few months for the next.''

The driver was apologetic, but he appeared to be thinking of a way to allow the woman on. ''Hmm.'' He studied her frail-looking form, armed with a cane for support. ''I doubt you can stay standing for long.''

She didn't deny that, her expression turning into defeat. Shiho felt sorry for her. Beside her, Yzak was staring outside the window, bored.

Yet an idea came to mind.

Standing up, Shiho raised her voice to the driver.

''She can have my seat and I'll stand if that's okay.'' Yzak was looking up at her, surprised. The elderly woman looked relieved, as the bus driver gave approval. She approached Shiho, widely smiling. Shiho moved out of the way to give up her seat.

''Thank you my dear.'' The woman said, reaching up to shake Shiho's hand. ''May your kindness be returned.''

Shiho felt embarrassed, since she didn't expect it to be such a big deal. ''Not a problem.'' She clung onto a bar rooted to the bus and planted her feet firmly as the bus began to move.

It hadn't been a minute when Yzak caught her attention. ''Shiho.'' Shiho turned to him questioningly. Between them, the elderly woman was in deep concentration with the book she was reading.

Yzak stood up, moving to stand beside her.

''Yzak?'' Shiho asked, as Yzak was relatively close to her at this point. ''What is it?'' The bus rocked beneath their feet.

''Take my seat.'' At this, Shiho felt her cheeks flush. She avoided his eyes.

''That's your seat.'' She replied. The elderly woman hadn't been moving for sometime now. Shiho looked at Yzak, wondering if he would be furious at her rejection.

His face was stoic, difficult to interpret. ''Please... Take my seat.'' He repeated quietly. At the tone of those words, Shiho knew she couldn't ignore his offer. He was being a gentleman and she was making it hard for him by being difficult.

''Ahm, thank you, Yzak.'' Shiho whispered back, sitting herself by the window seat. Indeed her assumptions were correct, since Yzak exhibited relief. He acknowledged her thanks with a swift smile and they both remained so for a few moments.

'

The bus couldn't have arrived sooner. It was a long two hours in the highly humid vehicle. Shiho stole glances at Yzak from time to time, wondering how he was holding up standing for so long.

After a while Yzak would notice, so before Shiho could properly register how Yzak was doing, he would automatically say: ''I'm fine.'' To which Shiho would blush and return to looking out of the window.

Arriving at the front gate of Cagalli's home, they were required to show ID, or at least an indication of their identity. Surprisingly, a tall man with long dark hair interrupted and insisted they were allowed inside immediately.

''Thank you.'' said Yzak, as the three of them headed for the large building.

''No problem.'' replied the tall man. He was dressed in a crisp Orb uniform, with a prominent posture.

''Sir, you wouldn't happen to be Ledonir Kisaka, would you?'' asked Shiho, and Yzak's face dawned comprehension.

''Ah, yes indeed. Have we met?'' Kisaka asked Shiho, trying to recognize her face. ''I don't remember.''

Shiho shook her head. ''No sir, I just came to that conclusion.''

Kisaka led them into the foyer, nodding his head in understanding. ''You are very perceptive to come to that conclusion.'' He gestured to the halls. ''Miss Cagalli is at a meeting briefly with Miss Clyne. I will inform them of your arrival in a moment.'' He gave a salute.

Yzak and Shiho returned it, but Yzak held a hand to interrupt. ''Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know if the lab results I requested arrived yesterday?''

Kisaka looked thoughtful, tapping his chin in thought. ''I believe they are in the private room Miss Cagalli tells me you know of.'' His eyes studied Yzak's for a moment, as though doubting his level of trust on the Coordinator.

The pale-haired boy sensed this, hasting to assure Kisaka that Cagalli's privacy was respected. ''Miss Hahnenfuss and I are merely going to study the evidence to cut out possible suspects. We will only be using the safe where the evidence is kept, as well as a few of your computers for research. We'll be there when Cagalli's meeting is finished.''

The man was mildly comforted, giving another salute, and heading towards a meeting room down the hall.

Yzak turned to Shiho, who noticed that she had been staring at him for quite some time. ''What is it?'' he asked, the want-to-know written all over his face.

Shiho stared at him a moment longer, walking in the direction of down the stairs. ''I'm just surprised.'' She said simply, as Yzak caught up with her stride.

''About what?''

''You are very tolerant of Naturals.'' Yzak still remained confused as to what she meant. ''I mean, you usually have to put in extra effort to keep a composed tone.''

Yzak did find that peculiar as well, while they approached the locked door of Cagalli's private room. ''What about you, you've given up your seat to an old woman who is a Natural.'' He countered.

''She may have been a natural, but she was also someone in need. It's not right to be cruel to the innocent.'' Shiho answered instantly, a little doubtful that Yzak would approve. ''I'm still waiting for your answer, Mr. Jule.'' She added lightly.

Yzak closed the door behind them, slightly annoyed. ''Same answer, I guess. No point being cruel to people not involved in the war.'' He walked to the safe where the evidence was kept with Shiho right behind him.

''Yzak?'' Shiho asked slowly, as he began to rummage around looking for any letters that newly arrived for them.

''Mm?''

''Thanks for giving me your seat.'' she said, having forgotten if she had already thanked him or not. A curious question Shiho accidentally vocalized, however. ''Why did you let me have your seat?'' Shiho joined him in the hunt, hardly believing she asked the question.

Yzak paused. He looked stuck for a moment. ''Why did you volunteer your seat to the old woman?'' Yzak looked at Shiho, who paused as well. It was amusing to have discovered Yzak's new way of answering questions.

''Hmm, because I didn't want to look like a bad samaritan in the public's opinion.'' Shiho knew it sounded ridiculous, as it sounded so in her head. Yzak was still looking at her and she could feel his eyes bearing down her back.

''Maybe I didn't want to look like a bad guy in your opinion.'' replied Yzak, as Shiho was shocked, not counting on a reply.

''You're not the bad guy you think you are.'' Shiho said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then, sending goosebumps over her arms again, Yzak gave a small smile. Though it was fleeting, Shiho felt confidence shine through in making him smile.

Both fell into a silence without tension briefly, until a knock came at the door. Without the mail Kisaka mentioned would be found there, Yzak and Shiho answered the door, both knowing who it was.

Their guess was correct, Kisaka was waiting at the door, with a letter in his hands. ''Sorry about that, Mr. Jule, I'm afraid I still had the letter stashed away somewhere.'' He handed the letter over to them.

''Thank you.'' replied Yzak, pocketing the letter. ''I don't suppose you're here to tell us that Lacus is ready, right?'' Kisaka nodded. Yzak and Shiho locked the door behind them, stalking behind the tall man to a conference room beside the kitchen.

Kisaka knocked on the double doors, opening once he heard confirmation to open them. ''Mr. Jule and Ms. Hahnenfuss are here as you requested.'' He insisted on staying, closing the door.

Shiho and Yzak weren't prepared for three additional people to be sitting with Lacus, but it was also no surprise. Athrun, Cagalli, and Kira were there as well, looking pleased to see them. Kisaka sat at a comfy lounge chair, leaving the two to join the others at the table.

''We are so glad you two are back!'' exclaimed Lacus, genuinely happy. Everyone appeared to share the same sentiments.

''We didn't think you'd be back the next day, though.'' added Cagalli eyeing Yzak and Shiho. ''For me, I kinda reckoned Yzak got lost and didn't find Shiho's house in time.'' she smirked.

Yzak rolled his eyes. ''You wish I got lost, but we got back here anyway. Sorry to spoil your day.''

''Okay, okay, back to business kiddies.'' joked Athrun, to which Cagalli answered by sticking out her tongue at him.

''Everyone thought of discussing plans for tomorrow.'' came Kira, tapping a pen on a pad of paper. ''So far we figure mid morning is a good time.''

''A good time for what, exactly?'' asked Shiho, wonder what occasion could be for tomorrow.

''I am unfortunately planning to leave Orb tomorrow.'' said Lacus, a gloomy look in her eyes. ''Cagalli agrees with me. Until we are certain that everything is under control, it is safer for me to get work done in Aprilius.'' She gave a longing look through the windows of the conference room. ''I so very much enjoyed my stay here.''

''There's always next time.'' comforted Kira, looking just as disappointed. ''But we need to have you safe first, or else it won't be a pleasant visit.''

Athrun sighed. ''So far it's been arranged that Waltfeld and a select few will be doubling as extra eyes for when Lacus and Kira arrive at Aprilius spaceport.'' Kira continued to write notes on his piece of paper.

Shiho looked up at this, confused. ''Excuse me, would I be arriving with Lacus and Kira at the same time?'' Lacus shook her head.

''I'm sorry Shiho, I'm placing you and Yzak here in Orb until you have work to complete back home.'' Lacus gave an apologetic look at both of them, to which Yzak just shrugged.

''I already expected that.'' Yzak answered. ''That's fine with me.''

''Both of you will accompany Lacus and I before boarding the shuttle to leave Orb, though.'' said Kira. He had dropped the pen from his hands, leaning back on the chair. ''No one can take any chances, since the assassins might take advantage of Lacus arriving at a spaceport.''

Everyone nodded in agreement.

''I'd like to come along, however I've arranged a meeting with the other representatives.'' said Cagalli, biting her lip. ''Crappy time I know.'' She looked hopefully at Shiho. ''I've got my faith in you guys to pull this off.'' Cagalli looked at Yzak again, sticking out her tongue, to which he rubbed his temples.

Lacus stood up gracefully. ''Alright, I think that's most of what we wanted to brief until tomorrow.'' Everyone else stood up, heading towards the doors.

Shiho was about to follow Yzak and read the mail they received when Lacus called her. ''Shiho, could I please have a word with you in the reception?'' Shrugging at Yzak, Shiho had no choice but to follow Lacus as she was leading her away. The other three too, looked interested, yet was ignored by Lacus.

The songstress seemed concerned about something, which baffled Shiho. Did she feel as if a certain danger was coming for tomorrow?

'

''Shiho, thank you for your time.'' Lacus welcomed Shiho warmly, pointing to a sofa available on one side of a coffee table. She herself sat across from Shiho on another sofa.

The reception room was brightly lit with large windows, letting the afternoon sunlight shine through. A cool breeze emanated somewhere around their legs.

Shiho sat patiently, puzzled at what Lacus wanted to say, especially away from Yzak. Lacus studied her for a moment, efficiently making Shiho feel self conscious.

''You wanted to talk to me about something?'' asked Shiho, folding her hands on her lap. Her nerves were causing havoc being in front of the beautiful woman in front of her.

Lacus gave her an uneasy look, as though unwilling to ask a question that might make Shiho angry. ''I wanted to know if you were okay to stay here on Orb with Mr. Jule.'' She smiled as a tell-tale blush appeared on Shiho's cheeks. ''Are you going to be okay here?''

''It is a privilege to work with someone diligent. The case should be solved in a matter of weeks.'' replied Shiho, hoping that she was okay to wait that long.

The songstress shook her head gently, still smiling. ''Shiho, that's not what I meant.'' She stood up only to sit beside Shiho, surprising her as Lacus reached over and placed a comforting hand on her own. ''I think you know what I mean... That you have some unresolved feelings about him.''

''Um.'' Shiho wondered if Lacus was correctly hinting about what she meant.

''It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.'' Lacus stood up again, this time embarrassed. ''I'm sorry to assume wrongly.''

The brown-haired girl sighed. Would it matter if she confided a few things to her? Were there signs she was sending off that Lacus picked up? She could at least try to have a peace of mind if that was the case.

''Miss Clyne-''

''Lacus.''

''Ah, mm, Lacus.'' Shiho blushed. ''You're pretty much correct.'' Lacus sat beside her again, leaning on Shiho lightly. She waited with baited breath at what Lacus's reply was going to be. Would she be ridiculed, was she going to be punished if this was considered as an offense?

Shiho could feel her hands heating up, clenching tightly.

Lacus's eyes softened, concerned. ''Don't put so much stress on this matter.'' Lacus said, reaching over to Shiho's clenched fingers to straighten them. ''I merely am concerned about the stress you must be having.''

The younger girl breathed deeply. Lacus was showing concern for her well-being, something Shiho felt touched about. ''In all honesty, this doesn't affect my performance at work, I assure you.'' implored Shiho. She didn't want Lacus to think she was being weak.

Lacus simply placed her chin on her hands, thoughtful. ''Shiho, I'm not here to scold you. Only to give you a chance to talk about it if you wish.'' Lacus looked earnestly at Shiho's face. ''You can confide in me.''

From those words, Shiho knew she couldn't deny anymore from the kind words. ''Can I ask how you knew?'' she asked slowly.

Eyes twinkled beneath pink hair. ''Most people never notice. Yet... The way your eyes softened whenever he looked away was impossible to ignore.''

Shiho blinked in disbelief. ''I wasn't aware of doing that.''

Lacus only waved that notion away. ''If you harbor your feelings long enough... Shiho, no one can keep holding on from afar.'' She watched as Shiho stood up to stare out the window. ''Every woman understands the risk of being vulnerable, yet it's better for you to remove the burden from your heart.''

Birds danced around the branches of a nearby tree, casting a tall shadow over a small pond. A pale swan floated with so much pride, that it only reminded Shiho of one person.

''Burden from my heart?'' What did Yzak have to do with her heart? At the thought of Yzak's name, the mentioned organ beat faster. ''I'm not aware of my heart having a burden.''

''Shiho... I can't be positive that you are in love with Yzak. Until you admit it to yourself.'' Lacus stared out the window as well, clasping a hand to her right shoulder. Shiho frowned lightly, placing a hand over her heart where she could feel it thumping heavily. ''You are confused because it's your first time feeling that way.''

Shiho eyed Lacus over her shoulder. ''I can't risk our teamwork just because of that.'' She threw her hands limply at her sides. ''I'm sure Yzak is concerned about solving this case and I'm sure that he doesn't need any other distractions.''

Lacus appeared disappointed, however accepting of Shiho's words. ''If you can force your heart to go against what it desires, then you are a very strong entity, Shiho.'' She swiftly changed topic. ''I will see you tomorrow then. You three will be accompanying me. Please rest well for tomorrow.''

Shiho took this change of topic as a que for her to exit. Giving her best salute, Shiho could faintly hear Lacus's whisper behind her.

''Please don't be afraid to follow your heart.'' She shut the door gently, hoping not to grab attention of Cagalli in the next room.

She appreciated Lacus's concern, but felt troubled by the idea that her ''feelings'' as what Lacus established would affect her negatively if nothing was done to it. Wouldn't Yzak disapprove? Then again, Yzak never showed interest in anyone before. He always remained perfectly composed.

That particular detail was really not his concern right now.

Shiho felt the bottom of her stomach drop. What if he suddenly had a special woman in his life?

A shock coursed through her veins and she sharply bit her lip, drawing blood. Ouch.

Compared to the possible pain she might experience if that really did happen, drawing blood was next to nothing.

'

The four of them watched Lacus take Shiho away, wondering what she wanted with her. Yzak too, was confused, since that meant he was to tackle work alone for a little while again. Leaning against the wall, he pulled out the letter from his pocket, tearing at it's side to open.

''Athrun, how long are you going to make me wait then?'' came Cagalli's voice, not so far away.

''Not long, I just want to ask Yzak something.'' Yzak's ears picked up his name, wondering what Athrun could want with him.

''Alright, but-'' Yzak could hear no more, as faint whispers could be heard, only followed by a faint- ''Bye.''

His multitasking ability was convenient, as he could divide his focus at the same time.

He continued to scan the letter, correctly guessing that it was from the DNA test he sent out a few days ago. Yzak heard approaching footsteps, which no doubt was Athrun's.

In a paragraph in the letter, he spotted a particular name that matched the DNA samples of both from the mask, and from the chef's uniform. A Franklin Rull.

''Hey, Kira. What are you doing here?'' asked Athrun. Seems like Kira was close by as well.

''I wanted to ask Yzak something.'' answered Kira. His tone sounded awkward. ''You too, huh.''

A possible confirmation could have come from the other figure, to then both footsteps approached him. Yzak folded the letter, turning to see two curious expressions from both Coordinator's faces.

''Er... You wanted to ask me something?'' Yzak asked, unable to fathom why.

Athrun and Kira looked at each other, then both turning to look at Yzak suspiciously. ''Yzak, what happened to you last night?'' asked Athrun. ''Did you get lost?''

''No, I found where Shiho lived, thanks to Lacus's directions.'' Yzak answered, turning away from them to head for the stairs. The two followed him.

''But, you found her just today?'' asked Kira, keeping pace with Athrun.

''Nothing like that, I found her place yesterday and met her dog.'' Yzak didn't like the memory of Koko. ''An overly jealous mutt that would no doubt eat my leg if I kept my back turned away for a long time.''

Kira and Athrun exchanged glances again, making Yzak frown. What were they getting at? ''So you stayed over at Shiho's house last night?'' pressed Kira.

''Yep, she showed me around the house, an-'' he broke off, spotting smirks on both faces. Yzak's face flushed at their probably conclusions. ''You've GOT to be joking me, I can't believe you two have your minds working like that!'' he said in indignation.

To his satisfaction, Athrun and Kira blushed. ''Sorry Yzak, for a moment I thought something was going on between you two.'' Athrun said, while Kira nodded. ''It doesn't take a scientist to figure that part out. It seems we were both wrong.''

Yzak turned to them, vaguely wondering if it really did seem that way. ''We're just working on a case. It's just teamwork we're doing here.'' Yzak replied, arriving at Cagalli's private room again.

''Okay, okay. Sorry about that, Yzak.'' said Kira sincerely. ''Our imaginations got the better of us that time.'' He patted Yzak on the back.

Athrun chuckled beside him. ''If there's anything you think we can help you with, don't hesitate to ask.''

Yzak pulled out the letter again, scanning it for the name in particular, then folding it again. ''Hey, you don't by any chance know a Franklin Rull, do you?'' Athrun and Kira were a few steps away

Yzak allowed himself to be steered away, so he could still see Athrun's face light up in recognizing the name.

''Yah, I know of Franklin Rull.'' he answered, to Yzak's surprise.

''How do you know him?'' asked Yzak, hoping to catch a break. If Athrun knew of Franklin Rull, then the source of all this trouble couldn't be too far away.

''Hmm, I met him through a meeting with an Orb representative. He's like the personal secretary, why?'' Athrun asked, while Kira waited patiently.

''Nothing, I just heard of the name somewhere.'' He replied casually. ''You wouldn't happen to know which representative he's tied to, do you?'' Yzak knew they were already in deep waters, having the name connected to an Orb representative already.

''Fadein Vogel.'' said Athrun, not aware of the name echoing in Yzak's head as the initial shock began to set in.

Strangely enough, Yzak could almost hear Shiho's voice in his head saying: ''I told you so.''

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** [May 28, 2010] Okay, so Athrun and Kira noticed a change in Yzak, Lacus is her own detective, and Cagalli loves to annoy Yzak. Shiho's assumptions are actually hot, instead of cold! -Gasp- Did she just prove Yzak wrong? I feel good finishing a chapter, and yet it's difficult to start a new one! Hahaha- I can relax for a day now, can't I?

On another note, thank you so much **Tynuccia**, always a pleasure. You are very perceptive, you know that? I'm glad you're liking it, which continues to motivate me into putting as much effort into it as possible.

C.A. [May 28, 2010]


	8. Ceaseless Danger

**Author's Note:** [June 6, 2010] Hello, I've happily survived! -Yayyyy!- gastroenteritis is really something. There were so many times when I opened my WordPad and having nothing to say but ''ow''. Well I guess this is the recovery phase of this unfortunate event, since I am managing to find inspiration again.

There's many things I want to say, but it keeps slipping off my mind...

I came to the conclusion that... I must keep writing! For the sake of this couple's happiness. -stops sappiness-

Oh wells. This chapter 8 has been split into two, only because it's really long...

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Ceaseless Danger**

'

Even without blankets, the figure broke into a light sweat, causing much discomfort. He wasn't aware of the increased temperature. He needed to be conscious for that.

The figure on the bed didn't even wake up as the bedroom door swung open quickly to allow entry to a concerned-looking, dark-haired fellow. It was difficult to see through the darkness, but he knew where to go. Upon entry he spotted his target, the figure writhing on the bed.

He flicked on the bedside table lamp, leaning over the bed.

The fellow took a firm hold of the thrashing shoulders, giving him a few rough shakes.

''Nngh.''

''Yzak.''

''Nyagh!''

''Yzak!''

Eyes popped open and Yzak awoke, panting. In front of him Athrun had gripped his shoulders tightly, clad in shorts and a plain shirt for his pajamas. He could vividly note the concern look on Athrun's face, which was in disbelief.

''Athrun, what are you doing in my room?'' Yzak's voice croaked out, taking both hands and enclosing his forehead between them. The light from the table lamp was a little overwhelming to the eyes and a headache was beginning to form, lovely.

The person he asked simply studied him again, hesitant. ''It's barely the crack of dawn and you were having a nightmare.'' Athrun assessed the distressed expression on Yzak's face. ''Are you alright?''

Yzak sat himself up, panting lightly. ''Yeah... Just a dream.'' He shot an inquisitive look at Athrun, who backed away to give him some space.

''Good, coz you were scary there for a moment.''

''How did you know I was having a bad dream?'' asked Yzak. He didn't like to imagine that the dark-haired man had an extra keen sense of hearing. Yzak sweatdropped. It would effectively make him feel inferior.

Athrun looked uncomfortable with that question. ''You see... Believe it or not, Yzak- It's a little disturbing, but your bed is backed up against the same wall my bed is.'' He sighed. ''Your bed was hitting against the wall, which woke me up.''

''Strange room arrangements.'' answered Yzak, feeling himself calm down. ''Sorry about that.'' He apologized, knowing he disturbed valuable rest.

Athrun waved it off. ''Nah, it's nothing. Well, if you're fine, I'll leave then.'' He was reaching the door when Athrun paused. ''Say Yzak, I haven't seen you this disturbed in your sleep since Nicol...''

Yzak did look baffled. ''Yeah...'' He stared out blankly at the wall, trying to remember bits of the dream. Athrun turned to leave again. ''Hey Athrun.'' He called.

''Yeah?''

''Dreams don't happen in real life right?'' Yzak asked, finding his question silly. At this time though, it was strange that he would have dreams since he rarely had them.

Athrun found the question a little strange as well. ''Uh, I don't think so, why?''

Yzak stiffened, realizing he had to elaborate. ''It was just...'' He hesitated to find the correct words. ''I never dreamed of someone dying before.'' Yzak knew it wasn't Athrun's nature to ridicule such a trivial thing before, but it was so ridiculous.

His counterpart did find it strange, yet he took note of the seriousness of Yzak's face. ''Oh... Do you think you dreamed of someone you know who is alive?''

Yzak shook his head. He ran a hand to check his shirt, which was clinging to his chest. A change was in order. ''I couldn't tell, it was obscured.''

Athrun nodded in understanding. ''Dreams tend to do that.'' He gave Yzak a scrutinizing look. ''Don't dwell on it, okay Yzak? Dreams don't happen in real because we create our own choices.'' Athrun was hesitant in leaving, managing to slip through the door and shutting it quietly behind him.

Feeling as though he was heavily in need of recuperation, Yzak flopped back onto the bed, hands folded on his chest. He knew there was no way he could get back to sleep now.

'

Arriving was of no hassle. Kira, Lacus, Yzak and Shiho had gotten off at the far side of the shuttle terminal, where it had been known to be less populated. Anything that was to be in the shuttle's storage compartment was sent to the personnel in charge of putting them in their place. After, they made sure their cellphones were turned on, pocketing them in their perspective places.

Security was quite abundant, the group having to take a longer time to greet them more than they wanted to.

''I really do express my disappointment for my short stay.'' said Lacus, walking a little farther ahead between Kira and Yzak. ''It's unfortunate, however business back home has been piling up and I cannot hold it off for very long.''

Kira sighed, catching up and sparing her a sorry smile. ''Maybe you'll get to visit again soon, when you can have some time off, right?'' He chuckled. ''Cagalli would love that.'' Lacus answered with a wide smile.

''Why is it that you always know how to placate my thoughts, Kira?'' she asked playfully poking his arm, something that she enjoyed recently.

The victim in her grasp did appear puzzled for a moment, before sliding the arm around hers. ''Because every time you poke at my arm, a little bit of your innermost secrets leak their way into my mind.'' Kira answered, amused at it's effect.

Lacus gasped, wide-eyed, before poking at his arm again. ''I don't think I have any other secrets, I've told you plenty.''

''Maybe you have other secrets that you don't know.'' replied Kira in a serious tone. They remained in awed silence until they both burst out laughing.

Once calm, Lacus peacefully leant against Kira's arm, still leading them through the maze to their terminal. She was peaceful, humming a melody that was a distant memory to all of them.

Yzak turned to look at Shiho behind them, whom gave a prompt nod and saying nothing more. He was quite surprised.

Apart from the past few days, the Shiho Yzak saw right resembled more of the Shiho he was most familiar with. She was completely composed, following them like an appendage similar to a scorpion's stinger- silent, alert, and ready to strike when needed. In fact, her seriousness was such that it seemed to reflect on everyone else, causing a few abrupt silences.

Before they left the Attha estate, Yzak assumed that Shiho had been possessed, as her personality clearly made a 180 degree turn. He was beginning to think that the professional Shiho he once knew disappeared and yet here it was again, a little more convincing than before. Rather, the more he thought about it, the more she began to resemble a little bit of someone he knew. Someone who was prone to becoming a little reckless regarding themselves once in a while.

Uttering a small curse under his breath, Yzak fished into his pocket to find a small bottle of acetaminophen that the nurse provided, and popped one in his mouth. The headache gave no sign of letting his head go, ever since the time he woke up after that nightmare.

That nightmare.

He frowned, willing to remember a little more than just the three main pieces of the dream. If there was something strange about it, maybe he could find out why he dreamed it.

_There was a gunshot, yes but what else? _

A scream echoed within Yzak's mind. A scream? Yes, a scream after the gunshot. Not a lot of good that will help, though. A lot of people scream after hearing a gun shot. Depending on what situation.

The second part of the dream Yzak dwelled upon next.

In the dream, he was running, right? Yzak remembered being fast, however he felt no wind passing his hair. His body felt heavy while he was running.

_Why heavy, though?_

Hmm, perhaps the heaviness was due to the reluctance to see where he was running to?

If he ran towards the gunshot, then he should be worrying about what he would be seeing, correct? Considering that the gunshot and the running is actually in the same scenario together.

Had the cause of running been towards an enemy, looking for survivors, or heading towards a fight that had yet to be finished? What if he was running from someone?

Yzak rolled his eyes at that thought. There were too many possibilities for that scenario. Maybe the situation could be all too different from what he was even imagining at this point.

_So, what about that bleeding figure in my arms?_

The figure was way too fuzzy to be distinguishable. Male, female, stranger, or friend, they were nameless. The figure could evoke no emotion. He could only recall the excessive amount of blood found on their body, so much that he could almost feel it's thickness on his fingers.

He knew from experience that the figure in his arms would have been moments away from dying.

If that dream was in relation to the first few segments he worked out from the others, then it's to be concluded that whatever the gunshot was and whoever he was running to was the person dying in his arms.

Breaking out from his thoughts, Yzak replaced his full attention back onto their walk. Their group had already arrived at the shuttle hangar, where armed men were stationed perfectly to create a safe perimeter. Behind them at the hangar entrance, paparazzi were eagerly pressing themselves against a few more armed men, calling out Lacus's name in desperation.

Flashing lights filtered into the hangar, shining light that bounced off the shuttle's windows.

Head throbbing a little less for the meantime, Yzak allowed his guard to remain a little loose, scanning the area once and watching Shiho do the same. Before them, Kira and Lacus had been talking with the pilot, who excused himself for a moment and begging for Lacus and Kira to please wait.

'

Shiho could only look at the corner of her eye at what appeared to be Yzak in inner turmoil. Perhaps he was assuming that no one was looking, or that he just plain didn't care. Yzak could be seen staring in the direction they had been slowly walking to, however so preoccupied that clearly he wasn't seeing what was in front of him.

It was a miracle that he hadn't tripped.

On any other occasion, she would be amused at his preoccupation, yet today was to be for focus. From the way Yzak was acting towards her, he understood her intent to a good job that he allowed her the responsibility of keeping watch behind them.

That small opportunity to prove herself effective meant plenty of joy to her. She was grateful.

Heat arose at her neck and she could feel a pair of eyes looking at her. Turning, Shiho's eyes connected with Lacus, whom smiled at her warmly, mouthing a thank-you. Beside her, Kira was speaking to Yzak cordially, in fair terms.

Shiho gave a respectful salute which Yzak followed, as Kira and Lacus decided that it was time to board the private shuttle.

Her eyes relaxed onto a small pile of crates near the employee entrance to the hangar. To her discomfort, Shiho could feel a nudge within her stomach, pressing against it's walls. Her intuition was saying something.

The hairs on her neck stood up again as she found herself staring into a figure half-hidden within shadows, clad in a dark professional garb of shuttle personnel.

_Who is that_?

Squinting to get a better look, the figure appeared to be watching the shuttle intently.

A gasp escaped her throat, one that had Yzak's attention in an instant. Her woman's intuition was sending signals, but about what?

''What is it, Shiho?'' he hissed, watching Kira and Lacus walking the small bridge to the shuttle. The two were happily waving to them both.

She noticed a certain eerie familiarity in the face, especially in the blond hair. Something that immediately told her to stop Kira and Lacus from boarding the shuttle right now.

''Yzak, we can't let Kira and Lacus in yet.'' Shiho gasped out, breaking out into a sprint towards the bridge. Not too far behind was Yzak, clearly not having a clue on what brought this action on. Her feet pounded against the ground heavily, catching up to the two who paused, noticing Shiho's flustered manner.

Lacus was concerned, watching Shiho's frantic gesture to stop them from going in. Kira was concerned as well, waiting for Shiho to explain herself. She could only hope that her instincts were correct.

''What is it, Shiho?'' asked Lacus lightly. ''Have we forgotten something?'' She glanced at Kira, who shrugged. Beside Shiho, Yzak waited as well.

''I'm sorry.'' Shiho breathed, looking at each of them imploringly. ''Look, you both cannot go on that shuttle.'' As they all silently expressed why, Shiho continued. ''I have reason to believe that I have seen a silhouette of the assassin here in this hangar.''

Kira and Yzak were surprised, while Lacus merely sighed. ''You think that there is something going on with this shuttle?'' Shiho confirmed with a nod. Lacus fell silent, in deep ponder. Shiho could only hope for Lacus to listen to her, would she?

''If that's the case then I'll have to take Lacus right now away from here and leave you two to push forth with your intervention. If that's okay?'' asked Kira, answering Shiho's thoughts. ''Shiho, Yzak, I think you guys have everything under control. We have trust in you to do what you need to do. All personnel will be alerted on what you'll be doing in the hangar. ''

He was already wrapping a protective arm around Lacus, and steering her towards the armed guards at the entrance to the hangar. At a wave of his hand, he beckoned the guards at the perimeter to follow him and Lacus, where they would no doubt be needed to help clear out the paparazzi beyond those doors.

Shiho inhaled deeply, letting the air out again in one heavy whoosh. Rubbing her forehead lightly, she turned to Yzak, a little apprehensive of what he thought. Deep in the back of her mind however, she knew there was no such time to think about it. ''We need to search the shuttle. I thought I saw Franklin Rull's presence around here.'' She saw his eyes light up- not in anger, but in the memory of their conversation from yesterday.

It was with gratitude that they most-likely found their major suspect; on the other hand, dealing with people she'd rather not deal with was a major hindrance. Hindrance meaning, would Yzak ever understand if she kept a few pieces of information secret to him?

'

Yzak had to admit, he was growing appreciation for the amount of knowledge Shiho knew about a few suspicious characters of theirs. However, just as his appreciation was growing, so was his ever so slight concern that she knew too much about everything.

A little too much to have it all as coincidence.

Sharing the results of the DNA tests last night was as predicted- Shiho was faintly surprised that the match came from Franklin Rull, but less surprised that Rull was associated with Vogel. On the contrary, she conveyed feelings of deep disappointment.

He didn't voice this concern out, but she seemed to understand his bewilderment on her knowledge.

Yzak was unknowingly refusing to butt heads with Shiho. In his defense if he were to find out, he would simply blame it all on the fact that what was important now is to solve this matter as soon as possible, without stepping on any political toes.

''If we were going to look for something in the shuttle, what are we looking for, exactly?'' asked Yzak, narrowing his eyes at the large metallic structure with it's door still wide open. He watched Shiho pace for a moment, before stepping closer to the machine.

Footsteps a little distance away from them caught their attention.

''Who's there?'' called out Yzak, scanning behind them to spot a shuttle personnel, wearing what seemed to be a uniform caked with heavy amounts of oil. Beside him Shiho studied the man with interest, yet calmly. He scanned the figure's approach, be it suspicious, or submissive.

The figure was paunchy, filling out his uniform indefinitely. He had a wobbly gait and upon coming to them closer, his face heavily smeared with grease. A hat in the same condition as his uniform was taken off his head in respect.

''Hello.'' greeted Shiho warily, as he came to a stop a few meters away from them. ''Can we help you?''

Yzak groaned inwardly. Would that be the kind of question suitable at a time like this? Resisting the urge to simply demand answers, Yzak allowed the rational side to permeate his emotions.

''Miss, I have a few concern to tell you.'' he spoke with a heavily thick and unknown accent. An ID tag hung low on his neck. He eyed Shiho with undisguised interest, leaning forward to squint at her eyes. Shiho took a suave defensive step back.

''What is it?'' asked Yzak, feeling his eyebrow raise. Why did he get the feeling that this guy wouldn't have good information to tell them?

Straightening his posture again, the man covered in grease had a shaky hand pointed to the door of the shuttle. ''About an hour ago, I saw a man playing with the door to the shuttle over there.'' He paused, clearly thinking more. ''I ask him why, because I know I'm in charge of that shuttle maintenance, you know?''

Shiho and Yzak looked at each other briefly, wondering if each of them knew what this man was hinting. ''You've clearly overheard us talking.''

The man shrugged. ''Barely. I know what looks suspicious though.''

He slapped a hand to his forehead. ''You know? So there is no need to touch that door if I already made sure it didn't have trouble closing, but he just ignored me.'' He waited for Shiho to say something, a smile creasing in his mouth. ''He wasn't even wearing an ID, the little rascal.''

Shiho was perplexed. ''Didn't that give you the hint to check the door, then?'' Yzak silently agreed. Why didn't this guy check anything if it was suspicious?

Their source of information simply scratched his chin. A sheepish look donned his face. ''I was going to, but it slipped my mind until just now.'' He excused himself, backing up in a slow manner. ''Only thought about you guys wanting a place to start looking that's all.''

''Wait.'' called Yzak, catching Shiho's questioning stare. The terminal employee stopped. ''Can you tell everyone to stop people from entering this hangar for an hour?'' The man nodded. ''Could you make sure there's a few employees that can be available if we need help?'' Yzak added, and the man again nodded.

''One last thing.'' Yzak found Shiho catching up to the man already a distance away. What was she up to now? ''Do you know what the man looked like?'' Shiho asked, an intense look in her eyes.

The terminal employee eyed her again, this time in thought. ''If I'm not mistaken, he's about 5'10, medium build. Blond hair.'' He sought Yzak again. ''Got more to say, ZAFT Commander?'' He pointed at the suit Yzak was wearing.

To this Yzak just shook his head, unfazed by the man's recognition in his uniform. ''Please tell them to keep an eye out for a blond man matching the description you told us, and that will be it.'' The employee nodded, heading off.

Shiho caught up to Yzak again, curiosity written in her face. ''How are we going to do this then, sir?'' she asked, catching him off-guard with ''sir''.

Time was ticking fast. If Shiho's instincts were in-tuned, they could be dealing with something more sinister than just a hunch. Yzak didn't know anything about this suspect of theirs, though already he was spotted in the vicinity, messing around with the shuttle that they were in front of right now.

He turned tail, heading towards the stationary machinery. ''Shiho, this might be dangerous, since we don't know what we'll find.'' he said quietly, as they neared the shuttle. ''I might need your pair of hands.'' Yzak couldn't bring himself to check what she thought of now, but until they knew what was going on, he needed her.

Work mode was in order. Distractions were out of the question.

''I'm wherever you need me to be.'' answered Shiho effortlessly. Her words comforted him, somehow. Like he knew she _would_ follow-through to those words in duty. Just like always.

He smiled to himself. ''Alright, we'll check on that door for now.''

They studied the shuttle door, looking for anything that appeared to be tampered with. The coat of paint hadn't had much chipping to it, dating about at least a year-old. Yzak allowed Shiho to study the locks, while he checked for cracks between the sheets of metal making up the thick door.

Sounds beyond their hangar added to their silent din, creating a much more difficult atmosphere to deal with.

He wiped a brow, releasing breath he didn't know he was holding. ''Any luck?'' he asked Shiho, who had knelt on the floor, following what looked like a crack below a lock.

''Nothing yet, but a few cracks I've looked at I'm thinking were already there.'' she sighed. ''Should we keep checking here?'' There was no answer, as Yzak had fallen into work once more, tracing his fingers on a crack he found covered by a rubbery seal that acted as cushion between the door and frame.

''Yzak?'' Shiho again asked, peeking her head to look at him.

Yzak could feel excitement swelling within his stomach. Fresh paint appeared to coat the metal beneath the rubbery seal which was still drying.

_Is this what I think it is_?

''Shiho, I need you to find me a small hand saw and some goggles.'' Yzak called over to Shiho, who nodded, heading off in search of what he needed. She came back a few minutes later, holding a hand saw in one hand and two pairs of goggles in the other. Another thing she brought with her was a bucket of water and a tool belt.

''Sorry, I wanted to be prepared.'' she breathed, handing Yzak the saw and goggles. He said his thanks, firing up the machine. Beside him, Shiho ripped back the rubber seal so he could cut without any hindrance.

As Yzak was cutting, bits of metal were flying, dangerously close to their faces. There was no doubt about it. With the way the saw cut easily through the metal, this was thinner in structure than it's original counterpart. What would they find in here?

Finally, he trimmed between the two sheets of metal that made up the interior and exterior of the door, creating a 6-inch by 12-inch cut. Shutting off the hand saw, he accepted a screwdriver from Shiho, who nodded in readiness.

Yzak made a gesture to keep her back a few feet away, digging the screwdriver to a protruding section of the metal, dragging it down the area he perforated.

With a loud CLANG, the metal fell, colliding with metal. Puffs of compressed air escaped with dust from the hole, making Yzak cough lightly. Close by, Shiho peeked around his head, wondering. Then, a gasp escaped her again, making Yzak refocus, looking in.

There, with no timer, was a bundle of wire, cylindrical objects, and a circuit board- what they were looking for.

''THIS is what he was putting into the door an hour ago?'' whispered Shiho, jaw dropping in surprise. Yzak clenched his hands. No other explanation for it. He dropped the screwdriver from his hands, attempting to see if it was connected to the door itself.

''Maybe you'll need this.'' came Shiho's voice, and Yzak spotted a flashlight being placed in the corner of his eye. He took hold of the flashlight, nodding again a thanks, and flicking it on.

The apparatus seemed to be what they were both assuming without word. What was more confusing was the position of where it was placed. At a door? Snaking his arm closer into the crevasse created, Yzak peeked at the structure placed within the door. Spotting a few strands of wiring that seemed to be connected to the shuttle's own locking mechanism, he understood.

''Bastard.'' he muttered, snaking his arm out again. ''He's planted a bomb that wires to the lock on the door.'' Yzak explained to Shiho. ''The bomb would ignite when the door closes, that's why it hasn't gone off yet... It doesn't look like there's no other source of detonation possible either.'' She frowned in return, no doubt thinking the same thing he was thinking.

How the hell would they manage to deactivate it?

''Sir... We can't leave this area and allow the possibility of this door exploding.'' Shiho said softly. Her face was distant, devoid of emotion, unlike the tone of her voice. ''There has to be a quick way to deactivate this quickly. It's too small to be a threat, isn't it?''

Yzak could hear one particular word echoing faintly in his head. _Sir_? She was using it rather repetitively that day. What happened to the 'Yzak' that she used a few days ago?

''I wouldn't get too comfortable right now.'' Yzak answered calmly. They were both too intent on how to intervene to speak too much .

His hand flicked on the flashlight again, snaking his hand back into the door frame. Angling the flashlight a certain way, his eye caught sight of a strange sticker on one of the cylindrical objects.

Eyes narrowed again, as he could only recall that identifying sticker from a long time back.

''Shiho... This isn't just an ordinary bomb either.'' he muttered, retrieving his arm, and stretching, to make it relax.

''Meaning?'' Shiho asked, who leant against the exterior of the shuttle. She had the tool belt dangling from her arm.

''Much more serious than I thought.'' Yzak replied, all serious. He knew Shiho could almost feel the aura coming off him at this moment. ''This bomb is a small nuclear type.''

A soft hiss emanated from his accomplice, who stood up in indignance. ''H-how could they implant such a thing.'' Shiho stammered, biting her lip. ''We have to remove that thing as soon as possible.''

Yzak couldn't agree more, but it was wired into the door. One wrong move, and there was a good chance that not just them- many others may end up getting hurt. He could recall Athrun saying that there was an easy way to render a small bomb like this useless, but what was it?

A figurative light bulb illuminated his mind, clearing his thought. Something he recalled during training.

That's it... Hopefully there was some to be found around here in this place somewhere...

''Shiho.'' Yzak began. His nature compelled him to make haste, call up all personnel and alert everyone, however he knew that causing panic within the building was unnecessary. His subordinate was rapt in attention, giving a salute. ''I need you to call someone to find highly compressed nitrogen gas.''

Shiho nodded and flicked open her cell phone, tapping quickly at the keypad. No doubt she was dialing the numbers they all went through that morning, in order to be prepared.

''Hello, this is Shiho Hahnenfuss, escort of Lacus Clyne in hangar J-8.'' Shiho began speaking into her phone. Yzak listened carefully, hoping she would pull through quickly. ''An emergency supply of highly compressed nitrogen gas is needed in J-8.'' She added, nodding to her 'yes' for confirmation. ''Right now, yes. Immediately, please.'' Her phone snapped shut, briefly distressed.

Admirably she composed herself again, placing the cell phone on the floor, along with her personal handgun on the floor. Shiho straightened herself up again, her full attention on the abomination inside the door.

''Good, let's just wait a few minutes.'' said Yzak, flashlight still in his hand. He scanned the hangar again, for anything amiss. If the guards prevented anyone from getting in and keeping an eye out for any blond men about 5'10, maybe there was a chance that they caught him already. All from experience however, tells him that such luck was never really existent.

Despite all that has happened to them, the noise surrounding their hangar had been unchanged. The paparazzi had long gone now, as well as a good amount of the armed men that guarded the front entrance to the hangar. Every now and then the sound of a revving engine would loudly take off, somewhere beyond the large doors where their own shuttle faced for it's exit.

Still waiting, Shiho was scanning their surroundings now, while Yzak determinedly kept his focus on the door, expectant. How long had it been now? It's definitely been at least a few minutes.

The rear doors to the hangar burst open. Charging inside and carrying a tank of the highly compressed nitrogen gas was the same paunchy employee they spotted minutes ago. The man heavily heaved himself across the boarding ramp, using his hands to pull on his weight to get to Yzak faster.

Yzak bit his lip, trying with difficulty to compose his features and to avoid insulting the man who was utterly beat. He handed Yzak the tank of compressed nitrogen, pointed to the directions on a piece of paper, and again heaved himself down the ramp, landing with a little wobble.

''Right...'' Yzak surveyed the sheet of paper attached to the nozzle of the tank. ''This all looks straight-forward. Simple, really. Similar equipment to what they have back at PLANTs.'' he turned to Shiho, who hadn't been listening.

''Hey, did you see...'' he could hear her say, voice fading into silence.

A little annoyed with her lack of concentration, he noticed that she was a little bothered. Maybe a little more than bothered. As though she saw something that she wouldn't even think of letting get away.

Without any warning, Yzak gave a yell in surprise as Shiho grabbed her gun, running down the ramp and onto the tarmac.

''Stop right there!'' Shiho yelled, gun cocked and ready. Her legs echoed on the ramp like rhythmic pistons.

''Shiho!'' yelled Yzak to her, already far in distance.

''Use that gas, I'll get this guy!'' was all he heard from Shiho, charging straight for a stack of crates down below.

Following the direction of Shiho's uproar, he spotted a figure bolt from between crates, heading for the hangar's rear exit.

He let out a yell and cursed loudly, also slamming a fist into the shuttle door.

Next to him, was Shiho's cell phone, forgotten.

_Shiho, please don't do anything stupid_...

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** First note on the ''Yzak thinking about the dream'' part- hopefully that isn't as confusing as I thought it turned out to be. My mind began assuming how Yzak would analyze something, and that's what turned out, hahaha.

I'm sorry for the lack of fluff this chapter. From what I understand, they are both driven individuals. Probably even dangerously driven. Nuff said, hahaha.

This ends part one! I didn't like to prolong it any further- I think people deserve a break.

Once again, hoped you enjoy- r&r

C.A. [June 6, 2010]


	9. Persistence

**Author's Note:** [June 6, 2010] Alright, part 2 is underway! Should I call this a ''Beyond Admiration'' mini-marathon? Jokes, jokes. Just two chapters will be up.

I really did enjoy doing this chapter. I once again hope I'm not overdoing things. Hopefully no one's confused. Then again, it's natural to be confused when dealing with these things, isn't it?

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Persistence**

'

Yzak gripped Shiho's cell phone, then pocketed it.

_Please don't do anything stupid_...

His mind repeated the mantra over and over again. Somehow he wasn't surprised if Shiho was prone to being a perfectionist in her work like himself. That fact made everything more dangerous.

Should he be worrying over her choice to run off like that?

Looking at the positive side, chances were good that Franklin Rull would be in their custody at the end of the day. Shiho may be a girl, but Dearka was right. She was a strong girl, persistent, resilient, and patient.

_Let's hope not too persistent_.

Thinking fast, Yzak fingers flipped open his own cell phone and dialed Kira's number. After the first ring, Kira's voice filled his ears.

''_Hello, Yzak_?'' Of course, call display was always handy.

''Kira, we have a situation here.'' Yzak ran a finger on the nitrogen tank absentmindedly. ''There's a nuclear-type bomb on this shuttle door that I will be deactivating in a few moments.'' Knowing they didn't have enough time to discuss the matter, ''I'll be sending you a report on in as soon as I can.'' He added.

Silence for a few moments, until Kira let out a tense hum. _''If you have it under control, then thank you, Yzak_.'' Muffled in the background was Lacus's voice in a concern tone. ''_Is Shiho helping you out there_?''

Yzak sighed into the telephone. ''That's what I'm phoning about.'' He adjusted the earpiece on his ear. ''Shiho's gone after a guy we suspect is in charge of installing this weapon on the shuttle. I'd call her myself, but her phone was left behind.''

A moment was spared, and Yzak could almost hear Kira relaying the story to Lacus on the other line. ''_Lacus says she'll have the terminal personnel in here look out for your suspect, if you want to give me a description_.''

It did sound like a good plan. ''Please have them look for a male, 5'10 at least, with blond hair, no ID, wearing shuttle personnel uniform.'' Yzak said slowly, so Kira could catch every word.

''_Is that it_?''

''Yeah, that's it.'' replied Yzak. ''You'd also probably want to find an alternative transportation. This shuttle has to be taken apart later and analyzed from top to bottom for anything else suspicious.'' He mentally checked off whatever other things might need to be done right after this scenario.

More confirmation on the other end, followed by more muffled voices. ''_We might have to use Cagalli's own private shuttle_.'' Kira answered. ''_You two need any back up_?''

Minutes were ticking by, and Yzak knew he couldn't stall any longer. ''Only the personnel looking for the man I described is good enough, thanks Kira.'' He squat down to check the nozzle on the nitrogen tank. ''I have to go, sorry. I have to catch up to Shiho later.''

''_Call if you need anything, Yzak_.'' replied Kira. _''Lacus would like to extend her good luck to both of you_.''

''Thank you.'' Yzak shut his phone closed, pocketing it. Lots of luck might be needed for Shiho and himself, along with the general future of this case.

A decision had been made up in his mind. Whether Shiho was okay with it or not, he wasn't going to let her handle Franklin Rull alone.

Without any other delay, he slipped on some protective gloves that were attached to the tank. Taking the nozzle, he aimed it at the crevasse within the door, particularly at the circuit board, and the bundle of wiring.

Then, making sure that the goggles were still in place, Yzak found a firm grip on the valve that opened the tank. He turned it slowly, and a white gas encompassed the crevasse.

Yzak took care to lean his face away, letting more of the gas out. He continued to blast the inside with nitrogen gas, traveling a little to the bomb itself. White fog from the gas made it difficult to see if he managed to coat the whole apparatus.

After a couple of minutes have passed, Yzak shut the valve off, removing the nozzle from the door. As the fog settled, he could see that the highly compressed nitrogen gas succeeded in it's purpose.

The bomb was completely covered in white frost- frozen.

Relieved and triumphant, Yzak removed the gloves. That should keep it from detonating now. To keep from having accidents, people will have to watch that for a while, until shuttle mechanics can take it properly apart and analyze it.

Yzak felt the warm glow of satisfaction spread to his toes, completely pleased with himself.

He removed his goggles as well, blinking a few times. Before he could look for Shiho, he needed to alert the proper terminal personnel, so they could keep tabs on this machine.

'

Panting heavily, she entered what felt to be a second hangar they had run through by now. Shiho had managed to close much of the gap between herself and the man, right after she started going after him. She had been chasing him long enough to know he was unarmed; as far as she knew.

Or was he intent on getting her alone?

Passing through door after door, shuttle personnel had to duck for cover, as the man she assumed was Franklin Rull streaked past them, with her on his tail. Shiho apologized profusely as she missed a man whose arms had been laden with building materials.

Pieces of metal tubing and spare parts tumbled behind her, daring Shiho to trip if she allowed a moment's lack of concentration.

Her legs pounded on the tarmac, feeling her muscles stretch beyond their usual limits. Was it such a long time since she had been fit to run long distances? Another thought persisted in her head, something that she hadn't thought of before.

What happens when she managed to corner him? Would she be able to apprehend him?

Apart from the fact that she might have the disadvantage of height, but she was a coordinator; surely she could have some kind of an upper-hand on something. Still, hand to hand combats were not her style. Weapons and various armament were her specialty- anyone who saw her in action agreed.

Was this a bad mistake?

Shaking the idea that pursuing him was certainly not her best plan, Shiho continued her pursuit.

There was also the chance that Franklin Rull could be getting tired. For now, Shiho didn't see that happen any time soon.

Flying past a vast array of shelving that stored many other shuttle parts, Shiho hoped the end was soon. Many more eyes followed them, some curious, others looking scandalized. Her quarry was loudly panting ahead of her now. She mentally began preparing herself for hand to hand combat.

''Stop!'' Shiho shouted, not wanting to fire a gun with so many other bystanders around them.

Before they burst through the doors exiting that hangar, Shiho had to predict his movements as Franklin Rull turned around suddenly. For the briefest seconds, Shiho caught a glimpse of blond hair and brown eyes. A heavily chiseled face was perspiring, flushed.

With a small war cry, he pulled on a tall shelf holding many metallic parts, causing it to fall. Shiho didn't think much of this, until she realized that first shelf was attached to the second next to it in some way.

The shelves were toppling like dominoes.

Angry shouts of protest were behind them, as ear-splitting racket from falling metal filled the area.

To avoid being flattened, Shiho veered to the right, trying to get herself clear of the danger zone. Her feet almost slipped as a sheet of metal fell in front of her like a shiny, slippery sheet of sharp ice. There was no time for any double-takes, and Shiho had to rely on her peripheral vision to keep herself out of danger. In her main view she spotted Franklin Rull exit out the doors ahead.

A heavy cylindrical object grazed her back, making Shiho wince.

There was no time to check that either. She assessed from the brief sting that the worst that could come out of that was a bruise. More determined that ever, Shiho burst through the doors that Franklin Rull burst through moments before.

To her dismay, they ended up in a place she didn't want to end up at all.

_Anywhere but here would have been great_...

Crowds of people were making their way around the terminal, many still with their baggage. The young, mature, and old alike were chatting happily, noisy. Large television screens displayed flight schedules, as well as delays. Through the commotion, only a few saw Shiho bursting through the door.

Her eyes scanned desperately for Franklin Rull. If this ended badly, she knew Yzak wouldn't hesitate to show is disapproval.

Shiho bit her lip from that thought that immediately dropped the bottom of her stomach. It was too early to assume the outcome of this. As long as no one was hurt, it will be fine.

_I'll do what it takes to make sure no one gets hurt_.

There.

Darting behind some potted palms, she spotted the uniform-clad figure again. Just as she caught up to him, Shiho noticed that he seemed to be stuck, amidst a large crowd of people, all qued up to check-in with their baggage. He was darting back and forth, clearly attempting to find some way out. In his haste, he tripped over a bag, sending him sprawling to the ground.

People in the vicinity whispered behind their hands at this stranger.

Elated at his stumble Shiho closed in, straightening out the arm that held her hand gun in place. She didn't want to use it, but in a crowd with this many people... To avoid unnecessary risk, she must take careful aim.

Meters away, Shiho watched him get up to his feet, spotting her. He appeared frustrated, however clearly refusing to give up. His eyes analyzed her own then flew to the object in her possession. People who saw his line of vision saw Shiho, holding a gun in her hands. Many gasped, backing away as much as possible. Silence filled their vicinity.

''Stop right there, Franklin Rull.'' Shiho's voice no doubt carried far. ''You'll be taken to custody for the assassination attempts on Lacus Clyne.'' Her voice quavered at the last sentence, to her disappointment. Seeming as though far away, Shiho could feel a faint burn at her back.

The expression of frustration left Franklin Rull's face. Instead, an amused smile swept across his cheeks.

Before anyone could react, Franklin grabbed a small child from her mother, who screamed. In another swift movement, he slipped a concealed knife from his sleeves to just below the child's throat. The child, shocked, fell frozen and silent in his hands.

Shiho snarled under her breath at her slow reaction. This, was what she was afraid of happening.

''Dear, dear, Shiho.'' smiled Franklin Rull, dragging the young child away from her mother. The woman pealed a sob, gasping in the background. He came to a stop feet away from Shiho, brandishing the child in front of him. ''You have figured it out.''

''Some nerve to use a child as a shield.'' whispered Shiho, wondering how she could pull herself out of this mess.

'

Yzak didn't have to look very hard for the trail of where Shiho ran off to. The only hindrance he encountered was when he made a report to the terminal manager to keep the hangar with the bomb under close surveillance. The man was difficult to find. Yzak had to school his patience once again, in dealing with people that seemed to be distrustful of him. Especially in his uniform.

Asking random shuttle employees had no problem with informing Yzak of where Shiho had ran off to. A few disgruntled faces he met as he ran through the various hangars, noticing a few people jump out of his way.

Clearly Shiho made _such_ a pleasant impression upon these people...

Not able to fight off a moment's amusement at the thought of Shiho barreling through without hesitation, Yzak smirked. He avoided charging through much of the debris that seemed to have fallen recently. Surprise displayed on his face as he saw a whole row of metal shelving that collapsed, right down a wall.

_Please don't tell me this is all Shiho_... _Don't be too rash_...

'

''I'm only making sure you don't shoot me, is that so bad?'' laughed Franklin Rull, tightening his grip on the child's shoulder, and making her squeal. Behind him the child's mother moaned. The crowd barely made any sound, completely enraptured.

Shiho's grip on the handle of her gun grew tighter. Sweat began to drip down her forehead. Her teeth gritted against each from tension. ''It's low to use such a shield. You're a coward.'' Shiho said, as calmly as she could.

The man in front of her only chuckled to himself. ''This child isn't my main focus. My main focus is you.''

''What?'' muttered Shiho.

''I need you to drop your gun.'' Franklin replied simply. He appeared calm now, unconcerned by the gun pointed at him. ''I want you to put your gun on the ground, and slide it to me slowly.''

Shiho knew it had to be a trap. She would be unarmed if she passed him her weapon. As long as the child was still in his possession, she couldn't risk anything that would get them harmed.

''Faster please.'' called the man, tapping on the girl's shoulder.

Shiho narrowed her eyes, bending down and reaching her hand carrying the gun to the floor. She could feel Franklin's eyes carefully register her movements unblinkingly. Shiho allowed the gun to fall from her fingers, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly.

''Slide it over.'' Franklin Rull's voice traveled to the crowd around them. ''None of you try anything funny now, or her blood will be spilled right on this floor.'' Murmurs were the only replies heard.

More eyes followed Shiho as she gently slid the gun across the floor, coming to a halt next to Franklin's black boots. He bent down, still holding the child, and grabbed the gun with his hand. The knife was wedge between his palm and the gun, pointed outwards.

''Okay.'' said Shiho, expectant. The man was still fixing the gun in his grip, having folded the knife and placing it in his uniform. ''Hand over the girl nice and easy now.'' called Shiho, taking a step forward.

''Don't order me around, young lady.'' A warning shot rang out into the air, making Shiho wince. The people around them began to push against each other, afraid to be in the line of fire. The gun was pointed at Shiho's head, steadily. ''You're going to give me a minute before pursuing.'' He began to take careful steps back. It was difficult for Shiho not to follow. ''Got that?''

''Got it... All you need to do is let the girl go.'' said Shiho, getting down to one knee on the ground. ''Blue Cosmos has no right to take away the peace that we all worked hard to achieve.'' Weapon, weapon, any weapon... Half of her attention was on to searching for a new weapon. Her quarry seemed to be in a bit of thought, as though he wasn't finished.

''...Hahnenfuss.'' said Franklin, calling out her name. Shiho's eyes narrowed further. ''For someone that fought in the war, you don't know much. Be careful, coz you also know more than you need to know.'' He let out a wide grin. ''Stop nosing into other people's business if you know what's good for you.''

Without another word, he thrusted the child into the startled crowd. He turned tail and ran, arms flailing furiously. His pace regained speed, faster now that the crowd parted to let him through. Shiho's knelt leg pushed out from under her, creating a spring-like action. From the corner of her eye she was in relief to see the young child reunited with her mother; though badly shaken, the child appeared to be in no other harm.

On the other side of the terminal, she could see about a dozen other armed men, still yards away behind her. Was that back-up? If it were, some burden would be lifted off her.

Shiho took note that they were passing a less populated area of the terminal once more. The halls were barely populated, save for a steward or two, rushing to get out of the way. Thankfully, the lights were still bright, making it next to impossible to get away. Commotion ahead of her was a give-away of where Franklin was headed.

But... Once she caught up with him, what now? She was certainly unarmed. There was a necessary risk, and an unnecessary risk. She was still making the right choice, wasn't she?

_Whatever happens, I can't let him get away_. Shiho decided. Innocent people were still in the building, and there was no way she would let them be endangered.

The sound of a door opening to her left caught her attention. Slowing down to press herself against the wall, Shiho found a glass door shutting heavily closed. Peering her head around to see within the room Franklin had ran into, she could see him running towards- nothing.

Franklin Rull was trapped in a room with no other ways to escape apart from the door he arrived through. A dead end.

Pleased, Shiho edged into the well-lit window-less room. She inched past the door, into what appeared to be a small conference room. Chairs were folded to one side of the small room, with a large wooden table in the center.

Next to the table she found him, casually twirling the gun in his hands. Shiho purposefully stood in front of the doorway, blocking his exit.

A sigh escaped the man, properly equipping the gun in his hand. ''I thought it's about time you here.'' Franklin pointed the gun at Shiho again. Shiho remained calm, in front of the door. Through the glass, she could hear quiet voices, that no doubt belonged to the armed men following her moments ago.

''You have no where to run.'' said Shiho, which was obvious.

''I do, but someone's blocking the way.'' He pointed in her direction. ''I could basically just shoot you and get it over with.'' He smiled. ''There are two bullets left. Plenty of chances.''

Shiho felt herself grow clammy. ''Outside these doors are some armed men, waiting for you.'' Her voice was wavering. It's been quite a while since a gun had been pointed in her direction. ''You've got no other place to go, even if you shoot me.''

''Is that a dare?'' Franklin said in a silky tone. ''I have killed many coordinators in the past, with no hesitation. You think I'll have problems dealing with you?''

She knew he wasn't bluffing. Blue Cosmos members wouldn't hesitate in shooting coordinators, or anyone that gets in their way. At the same time, she hated being toyed with.

''I'm not daring you, but I cannot let you continue to terrorize people who are in favor of peace.'' Shiho breathed, carefully bending her body a little low. The arms at her sides were limp, but ready to shield herself when the time comes. Could she be quick enough to dodge a bullet aimed at her heart?

''Wasting my time, wasting my time.'' sighed Franklin, his aim following Shiho, as she took a step to the right. ''After I kill you, I kill myself, of course.''

With that, he fired his gun.

_Bang_!

'

He found his pace completely slow and lingering. His chest was heaving, fighting to process air faster to his cells. Why couldn't he breathe faster?

_Where are you, Shiho_?

Yzak reached the terminal, where crowds of people were there. What he noticed however, was that something was amiss. The regular lines that one would see in a terminal was non-existent, with sobbing children with frightened mothers littering the scene. Distressed terminal employees attempted to comfort those who were difficult to comfort.

Security guards were no where in sight.

Sprinting through a crowd, he felt eyes on him as well, especially on the weapon in his hands. It effectively made him uncomfortable.

He spotted a little girl wailing uncontrollably in her mother's chest, gripping tightly around her waist. At least...There was no sign of casualties anywhere.

Panting, he scanned wildly around the crowd, hoping for some sign of Shiho anywhere. Through these crowds, it was very hard.

_Shiho_...

Yzak was in the process of asking a civilian as to which direction they may have seen a woman chasing a man, he heard something he wished he _never _had to hear.

_Bang_!

A gunshot rang, in the direction of a deserted corridor. Screams echoed in the terminal following the noise.

Yzak's muscles froze, forcing him to abruptly stop, as deja vu entered his mind. Something that he didn't need a reminder of this instant.

His _dream_...

The sound of a _gunshot_...

The frightened _screams_...

The heavy _running_...

The figure _dying_ in his arms covered in _blood_...

''What the- Shiho!'' Yzak shouted, pushing through the crowd. Feelings of unexplainable dread fuelled his desire to get there faster.

That couldn't happen. It _couldn't_. The Shiho he knew was highly trained in combat, especially with firearms. She wouldn't allow herself to fall victim to those weapons easily. Nevertheless, Yzak found himself worrying as he ran flat-out on the carpeted floor.

What if the man she was against was armed as well?

'

Shiho didn't have any time to think, as she could only faintly recall how the gun was aimed at her. She dodged in a direction she could only think of, jumping half a foot into the air, hoping that it would be enough to avoid hitting her most vital organs.

Less than a second later, pain seared her shoulder. Shiho gasped, landing to a crouch on the floor. Her attention was all on Franklin Rull, who appeared only amused.

''Stupid coordinator reflexes.'' he muttered, the gun in his hand still smoking. A used ammunition shell had fallen to the floor.

Commotion from the outside was explosive and the glass door burst open, where armed men quickly stormed in. Screams from the frightened public reached their ears.

Shiho prepared herself for another shot, but was surprised.

Franklin Rull smirked, hand already pointing the gun at his head. He faced her, speaking in a monotonous tone, with his eyes hollow.

_**''For the preservation of our blue and pure world!''**_

Another shot rang out, and Franklin Rull crumpled to the ground, dead. His eyes were still wide open, as though determined to haunt her.

Finally tearing her eyes away from his, she could only bow her head down, as the armed men around her fell on the fallen man, checking his vital signs. Her left arm throbbed painfully, refusing to be forgotten. Still crouched, Shiho heaved deep breaths, calming herself down.

Her body felt exhausted from all the excitement.

''Shiho!''

Shiho could hear a familiar voice rushing towards her. She could feel herself ease up ever-so-slightly. Warmth flushed through her. From that time, she knew the danger was over.

A moment later, Yzak's face peered up in front of her.

Was that an illusion, or did Yzak look worried? In a different situation, she could have laughed out loud in amusement.

''H-hello, sir.'' whispered Shiho, trying to smile lightly. He ignored her.

The expression on Yzak's face changed to annoyance, as he stood up to speak to the armed men who were surrounded Franklin Rull's body. Incomprehensible words were exchanged, Yzak sounding very much like his regular self, giving (what sounded like) orders on what to do with Franklin Rull's body.

Still quite exhausted but refusing to stay on the crouching position any longer, Shiho pushed herself off the ground with her right arm. The left arm dangled painfully at her side.

A pair of hands helped her to a standing position, steering her away from the loud noise that was the conference room.

''Don't you 'Hello sir' me.'' muttered Yzak, as he manoevered Shiho through the crowd of watching bystanders. People didn't think about following the furious-looking man leading an injured subordinate away.

''I'm saying hello.'' Shiho hissed out, as she moved to cradle her arm close to her stomach.

Yzak's brows unknitted. ''You pulled off a stunt that could have had major consequences today.'' he said quietly. His hand still pulled on her right arm, leading them right through a few door ways. ''What were you thinking?''

Shiho bit her lip, already knowing her mistakes. ''I did what I thought I had to do.'' was all she could explain to him at this point.

She briefly caught glimpse of the door labelled 'Men's Washroom' before being pushed through it. Yzak let her go for a moment, locking the door behind him. He was beside her in an instant, studying her shoulder.

''Luckily you were only grazed on the shoulder.'' said Yzak, more to himself than to her. ''Stay here a moment.'' He commanded, leaving her by a row of sinks in front of a large mirror. The door swung closed quietly.

Angling her left shoulder so she could see better, Shiho winced as she saw her blood dribbling down her arm and onto her hand. It looked much worse than it felt. Feeling soreness on her back, Shiho couldn't see what happened there, since her uniform covered much of everything.

The door to the Men's washroom opened again. Yzak returned, this time with a bundle tucked under his arm. A first-aid kit was held by the handle in his other hand.

''Alright Shiho, we need to look at your shoulder.'' Yzak announced, as though introducing a new battle plan. He placed the kit down on the counter with the bundle beside it.

A little uneasy, Shiho watched as Yzak drew closer, squinting down at her shoulder. She winced as Yzak plucked at her sleeve. ''Don't move.'' said Yzak, turning around to fish into the first-aid kit. He emerged carrying a small pair of sewing scissors.

''Yzak, what are you going to do with those?'' asked Shiho, feeling the uneasiness grow. ''There's nothing to cut.''

Yzak rolled his eyes. ''Shiho, we just need to cut off your sleeve. It'll make everything easier.'' He studied her face a moment. ''Don't move.'' He repeated.

Barely any doubt was on Shiho's mind that Yzak could feel her trembling. From the coolness of the scissors, or how close Yzak was, it was hard to tell. The fabric split wherever the scissors cut, revealing the skin underneath. The bloody fabric was tossed into the garbage, the scissors placed on the counter.

''We need to clean this up before I can wrap it up.'' Yzak took some gauze and turned on the faucet. He allowed the water to run warm, checking the temperature every now and then. When he was satisfied, he soaked the gauze, wrung it out, and reached for Shiho's arm. ''Just relax.'' he said. Again, Shiho couldn't tell whether he said it to himself, or to her.

She could feel the tips of his fingers resting on her arm. The gauze he was using to wipe with had barely any pressure on her skin. He was taking care to be gentle, Shiho noticed. Her cheeks were beginning to flush from the careful strokes Yzak was doing.

Yzak let go every now and then, to get a new sheet of gauze to wipe her shoulder with. He handed her an extra wet sheet, to wipe her hands with.

''Thank you.'' Shiho said, smiling lightly. Yzak just nodded, absorbed in the task of wiping off any excess water. He reached for another sheet of gauze, this time bringing along with a Tensor bandage.

Wrapping her arm around with gauze first, Yzak then proceeded with wrapping the Tensor bandage around the gauze, taking care not to have any folds or creases. Putting place the clips to keep the wrap steady, he sighed upon it's completion.

Shiho gently bent her arm, studying his handiwork. ''Wow... That's very nice, Yzak.'' she commented, noticing that it hadn't been wrapped too loose, or too tight. His expression was awed at the use of his name. ''You're actually good at this.'' Her tone was incredulous.

''You sound surprised.'' said Yzak, throwing the used gauze in the trash can. ''I took my first-aid class seriously.'' He packed up the supplies, tossing Shiho the small bundle he had brought with him. ''Here's an extra coat someone from the front desk said you can use.''

''Thank you.'' Catching it in her hands, Shiho winced as her back gave a tell-tale sign of distress. Unfortunately Yzak noticed, who stared intently at her again.

'

Yzak saw Shiho wince. Surveying the woman before him, she quickly composed herself, spreading the coat before her, to put it on. Her mouth twitched, most likely concealing the pain from her face.

''Your back looks hurt.'' he commented, unable to allow her to hide it any longer. Yzak could not let her be in pain, even if she was too stubborn to allow him to look at her injuries. Seeing the harm she merited herself was enough to make him attempt to be gentle.

''My back is fine.'' Shiho answered, wincing as she denied her pain. Yzak felt frustration come onto the surface again. He continued to glare at her until she stopped moving. ''What?'' she asked innocently.

''Stop being stubborn, Shiho.'' He opened the first-aid kit again. ''We need to get a look at that or it might get infected.'' Yzak saw Shiho gape her mouth at him indecisively. ''Well?'' he asked, withdrawing the pair of sewing scissors from the kit again. ''Are you going to make it difficult, or-'' Knowing she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, he smirked.

A long tense silence followed.

''Just turn around. Don't turn around until I tell you to.'' Shiho managed to reply. She was difficult to read beyond the painful expression.

Yzak shrugged, turning around. Whatever was the big deal? They were just going to check her upper back.

Rustling of clothing made Yzak aware of the reason why Shiho was hesitant to comply. The spasmodic thought of suddenly telling her to stop undressing blared loudly. An even scarier form of awareness seeped into Yzak; why would seeing bare flesh disturb him? It was nothing different, right?

''Okay, you can turn around now.'' Shiho called to him.

Having no other choice in the matter and scolding his lack of professional conduct, Yzak unknowingly braced himself, turning around.

There Shiho stood, her face flushed and turned away from his. The coat was wrapped securely around her chest, leaving her shoulders and upper back bare.

O-kay...

He better be as sure as hell not blushing. There was no need for any reminders about his gender, thank you.

''O-right, just turn around with your back to me now.'' Yzak mentally slapped himself at the stutter he just uttered. He watched as she slowly turned. A breath escaped his chest as Shiho pulled her ponytail away to her chest in order to fully expose her back.

There, nothing too alarming, was a bruise the size of a kiwi between her shoulder blades. The maroon colour of her bra straps framed the bruise exactly in the middle. Slowly he came up behind Shiho, studying the injury. Yzak could sense her tense up, clutching the coat tighter.

Distractions were in order.

''So Shiho, tell me why you are so focused on putting yourself in danger like that.'' Yzak randomly blurted out the first thing from his mind. Shiho's head turned to look at him in disbelief.

His tongue had a difficult time being restrained from releasing the verbal tirade he ached to let out; how Shiho somehow caused so much unexplainable dread within him, how he burst through the door, fearing the worst of his subordinate.

It's convenient for Shiho that Yzak couldn't bring himself to scold the woman before him at this time. Especially at a vulnerable state.

''Yzak, what are you talking about.'' Shiho said, frowning.

''I'm altering your attention. You need to stop worrying just this time and let me check on this.'' Yzak muttered, taking a finger and palpating the bruise lightly.

Shiho hissed in pain, sucking in breath. ''Fine, if it'll make everything easier...'' She let out her breath slowly. ''How about because I wanted to be reliable in someone's eyes?'' she replied, posing her statement as a question.

He let out a frown, studying the colour of the bruise. Nothing different. ''Intending to be reliable by risking your life unnecessarily and in a rash way is not the right idea to go about it.'' Yzak replied swiftly. Scrutinizing her back closer, he saw a cut right below the bruise, the size of the pinky finger. Unfortunately for Shiho, it looked as though it extended a little farther down her back.

''So, how is it?'' asked Shiho, as though she knew there was more to be found. She jumped a little as Yzak brushed against her bra strap by accident.

Face grim, Yzak audibly sighed. ''You got a cut that looks like it extends down lower on your back.'' He straightened out his posture. ''I think we should take a look at it.'' The protest came as he predicted.

''Maybe it's nothing.'' Shiho said. Yzak could see a visible shiver run through her. Is she really that antagonistic to his help?

''If you really don't like me helping you, maybe we should just find someone else then.'' Yzak called over his shoulder, turning around again. He was getting rather annoyed with Shiho's insecurity. Did she (somehow in the back of her mind) detest him in one way or the other? ''I'll just turn around and let you get dressed again.''

He tensed, sensing her presence quite close behind him.

''No.'' came Shiho's reply, in a whisper. ''Look, I'm sorry to be so difficult.''

Yzak caught her eye as he turned around. Shiho seemed to understand the effects of her actions, and her remorse proved it.

She wrung her hands uneasily. ''I'm just insecure about a lot of things okay?'' Shiho noticeably forced a smile, looking sheepish. ''Please don't hate me yet.''

Letting out a ''huh'', Yzak made a gesture that told her to turn around again. ''I won't, just don't get yourself into trouble like this anymore, how about that?'' Yzak grabbed gauze again and soaked it in water. ''Shiho, you need to let me see a little more of your back now.''

He shut his eyes for a moment, as Shiho did as she was told. This was a sentence he never imagine he would say.

_...Get a hold of yourself Yzak_.

Opening his eyes again, Yzak could see the continuation of the cut he scrutinized moments ago. Taking the gauze, he began to wipe away at the blood crusting around at the site. Goosebumps was beginning to form down Shiho's back, as the water cooled.

''Sorry, it's getting cold fast.'' He said, effectively making himself awestruck from apologizing.

''It's nothing.'' replied Shiho quietly, visibly taking deep breaths. Her back flexed beneath the coat languidly.

His eyes traveled down the cut. It seemed clean, nothing that would be in danger of getting infected.

He watched, fascinated at the contrast of colours between the dark red, and the pale glow of her skin. The crusty rough patches of the wound was comparable to the smooth and soft quality of her skin. It's jagged edges were unattractive, compared to the slender curve of her spine and the gentle curves of her waist-

Yzak paled. _What_...?

''Yzak?'' asked Shiho, noticing his silence. ''Is it alright?''

''So why have you declined 3 marriage proposals again?'' Yzak blurted out, before he could think things properly through. His patient sent him a scandalized glare. ''Sorry, it just came out all wrong- distractions, remember?'' He gave as an excuse.

He was being ridiculous.

Yzak furiously worked on the cut, careful to remain gentle... And to make sure his mind stayed on track.

''Yzak?'' came Shiho's voice softly with a little awkwardness.

''Mm?'' acknowledged Yzak, working on placing a Band-Aid on the cut. He pressed on the sticky sides carefully to make sure it was completely sealed.

''I want to say that I appreciate you helping me like this. I know you don't do this often, so really, thank you.'' Shiho turned her head to smile at him.

This smile caught Yzak off-guard, striking something hard within the commander.

Unlike her usual smile, this one was a little different. Her gaze held a message of something more meaningful. Something that Yzak couldn't pinpoint. Something Yzak wasn't sure how to react to.

Also maybe a little fearful towards.

As unexpected as the feeling came, it also ended. All the same, hearing Shiho appreciate what he did made Yzak feel glad at what he had done.

Odd, Shiho didn't appear so tense this time around, as Yzak himself felt at this moment.

One could even say that a smile rendered Yzak Jule speechless.

_Say something_...! He scolded himself. _Anything_! A little bit of alarm struck, as he noticed Shiho's smile faltering. She seemed to think that he didn't accept her 'thank you'.

''I was worried when I heard the gunshot, but I'm relieved that you're in one piece.'' Yzak said quickly, shocked at caring about losing her smile. Her smile returned, this time beaming widely at him. ''You're all set.'' he added, turning around again.

It took all of Yzak's self-control not to get affected by the rustle of clothing that threatened to take over his thoughts.

After all, he took pride in being a gentleman.

_What is this effect I'm under_?

_Why am I only this confused when I am with you, Shiho_?

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Tadaaaaaa! The second part of my two-post blitz! I am... exhausted. Maybe it sounded rushed. Dear goodness, I hope not. I got all giggly in the end. I can't help it =(. I am completely happy of how this chapter turned out. Self-satisfaction is achieved. -happy-

Now that it's done, time to edit these two together! -background sounds of yay!-

Once again, hoped you enjoy- r&r

C.A. [June 7, 2010]


	10. Cagalli's Remedy, Dearka's Nightmare

**Author's Note:** [July 6, 2010] HI! Long, long time no see! -please excuse the excess exclamation marks- It's time to introduce my... FILLER CHAPPIE! Yayyyyyy! -Or nay, really. -sheepishly laughs- It isn't really a filler chappie, its just a chappie that has a little less Shiho and Yzak at the moment.

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation / behind door conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Cagalli's Remedy, Dearka's Nightmare**

'

Total mess.

Chaos.

Never ending trouble of mass proportions.

Propped open between her hands was a folder recently given to her by Kisaka. Within the folder was a highly-detailed report on the incident at the main shuttle terminal yesterday, where terror to the general public leaked. A collection of statements from Yzak, Shiho, and countless shuttle employees as well as the security officers on duty at the time had been stapled over the shuttle report.

It had been cautiously taken apart that day, with workers examining the parts until well past midnight. The door where the bomb had been implanted was taken apart with care. An explosives expert had concluded what they all assumed from the beginning- nuclear-based weapon that would have detonated after the door shut.

The Lion of Orb flipped the folder closed, then patted her cheeks which had somehow grown numb.

Restlessness had plagued her like an uncontrollable wildfire, with new problems spurting everywhere.

First there was that financial stability she constantly had to maintain; second there was the precarious position of the peace they had achieved, which required plenty of supervision. Another concern was Lacus's safety during her stay, including the fiasco of yesterday.

She had to personally see Lacus off in her own private shuttle just so that it was guaranteed to be safe. Just as she gets back to work, news gets to her that their only positive suspect had died and linked to one of her council members.

Things just got worse when there was no doubt that deceased suspect had spoken for in favor of Blue Cosmos.

Imagine, a Blue Cosmos activist, right under their noses!

As though sensing Cagalli's fury, Fadein Vogel requested a meeting with her about his right-hand man. That meeting she arranged in two day's time, with Yzak and Shiho in her place. She would leave the questioning to them only if they relayed the answers he received to her when he returned.

It was too bad she had planned that day to sort things out with the press.

A dull ache began to form around her shoulders, stiff from rummaging through thick volumes of paper. She rolled her shoulders a few times, feeling tenderness at certain areas.

Her lamp light began to wane, as the sunrise gradually chased the darkness away. Faint sounds of birds twittering outside her window sang louder. Noticing that she was still in her pajamas, Cagalli couldn't help but imagine that with her continuous sleep depravity, this day would be as tiring as the last.

Gravity and exhaustion took it's toll on her head, pulling it gently down. Head rested on it's side on the table, Cagalli yawned.

Seeing as the day was almost upon them, she might as well have a cup of coffee.

As her mind envisioned a steaming cup of the black caffeinated drink a cup was placed beside her, near Cagalli's nose. She barely stifled a gasp.

''You looked like you could use a cup.'' came Athrun's voice close to her ear.

Pleasantly surprised, Cagalli turned to meet warm green eyes smiling down at her. ''Athrun, I didn't hear you come in.'' Cagalli fixed her posture on the chair. Eager hands reached for the cup of coffee beside her. ''Thanks, I was thinking about having one at this moment.''

''I figured. This is the second time I noticed you are up earlier than usual.'' He leaned against her desk, watching her carefully. Athrun's eyes slowly roved over her pajama-clad form, then upwards to her tousled hair. He swiftly covered a smile with his hand.

''What?'' Cagalli demanded, noticing his amusement on her hair. Frantically she patted any possible stray strands on her head, but to obviously no avail. ''Athrun, I'm a mess. I appreciate the coffee, but really, you can't be in here because I'm in no way presentable right now.''

Athrun's eyes widened for a second before letting out a chuckle. ''You, concerned about your attire right now? Somebody's starting to sound like a woman.'' He watched as Cagalli stood up, attempting to hide her blushing face. Without missing a beat he caught up to her and with her back to him, Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gave small stammered bouts of protest, but Athrun felt her relax a moment later. Only he, Athrun Zala was allowed to hold her this way. Anyone else would be nursing a broken nose. He gently squeezed her waist, leaning forward to make eye contact.

''I was only joking.'' he said lightly, giving another squeeze to her waist for reassurance. Cagalli glared at him lightly, but leaned into his embrace.

''Consider yourself a lucky man, Athrun.'' mumbled Cagalli, yawning. She felt surprised to feel soft lips briefly peck against her cheek.

''Oh I know I am.'' As Athrun finally let her go, she sat herself back down on her chair to reach for the cup of coffee again. He sat on the corner of her desk, zipping up his coat.

Cagalli finally noticed that he had already been dressed, not in the usual uniform of his designated rank, but of casual attire. ''Athrun, are you going somewhere?'' she asked, putting her cup down.

Athrun nodded in confirmation. ''Yzak and I are going to pick up someone that Lacus requested to send over. She reckons the job would be done faster with an extra pair of hands around.''

''Oh.''

''I won't be gone long.'' He gave a smooth smile in response to the crestfallen tone of her voice.

Cagalli sighed. ''I'm sorry. I know you could use some time off away from work-'' She ran a hand through her hair once again, yet it remained stubborn. ''-with your own people to delegate, it does get exhausting.''

She expected him to agree immediately, however Cagalli was wrong. ''Thanks for being concerned, but you forget I love my work. Some parts more than others.'' Athrun grinned. ''I think it's you that needs a break.'' He leaned forward until they were nose to nose. ''I talked to Kisaka today, and he pretty much agrees with me. I'd get to do my favourite part of my job and keep you preoccupied.''

Athrun watched in amusement at Cagalli's skeptical expression. ''You're bluffing. He's even against the mere thought of it right now.'' she replied, rubbing her temples. ''I'm going to be behind in my work, Athrun, you know that.'' Taking another folder from her desk, Cagalli flipped it's cover open. ''We've gotten so much done recently, but-'' Her sentence was cut short upon seeing Athrun's serious face.

His eyes seemed to be boring into hers determinedly, his body inching closer.

''Athrun?'' asked Cagalli, confused. She saw him glance at the folder in her possession.

''One day off from working too much.'' Athrun said, leaning forward. He reached a hand to cup the side of her face. Cagalli's face blushed further, closing her eyes as his lips sought hers. Unknowingly deepening their kiss, she vowed to overcome his current method of persuasion at some point.

For now, from the way he easily pulled the folder from her hands, Cagalli was succumbing to a well-earned day off.

'

Shiho gave an alarmed gasp, waking up to check her clock which read 1000 hours. The sleeping pills prescribed to her had indeed done their job well. Despite the dull throb in her arm she was as alert and energetic as she could ever be. If only she had better use for that energy than to panic once more about being late.

Getting dressed was difficult; Shiho felt too shy to ask for help, and it was good practice to dress up independently with an injury. Problem was, it took her almost twice as long, since it was more than uncomfortable to reach down below her knees to slip on her shoes.

Shiho's pace gradually decreased, as she made her way downstairs. The usual bustling traffic of Cagalli's staff excused themselves, rushing past her.

Yesterday had been a jumbled blur now, save for the awkward episode with Yzak in the men's washroom. Sudden warmth spread to her toes as Shiho recalled the thorough yet gentle treatment she received from him. If her eyes were shut, she could almost pretend that he cared for her the way she clearly now did.

Almost.

Not cognizant of her surroundings, Shiho almost collided with Cagalli, whom was turning around the corner she was approaching. The blond dodged in time as Shiho looked up.

''Oh, I'm so sorry Cagalli, I hadn't been watching where I was going.'' Shiho flushed darkly, lowering her eyes demurely. She gave a respectful salute out of sheer reflex.

Cagalli pointed to her arm. ''You could add more injury to yourself if you walked around like that.'' Her expression was relaxed, different from yesterday, which was fully tinged with worry. Shiho hadn't forgotten yesterday that a new assignment for her and Yzak involved interviewing Fadein tomorrow.

The desire to opt out of that interview was strong, yet not as strong as her desire to be of use to their work. Besides, if things got ugly, Yzak might want some backup.

''How's your arm doing?'' asked Cagalli, watching Shiho flexing her arm carefully.

''Not bad, thanks.'' Shiho replied, nodding. ''I accidentally slept in, though. Have you seen Yzak anywhere? I'd hate for him to think I'm slacking off.'' she added sheepishly.

Cagalli laughed. ''If anything, you're not slacking off, Shiho.'' she paused, thinking. ''He and Athrun left to pick someone up a few minutes ago. Since it looks like you could use a day to heal up a bit, I think it isn't a bad thing if you rested today.''

''Picking someone up?'' repeated Shiho. There was no notice of anyone arriving today yesterday.

''Yep, a message was sent last night. Lacus sent someone over to help you two.'' Cagalli looked at Shiho again, then laughed. ''They're sending over a guy, I'm sure of it.''

Shiho jumped, as if she were awoken with a hot poker. ''Ex-excuse me?'' She had no experience in dealing with outspoken and confident females. During her stay here, Shiho had been careful, not keen on eliciting conversation that might reveal her shyness towards women in high power. Cagalli was completely overwhelming her. Her personality, and the fact that she could be so perceptive. A blush spread across her cheeks.

''I don't think that's something you want to talk about.'' smiled Cagalli, shrugging. It was clear that she didn't understand why Shiho took a liking to her old commander. To her, Yzak was probably as personable as a highly encrypted computer.

Shiho only replied with a fleeting smile. Cagalli could interpret that however she liked. ''Is there something I could help you with for the meantime, then?'' asked Shiho with genuine interest. If she was given a day to rest, there wasn't much to do here.

Cagalli grew thoughtful, eyeing Shiho in a way that made her feel uneasy. ''Now that you mention it, I do need company.'' she replied. Before Shiho could ask her to elaborate, Cagalli spoke again. ''I'm going to be buying a few personal things at this particular store; I don't like shopping alone.''

That makes the both of them.

''I'll come if you need company.'' The task seemed harmless enough. Shiho would need to be extra careful, since she would be watching over a diplomat not from the PLANTs. Somehow a part of her wanted to ask some pointers from Athrun on how to handle the woman. ''But wait, we're going now?''

The princess threw her a patronizing look. ''Of course, we have the chauffeur and a few bodyguards with us.'' added Cagalli. ''We will go once you change into ci-'' She broke off, spotting a figure approaching them both, wearing a pastel-coloured uniform. Shiho recognized the figure as one of Cagalli's secretaries. ''Yes?'' Cagalli's authoritative tone never ceased to bring Shiho to rapt attention.

''Excuse me, Miss Cagalli.'' The woman eyed Shiho for a moment before continuing, clearly not enjoying her presence beside Cagalli. ''A Miriallia Haww has arrived, claiming she has something urgent to show you. She insists you would accept to seeing her personally. I've told her to wait at the study.''

Both Cagalli's and Shiho's heads perked at the recognition of the name. Miriallia Haww? Shiho immediately envisioned a dead-panned Dearka upon hearing the name. No doubt he would get jittery upon hearing her name.

''She's already here?'' asked Cagalli, and her secretary gave a confirmation. ''Alright, I'll be right over.'' The woman paused, appearing slightly troubled. Fingers drummed the heavy-looking manila envelope she held. Hesitation stood out like a sore thumb.

''Did you want me to radio a few people to escort you?''

In response to those words, Cagalli merely waved a carefree hand. ''Shiho will be more than enough to accompany me.'' Her secretary gave a sigh of defeat and excused herself, pace quick for someone with her small stature. Cagalli turned to Shiho, whom gave her an inquisitive look.

''I had a feeling it's best that you come with me to see Miriallia.'' She led Shiho through the hustle and bustle of the first floor. The strong smell of floor wax attacked their noses. They passed a man feverishly working with a machine that smelled of the strong wax. ''If she's asked to speak to me directly, then it's something important. Usually she has someone pass reports to me.''

A pudgy chambermaid carrying a large bundle of white linen gave way, mumbling an apology.

The two rounded another corner to a less busier corridor. An impeccably-dressed butler stood in front of the study door, no doubt keeping tabs on their guest. Cagalli nodded for him to step aside. Similar as to what the secretary had done a few moments ago, the butler gave a perplexed and distrustful look at Shiho. His posture stiffened, very much unlike his composed position moments before.

Shiho wasn't surprised. Not everyone could be swayed to like coordinators just because the war ended. To see this disapproval towards a coordinator however, made Shiho wonder why certain people chose to live in Orb.

Cagalli pulled open the door, ushering Shiho inside first. The room was brightly lit from large windows, yet quite chilly. Silk drapery that scaled the entire length of each window framed beautiful views of the garden below. There Miriallia was waiting, sitting up to meet them.

''Sorry about the butler Shiho.'' Cagalli said. Shiho wasn't aware that Cagalli paid any attention to it.

''Ah, I'm used to it.'' Shiho replied, but bit her tongue, knowing that she could have phrased that better. Cagalli only gave her an apologetic look, as they neared Miriallia, who held a brown folder within her hands.

She was wearing a white coat of spring weight, over a frilly summer shirt and black slacks. Miriallia's hair had grown considerably longer from the last time Shiho saw her. It now graced her shoulders, strands that would frame her face held back with a pearl comb.

Miriallia appeared surprised to see Shiho, but smiled at her just the same. Shiho knew that Miriallia had been at first uneasy about her stated friendship with Dearka; however over time, Miriallia had grown to learn from Shiho that her interests lay away from Dearka. Of course, even when the two had been together or not, Miriallia still occasionally gave Shiho a call or two, to ask how things were going.

''Cagalli, Shiho, thanks for seeing me.'' Miriallia sat down between Cagalli and Shiho on a large suede couch. She gestured to a tray of tea and biscuits in front of her, to which both Cagalli and Shiho declined.

''So, how are things, Miriallia?'' asked Cagalli, accepting the brown folder and leaving it on the table in front of her.

''Nothing much besides this, actually.'' Miriallia replied, brushing a few crumbs off her lap. ''I heard unfortunately about the incidents going on. You must really have your hands full, Cagalli.''

Cagalli brushed the idea of being by the whole thing. ''There's not a thing to do about it, that's what I'm thrown at. I have Shiho and Yzak to thank for doing a bunch of the work though.'' she grinned at Shiho, who smiled back.

''Oh yes, I did see Shiho at the news days back.'' added Miriallia in memory. ''Hope that this file helps you, Shiho.''

Shiho nodded earnestly, reassuring the woman. ''Anything helps at this point. There has been a few ideas, but so we wouldn't have any doubts, Yzak and I will be gathering as much information as we could about our ideal suspects.''

Cagalli looked around in interest. ''To confirm?''

''I don't like the idea of accusing someone without real evidence.'' answered Shiho firmly. In this environment with more than just herself and Cagalli, Shiho felt herself relax. Miriallia appeared delighted at her words.

''You can keep Yzak in line then, just in case he gets carried away.''

Orb's leader donned a sneaky look. ''Yes, I'm sure she won't mind doing that.'' The two girls laughed, leaving Shiho with a healthy flush. Shiho had been doing that far too often than she would like lately.

Miriallia grew serious again, just as quickly. ''Be that as may be, I think this will help you erase any doubts, Shiho.'' Cagalli gave her a worried glance, but Miriallia instead gave a pat to her arm playfully. ''I have to put suspense into these things Cagalli, or you'll think it's to easy.''

Shiho could tell that Miriallia knew about their ideal suspect. Appearing as a mere photographer, Miriallia was certainly more skilled than any out there. Her life experiences made her absolutely resourceful and clever.

Yzak may have clearly underestimated Miriallia, but Shiho knew better. Miriallia had as much potential as herself.

While Cagalli and Miriallia continued on a conversation, Shiho enjoyed just to listen, giving her input every now and then. The folder lay innocently on the table, to be opened for later.

Without the chance of changing the topic to their main business, the door to the study opened again, this time Athrun walked casually in. He was closely followed by Yzak.

''Hello Cagalli, your secretary mentioned you would be here.'' Athrun said, spotting the three of them sitting on the couch. His gaze spotted Miriallia, who waved pleasantly. There was a long pause until, ''Oh, hey, Miriallia, good to see ya.'' He threw Yzak a worried look, which he was ignored. Yzak was rubbing his eyes and squinting at the three of them in disbelief.

Shiho wondered what is going on.

''I'm glad she led you to the right place this time.'' answered Cagalli. ''Where is the guy Lacus sent us? Hey, why don't you guys have a seat, we were just about to discuss what Miriallia brought over.''

Athrun appeared stumped at her request, until Yzak side-stepped over him. ''Sorry Cagalli, we figured we forgot something at the car. We'll explain the details later.'' Yzak was about to exit with Athrun through the door, but another figure stumbled in, a little disheveled.

''You'd get lost in a place like this without maps, geez.''

Finally, the reason for their uneasy behaviour upon entry was explained. There, clearly just arrived was none other than Dearka himself. Wearing a black leather jacket with jeans, he looked to Shiho healthier than she saw him last.

The latter merely froze, as he scanned all the faces in the room. Besides Dearka and Miriallia who were now facing each other in the same room, all four were concerned as to how this would turn out.

Both were like deer caught in the headlights, now oblivious to the presence of four other people in the room.

''Miriallia.'' Dearka breathed, laying his eyes upon her.

''Dearka.'' whispered Miriallia, shaken. Moments passed with no one speaking, until Miriallia stood up abruptly. ''I gotta go.''

Not knowing what else to do, Cagalli and Shiho both stood up quickly, hurrying themselves out of her way.

''Never mind, I'll go.'' said Dearka, and all they could see was his figure closing the door behind him. Clearly feeling the awkwardness in the room, Yzak and Athrun both excused themselves, closing the door behind them as well.

The door echoed loudly.

Miriallia, still shaken, sat back down. Cagalli gazed down sympathetically at her beside Shiho. This brief encounter clearly broke their previously happy atmosphere.

''Cagalli, I'm so sorry.'' Miriallia finally said, looking about her to gather her things. ''I hope you don't mind me leaving you with those pictures. I just have to go.'' She gave a thankful smile at Shiho, who passed her purse. Her fingers fumbled over the clasp to shut it closed.

Shiho felt sorry for Miriallia. She assumed that after all the conversations with her that she would be alright. Today definitely proved her wrong.

''Just a moment.'' said Cagalli, standing up quickly before Miriallia did.

''What is it?''

''How about I make sure the exit for you is clear? Shiho and I will make sure he isn't anywhere near the exit, how about that?'' Cagalli herself was elated at the idea. Even before Miriallia could answer, Cagalli had pulled Shiho along beside her, heading for the door.

'

Cagalli shut the door behind them, narrowly missing Shiho by mere inches. The female coordinator could only guess what was on her mind judging by the solemn look on Cagalli's face. The blond leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. Shiho followed suit, relaxing onto the wall.

What now?

Remembering Shiho beside her, Cagalli turned, excitement beginning to emanate from her. ''Let's keep a close watch at this door to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. If she comes out the door, we'll just tell her that we were coming back to tell her that Dearka is still around.''

''Uhm, Cagalli, weren't we supposed to see if Dearka was anywhere near the _exit_?'' Shiho asked slowly. The corners of Cagalli's lips turned upwards into an unmistakable smile.

''Yes.'' she replied, eyes illuminating in humor. ''We're going to make sure Dearka isn't anywhere near the exit because he's going to be busy straightening things out with Miriallia.''

Shiho's jaw dropped at Cagalli's finesse. Straighten things out with Dearka? Fat chance, by the downtrodden look on the guy's face Miriallia would only petrify him with her presence. Whatever plan for meddling was in Cagalli's mind, Shiho was thankful that she would have to play no major role.

Thinking beyond the ridiculous plan of forcibly getting Miriallia and Dearka to talk, it was also the logical remedy to their situation. Why the leader of Orb was getting involved, she didn't know; but Shiho was willing to bet her dollars that boredom was to blame.

Not long since they left their room that approaching voices could be heard. Shiho and Cagalli waited patiently. Cagalli had trouble, barely containing her excitement. Approaching them at a steadily slow pace was Athrun, Dearka and Yzak. Slow because Dearka was between the other two, shuffling his feet, eyes downcast on the ground.

Spotting Cagalli leaning against the wall beside Shiho made Athrun speed up, and causing Yzak to increase his pace, dragging Dearka along with him. The couple exchanged a meaningful glance. Yzak merely nodded to Shiho in greeting. Dearka ignored them all, adding a touch of heaviness to their atmosphere.

''Dearka wanted to stay as far away from the exit as he could.'' explained Athrun. ''He says if Miriallia wanted to leave, he didn't want to stand in her way.''

Cagalli gave a snort of suppressed laughter, earning a glare from Dearka.

''It's completely logical if you think about it Cagalli. We don't want to see each other if we can help it.'' Dearka refused to meet any of their eyes; he kept them downcast, fists clenched stiffly at his sides. ''Dunno how to start a conversation anymore.''

''You're being ridiculous Elthman.'' came Yzak's voice in disapproval. ''Know what you're apologizing for and be done with it.'' he said simply, as though it were the obvious answer. He felt blank stares at his direction. ''What, it's obvious, even I know what to do.'' he added. Athrun laughed.

Shiho smiled to herself. Yzak sounded like he was growing up in the right places.

''Well then.'' said Cagalli in a manner of finality. ''If you have that lame excuse to not speak to your girlfriend, then that's easy enough to remedy.'' With that she gives a thumbs to up Athrun, who, in a blink of an eye has a hold of Dearka in a strong grip, pushing him towards the doors Cagalli and Shiho left Miriallia in a while back.

A sputtering Dearka looked around at them wildly, as if he were convicted of a murder he didn't commit. His feet attempted to bury itself within the carpet. His eyes traveled to each of them in turn, questioningly. ''Wh-what are you doing, Athrun?''

''He's going to help you by putting you in this room where Miriallia's waiting.'' answered Cagalli, as Athrun mouthed a ''sorry''. He held on tighter as Dearka attempted to remove his grip.

Dearka only struggled harder. ''I'm not ready yet!'' he added, voice raising another octave. His protests were being ignored, recently noticing that the silent Yzak had pulled open the doors for him into the study. ''Yzak? What are you doing, you're supposed to help me!''

His best friend's next words shocked him however, as Yzak blinked, shrugging. ''I'm a little tired of seeing you bummed out Dearka; this will do you some good.''

''Yzak, you freaking traitor!'' Dearka snapped, before finally turning to Athrun in a last valiant effort. ''Seriously Athrun! Does she have you pussy-whipped or something?''

At his last words, Athrun's eyes flashed sharply, responding with a sudden rough shove that sent Dearka sprawling into the room with Miriallia whom was sitting on the couch, watching the whole episode.

Before Dearka could attempt an escape, Yzak slammed the doors closed with Cagalli descending on the external lock pad system beside them. Athrun gave a sigh, as his girlfriend beamed at him. Yzak returned to his calm composure, a little more subtle in his pleased expression.

Shiho couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Dearka; then again as Yzak said, this might do him good. The spectacle he caused for himself would no doubt be heard by Miriallia in the room.

Athrun moved to stand beside Cagalli, a little uneasy. ''You think we're doing the ri-'' none of that Cagalli heard, as she had her ears pressed to the door to listen. ''Cagalli, what are you doing?''

Putting a finger to her lips, Cagalli beckoned them all to join her. All of them did, rather reluctantly. This didn't seem like a conversation they would want to overhear. ''Elthman might mess this up and need help.'' protested Cagalli, as Athrun crept down to listen below her.

''You're meddling a little too much, don't you think?'' asked Athrun, as he too pressed his ears to the door.

Shiho strained her ears, vaguely noticing Yzak hovering right above her. So far, there was nothing but silence on the other side of these doors. There was no sound of glass breaking; she could now opt out the idea that Dearka would use any means necessary to escape.

''I call it helping.'' replied Cagalli. She didn't appear at all pleased at the lack of noise in the other room.

Athrun gave another sigh, knowing he couldn't control her once she set her mind to something. In almost every case, he loved that quality about her. In very rare cases like these, he felt a little apprehensive. ''I'm sorry if you're bored, but I promise to take you out later today.''

Shiho felt determined not to listen to their exchange. In truth, she found it very daring for Athrun to apologize in front of them on that issue. Even Yzak glanced at Athrun, watching how his friend handled the headstrong woman.

To their surprise, Cagalli glared at Athrun, who also appeared surprised and speechless. Her nostrils flared, her breathing deep. ''You might see this as ridiculous Athrun, but I would have figured you, out of all people could understand why I want them to work out.''

Athrun was puzzled. He was unable to recall any prior knowledge about that. ''But Cagalli, I really haven't figured it out. Why would I want them to work out?''

Cagalli stared at him, looking a little disappointed. ''Maybe it's a little too obvious. Dearka and Miriallia clearly haven't gotten over each other, and are equally chicken to talk about it. You can see how he looked at her when he spotted her in the room. It had always been only her in his eyes.'' Her voice was softer now, and Shiho could see that the couple affected Cagalli more than she revealed.

''I thought that you'd understand, Athrun. What we have-'' She gestured to herself and Athrun earnestly. ''-is something that I know is between them too. They're letting it die just because of a lack of communication.''

Somber, Cagalli turned away from Athrun, pressing her ear against the door firmly. ''I can't let that happen, Athrun.''

Her boyfriend remained silent as she spoke. Upon her silence, his eyes softened, looking at her in such a way that told Shiho to look away; it was as if she were witnessing something very personal come across between them. Looking up at Yzak, she knew he felt the same way.

Shiho wanted to dsitract herself- maybe start a conversation with Yzak? However she knew that would be very rude to do so. She felt further intimidated by the leader of Orb; even on assigned day-offs she was determined to make a difference.

''Cagalli-'' Further making Shiho and Yzak uncomfortable, Athrun had taken both of Cagalli's hands, stroking his thumbs gently over her knuckles. ''-look, I'm sorry for-''

A loud verbal explosion distracted them, forcing Athrun and Cagalli to return to their prior positions. They felt no need to press their ears firmly at the door anymore; anyone standing outside could hear them just fine.

_''I already apologized for whatever I've done, haven't I?'' _Dearka snapped.

_''You haven't done anything, I've told you that already!'' _Miriallia countered, and they could hear her voice on the other side of the room from where Dearka's had been seconds ago. _''Just leave me alone, Dearka- I don't belong in your world, okay? I know what your friends are saying, I know that they look down on you when I was your girlfriend.'' _

_''And I told you that I don't care about that!'' _

''Don't kid yourself, Dearka. I know your parents want you to find someone better.''

_''Miri-!'' _Dearka attempted to cut off.

_''I'm sick and tired of knowing that I'm holding you back. So why not go do it and just move on?'' _

_''You're so stubborn Miriallia.'' _Their voices had lowered, so the eavesdroppers had to press their ears upon the door again. _''I keep trying to tell you again and again,''_

_''That's because-''_

_''-Don't interrupt me until you hear me out.'' _Their voice didn't sound as far apart as they had been before, either. _''Did you ever give a thought that I might not care about that? Do you really think I care about what my parents, friends, or colleagues say?'' _

_''I know you do, and I wanted the best for you_.''

_''You can't be more wrong. I do care.'' _A pause. _''Not about what other people think, but about you possibly walking out of my life for good.'' _

_''Dearka...''_

_''I'm a mess without you, Miriallia. Isn't it proof enough that I'm willing to take this risk on making a fool of myself in front of you?''_

_''I...''_

_''Even if you don't feel the same way anymore, at least I finally manned-up and told you. You taught me to be a better person, and to learn to think things more clearly. Being the person I am, I know I should consider myself lucky that you even chose to be with me. I only need you now to think the way you've taught me to think.''_

_''Dearka...'' _

Then there was nothing. Sometime later they would see Dearka; either he would be happy, or depressed, the group will know the outcome. None of them were prepared for Dearka's sudden declaration. It only fuelled Cagalli's instincts correct. Dearka was in love with her, and he knew it. No one really understood how serious he was until now.

Shiho sighed, feeling happy for her friend. It was a mere memory now when the news of him turning traitor spread through the PLANTs like wildfire. There was speculation as to the main reason why he defected from ZAFT, but the rumors were true. Even now, years after that defection, his loyalty remained with a certain natural woman.

Cagalli still had herself pressed to the door. Athrun had detached himself from it, meeting her eyes. Slowly, he reached for her.

Feeling another uncomfortable moment happening, Shiho felt herself flush deeply, looking away. Thankfully her arm throbbed for attention, indicating that she would indeed need another dose of painkillers.

''Uhm, please excuse me, I need to get some more painkillers.'' Shiho muttered quietly, eyes pointed to the ground. She could feel _his_ stare, eliciting the hairs on her arms stand. Athrun and Cagalli barely gave hints of hearing her voice, but Yzak gave a simple ''later''.

Pace quickening, Shiho only stopped once arriving at the kitchen. She pressed herself against the wall, hugging her arm gently.

The only other pain besides her arm was the pain in her chest. A dull, throbbing ache that bothered her more than her arm did.

Cagalli and Athrun were admirable, and so were Lacus and Kira. The two couples were happy, which Shiho knew they all deserved. Add Dearka and Miriallia to the list of happy people now, with each other to share happiness with.

Shiho couldn't help but perhaps feel... A little left out.

She fought the urge to think of ''jealous''. Jealousy wouldn't get her anywhere. It was ridiculous; _was_ she only realizing it for the first time that Yzak may never return her feelings _ever_?

As that thought entered her mind, Shiho felt herself briefly losing her grasp on her beliefs. A vision of herself toppling over the edge of a hopeless abyss frightened Shiho. To fight in a battle such as in the war had a purpose and a result; but to continue a battle of emotions that may never end had Shiho in agony.

''Yzak...'' she whispered.

Whatever was left of her strength, she would try to pull through. Even if she had to give it everything she had without him ever knowing... She could. Because Shiho understood what it meant to have unrequited love.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the cheese, cheese, and fromage. I wanted to do this chappie, and so here it stands. I had a good time writing it- I just didn't appreciate the writer's block I had, hahaha. It got solved eventually though.

Oh yes, I'm sorry for the lack of Yzak and Shiho; I wanted Shiho to have a little bonding time with Cagalli. As for Dearka and Miriallia, I wanted things to work out with them too. I'm such a fan of their pairings, I'm getting ideas all over the place! Haha, what I didn't count on happening was this proving to be much more difficult to complete than what I anticipated!

But yes, thanks for your time, hope you liked!

C.A. [July 6, 2010]


	11. A Day Of Verbal Sparring

**Author's Note:** [July 22, 2010] Please bear with me; this is gonna be a long one to type.

Tynuccia- Hehe, my brain thought that also. Although I do realize it's taking them a while (I don't intend to be evil for long, promise), I once again ask you to bear with me, since this is going to be another rough ride. I'm so embarrassed!

There's a certain degree of stress upon how believable I can pull this off. The worst critic for this? Me. I'm not picky in reading someone else's fanfiction, but I'll be picky with my own. I'll be rough with myself, with comments that would make the worst flamer feel like a puff of hot breath. Gross, right? XD

Well, enough of my nonsense. This is going to be one long day. Actually week.

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**A Day Of Verbal Sparring  
**

'

Her injured arm was thankfully cooperating today. Or was it healing at an alarming rate, the rate which was only available to Coordinators? The limb was less sore now, as well as her back; Shiho only had to take one dose of the pain medication prescribed for her all day.

A chill passed through Shiho's arms, amplifying her regret that she hadn't brought a jacket. It was silly of her not to bring one, since it was winter; the seasons never failed to change in Orb unlike the PLANTs, where the temperature was carefully controlled during the transitions in climate. She blushed as she shivered again, this time noticing Yzak glance in her direction.

''You didn't bring a jacket.'' Yzak stated, and Shiho couldn't help but sigh at the obvious. Staring out from her window, she pretended to be interested in the trees speeding by.

Shiho attempted to shrug it carelessly off, hiding another bodily shake in the process. ''I'm not affected by weather.'' she said casually. In the window's reflection, she saw him smile, knowing she meant otherwise. Guess he did notice her; at least, now he did.

They had borrowed a car for the afternoon, to take for their interview today. They were a little late; Yzak hadn't counted on it taking that long to get there. It was already nearing the evening. So far they had taken two detours; the first time Yzak had insisted that he thought this had been a short-cut; the second time he just glanced at Shiho, muttering something about reading a map the wrong way. The solution was for Yzak to call Athrun for directions.

Now it was a little past their expected meeting time, with at least another long while until they got there.

As if Yzak read her mind, he accelerated, the speedometer ticking to 90km/h. Yzak was obviously a seasoned driver of what Shiho could assume of any type of machinery. He didn't exactly speed; however judging by the way he passed what Shiho could only imagine was the sixth car in five minutes, Yzak would prefer using a Mobile Suit for long trips.

He kept his eyes on the road, a hand gently resting on the steering wheel, the other on the clutch. Sinking onto the plush leather seat, Shiho admired the car's interior. The beautifully sleek black car ultimately screamed 'speeding tickets'. It also screamed good taste in Athrun's choice of transportation. Athrun had been generous enough to lend them the car, handing Yzak the keys. He was a little worried until his friend swore that his car would be returned in the condition he borrowed it. Shiho couldn't help but be amused at the way Yzak rolled his eyes at Athrun's concern over the machine.

Another faint memory of Athrun's flushed cheeks left no doubt in her mind that perhaps Cagalli had been the cause of that. She grinned, amused that Cagalli's day off hadn't been a complete waste for her.

''Is that better?'' Yzak asked, as Shiho looked at him in surprise. His eyes hovered over her form briefly, before returning to the road. ''I turned the heater on.''

''Oh.'' Shiho did feel warmer, but an additional warmth that didn't have anything to do with the heater further warmed her. ''Yes, thanks, I didn't notice you turned it on.''

Yzak raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth twitching. ''Well, you are warmer. ''

Shiho flushed. Right, she was warmer. ''Uhm... Yeah, you're right.'' '_Duh' moment, Shiho_. She mentally pinched herself, even though it wouldn't usually bother her. Making a fool of herself in front of Yzak was something she was self-conscious of. ''So, who will be asking the questions, then?'' she asked, on a desperate change of topic.

The figure beside her pressed the breaks as they passed a sharp curve. They were near the water, the road high above sea level. The asphalt wound dangerously close to the cliffs, providing gorgeously panoramic views of the wide ocean.

''Obviously I should be asking the questions.'' replied Yzak, confident. ''I am expected to, since I have conversational experience. That, and politics.''

Shiho couldn't help herself. ''_Conversational experience_?'' she blurted out. Knowing she just ridiculed a superior, Shiho braced herself for a verbal lecture that would usually follow when someone would question his skills. ''Well what I mean is- I heard he was a difficult man to deal with, maybe a feminine touch can help the suspect open up?''

Great, she just dug a deeper hole for herself, as Yzak remained silent. Shiho could almost imagine the impression she JUST gave him. Feminine touch indeed. She worded it wrong. No doubt now that Yzak would be better at asking the questions.

''_Feminine touch_?'' Yzak emphasized this time. Shiho was sure she underestimated his conversational prowess as Yzak effectively plucked at her strings. ''What would you know about using _feminine touch_?''

Shiho flushed darker. Now wishing that the car's heater was off, her hands twisted themselves into her uniform. How could his words- no matter how innocent- have the ability to strike that sense of deep longing? She only meant that her patient ways of persuasion might work, compared to his usual technique of attacking. Her attempts at verbal sparring with Yzak this time was thwarted. ''You're right, what would I know?'' was all Shiho replied.

She could feel his self-satisfaction radiating from his form. Even now, Shiho ached to prove herself equal to him.

'

The words were spoken even before Yzak could analyze what he wanted to say. Her embarrassment stuck out like a sore thumb from the moment she expressed skepticism over his ''conversational experience''. Listening to her ramble was amusing; he rather felt relief that she loosened up to him, wondering if he seemed that way to her at all. The fact that she befriended Dearka- who was generally as flamboyant as a macaw parrot- should give her no trouble in loosening up to _him_.

What he didn't find amusing was his reply.

Teasing, he would call it. Unintentional flirting was what Dearka would classify it as. No matter what it was called, knowing that he misunderstood what she meant with his following reply resulted in this awkward situation.

Sure, this wasn't a big deal; but compared to Dearka, he was Yzak. He didn't find pleasure in teasing people. Yzak could imagine Dearka's disbelief, saying that he wouldn't know until he tried it.

The silence in the car was thick and heavy. If she wasn't sitting where he could see her, Yzak could have come to the conclusion that he was all alone in the car.

''You did bring the recorder, right?'' asked Yzak, unable to tolerate the silence any longer.

''I have it here.'' Shiho brought up the small digital recorder, one for recording conversation. ''Cagalli was insistent that I use hers.'' Silence again.

Yzak noticed that Shiho stopped shivering now, and he turned down the knob on the heater. He himself was quite toasty in his coat.

More relief were written on their faces as they crossed an iron gate that enclosed the land Fadein Vogel owned. It was modestly large, however decorated purely in an aristocratic way. Something too fancy for Yzak's taste. The driveway was long, with a visitor's parking area to the side, still yards away from the front doors of the mansion. What unnerved him the most was the unnatural way the grounds appeared deserted. There was barely any hint of human presence on the grounds except for finely groomed foliage.

He parked the car, shutting off the engine and stepped out, Shiho following close behind him.

Walking towards the front door, he couldn't help but take note of how relaxed Shiho appeared to be. Yzak remembered that it was Shiho that first pointed out Vogel's possible connection with attempted murder. When he spoke of Franklin Rull's involvement and that he was connected to Vogel, Shiho didn't appear to be surprised either. The only expression he remembered coming from her was satisfaction; it was as though whatever they found throughout their investigation were nothing more than confirmations to her.

''You look so calm. How can you be when we're about to talk to the suspect you first fingered?'' he asked, the curiosity getting the better of him. ''I expected you to be all jittery and nervous. He could try many ways to prove us wrong. Heck, maybe we are wrong and the real killer is still out there.''

Another type of nagging stuck to him, one that a detective would never fail to overlook. Yzak hated to think that way, but what if his instincts were correct? What if Shiho knew more than she was leading him on?

The mistake of overlooking that possibility would be disastrous.

But...Shiho couldn't possibly be connected to the Blue Cosmos- she was a Coordinator, for crying out loud! The idea was ludicrous.

The woman beside him blinked, as they neared the front doors. ''I've heard many things about him. I know he's guilty.'' was all she replied. There was a hint of resentment in her tone. That answer didn't sate his thirst for answers from her. He nodded hesitantly, pressing the button for the doorbell.

They stood together at the front door, waiting for the door to open. Moments later it did, a tall man wearing a crisp suit of deep navy stood aside to let them in. Yzak and Shiho entered.

A chill breeze followed them inside. Once the door closed, it felt as if some sort of suction pulled removed the air in the room.

Immediately Yzak's impression of the foyer was that it was just as decorated as the outside of his mansion. Gold filigree was found on the staircase that faced the entrance, along with priceless displays that lined the walls. The floors were made of a peacock-coloured marble.

He smiled to himself. A few years back, he would have probably enjoyed taking the Duel and destroying this mansion.

To their annoyance, the man who greeted them asked them to stand still a moment. The two were patted down, clearly being searched. His arm muscles flexed under the brief scrutiny. Yzak hated the idea of being handled as such; the only restraint available to him was that they both were here as a favor. He felt the man's hand bump against the hand gun he usually carried in his breast pocket.

Not even touching Shiho, the man straightened up. He then somberly explained to them that all visitors were to leave any weapons back in their vehicle. Yzak and Shiho deposited their weapons in the car, taking time to walk back.

''I don't like being unarmed. I didn't agree to being vulnerable.'' hissed Yzak, crossing his arms. ''We're sitting ducks if anything happens.'' Shiho herself remained relaxed, staring off into the distance.

''We will be extra careful then, won't we?'' she answered. The two entered the mansion again, coming to a stop at the waiting butler in front of them. There was no sign of anyone intending to speak, so Yzak broke in the silence. They didn't need any more reasons to feel awkward in this place.

''My name is Yzak Jule, and this is Shiho Hahnenfuss. Your master is expecting us.'' he addressed the man, who bowed, gesturing the two over to the reception room.

''Please have a seat, I shall inform Master Vogel of your arrival.'' the man excused himself, leaving Shiho and Yzak to sit on one of the two sofas placed in the room.

''Why does this place look so quiet?'' whispered Shiho, looking at their surroundings. She fell silent beside him. Yzak was glad that he wasn't the only one that noticed. What was up with the lack of noise and people in his house, anyway?

There was a very simple and logical explanation. ''If he is who we think he is, then he might have people lurking around hidden in the sublevels.'' Yzak replied. Shiho nodded in agreement beside him. He noticed she gripped the recorder tightly in her good hand. ''Shiho.'' he said, looking down at her hand.

Shiho merely glanced at him before returning to look at the doorway of the reception room. Frowning lightly, Yzak reached forward, plucking her fingers gently off the recorder. She was surprised, but let him take it away from her, still absent-mindedly staring at the doorway.

''Shiho, you okay?'' He asked, wondering what had gotten her so distracted. Yzak placed the recorder on the small glass coffee table in front of them. Shiho just nodded in reply. Her usually rapt attention when he spoke to her was absent that time. ''This will be short and straight to the point. We'll be out as fast as we can.''

He was confused as to why he felt the need to comfort her. Shiho resembled a little bit like a rabbit, heavily wary of it's surroundings. She was being peculiar. Shiho did find her voice, but spoke in a pensive manner.

''We should look around. Maybe there's something that can help us here...'' she faded off, barely loud enough for Yzak to hear.

Her companion was already shaking his head in disapproval. ''Cagalli told us to ask questions, not snoop around.''

''You were never one to follow the rules.''

She had a point.

Before he could ask any further questions, a man walked through the doorway, flanked by two large men and followed by the man that greeted them minutes before. Their footsteps were eerily silent on the tiled floors.

Yzak wasn't surprised at all upon seeing Vogel for the first time. The man was tall, dressed not quite as ornately as his mansion- an air of superiority the way he carried himself. He wore a navy blue suit ensemble with black horse-riding boots. Judging by the vibrant green eyes, sandy brown hair and the smirk on his face, Yzak knew this guy was trouble- for women, too.

Both Yzak and Shiho stood up to greet their host. His green eyes traveled over to Yzak's before falling upon Shiho's face, where it lingered.

''Welcome to my humble home.'' the man said, sitting himself upon the other couch nearby. ''I'm Fadein Vogel, thank you for coming despite my... Schedule.'' he flashed a white smile at Yzak, whom merely stared blankly at their man of interest.

Nothing could force him right now to smile voluntarily at that man.

From only a few seconds in Vogel's presence, Yzak couldn't help but be distracted, just as Shiho had been. Yzak could see the bodyguards stand themselves beside the reception exit, not failing to look menacing. The man straightened himself on the couch, draping his arms on the rests.

''Thank you for your time. Miss Attha is apologetic that she can't make it.'' replied Yzak, drawing his eyes away from the guarded doorway. ''I'm-''

''You're Yzak Jule and Miss Hahnenfuss.'' Fadein interrupted, their names coming out in a drawl. ''Yes yes, Miss Attha speaks most highly of you both...'' he glanced at Shiho again, smiling. ''Yes, definitely a pleasure. So- tea, cookies?'' He didn't wait for them to answer, and nodded to the tall butler, whom hovered in the corner of the room. ''There's this new wonderful kind that's simply to-die-for.''

''Alright.'' answered Yzak unnecessarily. He made note to study the food that came to them just in case. Beside him he noticed, that Shiho was now carefully composed, determinedly studying the coffee table. ''I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. Shall we get started?'' Yzak pulled out the recorder, placing it in front of them.

Yzak waved the small machine in Fadein's face, who gave the go-ahead. The recorder was placed on the table, and switched on. In the corner of his eye saw Shiho look at Fadein warily. Was it just him, or was she not blinking? Fadein noticed this too, visibly attempting to look nonchalant.

''Shiho?'' whispered Yzak, leaning a little closer. ''We're going to start, and we need you here listening too, you know. That's why we're here.'' He gave a swift nudge on her shoulder.

Startled, Shiho flushed, forcing a smile that Yzak rarely saw her make. ''I thought I saw a spider crawling around on your floor. My mistake. Well, shall we?'' Her fake smile lingered, staring at each of the men in turn.

Yzak rolled his eyes. Spiders should be the last thing she focused on right now. He had misgivings about letting her tag along- maybe she still wasn't well enough? Maybe the pain killers were making her a little loopy.

Fadein leaned forward, folding his hands on his knees. ''Right, what did you first want to-''

''Excuse me.'' cut in Shiho, raising a hand in objection. Both men looked at her, confused. Yzak chewed on his tongue. What in the world? ''Could you tell me where the bathroom is? I've had a little too much to drink this afternoon.'' she cocked her head in a way that made whatever statement she just made not as trivial as it sounded.

Yzak coughed before rubbing his temples. Fadein however, looked pleasantly amused, barely suppressing a chuckle. Amused as though she were a curious, blunt child. ''It's down the hall- take a left, and it's the fifth door on the right, my dear.'' He gave a flourishing point with his finger.

Swiftly Shiho removed herself from the premises, slipping past the guarded doorway and out of sight. Her partner wasn't at all pleased that she suddenly left him here with their host. If nature really called, he could let that slide.

He hadn't noticed the expression on his face until Fadein laughed out loud in amusement. ''Women are confusing creatures, no? Doesn't it make you wonder why you're stuck working with one?'' he asked Yzak, drawing his guest's attention. ''Judging from the look on your face, I think she's making quite an impression on you.''

Yzak could feel ripples of dislike aimed at this host. This man was pretending to understand what he was thinking. Aristocrats were mouthy, only concerned with their political and social advancement. Furthermore, that man couldn't be more further from the truth.

He ignored the question, sending a (what he hoped to be) charming smile. ''Tell me, Mister Vogel, how is your relationship with Coordinators?'' That was a forward question for him to ask, but sadly his instinct to dislike the man controlled his mouth.

Fadein was unfazed. He took some time to answer, what Yzak interpreted as a little too long for his taste. Shiho should be coming soon, at least. ''Quite peaceful. Right after the first Bloody Valentine War, I happened to fall in love with a Coordinator woman myself. There's a reason I choose to stay in Orb, Mr. Jule. I'm impartial to Coordinators and Naturals.''

His brain registered the answer; it lacked persuasive opinion. From what he knew however, there was no records of a Mrs. Vogel anywhere. ''I see... Is Mrs. Vogel well?''

A pause, which then Fadein took the time to bite his lip and look like he was grieving. ''Alas, my good man- we had to unfortunately part.'' The man said no more.

Yzak pretended to understand.

The butler interrupted, carrying a tray with a teapot, three empty cups, and a plate of cookies. The butler filled the three cups, and excused himself. Fadein picked up his teacup, and qued Yzak to take his.

''It's a shame to leave these cooling; Miss Hahnenfuss should be back soon.'' Fadein pushed the cookies closer to Yzak, who gave himself one only to be polite.

'

Shiho turned the corner, and located the fifth door on the right. She locked the door gently behind her, reveling in the peaceful silence and privacy. Studying herself in the mirror mounted behind the sink, Shiho reached to untie her hair. She fished out a comb from her purse to comb out any tangled tresses. Re-tying her hair, she straightened out her clothes, making sure the bandage covering her healing arm was still secure.

Carefully analyzing what she was about to do, Shiho hoped (feverishly) that Yzak would catch on and have patience. She really had no intention to void; only her intention to create an excuse to leave the room and out of sight.

Gently Shiho unlocked the door. With all her might, she strained her ears that were pressed at the door to listen for the obvious presence of people. Confident that all was clear, she slipped out the door.

With great observation Shiho looked around for any signs of surveillance cameras; once the coast was clear Shiho trodded softly on the carpet, trying not to shuffle her feet. Her breathing sounded a little too loud.

She refused to get out of here without any firm evidence of Fadein's innocence or guilt. Shiho knew him well enough to be skeptical of his bravado act- if only Yzak believed her...

Her body flattened herself automatically against the wall, narrowly missing an ornamental vase beside her. A man passed by through an intersecting hallway, peering into Shiho's location. She waited until he was satisfied with the scrutiny and moved on.

Finding his personal office would be her main objective. Shiho could understand that the office could possibly the most guarded room in the mansion.

But this risk was necessary, for the safety of everyone.

'

Yzak's face muscle twitched. He was glad to have taken the recorder with him, because the man was answering his questions as good as Kira fighting in space. His answers were quite cryptic. They all have to listen in to the recording again, once they got back.

He stared at the calm man on the sofa, contemplating on the next question he was going to ask. Yzak hated that superior look on the man's face. Being seen as someone of inferior rank was one of the few things that bugged Yzak the most.

''Concerning Franklin Rull; how long has he been in your service?'' Yzak asked, now established the unlikely innocence of this aloof man. But of course the man refused to slip up. ''He was undoubtedly a member of the Blue Cosmos, and the proven suspect of the assassination attempts on ambassador Lacus Clyne. If he was the most personal assistant like you said he was, wouldn't he be too busy fulfilling his duties for you to be busy with being a member of Blue Cosmos?''

Fadein tapped a finger on his lips. ''Franklin Rull was a curious man. I'm sure you yourself have experienced having subordinates that have worked under you for a year or so, and you still didn't know much about them?''

Shiho's face popped up upon those words. That was true, those things happened. However Shiho didn't have anything to hide, unlike Rull's case. Right? Yzak saw Fadein's smile turn to a smirk.

Yzak roughly pushed those thoughts away. He had no reason to doubt Shiho's loyalty from what happened when she had gotten herself injured.

''So, you do know what I mean.'' Fadein continued patiently. ''In any case he proved himself to be very loyal. Sadly I believe he was one of those people that never learned to let go with what's happened in the war, you know? Led him to be quite vengeful. So when those Blue Cosmos people came calling, I guess there was nothing to stop him from finding time in his busy schedule to have an extra job. That's all there is to it, so you cannot really say I had anything to do with his choices.''

If Yzak properly translated that hint, it would mean that he had no way of proving that the man in front of him was guilty. ''But he was to stay in your compound at all times. Your mansion has top security. There has to be some videos of him sneaking out somewhere.'' getting the better of himself, he added. ''Unless you turned a blind eye for your subordinate.''

Sheer pleasure at his satisfaction was beheld as Fadein's green eyes briefly flashed. The men decorating the doorways shifted in unison. He himself will interpret that as a 'yes' for turning a blind eye for Rull's actions.

''I have become fond of Franklin. I don't like the idea of tainting this memory with your accusation.'' Fadein replied stiffly.

Yzak sought to press his buttons a little further. ''If he was as loyal as you said he is, perhaps he only did what he had to; in order to protect the real person behind those attacks.'' He kept an eye out just in case the men in the doorway wanted to 'scold' him for dealing with their boss rudely.

Fadein raised his eyebrows, crossing his legs and arms. A sign Yzak interpreted as closing himself away from the conversation. ''He may be loyal, but I do not have full control over his actions. As a warning Mr. Jule- I may be your interviewee, but I am still a member of the Orb Representative Council, and would like to be treated with dignity.'' Silence, then another smirk appeared on Fadein's face. ''If I am mistaken, shouldn't Miss Hahnenfuss be here now?''

Yzak was a little surprised. Vogel was right. It had been almost 30 minutes since they last saw her. Only baths took that long. Where was she, anyway? The question of: ''What _else _could she be doing?'' crossed his mind.

''Maybe she needs time because she's got diarrhea.'' finished Yzak flatly. _Prowling around and forgetting the main objective, more like._ Another upsetting fact was that this was the second time she ran off on her own. He really couldn't help but think that all these impulsive, vigilante acts were influenced by yours truly. Yzak didn't know whether to be pleased or upset.

The man opposite him frowned. He allowed his eyes to settle over Yzak's stoic expression, before looking at the two men at the doorway. Both stood with rapt attention. ''Diarrhea... Maybe my men can see if she needs anything, then.'' Fadein smiled widely, his hands flourished the air again to direct them.

''Wait.'' called Yzak, standing up abruptly. The man's smile disturbed him. It was similar to the fake smiles painted on those wooden marionettes in children's shows. ''She'll be back soon. She always takes this long. Your men will probably meet her in the hallway.''

Fadein shrugged carelessly. ''I insist she be escorted back then.'' He said no more, returning to sipping his tea.

Yzak couldn't find any thing else to stop the men from going. _Shiho, you better be in that bathroom with diarrhea. _

'

Getting through the hallways without being noticed were next to impossible. If she hadn't known where her destination would be, she would have been caught and toast by now. Anyone stranger to the mansion wouldn't find the room she was looking for. Her feet trodded on the squishy carpet that muffled her footsteps effectively. The atmosphere was a little eerie, her surroundings dimly lit with frosted glass sconces.

The lack of security threatened to make her uncertain about everything she was doing.

Shiho took a deep breath. She finally arrived at the room she was looking for.

Greeting her was a heavy-looking maple door with a phoenix engraved in the center of the panel. Cautiously she reached out to turn open the doorknob, surprised that it was unlocked. The door basically screamed 'open me!'.

Listening if there was anyone inside, Shiho pushed the door carefully open. The darkness enveloped her as she entered the room. Excitement spread to her toes thinking about possibly finding something that would help them. Maybe then Yzak would say that she redeemed herself from the shuttle port incident.

Flicking on the closest lampshade on a side table, Shiho baited breath as to how much Fadein's office has changed since the last time she was there. The soft light from the lampshade revealed a room not so different from a while back. Quite small in size, yet well-furnished. A large desk with a computer was in the very middle of the room, along with a simple filing cabinet. Behind the desk was a worn leather armchair.

_No doubt spending hours in here, concocting his plans. _Shiho thought bluntly.

''Lets see what you have been doing here...'' Shiho whispered to herself. Her purse was set down on the table beside the keyboard.

Keeping her ears peeled, she sat on the armchair. Eager fingers twiddled on the keyboard, as she entered Fadein's computer desktop. A window popped up, prompting her for a password.

Sometimes a puzzle that's mysterious has the obvious answer. She fished through her memory, entering a few specific ideas into the computer. In several tries, Shiho bit her lips in triumph. The desktop was unlocked.

Going through his documents didn't have the satisfying feeling that Shiho wanted to find. There was nothing there but the monthly list of duties he had to perform being a representative. There were also countless e-mails stored from a variety of offices; a couple of e-mails were from Cagalli herself. Shiho felt queasy at the image of Cagalli's face once she found out where Shiho was now.

Shiho's hand fell from the mouse. A jolt of realization rushed through her- she had been gone for almost an hour now. Mentally scolding herself wasn't enough. Shiho didn't find anything of interest yet. Her eyes wandered around the area, in search for anything. Anything at all.

A small bead of sweat trickled from her forehead.

Looking down below the table to the computer tower at her feet, Shiho noticed a small flash drive plugged into the USB port. Taking a shot, Shiho opened the drive and looked through it's contents at the monitor.

''Oh, yes.'' Shiho whispered triumphantly. Her fingers quickly flipped through files, her eyes scanning the pages at an unbelievable rate. This was it. _This _was what would solve this case so easily and take that man to jail for good. With small tremors of excitement she ejected the flash drive. It was so tiny, about the size of her thumb.

Knowing she couldn't very well go out of the room with the flash drive in plain sight in her possession, Shiho sought a place to hide it. Finding one, she slipped her piece of evidence in, making sure it was in no danger of slipping out. Remembering her purse, Shiho reached for it, slipping the strap onto her shoulder.

It was still surreal; she finally had the evidence to prove his guilt! A giggle escaped her lips. Yzak would be thrilled!

She reached to turn off the monitor and tucking the chair back to it's original position.

''Miss Hahnenfuss. What brings you here, so far from the washroom?''

Shiho froze.

Having let down her guard for that minute, she failed to notice the door opening to reveal two large men guarding the only exit.

She was caught.

_Oh, shi_-

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew... I have a confession. I have difficulty pacing things! Oh, well you probably already knew that. I'm working on it! I've also wondered about how confusing changing the points of view is. Hope to see you in the next installment!

C.A. [July 22, 2010]


	12. Shiho's Secret

**Author's Note:** [August 6, 2010] It's... Going to be- MESSY! Today! Probably because I have so many details to make sure I didn't miss... I couldn't rush to write this either, sorry- I had to get into the real mood and dig my feet in. Like digging my feet into hot sand. Quite lovely when it's successful. I'm majorly positive that I have to read this thoroughly, and make sure it's how I wanted it to be though.

Thanks, **aries9394**! It will turn out hopefully the way I planned- If not, it might just change slightly to what I wanted. So far, most of my story is how I planned it to be.

**Tynuccia**! I'm really not worthy- You're really patient, which makes all the difference in the world. This is turning out to be like the game Jenga for me; the more chapters I add, the more precarious it is to plan it properly!

* * *

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention. For the mention of Jenga in this Author's Note as well.

'

**Shiho's Secret**

''My mother wasn't very pretty, but she knew politics. Lady Vogel took advantage of her know-how, and charmed the man who was to be my father. They passed away already, but won't you agree that they would be proud of me if they can see where I am right now?''

Yzak jumped at the question, wrenching his eyes from the stretch of wall he had been staring at for the past 8 or so minutes. He barely suppressed a yawn; his eyes had trouble blinking- he hadn't done so for a while now. If he hadn't experienced it himself, he would have called the person a lunatic for even saying that such a thing was possible. But it was. Sleeping with your eyes open was a plausible phenomenon.

For the benefit of keeping peace, Yzak halfheartedly agreed. Fadein looked satisfied, only to appear surprised as a faint tune played in their vicinity.

''Oh, excuse me just a moment.'' The host held up a finger to put a pause in their conversation. Fishing into his breast pocket, Fadein pulled out a cellphone. ''Hello.'' He gave Yzak a smile, putting down his finger. Yzak looked away, pretending not to listen to his conversation.

The smile faded quickly however, as he listened to the person on the other line. ''Of course. Immediately.'' He ended the call abruptly, replacing the phone in his pocket. Joining his fingertips together, he rested them on his lips thoughtfully. He breathed deeply, releasing it in a long 'whoosh'.

''Bad phone call?'' asked Yzak bluntly. He knew that there was a good chance that Shiho was still somewhere in the mansion, searching. Two gruff-looking men were out there too, looking for her. The only thing he was able to do was listen to this man ramble off topic every time he asked a question. ''Ever had telemarketers call on your cell phone? When I do, I pretend I don't speak their language.'' The least he could do was humor the upset man.

Fadein didn't appear at all amused; instead, he seemed calm and collected. A drastic change. ''Regrettably not a telemarketer, Mr. Jule. In this case, I wish it were.''

''What is it then?'' Yzak knew it would be too much of a convenience if whoever called may give better evidence. He was surprised when his host (who had been quite luke-warm during the entire time) sent him an icy glare.

''Let's wait a few moments, shall we?''

The grim expression was far from reassuring. Yzak felt a chill run down his spine. Surely not what he thought? Did Shiho get herself into a mess?

Sure enough moments later, Fadein's bodyguards returned. In between them chin held high was Shiho, face stoic. She stumbled a little, as she was pushed forcefully closer to the men seated in the room. Yzak lightly clenched his fists, a little upset with himself that he had been correct. Eager to send her a glare that would express how upset he was, Yzak was intercepted by Shiho's own silent stare. One that held a certain sparkle when she was suppressing something of importance she wanted to say.

''Nice of you to finally join us, Miss Hahnenfuss.'' said Fadein, standing up from his seat to where the three figures stood a little distance away. Yzak too, stood up. ''I was a little distraught to hear that you were caught snooping around.'' he turned to Yzak, who tensed. It was difficult to say where this was going. ''Do you want to hear where she was found, Mr. Jule?''

The atmosphere immediately felt thick and hazy to Yzak. Their situation turned for the worst and was dire indeed, but Yzak had been through tougher times. The key was to analyze the situation, and figure out the solution that would result in the least amount of damage. Problem was, he didn't know this man at all. ''In the bathroom where she said she would be?'' his tone was a little sarcastic, but he knew Fadein wouldn't care. The man's face was already wrinkled.

''Nay.'' Fadein replied. He circled the men flanking Shiho, seizing them up. ''She was found in my private office.'' He paused for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. ''My office _so_ secret, that no visitor could 'accidentally' stumble upon it.'' His pacing stopped, looking at Yzak again. As if waiting for a reaction from him. When Yzak said nothing, he continued. ''I first reckoned letting her in was a mistake. I couldn't believe how right I was. She's just made a punishable offense to an Orb representative... Search her.'' He demanded the two men.

Yzak could do nothing but stare; interfering could make things more difficult. One man held her immobile, while the other large brute gave her a quick pat-down from head to toe. Shiho's face twisted in annoyance, as their hands groped where they shouldn't. Next he roughly took Shiho's purse, rummaging through it's contents. Fadein was watching this the whole time, silently. He stared at Shiho intently, the woman meeting his eyes in defiance.

With the search complete, Fadein looked a little disappointed. ''Nothing.'' he folded his arms, relaxed. ''You're much more of a slippery character than I thought, Shiho. You haven't changed a bit.'' Fadein muttered.

''Haven't changed a bit?'' echoed Yzak, narrowing his eyes. ''What's this bullshit? Stop acting like you know we're up to no good. We were here for an interview, and that's it.'' he asked, studying Fadein's posture, searching for signs of a possible bluff. He found none.

Fadein's expression grew darker. Casting a suspicious glance at Shiho, he replied, ''So my other guess is correct. Judging by the way you seemed so calm, you really must not have known.'' He smiled, shaking his head. ''I don't understand why Shiho hasn't told you... If I were you, I'd be a little suspicious of why she would keep such _important _information from her partner.'' He stepped up to Shiho until they were nose to nose. ''Funny, she's silent now. ''Maybe she's had a change of heart. Maybe she's given up on how things were meant to be.''

''Shiho wouldn't keep important information from me.'' Yzak snapped, although knowing this to be a possible lie. Shiho had been acting weird lately. Particularly since they got here. Fadein understood that from the start.

''Fade-'' Shiho began, but was interrupted. He could see that her expression was lightly troubled. Guilt was there, as clear as day.

''Then you wouldn't be surprised to know that you're staring at the third fiancee of Miss Shiho Hahnenfuss?'' sneered Fadein, laughing at Yzak's expression.

...What? Yzak felt stunned. This was something he hadn't been expecting.

_Fiancee_? Third fiancee?

From his memories he did know that Shiho was engaged three times. He even attempted conversation on that subject with Shiho a few times. During those episodes, Shiho wasn't comfortable in discussing it. What a surprise that one of those men was Fadein Vogel. ''I already knew there were three men, but I didn't know that one of them was you.'' He looked at Shiho, to see confirmation.

With her head bowed low, he understood that it was true. But why didn't she tell him that Fadein used to be her fiancee? A chill ran down his spine at coming to a sudden conclusion.

Could she be... _Protecting _him?

He didn't like the route this idea was going.

Fadein too, was puzzling over Shiho's mistake. ''Funny, if she had told you that little detail, then she wouldn't be in such deep water right now.'' he smirked, pleased at the trouble he caused.

Yzak wasn't ready to accept hints that Shiho was hiding things that benefit this man. Shouldn't he listen to Shiho's words, instead of their suspect? But she was silent. Didn't she understand that he needed her explanation?

''Oho, get this, get this.'' continued Fadein, his spirits returning. ''Did you know, Shiho attempted to cancel the engagement upon knowing that I was a member of the Blue Cosmos?''

The room fell silent. The man was a bigger fool than Yzak thought. He just carelessly declared his involvement with the Blue Cosmos. Swift fingers snatched up the recorder which had still been recording. Yzak tucked it safely in his coat pocket. Luckily, Fadein hadn't noticed; he was too busy rubbing his hands over his face. Words couldn't be taken back now. His bodyguards kept vigil, but gave uncomfortable fidgets after their master's foolish confession.

''So you admit it then.'' said Yzak slowly, after giving a few moments of silence. He expected the man to be upset, throw a tantrum, or order his men to attack them. The man surprised him again when he merely gave a smile.

''I may be a member of the Blue Cosmos, but my high status would save me from punishment.'' Fadein shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned. ''For all they know I'm inactive. After all, I've been a loyal citizen of Orb; why would I be running active? Franklin Rull was the only man that needs justice bestowed upon him and he's dead.''

''Your real question is- Why will you _not_ be active?'' Yzak asked. The two bodyguards cracked their knuckles in a threatening gesture. As if offending their master offended them. It was wasted effort to try to make him confess. Yzak had to at least try. He had too much calculating to do in his mind. Too many questions hammered over and over again in his head. If they ever got out of this alive, there was no way he could sleep tonight.

More importantly if he couldn't focus and lose his cool, there would be a slight altercation that would cause quite a bit of destruction to Fadein's house.

''Fadein...'' came Shiho's voice, breaking the silence. All eyes turned to her. Her voice remained steady. ''What did you mean when you said I attempted to cancel the engagement?''

The man suddenly laughed. ''You could say that... I didn't do my share of the paperwork.'' he leaned in closer, visibly inhaling Shiho's scent. A hand reached out to cup her chin. ''Secretly my dear, you are still engaged to me.''

Yzak could only marvel at this man's lunacy. Shiho however, broke free from her silence. She wrenched her chin from his hold. ''You bastard!'' she shouted, and the men flanking her shifted again. ''You told me you completed them!'' her chest heaved heavily. She made a move to take a lunge at him, but was restrained. It didn't stop her from struggling.

''I wanted to be available to you in case your... _Plans_ failed.'' he smirked again. ''Seeing as you kept your mouth shut about my true nature, perhaps you're feeling that you're not getting the appreciation you think you deserve?'' Fadein walked over to Yzak, placing a hand on Yzak's tense shoulder. ''I could have treated you so much better, he has; I could have spoiled you to your heart's content. But you insist on pursuing this man.'' he removed the hand from Yzak's shoulder.

The pale-haired man didn't want to listen to a word this one was saying. Yet it shed a little bit of light on what Dearka was hinting. Details he couldn't overlook. Fadein seemed to understand Shiho's feelings about him better. If she were supposedly on his side, why _did _she hide what she knew?

Everything was becoming ludicrously hazy.

''You know nothing.'' Shiho replied darkly. ''Don't think you know me from that short time. I came to make sure I had perfect evidence so that I wouldn't make a mistake.'' Shiho glanced at Yzak, who refused to meet her eyes.

''From the beginning you insisted that you didn't care about me being a natural; that you could befriend me.'' Fadein ignored her, pacing. ''Once you found out who I really was, you made to cancel the arrangement your father and I agreed on.'' The man appeared angry, nostrils flaring. ''You are a hypocrite, Shiho.'' He addressed Yzak, who was barely listening. ''The woman fights under your command because that's as close as she will ever get. She's a coward.''

''I didn't care that you were a natural; I cared when the second war started, and I knew you were from Blue Cosmos. Also... I am not a coward.'' muttered Shiho. She was neither afraid of him, or afraid of the men surrounding her. ''You don't understand me at all.''

Fadein let out a derisive snort. ''Woman, I know how you feel about _him_. You can't even deny it. When you talk about him, your eyes change. They grow soft, the colours turn a lighter shade of lilac. More than once you've confessed to me that you couldn't tell him how you feel.'' He sneered at Shiho's face tauntingly. ''How about now, Shiho? Can you tell him now?''

Silence.

He laughed out loud. Shiho struggled harder.

Yzak had carefully listened to Shiho's words, a little unnerved of his uncertainty. Could he even trust the words that she was saying now? Actually, it was difficult to listen to either one of them. Shiho made it clear that she knew Fadein for a short time. How close they got would be the important detail. Hearing these things made them sound more than just two people in an arranged marriage. As though he knew her at a personal level. Yzak felt disgusted at the idea of Shiho and Vogel 'together' in a Cagalli and Athrun way.

Why?

... _Because_

... Just because.

_Just because_?

Just because that was... disgusting. The self-centered chimpanzee together with the courageous lioness. An unlikely pair.

Yzak brought himself back to focus, aware that Shiho and Vogel appeared to have engaged themselves into an all-out glaring contest. He glanced at his wrist watch. They needed to get out of here. They should have left this place by now. Their departure relied on the generosity of the host he began to hate (for various reasons).

For now- as much as he hated it- they needed to retreat, re-assess, and regroup.

He put on his most formal manner. ''Listen, _Mister_ Vogel.'' said Yzak, interrupting the two figures in the middle of an argument. ''Since it's clear you're innocent, Shiho and I will take our leave. We've got our interview, and that's all we came for. Miss Attha expected a report when we returned.'' He emphasized the detail of someone expecting them; even if Fadein clearly was a suspect, they had no chance against him and his men if there were some resistance.

Shiho made a move as if she wanted to protest, but Yzak sent her one of his stares. A reminder of who was in charge of the interview.

Fadein, who had not been looking at Yzak at all, was still fixated upon Shiho. ''Hmm... If Miss Attha's waiting for you, I suppose I can't object...'' His voice faded off. Fadein had stepped closer to Shiho's stoic form. His hands skimmed the air around Shiho's arms, a few inches from her skin. She had looked away, staring at the ceiling. ''Perchance you could leave Miss Hahnenfuss with me. We have some unfinished business to take care of.''

The woman in question clearly objected, sending Yzak eye messages of her own. Yzak wasn't really intending to leave Shiho to a man who was clearly an animal.

''She comes with me.'' Yzak said firmly, now heading towards the doorway. The butler peeked from the hallway. Fadein made move to interrupt but was cut off. ''You may have unfinished business with her, but I do as well. She has some explaining to do for her actions today.'' Yzak added.

''Ah... I see.'' was all that Fadein replied. He didn't object as Shiho slipped away from her bodyguards, tailing Yzak who headed towards the front doors. Their host didn't even see them out the door, as the butler held it open for them.

'

The silence was even worse than their prior trip in the car. Tension was heavy, and emotions were no doubt running high.

They had zoomed out of the front gates as fast as possible, narrowly missing the mailbox. Both of them kept watch behind them, with Yzak keeping one eye on the road. When they were a considerable distance away, it was clear that the danger was over. They had the interview successfully recorded, and a confession from Fadein Vogel. Neither of them could doubt that Fadein was bluffing about the fact that the clues they had gotten weren't enough to convict him of anything. No arrests could be made, so they had to figure out another plan.

This time maybe Dearka would have a part; Fadein has never seen or heard about him before.

Entertaining that idea in his head, Yzak glanced at his companion on the front seat beside him. Shiho looked like a whipped puppy; or a puppy that made a terrible mess and was now facing rebuke. Yzak cannot handle the silence any longer. It was important for him to know if he could still trust her. After today, she should consider herself lucky that she was able to return with him at all. Dearka would reprimand him for being suspicious with Shiho; indubitably, she considered Dearka as her best friend.

For Yzak, he understood that no matter how much you think you know people, they could still surprise you.

''Whew, that was close.'' Shiho broke through his thoughts, as she wiped a sweat off her brow. She rummaged through her bag, slipper her removed weapon back inside. Her countenance was calm, even after what happened.

Yzak could contain his frustration no longer. ''CLOSE? Close? What the hell were you thinking, Shiho? First off- I didn't agree to your PROWLING around his house!'' he snapped. And that was the honest truth. If she was going to blame someone for their mess, she had to blame herself.

Shiho was taken aback; she simply turned away from him, and looked to the window. ''Don't look at me a moment.'' she commanded. Yzak rolled his eyes, turning away from her to focus on the road. He heard some muffled movement, before a deep sigh of relief.

''If I didn't, then I wouldn't have gotten THIS!'' Shiho snapped back, showing Yzak a small, plastic object. Recognizing that it was a jump drive, Yzak looked incredulously at it (couldn't help but be curious). ''What is that?'' A little calmer, the curiosity got the better of him.

''It's the data that I collected from his office. It's about his transactions that are going to prove his guilt. We can take a look at it later.'' Shiho answered triumphantly. She pocketed it in her purse.

Yzak looked baffled, looking as if something was amiss. ''How could you have kept that hidden? They made you empty out your bag, and he had those men search you. If they find out you have it...'' From reflex he glanced at his rear-view mirror to make sure. Escaping with minimal hassle was a miracle already.

Shiho was not concerned. She stared out at the window and propped a hand under her chin. ''I did think about hiding it in my bag and somewhere in my pocket; but it's so obvious. So, I just tucked it under my bra strap under my armpit.''

A touch of silence, with Yzak feverently throwing away the mental image of where the drive was hidden. The effort was too great that his words came out a little rougher than intended. ''That's too risky- You easily could have gotten us into some deep shit.'' He snapped, accelerating his speed. In his mind, puzzled over Shiho's ability to sense danger.

Shiho looked enraged. ''I only did it for the sake of this investigation!'' Her actions were indeed explicitly for the benefit of their investigation. Yzak had doubts about that now that Fadein was pulled into the mix.

''The sake of this investigation? You've lost tact- you were risking political balance!'' Yzak argued. He longed for Shiho to know the dangers she was putting themselves into. Their lives just weren't as easy to throw away as it was back then during the war. He felt a little concerned, wondering if whatever he said crossed a line.

Shiho stared at him for a long moment, head cocked to the side. ''Time has changed you, Yzak. I never thought that would stop you.'' She bitterly gazed out ahead of them. ''I can't believe I'm saying this, but Fadein was right. I deserve more faith for what I do.'' Shiho then crossed her arms in a huff.

Yzak froze. Agreeing with that man? The man that surely wouldn't hesitate to embarrass her? ''Fadein, huh?'' Yzak spat out, eyes narrowed. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. Dislike for the man could only grow from this moment on.

Yzak made no comment after this, and just kept driving. Blue eyes focused on the road, only sparing brief moments to look anywhere else. The moon, now high above their heads bathed the road in soft moonlight. Stars overhead played hide and seek through the light clouds that were almost invisible in the night. Shiho waited for him to continue, but Yzak refrained from speaking. He felt as if nothing he said would make anything better.

More silence.

A mere rustle of fabric resonated loudly. Even the tires hitting the pavement echoed audibly inside the car. His breathing sounded loud in his ears.

''Yzak... Please say something.'' Shiho finally can't take it anymore. Her voice was cautious, wary. She could tell there was so much in his mind, just from the way he positioned himself on the chair.

The man she spoke to couldn't bring himself to respond. There was only too much buzzing in his head.

''Please... Anything.''

Her voice adopted a bit of a more desperate tone.

Yzak emitted a frustrated huff. They were now passing by the cliff side that overlooked the water; there was a paved shoulder along the road. Yzak parked the car there, locking the doors. Shiho tensed. He wasn't keen on her having a chance to run away. This time, he stared her in the eye. ''What do you want me to say, Shiho?'' he heaved. ''I now know why you're so intent on getting that Vogel guilty. But whatever reason, you were hiding his innocence. If I assume that there's something going on between you two and it was real... Then there's nothing else to it.''

Shiho looked pained at his obvious distrust. ''Don't you want to ask me for explanations?''

What else was there to explain?

''Volunteering to answer questions just reminds me that you won't answer them.'' Yzak unbuckled his seat belt. He stared her in the eye, looking for her to see his point. ''Shiho, what he said... I can't ignore that. Now, either he was some old lover that you ended up arguing with- I don't know- but he's implicated you for still being tied to him. Especially the fact that you're still his fiancee...'' He was brooding. There was no way he could talk to her without pushing some buttons.

''Once we hand the evidence and he's found guilty... You, still being engaged to him, will cause trouble for you.'' Yzak looked away from her then, as she finally understood what he was saying.

Shiho looked aghast. ''But... I'm a Coordinator! Don't tell me you believe that exactly!''

Right now, he didn't know what to believe.

Yzak relaxed further into the chair, pulling the keys out of the car's ignition. ''You've got to fill me in on whatever happened between you and this guy, Shiho.'' said Yzak quietly. ''If word gets out back home that you were implicated- well, just saying you're a Coordinator isn't enough to save you.'' Brandishing the keys in front of her, he added, ''We've got all night. Convince me that you're innocent.''

It was no hidden secret that Yzak was a difficult guy to convince.

It may have been cruel for him to insist that they were stuck here until Shiho had explained her story, but if she wanted to come out in one piece after this, she would have to start revealing things to him.

''I know... I don't even know where to start.'' Shiho did understand the necessity of sharing at this point. Yzak knew she had no choice. There was no sense in keeping face now, if that was what she was trying to do.

''How about starting on how you two met? It won't help if you met at an EA base.'' Yzak added, with a little sarcasm. If they had, it is a little too much of a coincidence for his taste.

Shiho removed her own seat belt. Something that most-likely wouldn't inhibit her breathing. He could see her chest rise and fall quickly. She was just as uncomfortable as he was. ''The arrangement was because of my father.'' She began slowly but deliberately. A pause, wondering if Yzak was going to cut in, but he didn't. ''I met Fadein Vogel after the first Bloody Valentine. We met at a small civilian town where I was restocking after using up the reserves on my Deep Arms.''

''Go on.'' Yzak urged lightly. He noted a little bit more of a determination in her expression, but more than that, was embarrassment.

''He wasn't exactly the man he is now. He was more modest.'' Shiho looked away from him, staring at the fingers on her lap. ''He insisted on paying for my supplies, and helping me get to my destination. I declined for the help, but he insisted on paying anyway. After that, we just ran into each other from time to time. The coincidences were unnerving. During those times on Earth, I had more opportunities to go home and visit my father in Orb. Everything was being rebuilt back then, and so on those days I am at Orb, I would help him with his business.'' Shiho paused, licking her lips. They had grown chapped.

''I thought was chance that I'd ran into him again in Orb after a few days.'' she continued, though with a more monotonous tone. ''As it turns out, his father had a little bit of a business partnership with mine. His father was still alive back then. So on those days when I'd be home, I'd see him from time to time. Conversation couldn't be avoided.'' Shiho looked at Yzak, flashing him a sorrowful smile. ''I was naive back then. I may have been a soldier, but I was still naive. He had no trouble persuading me; Fadein encouraged me to speak about what I was going through, how I got to where I was. I guess I told him a little more than I should have. My hopes, my dreams, my desires...''

Her voice had softened before it died off, a little distracted by her memories. Yzak waited for her to continue.

''I didn't notice our fathers paying attention to us at all back then.'' Shiho's tone returned to it's cold state. ''My father was still intent on 'giving me away'. He saw how well I got along with Fadein, but he didn't understand that it was only friendship, and nothing else. Because...'' she cut herself off, sighing. ''...Just nothing would happen. On a weekend, my father told me of the news. That the Vogels agreed to such an arrangement. I was against it from the start; Fadein kept asking why I declined, telling me that that my dreams may never come true... That this was my only chance.'' Shiho bit her lip, folding her arms.

The cold outside, and the heat inside the car moistened the windows. Shiho took a finger, wistfully creating patterns on the glass.

''I couldn't accept it. My choices were my own... I remembered even more strongly now why I was against marriage from the start. I don't intend to be tied down as a housewife of a rich man.'' Her eyes blazed with fire now, her hands wiping the glass in front of her clean. ''I returned to the PLANTs as soon as the second Bloody Valentine began. But by chance, I discovered the Vogel's affiliation with the Blue Cosmos. The knowledge only fueled my determination not to agree to the arrangement. So I risked angering Fadein and his father- mine as well- to take on the responsibility of cancelling the whole thing. I did make them angry, yet not because I wanted to.''

Yzak blinked, as he noted a tone of regret.

''But mainly I did it to follow my selfish desire.'' Shiho appeared exhausted, leaning back into the chair. ''I really hated the idea of not succeeding... What frightened me the most was when I almost believed him.''

''Did him being associated with the Blue Cosmos affect you at all?'' asked Yzak silently. There was much emotion left in her that he rarely saw. It wasn't important to push her buttons so much right now.

Shiho was a little offended. ''Of course it did... Nevertheless, Yzak. I _did_ consider him my friend. We weren't that close, but we valued each other's company at that time. No matter how much he asked for it, ultimately I cannot give him what he sought.''

''How about when you kept that information a secret?'' Yzak asked. ''You knew from the start that he could have had something to do with it. Why didn't you say something?'' he had grasped her shoulders to make her look at him. Now that Yzak heard the story, he was afraid to find out that she was truly protecting him.

..._Afraid_? _Why afraid_? His mind jeered.

A brief wince from her made Yzak lighten his grip. She was still recovering from her injuries. As he lessened his hold, Shiho didn't struggle in his grasp. Instead, her breath was held in that Yzak's gaze had become gravitated towards her own. He noted that her eyes had become soft and vulnerable. Her eyelashes were moist- was she crying? He saw her study his face as well, hovering.

''Yes, I knew. Like I told you, I wanted to be sure that he was guilty before I made it official. I wasn't lying to you, Yzak.'' she whispered. Her eyes automatically left his, gently pulling out of his grasp. ''After everything, I thought you understood that I would never...''

Yzak felt his own stomach clench on it's own accord. He had only felt it a few times in his lifetime. It was guilt, positively. Seeing the way her mood changed throughout the whole time, he knew she was being honest. The problem was, now that their trust was shattered, could he find himself to fully trust her again?

Shiho could see the doubt in his eyes.

''I have no right to expect you to believe me at all.'' she conveyed. Yzak pondered if it was meant to comfort him, or she was accepting his loss of trust.

Be that as it may, the anguish he felt from her words made him sympathize. His first reaction from the beginning was that she should have seen the trouble coming; Shiho was reckless and by keeping important details secret, she had dug a hole for herself. Hesitation was because of her guilt in throwing away friendship. In the end, she knew all along what she was doing.

''You've told me your story.'' Yzak couldn't yet guarantee if he really did fully believe her. Early life experiences had taught him to be very cautious. Usually, it was useful.

Shiho nodded slowly. She glanced longingly at the window. ''If you don't mind opening the door? I want some air.''

Yzak complied, lifting the locks on the car doors. Shiho swung the door open carefully, closing it gently behind her. At once the wind outside picked up on Shiho's hair, whipping it a little haphazardly. The weather wasn't pleasant as it turns out. Tired of being inside the car himself, Yzak himself slipped out, feeling the wind attack him next. He locked the door behind him, replacing the keys in his pocket.

An amusing thought entered his mind on Athrun's face as his car was returned so late at night.

He found Shiho a few meters away from the car, arms resting on the wooden rails that prevented her from falling down on the cliffs below. Dark shapes that could only be trees were yards away, leaving their view unobstructed. Yzak leaned out as well, eyes squinting through the breeze. The stretch of ocean wasn't spared from the moonlight, illuminating the water through the clouds. The black puffs appeared thicker now. Rain was inevitable.

The woman beside him was motionless, serenely looking across the vast space ahead of them. Yzak frowned, noticing that despite the cold weather, she was only clad in her uniform. No jacket, no gloves, no anything.

''Shiho, you're not dressed properly, you should go back to the car now.'' Yzak said, earning a look of surprise from her. He would have blushed if it weren't so cold. If he was cold, certainly she would be more, seeing as all she wore was a knee-high skirt and thin sleeves. It just wouldn't do if she was sick.

A distant rumbling was heard, fading somewhere nearby. Was that thunder?

''I'll head back in a bit.'' Shiho said, her hand pulling a strand of hair away from her face.

Yzak frowned deeper. ''It's going to rain soon, and we have to be going now.'' To add emphasis, a moist droplet fell upon his forehead, followed by another soon after. ''I take that back- it's raining now.'' Drops of rain were now audibly tapping in their midst.

Shiho returned the frown. ''Thanks, Yzak. I was enjoying the view.'' she reached around herself to pull strands of hair that had become loose, tucking it behind her ears. Huffing in frustration, the wind blew harder, making her efforts useless.

Unable to help himself, Yzak smirked at the display of effort rendered futile. Shiho turned back in time to see his smirk.

''Laugh if you may.'' muttered Shiho, barely heard through the wind. Yzak's smirk remained, turning for a last look at the view. Shiho headed for the car herself, unable to be patient with the wind and her hair any longer. The added rain was too much for her to handle.

Having enough of the cold, wind, rain, and beautiful scenery himself, Yzak turned around. He spotted Shiho, standing still and blankly staring into the distance. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he followed the direction her stare.

Three black figures were standing in a row, surrounding the premises. All had weapons in their hands, that were poised in their direction. A car was parked behind them, black as well, blending into their surroundings effectively.

Yzak internally cussed. The rumbling sound that he heard hadn't been thunder; it was the sound of an engine approaching. The tapping sound from what he reckoned was rain had probably been their footsteps.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** WAAAAAAAAAAA I'm done- If I hadn't written down the general outline of this fic, I would have forgotten where it was headed by now! So, thanks to planning, I've saved myself from that disaster! Now, as often as I can, I pretty much back up that outline through this site just in case my computer pulls a PMS episode.

I'm so happy that I managed! I shall reward myself with a silly dance. Or food. Hmm, definitely food. I also do hope that Shiho's dreams are quite obvious.

Anywhos, thanks for reading, hope you liked! You know what to do!

C.A. [August 6, 2010]


	13. A Night Time Stroll

**Author's Note:** [September 6, 2010] Wow, It's been a WHOLE MONTH since I last updated- I'm not proud of that, but I am proud of the fact that I did update!

I'm not clear on the exact geographical locations in SEED. But I daresay I will do my best. The characters are acting in the way I imagine- how they react when faced with certain issues.

So... Without further ado- Anyone would like to ask questions? Beat me black and blue? xD?

'

_Italics_ - thoughts / phone conversation

_Words_ in italic - to emphasize

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**A Night Time Stroll**

'

The rain continued to beat down upon the silhouettes frozen on the asphalt. Neither parties moved, appraising each other for any vulnerability.

Shiho huffed lightly, flipping her hair off her face again. She shivered; but she reckoned it just wasn't from the cold. The last time she was caught unarmed like this, she didn't escape unscathed. This was the last thing they needed. She was looking forward to the calm and warm din inside the car, but it appeared that these people had something else in mind.

Shiho knew that almost everything that was important to them was in the car. Their phones, weapons, and mode of transportation.

Gripping her bag tightly, she was glad that the drive was in her purse, and not left in the vehicle.

Beside her, Yzak looked almost as calm as usual, save for his twitching left eyebrow. Now was really not the time to deal with goons.

The figure in the middle spoke; a heavy, unknown accent heavy on his words. ''Miss Hahnenfuss and Mr. Jule. We are pleased to see you haven't gotten very far.''

Yzak casually stepped up closer to Shiho, shoving a hand in his pocket. ''We wanted to see the view before we went home. What do you want? We don't have any business with you gentlemen.''

The man in the middle clucked his tongue in disappointment. ''Mister Vogel believes that a certain valuable has been taken from his private office.'' His eyes roved to Shiho's still form, eyeing her bag. ''No doubt in Miss Hahnenfuss's possession.''

Goosebumps crept up her arms. So they knew.

''We don't have anything of his with us. He should take a better look around his office.'' replied Yzak coolly. The man didn't believe him.

''The disk please, or we shoot, Mr. Jule.''

Yzak laughed humorlessly. ''We have nothing to give, understand that.''

'

Everything that happened next was a little too fast for Shiho to register all at once. Decisions had to be made in a split-second.

Gunshots rang-

Heavy thuds and metallic scraping were heard, as some of the bullets made contact with their car. Sparks flew, showering the ground.

A rough grab to her right arm sent her running, bullets raining in their midst; Yzak was pulling her into the direction of the woods. ''Y-Yzak!'' Shiho stammered, fighting hard not to slip in the grime on the road.

''Keep up Shiho- we'll try to lose them.'' huffed Yzak, as let go of her once positive that she paid attention to the ground moving below her feet. His hair was plastered in wet chunks on his head. On any other time, Shiho would have laughed to see it.

Now was not the time.

She felt her muscles straining, keeping up with Yzak's lengthy strides. Their feet now slopped on the wet, muddy, grass. It was a relief once they reached the extended darkness of the woods. Behind them, their pursuers' footsteps could still be heard. Losing them would be difficult in the night's silence. The rustle of leaves and grass as they ran echoed loudly, betraying their position.

''We have to get some distance before we can really lose them.'' muttered Yzak. ''Then we can try to head back to the car to dri-''

Before Yzak could finish, a loud explosion roared behind them. Shiho could feel her insides drop, and Yzak's visibly as well. Their pace slowed a brief moment. ''Sneaky devils. Looks like we can't use the car to get back.'' He whipped his head back to take a look. The commotion behind them sounded nearer this time.

A 'HA' of laughter exploded from Yzak. ''Athrun won't like what happened to his car.''

''We've got to get away.'' moaned Shiho, pumping her arms faster. She ignored the dull throb in her left shoulder. Her purse repeatedly banged against her hips. Shiho fumbled at the clasp with her fingers, making sure that it was still firmly secure. ''We can't let them have this drive.''

''No need to tell me twice.'' Yzak stopped, looking around. The trees were black all around them, only shreds of moonlight filtering through. Visibility was at the ultimate minimum.

''Yzak, we don't have time to look around.'' gasped out Shiho, looking behind them. The commotion from their pursuers seemed even closer. ''Come on.'' she moaned, tugging on Yzak's arm.

He shook it off. ''We need to get off the trail, it'll be easier to lose them if we can hide in the bushes.''

Clutching a newly-formed stitch in her stomach, Shiho didn't like the idea of going through an even rougher terrain. ''I don't think we should-''

''I think it's my turn to make decisions, don't you?'' said Yzak simply, running straight into thicker foliage. ''Maybe we'll have a change of luck.'' His hands swept back branches that whipped back into place as he passed.

Shiho winced inwardly, her gaze lingering on Yzak's disappearing back. He didn't have to be so rough. But if Yzak was already heading in that direction, Shiho had no choice but to follow. Being separated in a place they weren't familiar with would be disastrous.

She felt much remorse, understanding that if she hadn't taken the jump drive and had gotten herself discovered, they might not be in a mess like this one. Then again, if they just went along with the interview, Fadein could have gotten away. Free to cause chaos somewhere else.

But the trouble she went through to get the disk didn't come as appreciated as she hoped.

It was as if Yzak knew how his words had affected her that he slowed down to let her catch up. ''Come ON, Shiho.'' he urged, dragging her by her right arm again. ''We need to get faster.'' His firm grip kept her balanced, as she stumbled.

Allowing herself to be dragged through the thick greenery, Shiho could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins like water poured over her head from a bucket. Neither of them knew when they could escape. The rhythm of their feet pounded like the staccato beat of Congo drums.

Just as they reckoned they were getting far, the roaring sound of rushing water made them slow down. Ahead of them, a black abyss stretched as far as their eyes could see. Passing a few more trees, they both saw the reason for the endless black mass.

They were overlooking a rocky cliff before the vast ocean. A starry sky swept about them like a dark canvas.

''Damn. Dead end.'' cursed Yzak, with Shiho stopping right beside him. His eyes scanned their surroundings feverishly to the left, with Shiho scanning to the right. ''Shit, shit, shit.'' muttered Yzak more savagely. He had followed her observation, very displeased. The composure of the man beside her was intolerably on the edge.

Surrounding them were solid walls of limestone, preventing them from getting any further. It rose well over 20 feet above their level, difficult to scale without proper equipment, even in good weather. The walls were smooth, with only a few tendrils of growing greens spilling from small cracks.

Shiho remained calm; there was no point in wasting energy to panic about their trapped situation. ''We can't jump, Yzak. It'd be too dangerous.'' said Shiho, correctly interpreting Yzak's train of thought whilst he looked over the edge of the cliff. The rain mercilessly beat down upon them heavier.

Yzak pulled himself away from the edge, staring at the path they had come through. ''I know that, Shiho. It's most likely shallow; we'll fall to our deaths if we jump.'' He appraised Shiho's appearance, making her briefly uncomfortable.

''What is it?'' Shiho asked curiously. A rustling of bushes was much closer, and they didn't have much time. ''Is there something on me?'' If she thought about it, the question was ludicrous; they were both coated with muddy debris from head to toe.

Yzak shook his head firmly. More rustling. With a keen eye Yzak peered through the darkness some distance away through the trees. Then he looked to their left, where a tree with low branches stood not too far away.

''Come.'' Yzak dragged Shiho with him, pulling her to a crouching position under the low branches against the tree's trunk. ''Don't make a sound.'' He backed into the bark as much as he could, with Shiho's back pressed tightly against his chest.

It was hard enough for Shiho to pay proper attention with Yzak that close to her. If she did allow her emotions to take over, she would willingly forget their situation and instead revel in the luck of being allowed with this kind of contact. However she couldn't survive on the illusion, even if she wanted to. Yzak was surely only concerned with their safety, and was not at all affected by her presence.

Her body ached further and she found it difficult to clear her throat. It was impossible for her to deny these frequenting thoughts.

The personal qualities that Shiho admired, such as his sense of duty and responsibility, as like a double-edged sword.

Not wanting to dwell on it any further, Shiho followed the path of his focus. There were the three men, almost invisible in the dark thanks to their black outfits. The only thing- besides their noise- that gave them away was their uneasy footing, their silhouettes moving around like clumsy shadow puppets.

_''Where are they?''_

_''They were here just a few minutes ago, I heard their movements.''_

_''...Same with me. They can't have gotten far, men. There's a dead end. They've got to be hiding somewhere.''_

''Yza-''

''Shh.'' replied Yzak. Shiho could see his eyes heavily narrowed with his jaw clenched tight. The men were meters away from where they were. Any type of movement or sound could betray their position. ''We're going to get out of here, Shiho.'' he whispered to her, unsticking his back from the tree, and pressing Shiho against it.

_''Spread out; keep a good lookout. Shoot them on sight, as we're ordered.''_

Shiho gestured confusion, with Yzak implying she stayed foot. ''Keep an eye out for the man closest to you. But just stay here. I'm going to try to take out the two men farthest away.'' he whispered to her ear heatedly. Through the rain and darkness, she could see a particular spark in Yzak's eye; the same spark when met with a challenge during a battle.

Before Shiho could protest or whisper anything, Yzak had bolted in silence from their position. Shiho saw him cautiously shuffle low to the ground with a predator-like gait. She couldn't help but shiver; those men wouldn't see Yzak coming. Those men surely didn't even have a chance. Finally losing sight of him, all she could do was wait. Even if she wanted to help him, she couldn't risk getting in his way now, especially when he was in his element.

Shiho felt chills running all over her body. Without the exertion of running, it was almost unbearably cold. Her hair fell flat on her back, a heavy tangled mess on her shoulders. Mud continued to thicken on every inch of her, covering up various scrapes and bruises. If she stopped to think about it, her legs would probably have been in pain as well.

_''Any luck yet?'' _

_''Not yet, but I think we're getting cl-EYAA!''_

A strangled yell was heard, and a gunshot that shattered the silence.

''_Travis!''_

_''Go check on him, I'll keep an eye out for the other.''_

Struggling could be heard, in Travis' direction, followed by a heavy thud. Then silence, save for the rustling made by the man rushing to Travis' aid. Shiho chewed on her lip, looking in the direction of the noise. No evidence of movement could be noted. Suppressing the bad notion of Yzak's condition, Shiho kept a lookout on the man quickly approaching the source of gunfire.

_''Travis got knocked out, but he'll be fine. Hey, come out here! Make it easy for yourselves and just surrender already! You'll be lost in this forest anyway.''_

JUST unconscious?

The man who had evidently seen his comrade apparently unconscious, moved to stand in the moonlight.

_''You coward, hiding around. Come out here and face me like a man!_'' He yelled, waving his gun in the air.

Shiho kept a look out for Yzak as well, for any sign that told her he was alright. Even if she knew what he was capable of, she just couldn't help herself.

The man stood bathed in the sunlight for a while, turning this way and that, peering into the darkness. He fired a couple of warning shots into the air.

Suddenly, A dark blur raced from the darkness, tackling him to the ground. The gun clattered to the soil, far from the fallen man's reach. Shiho gasped. Yzak caught the man in a firm hold, incapacitating his movements. The man somehow escaped his hold, and lunged after Yzak. Struggles could be seen, but Shiho couldn't tear her eyes away from Yzak's combat skills without weapons. His body was swift and accurate, dodging the man's blows to him.

When competing against other Coordinators, Shiho had seen countless soldiers overwhelmed by Yzak's ability in close range combat in both a mobile suit, and off it. They reckoned that because of his hotheadedness, Yzak was all bark and no bite. Yzak loved to prove people wrong.

His tenacity never ceased to amaze her. Purposeful steps were taken; not a single move was wasted.

In a quick succession, Yzak backhanded the man and gave a swift strike to his neck with the side of his hand.

It was no competition. The whole thing was over in less than 3 minutes.

She looked over him as much as she could from top to bottom in the darkness. Satisfied that he was safe, she poked her head through the branches to get a better look at the fallen man.

Yzak was looking over the unconscious man, checking his vital signs. The moonlight made his hair almost glow.

Shiho was about to hurry over and meeting him, but crackling twigs and leaves made her whip behind. She froze. She had forgotten completely about the third man, who was now pointing his weapon to her head. No doubt it was because of her fallen guard that he managed to sneak up behind. Her eyes were magnetically drawn to his dark cold ones, face hidden away by the mask. Her body couldn't move.

''Your friend has given us a hard time, little missy.'' There was a sinister tone to his voice, something that told her that he was going enjoying the situation.

She really couldn't move. Her legs felt detached from her body. She couldn't help but just stare at the gun, feeling dumb. Yzak had only given her one task, and already she blew it.

What was she supposed to do again, when a gun was pointed at her head?

''DUCK, stupid!'' yelled Yzak; by the sound of it- furious.

Shiho felt dirt land over her head, as the bullet missed her by inches. Her body surprisingly ducked as he commanded. Knowing that the man still towered over her, Shiho waited for the inevitable second shot to be fired and make contact with her torso.

Another shot resonated into the rainy din. Yet no impact came to her body.

Bewildered and nerves frazzled, Shiho turned around to a shocked and strangled yelp. Relief and disbelief were her next reactions. From the time she had ducked, Yzak had already apprehended the man and knocked him unconscious.

He was much more skilled than she thought.

Taking the time to soak in the fact that she was alive, Shiho carefully stood up. Her hands sought the strands of hair that fell over her eyes. In silence she watched Yzak gather all the men's weapons and took them apart, before throwing them over the rocky ledge. He kept one, tucking it in his waistband.

She was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude towards Yzak; indebted to everything he had done for her. Shiho watched him stand by the edge. His chest noticeably heaved from exertion, his clothes messy to the point where they surely had to be disposed. In her eyes, he never ceased to look impressive.

Automatically her hands clutched at her chest; she would do it at times when her mind traveled to the subject of Yzak. The tightening feeling that she felt grow more frequent as time went by working with him. When he held her close for those few minutes, Shiho memorized how his arms wrapped around her. She admitted to herself that later she would recall those few moments. Shiho understood that Yzak was becoming more meaningful and endeared to her than she would have thought possible. Yet at the same time, anguish filled her, somewhat knowing that all was just a hopeless dream.

Even if she fought against it, her heart succumbed to the inevitable.

''Did you realize how much of a close call that was? Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on him?'' his voice broke her thoughts, blue eyes staring at her intently. The reprimand he gave was enough to wake her.

Shiho, caught off guard, felt embarrassed by her mistake. ''I'm sorry- I was...preoccupied.''

Yzak didn't appear to buy her alibi, merely giving her a once good look-over. ''Are you okay?'' he asked. ''You've been almost frozen ever since that close call.''

Realizing that her hands still clutched her chest, Shiho shook her head vigorously. ''Yes, I was just chilly.'' She blushed, as Yzak continued to watch her casually. ''Uhm, what is it?''

She fell speechless as Yzak began removing his coat. ''Y-Yzak? What are you doing?'' It made sense as Yzak held out his coat, which was externally muddy, yet appeared dry on the inside.

''Just what it looks like. I'm giving you my coat. You're soaked, you've only got that uniform on. I've stayed dry long enough.'' He waved the coat closer until Shiho accepted it, slipping her hands through the sleeves.

Shiho felt her tense muscles relax. The coat was still warm. A faint scent caught Shiho's nose, a light and fresh aroma that she couldn't put her finger to. Muttering a thanks, Shiho could only puzzle what could have provoked this kind act from Yzak. He nodded in acknowledgment, clearly not bothered by the rain beating down mercilessly. This charitable act reminded her of the day when he gave her his seat on the bus during their ride back.

His attitude towards here was unexpected.

If it were a clear day with no rain, her flushed face would have been noticeable. The gods above must be teasing her. Taunting her.

Yzak was checking the unconscious figures on the ground, keeping wary eyes open. ''We've got to hurry and get away from here. While they're still knocked out.'' He called to her, beginning to retreat once Shiho caught up to him. He walked in the direction they had come from, at a steadily quick gait.

They trudged through again.

''Yzak, can I ask you a question?'' asked Shiho slowly. The words came out uneven as she stepped over tall roots on the ground.

''Hmm?'' Yzak continued to lead them through the wood.

''Why did you knock those men out? I half-expected you to finish them off.'' Her question had been running in her mind for some time now. ''I remember when you wouldn't hesitate to shoot a man down.'' She had seen him spare lives and be more rational in the past, yet she never asked him about it before.

Yzak was surprised to hear the question. ''...I learned from a good handful of people that taking as many lives as possible is just not the only solution.'' He had given it some thought, answering moments later. His answer was sincere; something he believed in. ''Like they say; killing people is only a part of a vicious cycle. You take one life, many more will be after yours.'' His expression was grim and dark.

They had slowed their pace, exhaustion falling into their subconscious. Shiho listened intently. ''I talked to the soldiers during the war; a good majority of them weren't fighting for the same cause as the other. They were fighting because either a family member was killed, or a friend. Just for revenge.'' He glanced at Shiho. ''Revenge eats you inside.'' He continued. ''I know to attack at the cause of all the trouble before it gets out of hand. Take out the key factor for all the trouble and avoid unnecessary casualties.''

Next to him, Shiho nodded in agreement.

Take out the key factor for all the trouble...

That meant taking out Vogel.

An even more disturbing thought entered her mind. If she _had_ accepted Fadein's offer before, could she have appeased him enough? Enough to just steer him clear from creating trouble as he was doing now? Would things have taken a turn for the better? If Shiho had foreseen the possibility of saving many lives in exchange for her freedom...

A chilling image of the lifeless face of Cagalli's chef flashed before her eyes. Could she have saved his life as well?

It was frightening to answer 'What if' scenarios.

Shiho wistfully watched Yzak beat down the bush to make a path. She wished that while they took out the key factor for all this trouble, there would be no other unnecessary casualties.

Especially not on her account.

'

They were silent the whole hike. Yzak attempted conversation once, asking about the disk. Shiho gave confirmation that the disk was safe, tucked away deep in her bag and protected from getting soaked. Both have too much on their mind to talk much. Having wandered around for hours now into the night, it was no doubt that Shiho and Yzak were worried.

The rain had now desisted, leaving them soaked and chilled to the bone. More than once Yzak had hinted that they might just make a shelter and stay outside in the night, but Shiho refused. Shiho argued that the men might have regained consciousness and still be looking out for them; they would be far too easy to find out in the open.

Yzak reluctantly agreed, but he insisted that continuing on was a bad idea. If anything else happened to them, chances were that they wouldn't have enough energy to deal with it properly.

Shiho accepted that he had a point; there was also the tender subject of their whereabouts. There was no telling how long they had to wander around with only the position of the moon to direct them.

Not long after that, they happened upon something rather unexpected.

Arriving at a small clearing lined with tall trees, a bungalow stood in it's center. It's walls were made of unpainted wooden panels, it's low roof of clay tiles. Dim lights from large windows filtered through shut curtains. A car was parked beside the front door, however no road was noticeable that led from the house to the main road. Nothing seen in the dark, anyway.

Yzak and Shiho warily studied the house, ears pricked for any sound inside and outside the house. They were puzzled; a house in the middle of the forest? Surely an illusion.

However the sight of a possible sanctuary made them throw away that notion. They could ask for directions and if they were lucky, get the chance to freshen up.

''Yzak, what if they ask questions?'' whispered Shiho uncertainly, shadowing Yzak's footsteps. He was walking purposefully towards the front door, a determined look on his face. ''Shouldn't we think of something to say?''

The man beside her nodded. ''I've got our story.'' he sighed deeply. ''Please play along.'' Then Shiho watched him attempt to fix his shirt, tucking the loose ends into the waistband of his pants. She attempted to fix her own, straightening out her uniform and re-tying her hair.

''Don't look so intense.'' muttered Shiho, as Yzak was about to knock. ''You look like you just got into a fight.''

Yzak rolled his eyes. ''But I -did- just get into a fight in a manner of speaking.'' He raised his eyebrows.

''Try to look casual, won't you? Is that so hard?''

''What if I said it was?''

Shiho looked at him suspiciously before raising her hands in surrender. ''I have a feeling you're mocking me.'' From the corner of her eye, she could see an amused smirk on his face as he knocked on the door.

The beating of her heart dared to skip. Along with the dirty smudge that partly covered his visage, Shiho was amazed to believe that it complemented him. That and his well-concealed sense of humor.

She was refrained from commenting further as the sound of shuffling and scraping were heard beyond the door. Yzak and Shiho tensed. Whether it be a friendly person or not, they would have to just see.

The door opened wide. Shiho's insides unclenched, seeing the homeowner at last. Or rather, homeowners.

There was an elderly man at least in his late 70s and was as tall as Shiho. Though even with his greying hair and countless wrinkles, the old man had taken up a defensive stance with- in his hands- an umbrella. A woman similar of age beside him- Shiho could only assume was his wife- was at least a head shorter than her husband. She had a hand over his shoulder, peeking betwee his outstretched arms.

With the unexpected sight, Shiho couldn't think of anything to break the silence. Yzak stepped forward, offering a slight bow.

''Sorry to intrude on this extremely late hour.'' his voice was softer than usual; however Shiho could still detect a hint of uneasiness that only she could hear.

''What is it do you want?'' The old man looked them up from head to toe; their appearance had surprised them so that his arms fell to his side. Suspicion was still evident in his eyes.

Yzak continued by keeping his expression (attempting to look) sheepish. ''Yes, we understand. However-'' he glanced at Shiho, gesturing to her. ''-my girlfriend and I had gotten lost after a late-night hike through the trails. The rain had made things even more challenging, and we couldn't find our way back.''

Shiho had to work hard to keep her expression neutral. Although it was just a fabrication for their situation, Shiho felt a thrill of pleasure. Of all the other stories he could have created; lost colleagues, friends- it was as if he _considered_ such a possibility! Shiho stopped her train of thought. She was really, really thinking into this a little too much.

The old couple loosened up considerably upon hearing 'my girlfriend and I'. The old woman's face creased with smiles, her husband awed in disbelief.

''Your girlfriend, m'boy? She looks like your little sister to m-.'' He doubled up as his wife nudged him roughly with her elbow. The old man glared at her sharply, but she ignored him, beaming at the visitors at their door. Catching Shiho's furiously blushing face, the old woman chuckled.

''Forgive my husband. His eyesight is just not as good as it used to be.'' Overwhelming the old man, she ushered him inside. She then beckoned to Yzak and Shiho. ''Come inside... You two look terrible.''

Yzak shot a relieved look at Shiho who could only smile weakly in return. She followed them inside, hearing the door shut behind her.

There was no resistance left within them; exhaustion ruled them, and it was only through sheer will that they managed to accept the hospitalities offered to them with grace and appreciation.

'

Shiho thanked her again, donning the sleeping robes that the old woman had lent her. The old woman merely smiled, telling Shiho to help herself to food or drink in the pantry. She then bid Shiho goodnight and joined her husband in their room.

Goodnight indeed. It was already two in the morning.

Even with their story, Shiho noticed the curiosity emanating from the two of them. But the two never asked much questions, and for that they were thankful. Shiho reckoned it was the old woman that warned her husband not to ask further questions; or perhaps it was the look in their guest's eyes, or the uniform that they had disposed of that had given them the impression that Shiho and Yzak were hiding something. As Yzak had carefully concealed the weapon with him at all times, the couple saw them as people bearing them no harm; merely wishing to stay the night.

Running a borrowed comb through her wet hair, she breathed a sigh of relief. She and Yzak were really lucky. Considering everything that had happened, really lucky. A few close calls with only minor scrapes and bruises.

Walking slowly towards the guestroom assigned to them, Shiho took her time. Yzak was no doubt already in the room, having gotten a shower before she had. Now with the excitement out of the way, there were far too many chances for her to reflect and listen to her mind babble.

If she were to be truthful to herself, she really did cause quite a bit of trouble for them today. Nay- ever since she had seen _him_ again. Since her eyes fell victim to his deep blue gaze. Ironic that she had found it difficult to leave him before but more painful to be with him now.

The answer was simple. Having admitted to herself how she really felt now, the ache and want had increased, tenfold. And being around him all the time doesn't necessarily make the ache any better.

The whole thing was comparable to a whole pint of beer held up in front of an alcoholic JUST a little out of arm's reach.

It really shouldn't matter... However... She was becoming distracted. More distracted than ever before. Aside from willing to follow him wherever he chose to go, her thoughts would travel to him in dangerous situations as well. Like earlier that night. All caught up in Yzak's beautiful and terrifying dance of dodging and parrying. That moment's lapse of concentration had indeed almost cost Shiho her life.

Again, Yzak had to step in to snap her out of it and save her. No one could get to her as well as his voice did. That was a scary truth.

Time and time again, she proved to be a burden to him. It hurt Shiho to admit this; yet she couldn't help but imagine this to be true. However it hurt her more to realize that she wasn't as useful as she once was to him.

As Yzak was clearly the cause of her distractions, she had to find a way to regain back her focus and become reliable in his eyes once more.

Reaching for the doorknob with a trembling hand, Shiho took deep breaths. A small alarm in her head warned her not to hyperventilate. But she couldn't help it. Shiho was summoning the courage to do what she thought she never had to do.

The only outcome was pain; but if she were the subordinate that Yzak trained her to be, then duty indeed came first.

Each footstep into the room sounded thunderous as it landed on the floor. Her throat felt raspy and dry, like someone had taken a brush and scraped inside her larynx. Both hands became too sweaty, which rarely happened. Her body briefly felt disconnected from her mind.

''Yzak, are you there? I need to talk to you.''

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright. So, this chapter's taken painstakingly long. I have no excuse for it, so I have no choice but to apologize. I'm usually on pins and needles because of my current lack of employment. I find myself unfit to write most times, and I prefer writing when I am completely in the mood. It's probably ridiculous, but I'm uncomfortable writing when I'm so preoccupied with other things. Depending on what I'm feeling, the story _might_ have some echo of that.

Now, enough of my ramble. For the next chapter? Hopefully not too long of a wait (not as long as this anyway), yet it shouldn't be quite the same length as this chapter as well. I really want to keep the next part a chapter into itself.

One last thing... I really DO admire Shiho's courage that I try to maintain for her. I say courage because she definitely has more of than than I do.

C.A. [September 6, 2010]


	14. Bittersweet Confession

**Author's Note**: [September 7, 2010] It's been constantly Shiho's POV because... It works out better for me that way. Hehe, I've forgotten how much I rambled in my last Author's Note. -Blushes profusely- Gomen, gomen~ I'll try to keep it short in the future.

Thank you **Seiuchi**, I appreciate your words plenty. I find myself searching for that particular beach episode. On your personal note, I'm a little relieved that I'm not the only one, good luck to both of us then!

A hello to **Aldaeus**- I hope the new chapter fits to your liking! I'm glad you're looking forward to it- It helps me look forward as well.

Tyn, Tyn, **Tynuccia**! Always a pleasure to hear from you, and that I haven't lost you yet! Haha, my updates are sporadic, this is probably the soonest I can make it.

Thanks for everything everyone- my efforts are doubled.

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Bittersweet Confession**

'

Each footstep into the room sounded thunderous as it landed on the floor. Her throat felt raspy and dry, like someone had taken a brush and scraped inside her larynx. Both hands became too sweaty, which rarely happened. Her body briefly felt disconnected from her mind.

''Yzak, are you there? I need to talk to you.''

No answer.

Feeling as if she spoke to no one in particular, she flicked on the switch that turned on the lamp beside a large bed. He insisted she took the bed while he took the couch an hour ago. The soft glow of the lamp barely filled the room, but she dared not to light any further. Squinting over the side table, she found her bag resting there as she had left it before her bath.

Scanning the room, she found a glass door slid open; she crept softer still, contemplating whether she should or shouldn't speak to him. For the sake of their mission and safety, she had to.

Besides, he probably already heard her calling and just didn't bother to answer.

Poking her head out into a wooden balcony, Shiho found Yzak leaning up against a wooden post, face tilted up towards the sky.

What was he thinking? Shiho couldn't help but ponder. She also couldn't resist taking in his borrowed attire; men's flannel pajama pants with a matching flannel shirt. A deep blue robe loosely tied at the waist. Self-consciously Shiho retied her own robe, of white silk fabric over an evergreen sateen nightgown.

''Yzak?'' she called again. This time he looked towards her expectantly.

''You wanted to talk?'' he queried. Shiho felt the smooth calm of his voice- a change from hours earlier. Yzak was clearly relaxed now. They had been force-fed leftover soup with bread by the elderly couple; both of them never even thought about being hungry until then.

He saw Shiho's eyes travel over his attire once more over, and he shot her a look that dared her to ridicule what he was wearing. If he only knew what Shiho was really thinking.

''The old man made me wear it. He said it gets cold here in the morning.'' Yzak explained bluntly, this time looking Shiho up and down. He frowned.

Shiho fidgeted under his stare. ''His wife made me wear this...'' she flushed further. ''I know it looks bad and the colours don't match, but...''

Yzak shrugged. ''The colours match, and it doesn't make you look bad.'' he mumbled, returning his gaze to the view of the clearing.

A shy smile graced Shiho's lips, unwilling to believe what Yzak just said. Was he even aware that he sent her a complement? Not prepared with a reply, Shiho changed the subject. ''Shouldn't we be hiding ourselves inside the house? We're in danger of being discovered here, aren't we?'' Shiho asked uncertainly.

Her commander removed himself from the wooden post he was resting on, and sat down on one of the two wooden chairs near the glass doors. ''It's really late... I don't think they'll be trying anything at this time, or anything funny that involves civilians.'' he leaned his head back, combing through the front fringe of his hair away from his face. ''I wanted to just be outside a bit before going to bed.''

Shiho joined him on the other chair beside him. ''Me too.'' She breathed deeply. Her nose faintly detected the soap he used as a breeze playfully passed by.

''So, you wanted to talk to me?'' he repeated, catching Shiho off-guard. She almost forgot her main purpose of finding him. Relaxing outside would have to wait.

Eyes demurely downcast and hands folded on her lap, Shiho sought out how to begin. ''... I wanted to begin by apologizing to you for today. I don't remember if I have...'' She glanced at Yzak for his expression that might que her in, but he wasn't looking at her. ''Okay, maybe not only for today- for every trouble I caused since we partnered up. My plan was to never endanger lives, or create hysteria.'' Even when his face was angled away from her, Shiho had no doubt that he was listening.

She could still tell he was listening by the twitch of his leg, or the repositioning of his hands on the armrest. Was he angry? Maybe it was wrong to mention this again.

''Honestly...'' Shiho continued, when Yzak remained quiet. ''In the mansion back there...'' It was difficult for her to show vulnerability, although her whole purpose was to head in that direction. ''I didn't mean to make you lose your faith or change the way you think of me.'' Her mouth felt like it was talking without her brain registering what she really said. ''I understand that I'm making you look bad. I tell you again that the whole purpose of me acting that way is to help you solve this case, and to make sure you succeed in the end.''

Shiho faltered. She was rambling too much. Her hands had twisted themselves into her nightgown tightly. This time Yzak was looking at her, with a small hint of being overwhelmed.

''I don't think you have anything to worry about.'' Yzak answered slowly, watching Shiho untwist her fingers from the fabric. ''I accept all your apologies, but I don't think you needed to.''

Confused, Shiho furrowed her brows. ''Didn't need to? But you-''

She was given a grim smile. ''I know it looks like I demand perfection all the time, but I only expect that always from myself. I know I'm not the best person to work with, or work for, and people do because they want success. I know they think I just mouth off, with a hot temper, and hate people in general. I ignore that... As long as my subordinates understand what I expect.'' Yzak spoke slowly. Shiho felt no tone of resentment, or of complaint. Merely acceptance.

Somewhere in her chest ached again, as she heard him assume what people thought of him. Concerning her, he was wrong.

''Yzak... Not everyone thinks of you that way.'' Shiho whispered, biting her lip. ''I know people that adore you, listen to your mentoring well- heck, I know someone that even...'' her voice faded off, unable to continue. She couldn't even utter the word.

Since when had it become so taboo?

Yzak noticed her hesitance, and scanned form again. He definitely noticed her tense shoulders, fidgeting hands, impatient feet, and flashing eyes. ''Shiho, are you okay?'' he asked her, and Shiho was taken aback by the sincerely concerned tone of his voice. The previous topic was neglected.

Her heart skipped a beat.

''I'm fine... Thank you.'' Shiho replied gently. She was forcing her will to summon up the courage again, which was proving to be next to impossible.

Not believing her reply, Yzak prodded further. ''Look, I grabbed you a few times- sorry- and I tried to make sure I didn't grab your injured arm by accident. Did I hurt you though?'' he leaned forward from his chair to take a closer look at her injured arm, but Shiho suddenly stood up, letting out a nervous laugh.

''HA! Ha...'' Shiho blushed, taking her turn to lean on the wooden frame. ''Really, I'm fine Yzak, thank you.'' she correctly interpreted his face from her reaction. ''I'm just jittery today.''

Unconvinced again, Yzak this time appeared upset. ''I'm sorry if I hurt you, okay? I just wanted to see if you needed first aid again.'' He crossed his arms defensively. ''If you didn't want me touching you again like last time, just say so.'' he snapped. Yzak said nothing more, crossly returning his stare upwards into the stars.

Realizing he misinterpreted her actions, Shiho felt guilty for moving away.

It was ridiculous how they could misunderstand each other so easily when both of them were so guarded.

Nevertheless, she couldn't trust her own actions if he did touch her again. At the mention of 'last time' when he gave her first aid, Shiho had already controlled her emotions to the maximum. She could barely contain sounds of surprise as his fingers traveled along the surface of her skin. Along with how he recently held her beneath the tree, with his body pressed up against hers so innocently, she wasn't sure what she would do if he touched her now; lean into his hold, or surrender every little bit of what she wanted to say.

To prevent being unprepared, Shiho preferred to say it purposefully. Saying everything in one conversation as though ripping a large Band-Aid.

''Yzak, I didn't mean it like that.'' Shiho pleaded lightly. She couldn't afford him to be angry with her just now. ''You helped a lot, really you did...'' Shiho felt embarrassed. ''I don't remember either if I thanked you for that time, actually.''

''You did.'' came Yzak's reply.

''Mhm...'' agreed Shiho. ''To tell you the truth...'' she turned to Yzak, who was still sitting on the chair. ''I'm the one who's a little concerned.''

''About?'' asked Yzak, genuinely curious. ''The case will be solved. With the disk that you took, we'll have enough proof thankfully enough.''

She shook her head gently. ''No, not about that.'' She swallowed the butterflies in her stomach. ''...About what you think of me.''

Shiho watched Yzak, as he looked up at her sharply, surprise written all over his usually composed face. Well that was certainly not expected, coming from her. If this scene were happening to someone else, Shiho might have found it funny to see.

Yzak's mouth gaped a moment. ''About what I think of you?'' Shiho nodded, not trusting her voice. ''...Shiho, I don't know what you mean... ''

Smiling wistfully, she undeniably saw that answer coming a mile away. ''That's alright...'' She moved to face him fully, eyes softening upon him. ''I promised myself not to expect anything, Yzak.'' She saw that he was still confused, that a part of him also wanted to head back inside. To avoid an awkward predicament.

Her suspicions were correct as Yzak stood up, turning his back to her a moment. ''Shiho, it's late. I think we should head back inside-''

A hand shot out to reach for his sleeve, letting it go quickly as he stopped. ''Yzak, I wanted to talk to you, so you'll hear me out. Please... Don't interrupt.'' Shiho felt brazen for even daring to tell Yzak to remain silent. However he respected her demands, and stayed silent, with Shiho facing his side.

She took deep breaths, a little angry at herself for prolonging this moment. ''You told me that you knew what people thought of you. I want to say... That you couldn't be more wrong, Yzak.'' Shiho felt her body tense, and her eyes fog. ''There was always that _someone_ who appreciated everything about you...'' She forced the tears back, refusing to succumb to what Yzak found was a show of weakness. Her audience was as still as stone, with no signs of movement.

''You see... When I joined your squad, I had no intention of joining other just to be able to be with you.'' Her voice grew firm at her first admittance. ''If you remember, I told you once that I admired your work, your loyalty, spirit, and sense of duty. I wanted to learn the best from you. You were always my inspiration to keep going and doing my best.'' Shiho was alarmed to feel a tear bud at a corner of her eye.

Yzak shifted so that his hair partially covered his face. Shiho knew how uncomfortable he must be, but she had to continue.

''Once all was said and done... Yzak... I'm so sorry...'' She couldn't control it. Her fingers had been tightly clenched, yet she ignored the nails digging into her palm. Her body gave a shudder. ''I couldn't help myself, Yzak.'' she looked up at him, feeling her control slip away.

''**I fell in love with you**.''

Shiho herself felt her voice echo into the night. There was some time until she registered the fact that she _did_ just confess. Her body felt light, as if it disappeared. It was strange, because moments ago it felt heavy, like lead. Upon confessing, Shiho had expected to feel a burden lift off her chest; but in fact it grew tighter- like a vice had gripped around it threateningly.

The silence fell heavy, as tense moments passed. Yzak continued to be motionless, however his head had looked up upon her words, face shocked, his eyes a midge unfocused. His mouth moved open and closed, as if he were looking for words to say.

''Shiho...'' Yzak managed to let out, his voice heavy. Shiho could see a light tremble in his form. She had never seen him so unsettled before. ''Shiho...'' he repeated again. ''I don't know what to say...'' he turned his face away slightly, evidently ashamed. Clearly he didn't want to look at her right now.

With a sadness that filled her, Shiho felt that she had just confirmed Yzak's feelings towards her. There was... _Nothing_. The only thing he felt for her was the relationship between Commander and Subordinate. She was a fool to think of anything else. Subconsciously, she could feel the vice that had been wrapped around her heart tighten. If she strained her ears, could she hear the gods laughing at her from above?

So, what she presumed would happen did happen, but... Why did it hurt so bad? Why did she feel an uncontrollable urge to run away, hide under a rock and hide her shameless face? Why did it feel like it had begun raining again- this time, inside herself?

Unable to stand the silence, Shiho looked up at him, ignoring the tears that now trickled down her cheeks. ''It's okay, Yzak.'' It really was, wasn't it? She briefly shut her eyes, moving to stand in front of him, her hands closing around his wrists. ''You don't have to say anything. I understand, really, I do.'' Another drop of wetness stained her robe. ''I'm sorry that I put you through this.''

It felt as if every thought caused a teardrop to fall. She met his eyes. ''I had to, Yzak... Thinking about you distracted me. I'm okay now... I promise I won't endanger anyone again.'' Her voice was firmer then, as if to solidify her vow.

Yzak coughed to clear his throat. Gently he removed his hands from her grip. His face looked apologetic and more somber than she had ever seen. ''Shiho... I-''

She couldn't bring herself to listen to his rejection again, so she pressed a finger to his lips. He didn't move away; nothing could tear them away right now. Even as she had confessed; why is the ache and longing she endures remain? The desire she had multiplied again, as if mocking her assumption that all would go away when she confessed.

Maybe... She should sate one last curiosity?

Shiho gazed up at him, so close that she could feel his breath lightly caress her face. Her eyes fell upon his lips, parted halfway. She took a half-step closer, and he stiffened; it appears he was afraid to move. Yet the desire to flee the scene didn't go unnoticed.

Opposed to further keeping him against his will, Shiho summoned her will to make her last request, while she still had the courage. ''Please Yzak... One last thing before I let you go...'' She let her breath out lightly. ''Please... close your eyes.''

Yzak hesitated a moment, his countenance uncertain. The mesmerizing blue of his eyes forebode her breath taken away.

Shiho stared at him for a while, smiling at how soft he appeared now. The yearning look returned to her eyes as she took her right arm to gently cup his cheek. She heard him emit hiss at her body lightly pressing against his own. Thankfully he kept his eyes closed. She couldn't imagine having the courage with him staring at her.

_**If roses are meant to be red**_

_**And violets to be blue **_

It was hard enough for her to stand so close to something she couldn't have. This was all she could do, even if she craved, and admittedly needed him badly. Only this one time.

_**Why isn't my heart meant for you;**_

_**My hands longing to touch you**_

Lifting both her arms, Shiho reached up to slide her hands up his arms, gently reaching up to his shoulders. His muscles felt firm and tense beneath the fabric. She felt her fingers brush up against his hair; loose strands caught the moonlight, making it shine platinum.

_**But I can barely breathe**_

Her throat constricted; she really wasn't used to being so bold. However it wasn't the boldness that mattered anymore; this was what she wanted. She used her toes to level her face to Yzak's, now both hands cupping his jawline.

_**Starry eyes that make me melt**_

_**Right in front of me **_

Closing her own eyes, Shiho closed the distance left between them, her lips making contact with what they dearly sought. Then, she felt something-

_**Lost in this world**_

_**I even get lost in this song**_

An electrifying sensation, melting her nerves, scalding her insides with a burning heat. Her feet were reduced to jello; it was a struggle to remain upright. Shiho's lips trembled, unable to resist moving her lips over his a little more ardently. She pressed herself closer, exposing her complete vulnerability to him.

Time blissfully stood still, Shiho taking the opportunity memorize how Yzak's lips felt against her own. She could only revel in her new-found euphoria.

_**And when the lights go down**_

_**That is where I'll be found**_

That was when Shiho realized- with agony- that there was no one else she would rather be with; _no one else_ that could make her feel that way. In the one kiss she spilled all she felt, hoping Yzak would understand. To explain herself. Her kiss meant to tell him how much she cared for him, that even if...

_**Mister Inaccessible**_

_**Will this ever change**_

She was surprised to feel his hands come up to her shoulders. Shiho stopped her kiss abruptly, letting him go. The hands on her shoulders left, and Shiho saw that his eyes were open now, his expression heavily troubled.

After she kissed him, Shiho expected Yzak to be upset, yelling and intimidating as usual; not heavily troubled.

''Shiho-'' Yzak began, but Shiho cut him off, feeling herself regain her senses.

''I'm sorry Yzak, I don't know what got into me.'' Shiho stepped away from him quickly, straightening out her nightgown profusely. ''I'll just say goodnight now- I'll see you tomorrow.'' she spoke quickly, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

Dashing at an alarming rate, Shiho slid the glass door behind her shut. Her heart was erratic in her chest, like a caged bird clamoring to be free. It was a miracle her feet didn't trip over themselves. Without a backwards glance she headed straight for the bathroom, shutting it quietly.

_**One thing that remains the same**_

She slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. Considering that inside the bathroom was her haven, Shiho buried her head under her arms, gasping out a sob.

_**...You're still a picture in a frame **_

Shiho smiled bitterly. Now that all was said and done, _did_ she feel the burden lifted off her chest? No, absurdly not. In fact, she made it worse.

All that she had managed to accomplish was adding the haunting recollections of Yzak not returning her kiss and pushing her away.

'

'

'

**Author's Note:** Oh hellow... I'm sorry for the necessary cheese and angst. -Laughs- I'm sorry to disappoint... BUT! I'm not done, of course. I didn't want to overdo anything again either... So yeah- That's done.

Is it wrong to feel evil at this point? xD

Oh, well. On a last note, the insert song is 'Lost', by Anouk. My family's probably so tired of listening to this song from my computer, but I just love it.

C.A. [September 7, 2010]


	15. More Strings Attached

**Author's Note: **[February 1, 2011] HELLO! Oh my goodness, it's been months since I've updated this story! Although I did take advantage of this Break/Hiatus. I may not have been updating, but I assure you: Yzak and Shiho have been very much in my mind. Especially that I've left you with a cliffhanger... So sorry. First and foremost I'd like to thank **Aldaeus **for messaging me, reminding me that people are still waiting.

Also, thank you to my reviewers! I'm deeply humbled as usual. You're the reason I am very fussy with my writing, and trying to do the best I can.

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

'

**More Strings Attached**

'

The door creaked open and close. Her footsteps barely audible, heading towards the bed. The last thing he heard was the rustling of the bedsheets before silence engulfed the room.

He continued to face the wall, laying tense in his make-shift cot. Movement was restricted in this ''bed''; the couch was less-than comfortable, but it was only for one night. There was no need to bother Shiho about it either, for he knew she wouldn't object to this arrangement. Minutes later when he was comfortable with the silence, he made a move to lay on his back, arms resting over his head.

Yzak breathed in deeply, holding it in for a few seconds before slowly letting it out in a deep 'whoosh'. Right as of this moment it looked like thinking about anything else wasn't an option. There was too much for him to process at the same time. He had to take it easy. Today had crept up behind him like an ominous thunderstorm that shocked every little bit of his entity.

The series of unfortunate events that unfolded were irreversible, and even though there probably would have been better ways of dealing with what happened, it was impossible to avoid.

What came as a most shock was what happened hours ago.

The ZAFT commander pretended to be sleeping, unwilling to create any openings for conversation. The latter was given another attempt as his eyes snapped closed. Inspite of the welcoming dark that usually would induce him to sleep, his brain refused to cease it's annoying buzzing. Snapshots of thought flashed through his mind, before briskly changing at a rapid pace.

Yzak rolled his eyes beneath his eyelids. You'd think that even with the exhausting day his mind would take the time to rest.

_Maybe if I grabbed her arms, give her a brief shake, and ask her what the deal was, this wouldn't be a problem._

His eyes flew open. Lips firmly shut prevented himself from loudly groaning in aggravation. Why would he even consider that thought? The trouble that results in even touching upon that conversation was as obvious as Cagalli and Athrun's relationship.

There was definitely no chance of him getting through a conversation like that... Because he didn't know what to say.

Shiho rattled him really well. It even took him a long time to register what she had just said. He remembered being alarmed at the doubtful look on her face, as well as the light tremors in her voice. At first he was curious as to why she wanted to talk to him. She had light-heartedly requested a word with him, tension barely there until she grew serious.

Recollections came trickling slowly, like water dripping from a wrung-cloth.

The way her body was positioned... As if she fought hard to keep herself at a certain distance away from him. For the love of... What was bothering her so much? Yzak only guessed that she was bothered by _him_ somehow.

_''I'm the one who's a little concerned...About what you think of me.''_

... To which he had no idea what she was talking about... Or at least, he didn't want to understand. A peculiar expression must have been on his face for Shiho grew increasingly uncomfortable. If anything, she looked resigned.

_''I promised myself not to expect anything, Yzak...''_

Composure was thrown out the window now, an immediate instinct to avoid this conversation at all costs. From the tone of her voice, to the hazy, glassy look in her eyes, she sounded like she had something unpleasant to say. Something that pretty much involved himself. For the sake of self-preservation and his comfort zone, Yzak made to move away as an automatic response.

But that too was thwarted, for she stopped him (Did she expect him to do anything else?). Indignation at her warning for him to stay silent almost made him speak, fighting back the scolding he wished to release upon his subordinate. To his astonishment, Yzak allowed himself to look back at her, willing to listen to what she had to say. Hating to admit to it, he felt as if he owed it to her. Only a little bit.

Shiho's face was so troubled that he forced himself to stay, hoping it would appease her. The pent-up strain written in all the creases of her youthful visage, and echoed in every word she spoke.

Unable to stop her, Shiho continued to speak. Yzak didn't register anything much else, keen to end this uncomfortable disposition.

_''I couldn't help myself, Yzak_.''

He imagined that Shiho couldn't help herself but talk over him if he tried to interrupt.

**''I fell in love with you.''**

Choking on his spit was now a possibility. His body felt detached from his mind, yet a shiver coursed through him uncontrollably, turning his face away in the process. No effort was made to compose himself, what was the point? There was a woman professing an apparent LOVE for him, and he didn't know what to make of it. A deer in the headlights- a first, for him.

With becoming a soldier wholly dedicated to servitude, Yzak never considered himself a man of interest. To women, he deemed himself a strict superior with a personality as cuddly as a porcupine. Work never co-existed with personal relations. He distanced himself with ease, having grown up exposed to that depravity.

So in having no idea what he was doing, his hands went clammy. This moment was set apart from everything else that has happened today. It managed to push away his fatigue but leave another emotion behind.

What was she _doing_ to him?

Yzak wanted to tell her, to apologize. To let Shiho know that he couldn't wrap his mind around the surrealism that was her confession. All he managed to tell her was that _he didn't know what to say_. He turned his face away. Somehow the idea of seeing the further disappointment on her face was intolerable.

Shiho was mighty perceptive to his body language, again surprising him. _''It's okay, Yzak.'' _ She didn't notice that her sniff held evidence of tears. It didn't reassure him at all.

He recalled Dearka having been rejected by Miriallia once, which drove him (as what could only be described as) nearly insane. Yzak knew women reacted at a different degree than men did, so all he could do was helplessly listen to Shiho continue to talk herself hoarse. There was nothing he could say that can comfort her.

She revealed to him why her work grew sloppy, what had distracted her to the point of endangering both of their lives. It was, as she explained, because of her feelings for him.

Feelings that he doubted she had.

Not that it mattered to him, but Fadein Vogel's face entered his mind. That man had been willing to give Shiho everything that Yzak himself couldn't. The same man that she seemingly wants to destroy and protect at the same time. Shiho wouldn't need to work hard for Vogel's affection. Yet she chose otherwise.

Yzak remains skeptical. No one but his mother loved him that much. Where was the logic in this situation?

Before he could fully gather his thoughts, Shiho's face was right up in front of him. Her following actions threatened to devour the life out of him.

'

A burning heat rested over his eyelids. Groaning and rolling over to his side, Yzak faced the wall, back turned against the sunlight entering the room through the sliding doors. A sudden realization hit him and he sat up abruptly.

He had managed to fall asleep. It was morning. And, assuming the position of the sun, it was nearing afternoon. The fatigue he felt from yesterday was almost impalpable. It was a relief; there was no telling what was going to happen next.

Yzak briskly rubbed his eyes, ran aggressive fingers through his tousled hair, and slipped his arms through the robe provided. He was dismayed at waking up so late, with so much to do that day. They couldn't afford to sleep in.

He shut the bedroom door behind him. Shiho had left, with the bed already made. Why hadn't she woken him up? The obvious answer nagged at him. Shiho wasn't ready to face him yet after what happened.

A distraction invaded his senses.

His nose twitched as a familiar aroma filled his nostrils, making his stomach growl. Yzak arrived in the kitchen, only to spot the elderly couple sitting at the table. The husband was reading a small novel, while his wife, who was sitting adjacent to him was knitting. A large spool of pink woolly thread rested between them. Yzak made his presence known, unwilling to startle the two.

They both looked up, smiling. Both parties greeted each other.

''We thought you'd like for us to wait for you, but your girlfriend insisted that we eat already.'' the woman explained, gesturing to an inverted plate covering his meal underneath. ''You could heat that up in the microwave, son.''

''Thank you.'' replied Yzak, taking the whole set of plates into the microwave and working it with minimal fuss. Once finished, he set it on the table, served himself some juice and sat back down. He lifted the inverted plate, setting it down beside him.

''Your girlfriend insisted she make breakfast.'' said the old man, who had been watching him. ''She told me you enjoyed french toast, a scrambled egg with a pinch of salt, with strips of crispy bacon.'' he chuckled. ''She then peeled some oranges and cut it up into little pieces. Because you liked oranges with your breakfast.'' he added, smiling.

Yzak checked the items he mentioned on his plate. Indeed, they were present and accounted for. The uncomfortable feeling resurfaced as Shiho once again made a display of how much she knew him. ''She really doesn't miss a beat.'' muttered Yzak, digging in.

The woman nodded, rearranging the knitting in her hands. ''Shiho reckoned you were tired, so she let you sleep in.'' she smiled sweetly. ''Such a thoughtful girl. You're a lucky boy, dear.''

Yzak saved himself from replying by biting into his toast. ''Do you know where she went, by any chance?'' he asked in a nonchalant tone. Breakfast didn't need to be spoiled either.

''In the bathroom, freshening up.'' the old man replied, setting his book down. ''She wanted to leave before lunch. Something about people expecting you two to come home as soon as possible.''

''We appreciate all the help sir... Yes, we'd like that. Our friends like to know if we're okay.'' Yzak was glad that Shiho took the initiative to let the old couple know that they'd like to leave as soon as possible. The old couple didn't have a phone or an internet connection in their house; their clear desire to live in peace away from many people opted them to remove many things that would connect them to the outside world.

Bizarre, as Yzak could only imagine. The wars in the past cost people plenty of insecurity. No doubt these people were tired of hearing how fragile their peace is.

''Listen, I have clothes you can wear for today.'' the old man continued. ''Your girlfriend took them with her for your to change into after your meal. Just leave your pajamas on the bed in your room. Once you're all set, I'll take you for a ride in my car, and drop you off at the nearest convenience store.'' he peered at Yzak's face, searching for approval. ''Not too difficult to do, I should say.''

Yzak forced himself a smile. ''That would be great. Again, thank you sir. Thanks for the help.'' He finished the last few bites of his breakfast, chugging the rest of his drink. To show his appreciation, Yzak washed the dishes, found a broom to sweep the floor, and excused himself.

Beyond the bedroom door, he heard movement. An involuntary flush of heat ran from his head to his toes. Why did it suddenly matter what he was going to say?

A shaky hand held onto the doorknob, frozen. Would ''Hey, Shiho'', or ''Morning, Shiho'' be okay? He shook his head at the pathetic ideas in his head.

The doorknob was torn from his hand, opening and catching him off-guard. Yzak stared into Shiho's eyes, mouth gaped open. She too, appeared surprised, until her mouth curved upwards into a shy smile.

''Good morning, Yzak.'' she said simply, standing aside to let him in.

''Good morning, Shiho.'' replied Yzak, surprise evident in his voice. He couldn't detect the same in hers. Quickly he composed himself, surveying the woman standing before him. There was no evidence of what happened last night on her face. As if it never happened. ''Thanks for the breakfast. And letting me sleep in.'' he added, entering the room and spotting the clothes laid out for him. ''You're way ahead of me this time.''

Shiho merely tilted her head sideways, shrugging. ''You looked so tired, I thought you could use an extra sleep-in. The breakfast was the least I could do for the couple.'' she pointed to the clothes set on the bed. ''I left them there so you can change.''

To spare them from an absolute silence, Yzak bantered whatever popped into his mind. ''You know I'm surprised they haven't tried to do anything funny here.'' he gathered the clothes in his arms. ''I know they probably wouldn't have found us here, but there is a slim chance that they have.'' Yzak furrowed his brows, deeply thinking that he touched upon something important. ''If they did sense that we were in here... They didn't intrude on us.'' The statement also posed as a question. Shiho also appeared deep in thought, chewing on her bottom lip.

''Maybe they decided the evidence in here isn't enough to convince Attha.'' Yzak finished.

Shiho frowned at him now, an expression so strange on her usually-neutral visage. ''Don't you doubt me, Yzak.'' she said quietly, walking over to the couch Yzak had been using as a bed to fold blankets. ''The data in there has the information about the weapons used, as well as other notes I didn't take the time to look into.'' Shiho piled the pillows neatly on the side.

''How about he wanted us to find it, knowing that Attha would probably not believe us?'' he headed towards the door for the washroom.

''He's not going to let us take this without a fight.'' Shiho called behind him softly, barely audible in the quiet day.

'

The forest leaves were brushed out of their way as a truck zoomed by effortlessly through the foliage. Every now and then a bump on the road caused the truck to jolt, sending Yzak and Shiho to jump on their seats. Old man ''Solo'', as Yzak decided to call the old man drove haphazardly, ignoring the looks of discomfort on his passenger's faces. Solo because of the solitary life the old couple led.

''Just about 10 minute's drive from the house, the convenience store ain't that far. The place is just joined up to a gasoline station- still a distance from downtown.'' Old Man Solo said to Yzak who was sitting on the front passenger seat.

''It's a nice and quiet place to live. Really hard for anyone to find this place isn't it.'' replied Yzak, resisting the urge to grab the steering wheel and drive them out himself.

Old Solo just shrugged a careless shoulder. ''Made the house myself with my son. My wife was in charge of the indoor decorations. We wanted something peaceful.'' he glanced at his rear view mirror, spotting Shiho who smiled as pleasantly as she could. ''So how long have you two been together?''

Yzak blanched. Old Solo was humorlessly hilarious. From the rear-view mirror, Yzak could see Shiho determinedly looking far off into the distance. ''About a few days only, sir.'' Saying they were together for more than a few days was hardly logical. Then mental images of Dearka and Miriallia as one of the prime examples of what an ideal couple was. Minus the random bickering.

''Your girlfriend could have fooled me. Looked to me like she was with you for a long time.'' Silence followed. Yzak was about to change the topic, when Old Man Solo chuckled. ''I don't mean to pry, but can I assume you two had a fight last night?'' He was looking at Shiho's desperation to remain detached from the conversation through the rear-view mirror.

Was the main road close yet? The military commander couldn't stand the man's ceaseless prying. ''Maybe... We had a rough night.'' Yzak paused. ''Wait, how did you know?'' The old man was spying on them?

Solo waved a hand in denial, turning left at an intersection that was still covered in foliage. ''My enlarged prostate due to old age means I go on constant trips to the bathroom, m'boy.'' The old man waved a finger. ''Before I went in, I heard a little lady crying in the bathroom.'' Shiho shifted in her seat automatically. Solo ignored the figure in the backseat. ''Now don't you tell me that she's crying because she's happy about something.''

So evidently the man overheard Shiho crying. _Shiho was crying._ Yzak glanced at Shiho, her expression still shockingly neutral. And yet..

_''You don't have to say anything. I understand, really, I do.'' _She looked so delicate then, her eyes reading him with unsurpassable expertise.

_Another drop of wetness stained her robe; _as though she were shedding pieces of her feelings away_. ''I'm sorry that I put you through this.''_ Her voice was transparent; sincere with regret.

Last night was still coming back to him slowly, in the quality of still photos. Foggy lilac eyes stared bravely up at him. Lilac eyes that were stained with tears.

_''I promise I won't endanger anyone again.''_ Shiho was crying... Because of him. From the pain he caused her.

Again he turned to the backseat, to look at the subject of his thoughts. Immediately their eyes met; but quickly she averted her eyes. A faint smile on her face.

Unexplained frustration set in. There was no way she should feel pain because of him. He didn't mean to cause it. And he had no idea why he feels this way, but... Shiho didn't deserve this hurt.

''Women can be hard to live with.'' the old man continued, breaking into Yzak's inner turmoil. Solo nodded in agreement to his own ramble. Full sunlight bathed them now; they had turned into the main road, where a slight-deserted intersection was in sight. ''Women are also hard to live without.''

''You're telling me.'' Yzak replied, feeling deep relief at the only building in sight that could only be assumed as the convenience store.

''-But when you find the woman completes you the most... It's the most blessed feeling.'' Old Man Solo smiled widely. For a fraction of a second, Yzak could see a twinkle in the man's eye. With that twinkle, the man reduced his age by a couple of decades.

The truck turned into the convenience store driveway, where a pay-phone was in sight. Indeed the place looked quite deserted. Only a handful of vehicles were refueling. No traffic in sight. He wheeled it right next to the corner of the small building. ''Here we go folks.'' He beamed at them. ''Thanks for visiting.''

''We should be thanking you.'' smiled Shiho, breaking her silence. ''We're both indebted to you.'' Old man solo nodded in acknowlegement, and Yzak saw her slip out the rear door, shutting it quietly behind her.

''She's right. We are indebted.'' Yzak added, in the most meaningful voice he could muster. He moved to open the door, but the old man tapped his shoulder. ''Yes?''

''Whatever you've done, m'boy, I'm sure she'll forgive you.'' Old Man Solo said quietly, tilting his head towards Shiho, who was standing beside the pay-phone, waiting for Yzak to get out of the truck. Confusion was probably most obvious in Yzak's face, because the old man added: ''If you notice the way she looks at you... I think that should explain everything.''

Soaking in the old man's words, Yzak muttered another thanks, and stepped out. He reached the pay-phone, standing beside his companion. The ''couple'' waved goodbye once more to the retreating vehicle until it was out of sight.

''Let's hope someone picks up the phone.'' came Shiho's voice beside him a few second after. Her fingers fiddled with the fastenings of her now miserable-looking purse. Old Man Solo's wife revealed to him that Shiho refused to replace her old purse, claiming it to have ''sentimental'' value. Yzak knew better; Shiho didn't want to lose anything important.

Another realization struck him. They were alone. What was bizarre was that Shiho wasn't acting as though anything happened at all between them. In fact, she appeared to be more calm than he had ever seen her. She pulled out some change from her pocket, and removed the phone from it's hook.

''Hello, Yzak. Is there something wrong?'' a hand waved across Yzak's face, grabbing his attention.

''Oh? No, nothing's wrong.'' Yzak answered quickly. ''I was just thinking about something.''

Shiho studied her own attire self-consciously. ''I know I look ridiculous, but this was the best thing she could give me.'' She gestured to her clothes, which indeed seem to be a few decades out of date. The colour was of a pale yellow; the overall style screamed geriatric. Even he didn't need to have an eye for fashion to see that. His own clothes were of a pale blue and gray pants and suit set; with the lingering scent of baby oil.

''Yzak?'' she asked again, this time a little more seriously.

''Right... You're not wearing anything wrong.'' replied Yzak slowly. Maybe later he could scold himself for bringing it up. ''Hmm... You really have to explain this to me.'' He watched her stiffen briefly before relaxing.

''Explain what, exactly?'' her face was politely curious. A little too polite than usual. If he didn't know any better, last night was now turning out to be a fantasy and illusion.

A deep breath summoned up the courage to open the box that contained topics he'd rather not talk about. ''About... Last night... When you... Said all those things...'' he muttered quietly, staring beyond her head. ''You look okay- Not that I wanted you to be upset... But the old man said you were crying...''

The woman in front of him nodded carefully, replacing the phone on the hook. She bit her lip, clearly thinking about it as well. ''Listen, Yzak.'' Shiho again smiled lightly, effortlessly. She was different from before, reasonably colder. ''I want you to forget about what happened last night, and pretend it never happened okay?'' Her tone was forceful, however.

Yzak was stunned. How could he forget- how could anyone forget? Even if the old man said she most likely won't be mad at him, shouldn't she? ''It's a little hard to pretend isn't it?'' he said a little too bluntly, which Shiho didn't fail to notice.

''Yzak, I half-expected you to react this way.'' she shook her head, sighing. ''I was positive that telling you was a bad idea, and I can't believe I did anyway.'' Shiho held out her palms open with shoulders hunched up as though brushing off a small mistake. ''But I had to. And now thinking about it, changing things between us would have been a bad idea... People need us to get this case over and done with. There's no room for emotions involved, I understand.''

Shiho looked at him in a pleading way; something she didn't have to do. What was there for him to complain about? They could go on pretending it never happened, and they could finish their job as was preplanned. It was how they were supposed to operate.

''If that's what you think it takes to make it work... I think we would have to.'' Yzak agreed, as Shiho picked up the phone again, depositing some change and dialing some numbers.

She turned to him again, while she was waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. In the briefest moment, Shiho was wistful, a glimmer of last night. ''I really am sorry, Yzak. Someday, forgive me.''

''Everything will be back to normal later.'' Again with the apologies. Yzak wanted to scold her. So maybe she caught him off-guard, maybe he didn't want to be put on the spot like that. However he didn't agree with the way Shiho was apologizing. From what he could see, there was no mistake- Wait what was _wrong_ with him? Normally he would be outspokenly agreeing with her...

_Don't tell me I'm getting soft_... Yzak turned his body away to roll his eyes. He wasn't sounding like his normal self at all.

''Hello, Dearka. It's Shiho here.'' Her voice brought him back to attention. The enthusiasm on her face mirrored her voice. He couldn't recall any time that Shiho was that enthusiastic to talk to him. ''Sorry something went wrong last night, we'll talk about it later.'' a pause. ''Yes, hey, can you come pick us up?'' her eyes darted about, no doubt searching for a street sign. ''At 1330 Everness Street. It's a gasoline station.'' she smiled, nodding. ''It shouldn't take long? Athrun says about 15 minutes? Perfect. We'll see you later. Yes, thanks again, Dearka. Say hi to Miriallia for me.''

Shiho hung up, returning the phone to it's original position. She looked at Yzak with a satisfied expression. ''He says 15 minutes.'' she wrapped her fingers around the straps of her purse.

''That won't take long.'' Yzak reassured her. ''I bet Dearka wanted to know what's going on.''

Shiho agreed. ''Him and everyone else. They want to know what's going on. Something did sound urgent...'' her voice faded away, Yzak taking note that her attention was to something behind him. A prickling sensation was all over Yzak- was it the men that were after them earlier?

''What is it?'' He asked Shiho, tense.

Leaning forward, Shiho pointed to the direction behind him. ''There are people staring at us.'' Indeed, there was a couple in a convertible, staring at them openly, with strange looks on their faces.

Yzak failed to see the concern, turning away from the couple. ''So what? We ARE dressed way beyond our age...''

Not comforted, Shiho looked nervously behind her, to the empty highway, and to the windows of the convenience store. ''There's something strange about the way they're staring.''

''Just try to ignore them.''

The minutes ticked by slowly as they waited. As Shiho did point out, there was something strange about the way the couple in the convertible was staring. They were not just staring, either. The two were openly pointing with their fingers. Another man walking his dog stared at them too, noticeably increasing the pace of his stride.

Finally, a shiny black sedan couldn't have come soon enough for the two, who gratefully climbed in.

'

''Wait, so you're saying that you have evidence in that disk to prove that Fadein Vogel was the man behind the assassination attempts on Lacus, and that you two were discovered, having to run for your lives?'' Dearka paraphrased from the story Yzak had told him. Yzak was exhausted beside him in the passenger seat, while Shiho listened intently.

The car was zooming down the road so fast in their desire to return to the Attha estate. ''That's pretty much the gist of what happened.'' Yzak confirmed. ''He had three men chase us through this forest, where we had a couple of close calls.'' he could feel the tension behind him from Shiho. She was expecting him to spill the beans about her relation to Vogel. That would have to come later. ''Our clothes were so badly damaged that the old couple gave us some of their old stuff.''

Dearka burst out laughing again. It had taken him a while to calm down in order to drive from his first glimpse of them both. It was after Shiho and Yzak threatened to spill some embarrassing beans about him to Miriallia that made him quiet.

Dearka coughed out his laughter. ''Sorry, but it will really take some time for me to get that out of my system.'' He turned somber quickly, as he changed topic. ''I'm really glad you called though. Some weird shit has been happening around here since yesterday night.'' The car sped through the downtown area, heading straight for a large compound up ahead.

''What weird stuff?'' asked Shiho, echoing Yzak's concerns. A red light stopped their car at a busy intersection.

''Let's just say we already know Vogel's the culprit in this whole mess.'' answered Dearka darkly, frowning into the distance.

Both Yzak and Shiho were stunned. They already know... So that should mean the controversy concerning his rank wouldn't be so perverse. That also meant that they shouldn't have to work so hard to convict him.

The two of them pointed this out to Dearka, who gritted his teeth, looking more pissed than ever. ''There's a lot of strings attached to catching this man.'' Yzak and Shiho exchanged confused glances to Dearka's cryptic replies. Something indeed, didn't seem right at all.

''Well what are the strings attached then, Dearka?'' demanded Yzak, as the lights turned green, and Dearka accelerated.

Dearka kept his eyes focused on the road, shoulders tense. He swerved to get ahead of a car going slower than their speed, and sped up even further. ''I can't explain. Cagalli's going to do it later when we get there. That's why I'm speeding.'' he added, sounding sheepish. No doubt he noticed the tension in the car, because he further added: ''And Yzak, Athrun wants to know what happened to his car.''

'

'

'

**Author's Note:** YAY! I'm happy that I finally got this chapter up! I still haven't found a job yet... -mutters- But hey! I feel great for accomplishing something. I know this chapter isn't enough to make it up to your long wait, but I'm continuing to try and finish this up. I keep telling myself that this couple needs something special, and I really do believe that necessity.

Updated my profile too, and rambled a good bit over there as well.

C.A. [February 1, 2010]


	16. Spreading Fire Say What?

**Author's Note**: [March 1, 2011] HOKAY! Let's get this show on the road. This is probably the general pace I would be posting, but I keep trying to be faster :)~

Just _got _to reply (I know there is a reply option, but I promise it's short)-

Tynuccia: I actually agree on how you'd feel, because that's what I would do. Shiho's just different, isn't she? :o

Aldaeus: I hope you're still looking forward to the next one after this!

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Spreading Fire- Say What?**

'

The swiftness of their security clearance was like lightning, yet almost unnecessary. They were merely just pointed in the direction they needed to go. Officials that they dashed past spoke in low tones, mumbling behind their hands. As if they were expected. Standing in front of closed doors down the hall was Kisaka, wearing the usual stern expression on his face. He opened them to let the trio pass.

Shiho followed Yzak and Dearka, bursting into the room, a little breathless. What awaited them indicated that something was amiss.

In Cagalli's private library, seated in a large circular table was a small group in deep discussion. The figures had their heads clustered together, talking rapidly in anxious tones. Seated at the head of the table was Cagalli herself, with Athrun standing a few feet behind her. Flanking her sides were Rondo Sahaku, Kharo Myo, and Sozu Han, whom Shiho recognized from the meeting Lacus attended days back. Two more people were there as well, standing in the corner and holding pads of paper and pen in their hands.

Cagalli rose, beckoning them closer. ''Thanks for picking them up, Dearka.'' Her voice was much more serious than usual. Dearka nodded in reply, standing to lean by a wall. Shiho couldn't help but feel wary; the group in the room were looking at them as though gauging their ability to be trusted.

Seconds passed in silence, until the curiosity got the better of Yzak. ''Okay, I have to ask. What's going on?'' he shot a look at Dearka, ''Dearka wouldn't tell us what was going on until we talked to you.''

''It would be better if you take a seat first.'' Cagalli pointed to the two chairs opposite her. Shiho and Yzak complied. Taking a deep breath, she spoke in a tone that suggested she had difficulty expressing her true emotions. ''We have an unfortunate situation. Fadein Vogel has been discovered as the man behind all these attacks on Lacus.'' she paused, as the other representatives beside her murmured in conjoined disapproval. ''You two were aware of Vogel, isn't that right?''

Dearka's news had indeed been confirmed. Shiho couldn't help but wonder what other evidence they found that discredited Vogel.

''Shiho and I have been doing an interview yesterday to support our assumptions.'' Yzak answered, nodding to Shiho beside him. ''We had an altercation with his men after the interview, which resulted in the delay of our return.'' Shiho knew he would have prefer if they had some work credit, but at this stage, it looks like they weren't going to get much out of this.

She also expected the entire room to ask more questions, but only Dearka and Athrun looked interested. Cagalli was pensive, as well as everyone else at the table. ''Will you be making an arrest for Mr. Vogel immediately?'' asked Shiho eagerly.

''Many have been dispatched to apprehend Vogel.'' said Sahaku, eyeing her carefully. ''He's managed to elude everyone so far.'' With folded hands, and an unwavering, firm eye-contact, Shiho felt uneasy.

''I don't believe he's even in Orb anymore.'' piped up Myo. ''My men have searched his mansion last night.''

Shiho and Yzak exchanged glances. Last night?

''But we had finished our interview with him just last evening.'' Yzak broke in. He appeared as puzzled as how Shiho felt. ''This doesn't add up.''

''You see, last night, Representative Vogel held a telecast.'' began Sozu Han slowly. ''The telecast was reported to have reached all the way to PLANTs as well. In the time span of about an hour, he's spread to the world that he is a Blue Cosmos radical still at large, and is the man responsible for giving Miss Clyne a 'difficult time'.'' he shook his head slowly. ''When Zala and Elthman looked at the evidence you and Miss Hahnenfuss gathered, it all added up to Vogel's involvement.''

More murmuring between the representatives. ''If it wasn't Vogel who cause this trouble, I'd have been relieved to have the perpetrator exposed so soon... I'm still in disbelief that someone from our own council has betrayed us.'' the old man confessed.

A cold chill ran to her toes. Shiho couldn't believe that Vogel would just expose himself like that. ''I don't understand.'' she turned to Dearka, confused. ''What did Dearka mean, about how there were more strings attached?''

''What he means is that Vogel's told everyone a little secret that involves you, Shiho-'' said Myo calmly. He spoke slowly and deliberately as if making sure there was indeed no misunderstanding. ''-that you are his _current fiancee_, and his accomplice in his operations besides Franklin Rull.'' he frowned deeper, adding: ''He also added that you also have the plans for the bomb that was hidden inside Miss Clyne's shuttle in a flash drive in your possession.''

Everyone froze. Shiho felt the chill leave and make way for the heat that now consumed her. _Wh-hat... No way_... Beside her, she could see Yzak appear like his usual calm self, but a muscle twitching on his face said otherwise. So Vogel just sold himself to the authorities, but decided to bring her with him. Even if they hadn't considered each other friends for a very long time, Shiho could still feel the pin pricks of betrayal.

Cagalli watched Shiho again, furrowing her brows. ''Shiho... Is what Vogel said true?''

Shiho almost felt like laughing. What hadn't been a big deal years ago was now coming back to haunt her. The suddenly large weight of her next words were pressuring her to find the correct ones. ''My father had planned for me to wed Vogel years ago. I canceled it, but he didn't hand in his share of the paperwork. I haven't made contact with him in years...'' Shiho pulled out the hard drive from her purse. ''This is the drive... But I swear to you... This isn't mine. I stole it from the premises as proof of his plans.'' she glanced at Yzak for any help.

The platinum-haired male gave her a nod of encouragement. That was all the truth they had. Sweat threatened to drip from her brow.

The flash drive was passed around after Shiho had lain it on the table. More murmuring and whispering followed.

''We will look into this drive later.'' said Sahaku, tucking the drive into a sealed plastic bag, and handing it to Kisaka. ''So you were not aware of your ties with Vogel, and that this drive isn't originally yours...'' she looked pensive. ''This is difficult, because no one can prove of your guilt or innocence with just hearsay.''

Sahaku had indeed summarized the blunt of Shiho's situation. Tension consumed the room. The four dignitaries in the room again exchanged meaningful glances.

''Alright fine, I'll deliver the message.'' muttered Myo, after several moments. He waved a hand to silence Cagalli, who made a move as if it interrupt. ''After updating you with what has been going on, I'm sure you, Miss Hahnenfuss, will understand when we tell you that we have orders from the PLANT Supreme Council to deport you from Orb over to their custody and _placed under arrest for the time being_.''

''SERIOUSLY?'' blurted out Shiho, her tone rising in a pitch that she didn't know she had. Shiho felt as if she were having an out-of-body experience. Her toes didn't feel present at her feet. Nothing made sense anymore. No one would certainly believe her, since all the 'facts' pointed to her guilt. After serving faithfully to PLANTs cause, they would ignore her years of service and assume she had defected?

Dearka looked mortified, and Yzak- Shiho couldn't bring herself to look at him at this time. Not without being overcome with more emotion.

Cagalli had risen from her chair. ''I've told you about my opinion on this, and insist that we DO something.'' she snapped at the table, highly indignant. ''We should just say something to them, tell them that we lost her. She's obviously being used as a pawn by Vogel for people to direct their anger on.''

Sozu Han nodded slowly as well. ''Even if I agree with you Cagalli, we cannot afford any excuse for hostilities right now.'' He gravely looked at Shiho. ''They are already upset that the man is from Orb; if we refuse to hand Hahnenfuss over, we will be in jeopardy. You know very well that it is in their right to handle what they will do with her.''

Shiho wobbled on her feet unsteadily. _ This is way over my head_... _I'm completely innocent_... _Aren't I?_ The truth was turning hazy. Her right shoulder collided with something soft. Shiho then found Yzak looking down at her, impassive. She quickly looked away, composing herself frantically. _ Is this all my doing- I should have listened to him more_... _Now Orb might be in danger again because of all this_.

The door creaked open again, relieving everyone for the moment. A slim woman entered, with a very recognizable face. She slipped in quietly, greeting the council cordially.

''There's something you have to hear.'' Miriallia said urgently. She was equipped with her camera, and dressed in a modest forest green suit. Clutched under her left arm was another manila envelope. Never without a smile, she was now sober.

''Miriallia.'' Dearka breathed. They both exchanged a swift smile indicating that things were still well between the two.

''What does intelligence have to say, Miss Haww?'' interrupted Sahaku abruptly.

''There's been a hostage situation in Aprilius.''

Outbursts from the were now common in the room as another filled the din.

''Where in Aprilius? How could this happen under the council's noses?'' demanded Yzak, breaking his silence. Anger was written in all his features, the usual vividly-blue orbs turned into a stale slate colour. ''Is this all Vogel's doing?'' Everyone could easily interpret the dangers. If Vogel was as supportive to Blue Cosmos as he truly is, hostages was something they can't afford to have.

Shiho felt more dread clamping upon her.

''Adding to Jule's question, do you know how many hostages?'' asked Athrun as well. He had a hand on Cagalli's shoulder, comforting her gingerly.

Miriallia handed the envelope to Cagalli, then standing to Shiho's left. ''It has been confirmed that it's Vogel's doing. They've taken over a private middle school in a remote area... About seventy children, ages twelve to fourteen are held hostage.'' an apprehensive look took over. ''There's only been warning shots around the campus. Thankfully there's no news of casualties.''

_No casualties YET_. ''How dare they...'' whispered Shiho. No, it wasn't 'they'- it was 'how dare he'. A teardrop fell to her cheek. Now children? What is worth doing that threatened children... What greater cause is out there than children?

Shiho could feel her emotions running out of sync. Anger, disappointment, and anxiety had taken over.

Her knees buckled and Shiho wobbled, banging on Yzak's shoulder again. The thoughts pounded through her mind like the simultaneous beating of engine pistons. The sounds of the room fell deaf to her ears. Only a distant thumping sound was heard. Clamminess then consumed her torso. This time instead of recovering, the ground rose up to meet her.

'

''Shiho!''

It was first Cagalli who spotted the toppling figure, and other exclamations followed. It was only a split second's action that Yzak caught her, slowing her fall. The landing which made his knees sore. He jostled her on his lap a little, however it was no use. Motionless except for the slight rise and fall of her chest, she was completely out.

''She'll be fine.'' Yzak told Miriallia, who looked mortified. ''She just fainted.'' A first, for this soldier. Subconsciously he studied her face; worn out, and peaceful for the moment. Yzak lifted a finger, to brush a strand of hair that was climbing into the corner of her mouth. A ray of sunlight caught a strand of Shiho's hair. It unmistakeably held the same glow that his hair had after being treated with mayonnaise.

The corners of his mouth quivered; suddenly he had the impulse to smile upon that recognition.

''Mr. Jule. I'm afraid we need your attention now.'' addressed Sahaku. She remained unfazed by the scene. Yzak perked up his head, spotting Cagalli looking determinedly at the table, with Athrun peeking worriedly. ''After reading the reports from this envelope, I'd say someone in PLANTs doesn't like you much.'' she waved the paper in a nonchalant manner. ''An anonymous tip sent word to the Supreme Council with _your _involvement.''

Yzak's grip on Shiho's shoulders tightened. ''What_ involvement_?''

''That you- aiding and abetting the 'said now-criminal's Hahnenfuss- were using your role as her superior for a cover-up.'' the stoic woman read off the paper. She then tossed it on the table, for Myo to read. ''Clearly you're also to be handed over to them alongside Hahnenfuss there.''

''That's INSANE!'' shouted Yzak, setting Shiho to the ground to stand in vehement protest. ''I didn't know anything of her past with him until- I dunno, like _yesterday_?'' he finished wryly.

Sozu Han also eyed the papers, flipping through it rapidly. ''Looks like someone wants to see you topple down from your ranks, boy.'' he added grimly. ''No other reason but that, or guilt.''

Cagalli, who had been whispering with Athrun interrupted. ''That's _stupid_- I mean lacks evidence! Yzak's even more of an unlikely candidate for punishment. His own MOTHER was a council member and remains working under their jurisdiction, are they forgetting that?'' she huffed, sitting down after seeing the pleading gestures from Kisaka. ''I'm not agreeing into this.''

Kharo Myo was apologetic. ''I'm sorry Representative Attha. Unfortunately we all-'' he gestured to the other two beside him, ''feel that it is in our best interest for this time. We need to hand them over so they have no reason to be suspicious of Orb.''

''Fall back now, regain what we lost later.'' said Kisaka sagely. ''We can help later, Miss Cagalli.'' He didn't appear to believe the innocence of Shiho and Yzak much, only aiming to calm her.

The youngest of the representatives threw her hands up in defeat. ''For now.'' she stared down at Shiho's unconscious form bitterly. ''I will not retrieve my objection. Justice will be served.'' All eyes were on Yzak now. ''I'm sorry, Yzak. You and Shiho are to go to your rooms until it is time for you to leave tomorrow.''

Yzak said nothing. There was nothing TO say. Nothing that would help the situation. Despite the 'deep shit' they were in, he was thankful for Cagalli to acknowledge their innocence. At least one person with influence would work as opposition.

'

Inside one of the guest rooms inside the Attha residence, a heavily-disgruntled figure paced back and forth. The television was open, all in the purpose of driving out the noise inside his head. His close friend and confidante was the only other person inside as well, flipping through channels with the remote, slouched on an arm chair beside the bed.

The temperature was a tepid 22 degrees Celsius, yet it felt double in the room.

''Damn. I can't believe someone would hand you over on a silver platter like that.'' muttered Dearka, finding a channel he liked. ''Who can really tell, though. Anonymous tips can be given attention or not.''

Before Yzak could answer, the door opened again. This time Athrun stepped inside, looking more serious than ever. He spotted Yzak, and sighed. ''Listen, Cagalli's telling me to talk to you for her. Kisaka won't let her get close to any one of you while there's some speculation going on.'' Unbuttoning the first button of his uniform, he sat himself on Yzak's bed, near Dearka. ''So, in all honesty, how are you?''

In a tone as if he were merely talking about the weather.

Yzak rounded on Athrun, jaws slightly taut. ''HOW am I?'' he gritted his teeth. ''Do I LOOK okay?'' He glanced at himself in the mirror- some notably undesired hair-action going on. ''In some perverted alternate universe this would be OKAY.''

Athrun and Dearka exchanged uneasy glances. ''Hmm, I'll say you're not well, but that's a given.'' said Dearka sarcastically.

''I'm being tarred and feathered with this problem- _arrested_, even- for something I have _never_ done- or even thought about!'' Feeling his legs sore, Yzak stopped pacing. He refused to sit however, feeling too nauseous to do so. ''Someone out there has a death-wish.'' he muttered.

''Since Dearka and I know you the longest, we're positive that you have nothing to do with Vogel, or assisting with anything suspicious.'' Athrun paused, hesitant and pensive. ''However this Shiho... I've only seen her a few times- hey Dearka you're close with her, isn't that right?''

Dearka waved both his hands frantically, as Yzak turned to him for his answer. ''We-well we're good friends.'' he said quickly. ''I know first-hand that she's completely dedicated and loyal. All for the cause of peace, that stuff.''

Athrun pondered this, then turned to Yzak. ''You're pretty much her boss, Yzak; what do you think?'' Yzak could see Dearka looking interested in what he had to say. Of course there was nothing else to say but the truth.

''Shiho gets carried away at times... Has disregard for her own safety a lot... She loves to work.'' he said simply, trying to summarize some of her key points. That's what someone who worked with Shiho would say. Slightly vague, nothing too specific. Yes, that's just fine.

Yzak could faintly recall telling Shiho days back that he did remember her paying attention to his instructions and executing them with precision that none of the other men in his group would do. Except possibly just about on par with Dearka.

_''You were always my inspiration to keep going and doing my best.''... ''I'm sorry that I put you through this.'' _Her voice echoed in his head hauntingly.

''She's quite something else.'' Yzak mumbled, not realizing that he wasn't alone in the room. He jumped at meeting Athrun's confused face, and Dearka's raised brow. ''Shiho must be something else if Vogel wants to get her involved so badly- hey how is she, anyway?'' Yzak continued smoothly in one big rush. ''The doctor did see her right?''

Dearka followed through with his change of topic. ''The doctor said there was signs of a fever brewing. Her blood pressure was a little higher than usual, no doubt because of the meeting we had. All that was done was to stabilize the pressure, and make sure she has some snacks when she wakes up.''

''Shiho will be up and running again tomorrow.'' said Athrun, standing up. ''I've got to go. Cagalli says we'll try to find a solution for the both of you, so don't try anything, okay Yzak?'' he gave him a faint smile.

But before Yzak could reply-

''Hey, look at this.'' interrupted Dearka, pointing at the television, and raising the volume.

The introduction to the 6 o'clock news flashed on the screen, before disappearing to show an evening scene with a large building at the background that Yzak recognized. Because he had been there once recently. It had been peaceful once they were there, but now many uniformed personnel roamed the grounds, searching for one key person.

In front of all this stood a woman in her early 20s, dressed casually in a maroon suit. Bright hazel eyes flashed behind red designer frames, contrasting with her strawberry blond hair. She held a microphone in her right hand, smiling jovially.

''It's what's her name- Jenette, the reporter.'' said Athrun, frowning at the screen. ''She's doing it again.'' Dearka nodded as well, frowning at the girl.

''What's she doing?'' asked Yzak, wondering about their displeasure.

''Shh.''

''Welcome to the 6 o'clock news. I'm Jenette Bains, here at the scene of an investigation.'' A pause, gesturing to the mansion. ''This is the home of Fadein Vogel, the well-known Orb Representative who's been branded as one of the attackers towards PLANTs' princess, Miss Lacus Clyne. He has been declared as a suspect since nearly 24 hours ago.

Currently there is no sign of him anywhere in his estate. In a stunning turn of events, just hours after he had been discovered, an accomplice by the name of Shiho Hahnenfuss has been revealed.

As it turns out, Hahnenfuss and Vogel were close acquaintances years earlier, and are currently engaged.''

A picture of Shiho Hahnenfuss taken a few days back, following Lacus, on their way to the meeting. ''Indeed this same woman, a trusted escort to Miss Clyne turned tail for what she believes is a 'better cause'. People should be now on the lookout for this woman as she is believed to be highly cunning, and manipulative. Sources say she is accompanied by another accomplice, beguiled by her words. Remains of a car was found this morning, not too far from Vogel's mansion, overlooking the water. There was no evidence remaining from the wreckage and no witnesses gathered.

Three men were found some kilometers away from the scene, unconscious. It is believed to have been done by Hahnenfuss herself, and her accomplice. If anyone has any information, to please contact our hot line at the bottom of the screen. This is Jenette Bains, promising to update you when possible.''

Dearka shut off the television, making a disgusted noise. ''That woman's really blabbing off.'' he tossed the remote on a side table. ''What's annoying is that she's got a lot of facts correct.''

Athrun still stared at the television, head cocked to the side. ''I know I'm not supposed to believe her as you say Dearka, but she's told us more about Shiho than the real woman herself. I mean I didn't even know about the whole: 'Men found some kilometers away' part. There was no report on that.'' he turned to Yzak. ''Still sure she's innocent?''

''Those three men were knocked out by me.'' confessed Yzak. ''We were being chased by Vogel's men.'' he felt deeply suspicious. ''How can that woman know that detail if you didn't even know about it?''

Recognition reflected in Dearka's features. ''Wasn't Jenette the name of Vogel's most recent girlfriend? Miriallia was talking about how popular she was, taking a lot of credit for work she didn't do...'' he faltered.

Athrun now remembered it too. ''You don't think...''

''That she's in on the whole thing?'' said Yzak darkly. ''I wouldn't cross that possibility out.''

Swiftly Athrun had gotten to his feet, heading towards the door. ''I have some work to do then and talk to Cagalli. Maybe she knows more about this Jenette than I do.'' he turned to Dearka. ''Think I can ask for your help later?''

The blond threw him a playful salute. ''Sure, I just have to talk to Yzak for a bit here.''

He had almost shut the door behind him, however Athrun poked his head inside the room again. ''Hey, Yzak?''

''Hn?''

''You owe me a new car buddy.''

'

Faint footsteps beyond the large door outside the bedroom was heard, as well as urgent voices.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick_

_Tock._

_Tick_

_Tock._

Yzak was convinced that clocks were made to be noisy so that no peace was achievable. ''You can run along with Athrun... I'll be okay.'' he said flatly, unable to contain his displeasure at being the subject of interest.

His friend ignored this, coming to stand next to him at the window. ''I only wanted to see if you wanted to talk about anything.'' Dearka stared up at two flying fluttering pigeons landing on a tree branch. ''You look real calm for the most part.''

Calm? Yzak wanted to laugh. He gazed out the window, watching raindrops filling a distant bird bath standing beside a small maple tree. The sun was setting magnificently over the horizon, a last display of warmth before being devoured by the darkness of night.

''I'm fine. How's Shiho doing?''

Dearka smiled at him mysteriously. ''You already asked me that Yzak.''

Oh. Damn.

''I forgot I asked.''

The boy beside him allowed silence to follow for a short while. ''Is there anything _bothering_ you, Yzak?'' with emphasis on 'bothering'. As though he could almost guess what was on Yzak's mind. Dearka was reliable with remembering his slip-ups, like earlier.

''Shiho is just driving me crazy.'' He could give that one to Dearka; his friend can believe it's due to the trouble she's wreaking.

''I could see that.'' was all Dearka replied.

A muscle twitched at Yzak's jaw. Usually Dearka would fire questions at him, asking him for details about what made him angry the most. Yet not this time. Dearka just stood there beside him, staring at the window calmly.

As his friend, shouldn't he at least ask him for more details about what happened? An even darker possibility arose in his mind. Would Dearka speak to Shiho, and she'll end up telling him what _happened_ last night? Would Dearka credit him as an insensitive bastard who allowed a girl cry in front of him without even trying to comfort her?

_No, Dearka, she caught me off-guard, what could I do?_ Yzak found himself making up excuses. Since when did he care what Dearka thought about his interpersonal skills? Actually he didn't care about what people thought; it's the help he needed on how to deal with it.

The blame should be on Shiho for driving him crazy. Yes siree.

''Dearka, something happened between Shiho and I.'' The need to talk was over-weighing his pride on problem-solving this himself. A talk was absolutely necessary.

His friend didn't bother to reply; Yzak understood that Dearka wouldn't bother to interrupt him until he was finished. Plus there was that eye contact; one that offered sympathy and patience. And so without a second thought Yzak launched himself onto a long story- albeit quiet, and disorganized.

First he talked about what happened when Yzak first arrived and the immediate distance she placed between them. Then the confrontation, and her sudden departure when Yzak reckoned she was almost relaxed around him. Later when talking about the shuttle port incident, Yzak noticed his voice rise as he complained about her recklessness and desire to complete tasks by all means necessary.

Upon landing on the interview with Vogel, he had almost talked himself hoarse. However he found himself unable to speak ill of Shiho when she was revealing her relations with Vogel after the meeting. Yzak wasn't sure if Dearka would believe whatever Shiho said, but what did it matter? They were both heading to PLANTs to be questioned, and possibly landed with a heavy sentence.

''When Shiho told me she considered him her friend, I didn't know what to think. I remember Shiho saying that she had no expectations for me to believe her.'' Yzak had sat down on his bed a few minutes ago, and Dearka had sat down beside him. However, Dearka's hand had raised itself, to interrupt. ''Hn?''

''So did you believe her anyway?'' asked Dearka softly.

Yzak hesitated. What was the significance of that? ''I believed her.'' he glanced at Dearka, who smiled grimly. ''Why? I figured she was telling the truth.''

His friend swung his legs over the edge of the bed in light thought. Dearka then stretched out on Yzak's bed horizontally, arms behind his head. ''For me I can't believe you believed her, especially when you're the kind of person that hesitates when it comes to trust.'' He smiled at Yzak, replacing his solemn look. ''So she really_ is _getting to you.''

The much more uncomfortable male sputtered. ''Yes because she's prone to making bad choices, AND has learned a new habit of dragging me into trouble!'' Yzak was thankful for Dearka listening to him babble for an hour or so, but if his friend won't soak up the severity of the issues...

''You're still not telling me something else that happened, Yzak.'' Dearka said simply, narrowing his eyes. Something that he wasn't used to seeing on him.

The sentence caught him off guard. _Am I that transparent sometimes? _''Whatever made you say so?'' he asked slowly.

''I'm not stupid Yzak.'' answered Dearka flatly. ''I know it was reflex for you to catch her, but I saw something.''

_He can be such a perceptive ba_- ''Fine.'' Yzak could feel a flush forming on his face already. And he didn't even tell Dearka yet. He wasn't the type to blush either; yet this threatened to make a tomato out of his face. ''You really want to know? Fine. She-'' he turned away from Dearka, still relaxed horizontally on his bed. ''told me-''

**''I fell in love with you.''**

''She fell in love with me.'' he finished quietly. Yzak held his breath for whatever ridicule Dearka might throw at him. To tolerate ridicule in exchange for a solution on how to deal with this, he would do it. He looked at Dearka, waiting.

The ridicule he waited for didn't happen. Instead, Dearka sat back up, calm. Not surprised, only a resigned look on his face. ''So... Did you freak out?''

Yzak paled. ''I resent that.'' He crossed his arms stiffly. ''I didn't know how to react, that's all. I stayed quiet- I honestly didn't know what to do. Shiho was crying.'' Yzak remembered the tears from her face. ''I don't know how to comfort someone who's breaking down in front of me.''

An apologetic look dawned on Dearka's face. ''Poor thing.'' he shook his head sadly. ''She must have been so crushed.''

''I wanted to apologize for it today, but she said to pretend it never happened.'' said Yzak quickly, afraid Dearka would suddenly brand him as an insensitive rock. ''Then she didn't look upset at all during the rest of the day until now. Shiho didn't look upset or crushed at all.''

''Yzak, just because she says she's going to pretend it never happened, doesn't mean she's feeling okay.'' Dearka rambled on, gesturing with his hands. ''You know when women say they're okay? They're usually NOT.'' he emphasized 'not' by putting his face close to Yzak's. ''Shiho's only doing what she's been doing every time she gets hurt; **by pretending it never happened**.''

Confused, Yzak asked why. In his world when he was upset, a ripple would spread through the squadron unit he's working with, and they'd know not to mess with him during the day.

''Would you rather she has a teary-eyed look all the time? Avoid working with you when it's important?'' Dearka stood up, hands on his hips. ''Shiho's only doing what she does whenever she works with you. Whenever you fail to remember her properly, she pretends you are too busy to think straight- but in fact it hurts.'' he ran a hand through his hair. ''I mean that plus Vogel, plus the other problems as well? No wonder she passed out.''

_Was that how she always felt around me... Shiho's been too good at hiding her feelings from me. _''I didn't know...''

His friend gave him a look of appraisal. ''No offense, but I _don't _expect you to know Yzak.'' Dearka glanced at his watch. ''If you're still confused, here's something to think about: How did you feel when you saw her cry?''

Yzak was puzzled. _How did I feel? _When she was crying. It was silent, but her shoulders were shaking so much that he knew it pained her. Lilac eyes rimmed with a rosy red and brimming with uncontrolled tears. ''In truth.'' Yzak pondered, as Dearka confirmed. ''When I saw Shiho cry, I was mad. I was mad at myself because I was the reason she was crying.'' he said quickly. ''I didn't think I was worth all those tears, okay?''

Dearka's face slowly made another smile. ''Dr. Dearka, I think we made a break-through.'' he said halfheartedly. ''I need to go. I'll catch up to you tomorrow.'' He collected the coat he left on the armchair.

''Wait-'' Yzak made Dearka pause. ''Don't you think you should tell me what to do next?'' asked Yzak hurriedly. ''And you know I don't mean about PLANTs.''

The blond bit his lip, shrugging. ''I've meddled all I can I think.'' he walked to the door. ''You're my friend, Yzak; but I think you need to solve this yourself.'' Dearka turned the knob, pulling the door open. ''It can be solved in a couple of ways.'' he nodded to a guard standing outside Yzak's door. ''I'm kinda tired of acting as a mediator you know? You two are totally_ hopeless_.''

Yzak resisted the urge to throw a heavy object at the closing door. Instead he locked it, then walked over to the window and closed the drapes. Yzak then removed the bizarre ruffled shirt and stiff pants that he borrowed, feeling a slight better. Next as if his well-being depended on it, he drew himself a bath, using the liquid hand soap on his sink for the water.

The knots on his shoulders loosened and disappeared. It's heat melted most of the ache he felt for the time being. Yzak gazed up on the ceiling to get lost in the overhead light fixture above him.

_Hmm. If Shiho was really hurt inside and she's refusing to acknowledge it... There is nothing to do_. _Can't talk about it if she's not willing_.

As well, there is no time to think about it. They still have bigger problems. Problems that would eat them alive if it ended badly.

Yzak groaned heavily, sinking deeper into the tub. He grabbed a bar of soap and a sponge, scrubbing vigorously. He allowed himself one more thought before attempting another meditation to calm down.

_Would it be easier if I could see what she sees in-_ Yzak refused to add 'me', dunking his head under the water completely.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, another struggle, but I'm getting there! I'm so sorry if this chappie is not to people's tastes. I'm rambling on and on, and they're just getting into deeper waters; Uh, I should pull them back up again soon shouldn't I? xD. However it IS in my outline, so it was a must.

I've edited, re-read, and spell-checked. I'm completely crossing my fingers on my editing. However it -is- 2:30am, and I'm mighty sleepy. Nite Nite!

Another quick question: Should I make shorter chapters?

C.A. [March 1,2011]


	17. Twice Smitten

**Author's Note**: [March 15, 2011] Whew, got angsty. I was typing halfway through the story, and then I realized: Oh my gosh, The story I thought about nearly one year ago is mostly up! Then I thought: Hm... The year goes by fast, doesn't it?

Just thought I could spread joy and tell the fanfiction site that... C.A.'s got a job now! Yay! Well a new job in a long time. So, with busy days of training ahead, I've got chapter seventeen up. On another note, thanks again for keeping me alive by feeding me reviews. Yzak smiles every time.

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Twice Smitten**

'

Hallways stretched much farther than Shiho thought. Here and there people rushed past, dressed in varying uniforms. A few stole glances at her, one of the unfamiliar faces that day. Held out in between the young woman's hand was a slip of paper with that day's agenda. The first room she was to visit that morning highlighted in bright orange.

Her resourcefulness allowed her to find the room no problem, and headed towards the door where a person was waiting. Shiho flashed her ID, as was required to have.

''Congratulations for making it to the ZAFT Ace rank, Miss Hahnenfuss. That is quite the accomplishment for a young lady. I'm sure your father is very proud of you.'' A man dressed in a purple uniform said pleasantly to the young woman in front of him. Shiho was dressed in a crisp and new red uniform of her rank.

Shiho bowed to the missions instructor, the man who greeted her at the doorway to a briefing room. Her superior smiled at her kindly, then ushered her in. Instantly once the door opened, loud chatter filled her ears. Once the people inside spotted Shiho enter however, the voices abruptly hushed, watching her in undisguised interest.

Nervous eyes scanned the room before her. The reason for all attention on her was clear. Of all the thirty or so bodies in the room, only three were female, including herself. Out of the whole room, there was only one person wearing a red uniform- which was yours truly.

Then excited whispering began.

''Settle down, settle down. I'm sure Miss Hahnenfuss will rather be grateful for your undivided attention.'' the man addressed his charges. He then continued on to introducing her to the room. ''Please have a set anywhere, Miss Hahnenfuss. The Orientation Seminar shall begin shortly.'' The instructor directed at her, once the introductions were said and done.

Shiho complied. Heading to a seat in the front left corner of the room, Shiho admired the aura of order and purpose. Compact desks were arranged, evenly spaced through the room. Booklets and pens on every surface. Interest returned to her the same way she had begun the training.

Most eyes in the room still stalked her as she sat down. Not used to having so much attention, Shiho tried not to let it get to her. Nonetheless, the ZAFT rookie felt a sense of pride. She had _made _it. Ignoring her father's protests, Shiho had passed all the training and tests required; with flying colours. It took some time to register that she was not just a soldier also- but an _ACE_. She bypassed her goal by a remarkable amount.

The young woman barely suppressed a smile. Even if her father wasn't going to be proud that she had made it- _ I hope you're proud of me, mom_. Shiho thought quietly.

'

Orientation had taken up most of the morning. They were allowed to take an hour's break, away from protocol discussions. The program would restart again right after. Shiho left the room before anyone else could, eager to explore the main facility in Aprilius. Again she could feel various eyes follow her.

Shiho supposed she'd have to get used to the attention. Having started work just a few hours earlier, Shiho already felt like she was where she belonged. Outside her feelings resonated nervousness; inside, she felt giddy. It was true that enlisting herself to fight a war should not make _any _person giddy, with the prospect of ending lives under your belt, but Shiho felt that she had a purpose. A purpose to serve and to give it her all.

She'd take this over having to take the polishing school that her father wanted her to attend any day. An atmosphere where your movements were carefully calculated. Where the people you spoke to and affiliated with mattered. Where in the end, she was expected to sit by, idle, letting a man do the work whilst she, a woman, could barely do as she pleased.

Rekindling her objections to that thought, Shiho walked faster towards a section of the facility that she had been eager to get into ever since she arrived.

The shooting range. It was a spacious room on the bottom floor of the main headquarters, organized in a way that different ranks would practice in different rooms.

Upon arrival she loaned a gun and found herself a stall at the very end of the room. Shiho opted to use a gun used by most men; heavier than what women were supposed to use. She did so in order to challenge herself.

There weren't many people in there practicing at all. Remembering the rules for participating in the shooting range, Shiho donned her ear muffs and goggles. From the corner of her eye, a few people she had recognized from the orientation were there as well, touring the building. They spotted her and decided to hang around to watch.

Not losing her cool, Shiho checked her ammunition before taking her stance. Satisfied, she began her brief target practice.

One

Two

Three

Four...

Shiho could feel the adrenaline as she fired each shot. Her arms were steady, head tilted slightly to the right, the position she was most familiar with. To the side she could feel people whispering around her. She wasn't doing so bad, right?

Finally stopping after 15 rounds, Shiho removed her goggles and ear muffs. She sighed in relief, as the target she was shooting at came flying back, followed by a strip of paper that indicated her results. Shiho skimmed through the paper to find what she was looking for.

''Eighty-three percent accuracy, with bullets a maximum of seven millimeters apart. Not bad.'' a calm voice said behind her.

Startled, Shiho rounded quickly to find blue eyes staring back. His eyes stood out more against his pale-coloured hair; the lightest shade of hair she had ever seen. What's more curious was that he was wearing a red uniform, just as she was. By his appearance, he was of a similar age, yet definitely her senior in ZAFT. Who was this guy?

''Thank you.'' Shiho replied quietly. Her confusion must have been very clear on her face, for next the man gave extended his hand, introducing himself as Yzak Jule. She returned the greeting, and introduced herself. In respect she moved away, to let him use the stall. The others had filled up as she was practicing.

Many spectators watching her now dissipated, a few trying to listen in.

''Thanks.'' was all Yzak said. Before he moved into position, he turned to her again. ''Hey, if you don't mind me telling you, I could give you some tips on how to increase your accuracy.'' his voice was confident.

Shiho found herself nodding for him to continue. With the way the male before her was behaving, he was someone who was to be taken seriously and foreshadowed great skill. Not to mention a fascinating individual. She could just tell that about him.

''Your accuracy is better than most here, but I think you could loosen up your grip a little. Too much control reduces accuracy.'' Yzak held up his own weapon, showing how he gripped his own. Shiho found that indeed it would make sense, since she did feel a little tense with it at times. ''Try to also avoid pushing downward after you fire, since your shots are a little lower than where you're aiming.'' he added.

Greatly impressed by the added insight, Shiho closed her mouth quickly from gaping at him. ''Thank you Mr. Jule, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the pointers.'' she felt her cheeks redden on their own.

Oblivious to her blush, Yzak acknowledged her thanks, and headed to the stall that was waiting for him. His body was aligned without effort, also displaying minimal concentration.

Shiho stayed far back against the wall to see how he fared against the range. Gunshots rang out in quick succession. Smoke floated about. Watching him finish his rounds, Shiho's eyes widened.

Yzak Jule succeeded in ninety-five percent accuracy, with each round a maximum of three millimeters apart. That's with him even using a heavier model of weaponry she had been using.

_He's unreal_... Shiho felt his touch linger on her hand.

Yzak may never know it, but he's left quite an impression upon the ZAFT rookie. In the professional hustle and bustle of the military, there's a young woman who saw his potential, and admired him for it. The result of that first encounter will have it's effect after almost four years.

'

It was cold.

Even as she could feel the heavy weight of the covers, Shiho felt cold. Her head felt wet and chilled. A certain heaviness made it hard for her to grasp the atmosphere about her.

Something didn't add up. Wasn't she supposed to be at the meeting listening to what was happening in PLANTs right about now? Weren't she just briefed that a hostage situation had occurred...

_The sounds of the room fell deaf to her ears. Only a distant thumping sound was heard. Clamminess then consumed her torso. This time instead of recovering, the ground rose up to meet her._

..._Oh so that's what happened_...

She had been unconscious. Shiho wanted to open her eyes, to explain frantically about her brief lapse, but they wouldn't open. Her eyelids felt unreasonably heavy. In a distance, she could smell something warm. The scent of food wafted to her nose. The air moved from the movement around her. She flexed her fingers, testing them gingerly.

''Make sure you keep her in bed until she leaves. Also make sure she gets something in her stomach. I'm now leaving for the night.''

Shiho barely recognized the male voice. _ Isn't that Dr. Higgins? _The doctor they had met days before.

''Thank you, doctor. I'll make sure she has something to eat. I'll give you a call if we need anything more.'' Now that voice Shiho could recognize. Miriallia was somewhere in the room, not very far. A touch of emotion choked her. _Miriallia stayed with me?_

The door faintly opened and closed. Shiho this time placed much effort in opening her eyes. She succeeded, opening her eyes a smidgen. Staring out the window she found Miriallia, dressed in the same clothes she was wearing before Shiho had fainted. As it looks like, she was entirely lost in thinking about something. The reflection of her face on the window appeared distant and pensive.

_If she's wearing the same clothes the last time I saw her, that means I've only been out a few hours then. _ She'd have to ask what happened. On her bedside, Shiho found the source of the smell; a steaming bowl of soup with a sandwich to the side and a glass of milk.

Unwilling to disturb Miriallia when it looks like she was in deep thought, Shiho struggled to shuffle herself into a sitting position. The rustling of sheets _did _alert her company, and Miriallia turned around, with relief written on her face. She descended on Shiho, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

''I'm glad you're awake.'' Miriallia said lightly, leaning over to Shiho's forehead. The source of the wetness she felt on her head was because of a damp cloth Miriallia had just removed. ''I know you probably won't have your life in danger by just a flu... But we all felt better knowing that we're letting you rest just in case. How are you feeling?''

''Much better. I didn't mean to lose consciousness like that.'' said Shiho feeling heavily embarrassed and remembers the witnesses who saw her lose it.

Miriallia just laughed lightly at her needless concern. ''No one means to lose consciousness you know.'' She helped Shiho to a sitting position, and placed the tray on her lap. ''Here, eat a bit. Cagalli had the cook send it up.''

Shiho carefully tasted the soup. It was not quite hot, probably had been sitting on the table for quite some time. The flavor was chicken noodle. How cliche. ''How long was I out of it?''

The woman beside her shrugged. ''Not exactly sure. Close to about eight or nine hours now.'' She then opened the wrappings from the sandwich, tossing the plastic in the garbage. ''We all had a scare when you started to fall over. You could have hit your head on a chair, or the end of the table if Yzak hadn't directed your fall.''

The name jogged Shiho's senses some more. ''Yzak caught me?'' she pondered this, thankful for Yzak's quick actions. But she was more eager to hear about much more important matters in the meantime. ''Miriallia... Will you tell me what happened after?'' Apprehension dawned as Miriallia hesitated. ''Did something else happen?''

Her friend's girlfriend appeared to not want to answer the question, however found it difficult to refuse her request. ''The meeting only lasted a few more minutes after you lost consciousness.''

''Were there reported casualties already?'' asked Shiho, asking directly for the worst thing that could happen.

Miriallia shook her head, tilting her head to the side to stare at the headboard. ''Not exactly casualties, no. Euh, something you probably don't want to hear.''

'

That flashback. Should it disturb her that she's dreaming about the day she met Yzak? The time she realized that a new goal to work towards was in sight. Shiho had grown to know more about the hot-headed soldier, delighting in victory. How he had grown up so much since then.

Shiho could only get very little sleep that night, after learning about what happened. Miriallia had never looked so sympathetic in all those days Shiho knew and talked to her. Too bad for her informant, Shiho lost all comprehension beyond: ''Yzak's also been accused as an accomplice to those crimes you've been blamed for.'' Right away skepticism was her first reaction.

Why would Yzak Jule, the youngest to have ever participated in The Supreme Council, do such a thing? Miriallia's background with media came in handy, as she told Shiho of what she found.

Shiho snorted in disgust.

The rumors were spreading that she, Shiho herself, manipulated Yzak into helping her. Miriallia regretfully let her know that someone alerted the Supreme Council, saying that Yzak was using a considerable amount of his influence to keep her hidden. Things were entirely getting out of hand. It was more than likely that Yzak knew about the rumors as well.

The funny thing was, Shiho knew that Yzak was most-likely to hand her over to the law if it had a way of incriminating him as well.

Shame swelled up inside her. Shame, embarrassment, and panic. Despite having few friends, Shiho had never felt so lonely. She was standing alone, stuck in a sand pit of trouble that is gradually pulling her downwards. Thinking that everything will soon fall into place with minimal trouble was a laugh.

Now there were many other people involved in danger of being hurt, causing political mayhem that Cagalli was now having to deal with. What's worse was that Yzak was thrown into the fray.

The man she confessed to recently. Shiho was surprised Yzak was about to bring up the conversation they had about her... feelings. Unbeknownst to him, that conversation was very much in her mind. Hiding her emotions in the usual expert manner, Shiho made it seem like she was disinterested to have a conversation, when in fact there was a deep hole inside her.

She doubted she could keep composed for long without breaking down if they both talked. There was nothing he could do for her to help, that was the bottom line. So Shiho saw fit to stamp out evidence of the conversation, in order to be emotionally able to handle standing so close to him. Shiho didn't want him to pity her, to feel sorry that he couldn't return his feelings.

_I need whatever's left of my pride to stay with me_.

She still refused to let him go. To have Yzak accused for something he didn't do was the last straw for her. Fadein was using her feelings towards Yzak as a weapon. This was getting too much.

After this ordeal, Shiho was looking forward to forcing herself to take some time off, away from all of this. Her body was very tired. And so with the lack of sleep, emotional overload, and loss of appetite, Shiho wasn't surprised that she lost consciousness. She just didn't appreciate it happening at an important time.

Sitting in the comfy chair inside the shuttle back to the PLANTs, Shiho gazed out of her window, watching the Earth grow farther away. It was a nice place to visit, if work wasn't involved. She could appreciate the organic nature that the Earth offered.

Shiho gave a lingering stare at Yzak sitting at the very opposite side of the space craft. He had chosen to sit that far away from her. It had been a few hours already, and neither of them has said a word to each other. The mounting tension for the duration of their travel merely added to her assumption that Yzak was heavily upset.

_He hates me now, I'm sure of it_. _ I'd feel the same way; hating whoever dragged me into a mess like this_.

The men accompanying them inside the shuttle were Orb law-enforcers, four of them in matching uniform and armed with various weapons. If Cagalli hadn't interfered, they would have been handcuffed as well. The Orb leader had to be convinced by Shiho and Yzak to not fret so much, and expressed their thanks. Dearka had been ordered to stay behind in Orb to finish building up the case, in replace of Shiho and Yzak. A heavy task that Cagalli ordered Athrun to participate in.

Unable to stay silent any longer, Shiho rose up carefully from her seat. A few of their escorts shifted uneasily and watched her carefully. She held her hands up to gesture peace, heading towards to where Yzak sat quietly.

He hadn't bothered to look up, although Shiho could tell he sensed her presence standing nearby.

''Yzak?'' Shiho cleared her throat, ignoring the other people listening in. Yzak merely acknowledged her with a 'hn'. He continued to stare out the window towards the twelve hourglass clusters getting closer. ''I'm sorry.'' she said slowly, cautiously. Still no response. ''I know you're upset. I wish there was something I can do.''

Yzak then stared up at her, eyes holding contact with hers. Shiho could see a storm brewing within it's deep blue depths. She pushed further. ''Seriously, if there was something I can do, I'd do it. Maybe we shou-''

''We can't do much until we get a chance to explain in front of the Council.'' Yzak suddenly snapped, appearing to have lost his patience. His facial expression was flat, with no trace of warmth in his features. Shiho felt embarrassment again. ''What's more, there's nothing YOU can do.'' Yzak returned back to the window, silently dismissing Shiho.

Sitting down again at her seat, Shiho felt better about apologizing. Yzak's reaction however, even if that was what she expected, made her feel worse. The implication that she couldn't do anything to make it better made it certain that he blamed her. Feeling self pity, she agreed with him. Shiho expected him to react that way.

Once they reach PLANTs, could there be any way out?

'

Dawn came all too soon for Shiho. She had managed to stay up again, now sleepless for over twenty-four hours.

Upon their arrival hours later in Aprilius, a welcoming party had already assembled. However it wasn't the welcoming party that was welcome. The armored personnel that accompanied Shiho and Yzak from Orb had dispersed as soon as their escorts in PLANTs were present. To both of their relief they hadn't been handcuffed, yet they were ordered to put their hands behind their heads, and were escorted to a transport vehicle.

Yzak and Shiho were surprised to see photographers and various journalists attempting to push through a wall of security, to get closer to them. At the same time the two winced at the unwanted publicity.

On their way to a mysterious location, an audio video screen inside their transportation briefed them on what was to happen. The Judicial Committee Chair had informed Shiho and Yzak that they were to remain in house arrest until a meeting with the Committee Chair twenty-four hours later.

With that said, Shiho was sent to return to her old dormitory room, and Yzak was sent to his own. Shiho had wanted to speak with him a little further, however he had cut her off.

''You know yesterday was the second time you've fallen and I had to catch you, Shiho. Don't scare me like that again okay?'' Yzak said simply, looking at her much more softly than the last time he spoke to her. His tone lacked any hint of resentment, or blame. His eyes locked onto hers for a while, as if reassuring her that they will indeed see each other the next day.

A stare that reminded her she wasn't alone.

Feeling much warmer and allowing a small glimmer of hope brighten her, Shiho opened her mouth to reply; before she could, Shiho's and Yzak's escorts proceeded to lead them in opposite directions. She wanted to call out, however a door that divided sections of the building had slid closed, effectively removing him from her view.

Until now, twenty-four hours later from that time, Shiho could remember the ache that she felt when he was removed from her sight. As if he would never see her again. Yet from the stare Yzak gave her, the promise of seeing her again today at the meeting was all she needed to pull through the night, and to prepare for whatever interrogation they were to face.

Twenty-four hours was a really long wait, especially for someone who couldn't sleep from worry. Again Shiho failed to sleep a wink, preferring to pace around in her quarters. Every hour or so, an armed escort in charge of keeping an on her would pop his head into her doorway. Food was brought to her room, since all of her room equipment were disconnected, and unable to be of use. Shiho was only allowed to use plastic utensils, as if they were sure that by giving her something that resembled a small shovel would result in her digging her way out of her room.

Not even she was allowed a video phone access. It was near a complete isolation.

Shiho could do nothing by the unfair treatment, and only hoped that Yzak was having a better time than she was. It was highly unlikely.

So for the rest of the night, Shiho rummaged through her head, thinking of a possible solution. Unfortunately most of the ideas that popped into her mind involved breaking out of house arrest, before trying to find Fadein. Breaking out would sound the alarm, and she would most-likely get caught before she even found the man. The idea was counter-productive.

Hours later here Shiho stands, right in front of the Judicial Committee Chair's office door, an hour early for the meeting they were scheduled to have. Her two escorts had guided her through the building complex to where his office was located. Two more officers were standing outside large double doors, sending her a very sour look. Both were clearly familiar with news about Shiho.

She was eighty percent sure rumors about herself had no problem reaching here as well. Shiho could only disappoint them, as her image isn't what mattered to her for the moment. The task at hand required her to be wary.

As a secretary was sent to inform the Judicial Chair that she was one hour early and standing in front of his door, Shiho could feel adrenaline once more. Somehow, whenever Yzak claimed she could do nothing good for the situation, Shiho always wanted to prove him wrong.

And Shiho succeeds more than Yzak would like to admit.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well hello there~ Sorry for the time speeding up near the end of the chapter- the Authoress didn't want to prolong anything more than necessary. Also, I didn't want to stray too far away from the plot. I also realize that it does get difficult trying to keep up with the standard I want. It's strange, though; this chapter is shorter than usual.

Anyways so the time frame may be difficult to understand in this chapter. First two 'parts' are memories, though.

Hmm... writing about Shiho going to the shooting range makes me want to go... Never been to one.

C.A. [March 15, 2011]


	18. Momma's Boy Speaks Out

**Author's Note**: [March 31, 2011] Hello, I want to start the chapter off by saying... I finally got this up! I know a couple of days isn't long... But yes, all seem to be well and decent. I've tried to re-read the whole chapter to see if I could brush anything else up.

Hmm... I do think Yzak should step it up a bit, and I think you all feel the same way (most likely longer than I have xd). Enough said, here's chapter eighteen, hope you like!

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Momma's Boy Speaks Out  
**

'

It had been twenty-four hours since Yzak had seen Shiho. It's been a little over twenty-four hours since he had briefly snapped at Shiho due to stress. Twenty-four hours since about the time they arrived back in PLANTs where people from every profession placed their noses in his and Shiho's business. Reporters flashed their cameras and waved their microphones, and it was all Yzak could do to just ignore them. He noticed Shiho beside him, overwhelmed as he was.

Wishing he had his best friend to talk to didn't help matters. Whatever Dearka was doing now, Yzak hoped that he was making good progress. Having his commander out of the action didn't mean that results weren't expected. His gut feeling told him Dearka was having too much fun with Miriallia somewhere in Orb.

A few catcalls interrupted his thoughts. Yzak loathed being a prisoner. The treatment they received was less than satisfactory. The condition doubled in atrocity when he thought about what his mother would think.

Until the next day, Yzak made the extra effort to rest, even as he laid awake for hours that night. Shiho surely didn't fare any better.

'

Alright, it was simple. It was either he'd lie to himself, or be straightforward. In all honesty, there was nothing he could lie about.

With that said Yzak couldn't tell what caused him more agitation; should he worry more about the meeting coming in an hour's time, or the upcoming talk with his mom? As Dearka once called him a 'momma's boy' (Yzak resented the nickname), the choice was obvious.

In the wee hours of this morning, a messenger was sent to his room, waking Yzak up from his disturbed sleep. What he foreboded most was in progress. Ezaria Jule, having once heard of her son's return to PLANTs immediately requested him to be summoned that morning before his meeting. He had only enough time for a little extra lay-in, have a nibble of breakfast, then a quick shower. Yzak then had no choice but to allow himself to be escorted from his room to his mother's private office.

_Why couldn't we be convicted and be denied visitation rights now_? Yzak thought wryly. His mother surely wouldn't hesitate to give him an earful. The prude that Ezaria Jule was heralded Yzak to execute somersaults for her to be contented. Her hypertension wasn't going to improve any time soon.

Standing in front of a closed door bearing the plaque of his mother's name, Yzak hesitated. Both of his escorts tensed, as if uncertain of what to make of this. Yzak had given the two men nicknames from the time they had introduced themselves; a younger-than-him, over-confident, shorter fellow he named 'Little Punk'. To his other side was a much taller, older, burlier and distrustful man he called 'Mr. Toad' named for his build and poor posture.

''Get in there already.'' said Little Punk, noticing that Yzak hadn't taken any action to step into the room, which made him suspicious. ''You're going to see your _mommy_. Aren't you excited to go to your _mommy_ and tell her to save you?''

''He's not excited. He's scared of what his _mommy_ thinks.'' added the toad in a taunting tone. Beady eyes ridiculed Yzak from behind thick glasses.

Yzak narrowed his eyes. If only he weren't a convicted soldier... _I'd have them eating grass_... This antagonism was getting on his nerves. Unable to tolerate the two much longer, he decided to face whatever challenge his mother would present to him inside the room.

''Shut the door behind you, Yzak. Then have a seat.'' Ezaria Jule's voice commanded, as Yzak entered quietly into the room. The office was moderately lit, save for a single chair positioned in front of his mother's desk, bathed in spotlight.

The room was furnished delicately, just as any other office, with a few exceptions. A vase full of vibrant pink carnations, an ornate china teapot and teacup set arranged on a small table in a corner were found for feminine touches.

Having closed the door and sat down on the chair beneath the bright light, Yzak beheld his mother, whom he hadn't seen for a few weeks. Ezaria had the same blue eyes, forceful and domineering when needed to be. The pale hair colour that mirrored her son's had grown down to her back, flyaway locks of hair pulled away from her face with a decorative clip.

''Hello, mother.'' Yzak greeted his mom, who didn't bother to reply. Instead she remained stiff from where she sat, hands folded in front of her, lips set in a straight line. The eyes that usually held warmth for him were cold and sharp. Yzak resisted a smirk, fully comprehending the need for a chair positioned underneath the spotlight. His mother was conducting her own interrogation on her son. That, and a session of heavy reprimand.

''You needed to talk to me about something?'' He egged his mother on. Yzak knew his mother well enough that she was definitely not pleased. He quickly debated on bringing Little Punk and Mr. Toad in, just to make sure Ezaria didn't plan on bestowing supreme punishment upon her own son herself.

''You know fully well why I've sent for you.'' She had taken on this tone of voice that indicated she was withholding her anger.

On any other occasion, when Yzak would do something minor incorrectly, he would immediately apologize, and that was it. Of course he knew what he did wrong then. ''I'm not sure why, mother. For all I know I didn't do anything.''

A nerve twitched on her forehead, a manner similar to his own. The tenuous vibe Ezaria let out was trying to force Yzak to yield. ''Let me enlighten you then.'' she began in a low voice. ''Imagine a mother's dismay, when a couple of days ago I learned that her only son is wanted by the law?'' her voice grew steely. ''Imagine the embarrassment when the- said mother- is summoned by the Supreme Council to be asked if she knew her son's whereabouts?''

''That would be useless since you weren't really informed where I would be.'' mumbled Yzak to himself, which didn't go unnoticed. He fidgeted slightly in his seat. Did his mother increase the intensity of the damn spotlight? Because it was getting too stuffy inside the room already.

''Indeed, I wasn't informed.'' Ezaria clucked her tongue in disappointment. ''You know The Supreme Council had a laugh when I said I wasn't aware of what was happening.'' she sent him a glare. ''That I wasn't aware of the threats on Lacus Clyne, and that you were helping the woman behind Fadein Vogel who caused trouble.'' Ezaria clenched her fists on the table. ''It was embarrassing enough. I can't believe you'd have me go through that!''

Yzak felt skeptical about his mother's complaint about the council. ''There's no way you can't handle something like that mother.'' The comment was enough to make her bristle in indignation.

''Not the point young man.'' Ezaria said sternly. ''Not hearing a word from you, I had to call young Elthman after that episode, asking what the hell was really going on. I asked to hear about the research he was doing on a case you were working on with that woman, _Shiho Hahnenfuss_.''

His mother, as Yzak noticed, spat out Shiho's name like a vulgar word. ''Shiho is a _Coordinator_ working for ZAFT a couple of years now. She was transferred to go alongside Lacus Clyne as an added protection on her trip to Orb.'' Yzak emphasized on the word 'Coordinator'.

''Again, not the point.'' interrupted his mother impatiently. ''Bottom line is, how come YOU are accused of running around with that Shiho character in helping that vile man Vogel create a large mess?''

Obviously knowing that his mother had no clue (just as everyone else) about what really was going on, Yzak also understood that it would be hard to make her see the truth. ''I'm not helping anyone do anything, mother. I was working on helping Shiho _investigate_ the threats against Lacus, and nothing more.''

As Yzak expected, Ezaria was being difficult. ''So you ARE helping the manipulative woman just as the reports and the news say. She's been forcing you to do stuff for her, hasn't she?'' There was an expression of surprise from Yzak, since he didn't think his mother would believe he was susceptible to manipulation. Ezaria however, didn't read his expression correctly.

''So it IS true. You're running around traitor to the PLANTs with that woman, while your friend Dearka is trying to piece evidence together with other Orb investigators to clear your name.'' Ezaria was beyond calm now, all anger directed at her son. ''The facts so far has been unbelievably against you, and you have me second-guessing myself.''

Yzak held onto the arm rests of the chair, attempting to let his mother finish before he could try to let her see how wrong everything was. ''This is all a misunderstanding.'' Custom and tradition to respect his mother controlled his patience.

Ms. Jule never bothered with the comment, talking over her son. ''Where have I gone wrong in raising you, Yzak?'' she demanded, appearing tired for the moment. ''There's the fragile peace time we have you're disregarding. Right now there's a hostage situation regarding children, and we don't even know if that Vogel has any demands besides causing us pain and panic. _That_ woman is steadily dragging you down with her.''

''The facts are all not what they seem. Even a few prominent people and Dearka knows that we haven't done anything wrong.'' Yzak again tried to get through to his mother, who seemed to be more focused on being upset with him that hearing whatever he had to say.

At the mention of 'we', Ezaria's eyes grew colder. ''I'm no fool, Jule.'' she said darkly. ''That Hahnenfuss is a disgrace to ZAFT with the way things are going. The fact that you're insisting she's innocent is foolish. I'm familiar with the rumors surrounding that young woman.'' Ezaria stood up from behind her desk, beginning to pace.

The faint scent of lavender floated up to Yzak's nose, reminding him briefly of the colour found in a particular person's eyes... A vivid shade that was difficult not to notice.

''Many rumors circulate about how that Hahnenfuss is in _love_ with you, using that for leverage and advantage. Another rumor going around is that she's using... _Sexual frustration _on you to force you into doing whatever she wants!'' Distaste and disgust was strong in her expression. Clearly she hated the idea of Yzak being controlled by those means. ''What do you have to say to that?''

Highly annoyed with his mother, Yzak bit his lip, closing his eyes to calm down. The heat from the spotlight getting to him, engulfing him in a fireball that he wanted to remove himself from. Maybe counting slowly to ten might help.

''Yzak, she's happily dragging your name across the mud, and you're just going to stand by and let her do it.'' Ezaria continued, seemingly never to lose breath. ''What I'm going to tell you to do is to just tell the Judicial Chair that you're not involved in any way at all, and deny any involvement. Maybe we can pull our reputation into play here, and save your trouble-making skin-''

The young adult in front of her again wasn't surprised of what his mother expected him to do. Unfortunately as she said so herself, the facts were against them.

Yzak's mother wasn't pleased with his decline in attention. ''Are you _listening_ to me, Yzak? Just let the damn _whore_ go, you can find another one to bed if _that's_ all that you wanted.''

''**She's not a whore! Just shut up about shit you don't know!**''Yzak thundered, standing so fast that he toppled his chair over and hitting the floor loudly. The tension he held coiled tightly gave way. His voice reverberated against the walls and he half-expected the two jerks outside to come rushing in. It angered him how his mother had it oh so very wrong. At this, Yzak had had enough. Listening to his mother assume that he was being controlled by sexual means by a 'whore' no less was an insult all in it's own league.

Shock caused his mother to open and close her mouth speechless. Yzak was just too furious with her to care. Having his fill of the crap he's been through and then with his own mother doubting him so easily was the last straw. That Vogel really dealt some major damage and is surely going to have another thing coming.

''Why the hell would you think people can use me like that anyway? Of all the people I thought who'd stick up for me, you prove me wrong.'' Yzak said spitefully. Anger against everything that has happened was rearing it's ugly head. He felt briefly liberated from the broken dam he was using to hold back the feelings he kept inside. ''Can't you for once just see that everything's all bullshit?''

Ezaria Jule finally recovered from her shock, still rather shaken. ''You are dare raise your voice at me, Yzak?''

''I dare, mother.'' answers Yzak in the same icy tone. Allowing himself to be openly angry wasn't helpful, but there was no use to control it for the time being. She touched a nerve he wasn't aware of having.

With narrowed eyes of suspicion, Ezaria Jule walks up towards Yzak, peering him closely at the eyes. ''She's brainwashed you, hasn't she. The woman that plays between two men, that little slut.'' The last word was spoken with a flourish, as if it were a compliment.

''Just shut up already! You don't know Shiho like I do!'' snapped Yzak again, feeling the uncontrollable agitation grow. He assumed his mother would be upset, however she appeared even more suspicious, choosing to be silent.

Strangely enough, she grew calm and withdrew from close proximity- instead of reciprocating with anger. She sat back down her chair, however the atmosphere continued to be tense. ''What if I don't?'' she said after many moments of silence. ''What if I don't know Shiho like you do, as you've said?''

He detected the challenge in her voice. Yzak could tell his mother wouldn't believe him unless the facts were splayed out in front of her. Despite all that, he knew he had to try. If Ezaria wouldn't hesitate using colourful words (words that didn't even hold a shred of truth) towards Shiho, Yzak could only assume what other words were being spread throughout PLANTs behind her and his backs.

''I've been around her long enough. Shiho's been here for a couple of years now, and she hasn't caused trouble, not even once. The only reason she's getting in trouble is because people need someone to blame for something, with no one bothering to look beyond the obvious. I bet you aren't familiar with how her work ethic is just like mine- the same ethic I learned from you.'' Yzak glowered at his mother further. ''Shiho's faithful; she follows my orders without question and trusts my judgment.''

He gave his mother a scathing glare, as if to say: ''Unlike you.'' Stiff arms folded themselves, as if ending the discussion.

Ezaria glanced up at the clock. She returned her gaze back to Yzak, who remained defensive. Lingering eyes rested on her son's face, appearing disappointed. ''You speak so sure about her.'' she said bluntly. ''...Willing to bet your life on those words?''

Another rush of heat warmed his body, most notably his cheeks. Something certainly not due to the spotlight. ''I don't know what you're getting at.'' Yzak replied, feeling wary.

His mother continued to study him carefully. ''I can see right through you Yzak. The way you speak so vehemently for this girl... Quite... _Endearing_.'' Ezaria leaned forwards in her seat, as if coaxing him to divulge an important secret. ''Tell me... What do you think of her? Don't be shy.''

Presented with this question, Yzak wished his mother returned to her angry self. Should he really have been surprised that this question had befallen him once again? It seemed as if every time Shiho was in the conversation, the question would always flow towards what he would think of the person. Would things change if he answered? The law doesn't change depending on personal feelings.

In regards to the question, he had no answer to that. No clear answer. He didn't need to answer to his mother right now.

''Don't mistake me as stupid, Yzak.'' urged his mother silently. ''These sudden outbursts, the rumors... I hoped it were one-sided.'' As if finding something of amusement, her eyes clouded over, Ezaria smiled at a distant memory. ''I suppose there's no helping it. I wasn't surprised that there was gossip about that girl's 'feelings' for you. Could you believe the nerve of her father?'' Ezaria laughed humorlessly. It echoed in the small room.

Yzak couldn't find what was amusing about Shiho's father. He wasn't aware that his mother was acquainted with Mr. Hahnenfuss.

''The man had come to me some months ago, asking for a possible match between you and his daughter!'' again Ezaria laughed derisively, this time genuine. ''Can you believe I actually _considered_ the match? Never occurred to me to check her background at all, but now that things have surfaced, I'm sure he won't mind if I say it's null and void.''

The young man in front of her was motionless. His mother actually received a proposal from Shiho's father? Wouldn't that be like mixing work and home togethe- can his mother really be so serious... Married to Shiho...

Yzak mentally slapped himself as panic stirred. _One issue at a time... Besides... It's not approved_... The calm he had trained himself to use after the first war was falling apart fast.

''The dowry wasn't all half-bad, however it's the lineage I was more interested in...'' Ezaria rambled on, half-attentive to her son.

At around his age Ezaria also had her wedding arranged to a total stranger. Yzak assumed his mother had an easier time accepting whatever was expected of her, but Shiho was entirely opposite. _But_... _Shiho isn't a total stranger, right? Therefore it would make the most sense, I won't be with an aristocra- Wait... I'm not really considering this, am I? This is all hypothetically speaking_!

Panic continued to cloud logic.

''Yzak! You are NOT listening to me again!'' interrupted Ezaria disapprovingly. She had caught him again getting lost within his thoughts. A dawn of comprehension caused her face to pale. ''Don't tell me... You were actually thinking about what it would be like to-''

A jolt like an electric shock rattled Yzak as though he were caught red-handed trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. Frustrated with himself and his mother, he whirled around, determined to escape from the room.

''I DON'T have time for this mother! I'm late for my meeting!'' shouted Yzak, agitation written everywhere on his body. Ezaria Jule's protests upon his retreating back fell silent as he closed the door behind him, surprising Little Punk and Mr. Toad.

'

His feet stomped heavily on the ground as if he were throwing a tantrum as he walked. Hands fisted into his pockets angrily, Yzak walked with a quick pace that had his escorts almost jogging to keep up. The two were wary of him, perceiving his stress. Surely they were forewarned to be on the lookout for any signs of an upcoming attempt by Yzak to run for it.

Yzak was glad that they weren't speaking to him, or making wise-ass comments. He really didn't feel like exchanging words with anyone for now. The only thing he wanted was to be left with his thoughts. Right now his mind was a melting pot, bubbling with urging ferocity.

The way his mother spoke to him... As if she wasn't believing anything he said! Perhaps to blame was because they were so busy. Only getting to see his mother once a week or so didn't help matters. Having barely enough time to spend with each other had caused a slow rift in their relationship. Had he lost her trust now?

That aside... Yzak can't ignore the way he reacted earlier. When Ezaria described Shiho in _those_ words he couldn't control his temper any longer. Of course his mother didn't know Shiho- yet he got so upset. Using that word on her was just- it was difficult to explain- so wrong.

_She looked at me as if I lost my mind_... _Have I_? Yzak gripped the fabric inside his pockets. No, he felt the same as always. Somehow, the overwhelming desire to fight for their innocence was doubled. For whatever reason he remembered the ghostly pale of Shiho's face when she was returned to her room after she lost consciousness. The echo of her own silent dilemma.

Shiho's face now paled in comparison from the time he visited her house in Orb. Her face was so full of life then- the happiest time for her he could remember. Especially the time she laughed, teasing about Yzak's lack of ability to swim. A naturally melodious laugh he inadvertently caused.

Still vividly remembering the nightmare he had and the shuttle port chase that followed, Yzak had worried about her recklessness then. That worry coincided with the relationship between them professionally. Things changed after that interview with Vogel and once all was unraveled. It drastically changed again after Dearka expressed his exasperation with them both. Or rather, him in particular.

His stubbornness was gradually dissipating, leaving nothing but to soak in what's been in front of him all this time. Yelling at his mother for Shiho's behalf spoke for itself. Yzak could _finally_ admit to himself that he sincerely worried about her. As his stomach churned upon that revelation, he was beginning to be convinced that the worry was much deeper than before.

Being so furious with his mother and leaving the office abruptly has made him fail to realize he still had a good forty minutes to spare. So he had been walking steadily towards the Judicial Chair's office.

Waiting outside the until it was time wouldn't be a crime... Since he'd already done that latter.

Yzak's thoughts were interrupted by a young officer coming to a stop in front of them and interrupting their procession. Before he could address the boy, Mr. Toad had already descended upon him.

Thinking it was a reminder for their attendance at the Judicial Chair's office, Mr. Toad said, ''We're on our way to the meeting for Yzak Jule already, kid. We still have a good half-hour to go, so there's no hurry.'' the gruff voice was meant to intimidate, but the messenger gave him no such satisfaction.

The young officer gave a salute. ''Sorry sir, but I've been given this message-'' He held out a sealed note. ''His attendance is not required any longer, all charges to be dropped, and he is to be returned to work with good grace. Mr. Jule's escorts are said to report back to their superiors and discuss irrelevant matters.'' He gave another salute and headed off.

Mr. Toad reflected the astonishment Yzak was feeling. He ripped open the note, quickly scanning the letter and shaking his head in disbelief. Meanwhile Little Punk too grabbed the note after Mr. Toad had finished reading, and began to read for his own. Neither of them appeared happy for him, clearly interested in what was to happen to a ZAFT commander.

That was it? No fuss at all? Yzak felt dumbfounded.

The messenger disappeared as quickly as he arrived for Yzak to even ask a question. Charges couldn't just suddenly be dropped without a really good reason. Only Yzak could assume what may have happened. Maybe Ezaria felt pity for her son and tried (and succeeded) to save him? No, that wouldn't be right. He'd just left his mother's office minutes ago.

If his mother didn't step in then... Dearka! Yes! Dearka could have uncovered a missing link that proved Vogel wrong... Still rather uncertain, Yzak felt elated. Nearing the end of the tunnel would be such a relief. However he couldn't help the feeling of angels somehow causing wings to sprout out of his ass and drag him upwards, into heavenly bliss.

Realizing he was alone in the hall, Yzak almost cracked a smile. Little Punk and Mr. Toad were out of his hair. Good riddance. _Never had been a fan of authority_. Although he was pretty sure those two weren't going to hesitate spreading word about the episode with his mother a while ago. Anxious to return to work and catch up due to lost time, Yzak decided to head towards the women's barracks, intending to locate Shiho. Work didn't complete themselves.

'

Minutes later Yzak had reached the women's barracks. The layout was just about the same as the men's, the only difference was a letter 'W' beside every room number on the door. The feeling of cleanliness consumed him, the same feeling he'd get when he visited his mother's meticulously tidy room. Yzak briskly walked through the entrance, giving a casual glance over to the elevators nearby.

It was then he spotted the familiar ponytail and uniform. The red uniform he was accustomed to seeing her wear. Shiho was still flanked by her own escorts, both reasonably taller and burlier. With their backs against him, Yzak couldn't see the expression on her face, only noticing that her hands were folded in front.

_Had the messenger missed them_? He attempted to fathom. It was plausible.

He jogged to where the three were waiting for an elevator and all three turned around towards him. They heard his rapid approach. Shiho's two escorts recognized him as no threat, but were consistently poised for action. Talking in private wasn't an option.

Not pausing to take a breath, Yzak was about to ask when something chrome caught his eye and the reason for Shiho's folded hands was answered. Handcuffs peeked out from beneath the sleeves of her uniform.

''What's going on?'' he demanded sharply, not missing the look of surprise on Shiho's face. Her face quickly turned to dismay, turning away from Yzak's face to stare at something to the far left distance.

The sound of metallic friction grabbed their attention. The elevator arrived. Both of Shiho's escorts pulled on each arm, urging her forward.

''A sec.'' Yzak grabbed her shoulder, making the two escorts stop and stare. The pale-haired man ignored them, grabbing both of Shiho's shoulders to make her look at him. ''Shiho, what happened, tell me- They've dropped all charges on me, what about you?'' he asked quickly, trying to read beyond the resigned look on her face.

Shiho stared at him pleadingly. From that expression, he could tell that she expected him to be upset. ''What happened here is the truth. You're free because you're innocent.'' She whispered and raised her hands, shaking the cuffs in front of his face. ''This is where I'm supposed to go. You need to end this mess and save everyone.''

''Hey, that's enough, time to go.'' Said the man to her left, pulling on her arm again. Shiho was gravitated towards the doors.

Yzak pulled on Shiho again, to prevent her from getting on. She didn't resist, staying loose under his grip.

''Stand back, Jule. You're not allowed to touch prisoners.'' the officer said again, in a warning tone that foretold consequences if he did not comply.

''Let me finish talking to her.'' snapped Yzak, taking a hold of her shoulders again. This time he squeezed them gently, unable to comprehend whatever she was trying to do alone. ''I don't understand why I'm free here Shiho.'' He had to confirm, as a conclusion formed in his mind.

''She admitted to her crimes. She's on her way to the special cell blocks.'' answered the man to Shiho's right. ''She's going to have a trial in seven days.''

Shiho glared at the man, giving away the very thing Yzak was suspicious of. He failed to comprehend the cause of her serenity at this point. ''It's my fault, Yzak. I'm sorry I haven't been of much use to you.'' Lavender orbs caressed his face, and Yzak could feel warmth caused by her mere sight. Yzak hated that regretful tone in her voice.

People traveling down the hall gave them curious stares. A few paused to watch, and faintly Yzak could hear their names being whispered by the few spectators.

''This is crazy. You're having a trial in a week, Shiho.'' Yzak wanted to see some other feeling from her besides resignation. He wanted to see that she didn't want to go; for her to give an indication that she wanted to stay, that she _needed_ some help- ''They might prove you guilty- YOU need to get it into your system that you need to ask for help when you're in trouble!'' he spoke rapidly, his voice rising. A phenomena occurring way too often today.

Yzak wasn't aware of his hands making wild gestures as he spoke until Shiho grabbed his right hand, pulling it downwards to make him pay attention. The two men on either side of them tapped their feet impatiently, heavily annoyed. ''Yzak I cannot have you feeling sorry for me right now.'' Shiho hissed, letting him go abruptly. ''There's no use for me any longer. Now everyone needs you to make the best of this.''

He couldn't find a reply when she assumed that he was offering her help because he felt pity for her again. Shiho had Yzak wondering to what degree of severity was her lack of self-esteem. Sure, she was correct the first time she assumed he felt sorry for her, but she should believe him the second time at least. It was certain; Shiho was going to repeatedly resist his advances to help if it meant opening some unhealed wounds.

To the surprise of the two officers, Shiho waltzed into the elevator without another word, with them at her heels. She didn't say anything more as the doors slid shut, her face expressionless.

Seeing the elevator remove her from his sight clarified Yzak's feelings even further. Add that to the extra 'help' his mother gave him, it was beyond a shadow of doubt that Shiho was becoming a person of importance. How much exactly she meant to him is unresolved. The only part of her that remained was the warm touch she left on his hand. Yzak stared at the hand broodingly. Shiho had left him wondering when he'd see her again.

What's important is that he had a week until the trial to prove her innocence. Yzak couldn't trust himself to relax until Shiho was free. The last aggravating truth haunted repeatedly through his mind. He couldn't picture himself returning to work normally knowing Shiho wouldn't be back.

'

It was either bad luck or good luck that Yzak caught up to her. The Judicial Chair had ordered her arrest after their meeting, only promising to allow a visitation from her father before her trial.

Now that Yzak was here, Shiho preferred to have had a chance to prepare what to say.

She felt him search out her eyes; Shiho allowed him, quickly regretting it. Incapable of using her voice in case she said something 'dangerous', Shiho had summoned all that she felt for him in a single lingering look. Her breath had stopped short when she detected a hint of something else once meeting his gaze.

Having held his right hand, she let it go just as quickly once she saw the meaning of the stare. The familiar feeling of intense longing yielded more heartache. This goodbye was different from the first one when being transferred to work with Lacus. There was a good chance she may not get to see him again. This time around Shiho noticed and felt Yzak reach out to her, even demanding that she asked for help.

Things would have been easier if he hadn't. Shiho truly wanted to accept the offer, almost cried out begging to be saved, to give her hope to hold onto. However pushing Yzak back ensured that her purpose was carried out as was the bargain with the Judicial Chair entailed.

With the elevator doors closed, there was no need for composure. All inhibitions aside, Shiho allowed the salty tears to fall freely down, ignoring the other two figures on either side of her. She wailed for the injustice that engulfed them all. Still no regrets were to be had about anything she'd done; if it was needed, Shiho would gladly do it all over again.

Her nose grew congested, eyes became puffy; self-pity consumed Shiho, knowing that there may not be a light at the end of the tunnel regarding this.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for everything everyone, I'm still plugging away. Work has begun to settle, so I could relax a little. Have a wonderful weekend!

C.A. [March 31, 2011]


	19. Interlude

**Author's Note**: [April 23, 2011] First things first. Funniest thing- I started this plot with the intention of making it as easy as possible to write. Some problem, with a little twist, and an acceptable ending. Now nineteen chapters in I've managed to tangle myself into a problem with a rather large knot instead of a twist. I can't stop being amused at the fact that I have unwittingly bitten off more than I can chew. Currently I'm choking on the bolus that is my plot. Successful peristalsis please...

My second random babble is how I seem to have regained my habit of sticking in random little bits and pieces that would somehow bump whatever I've planned for the current chapter to the NEXT. Aha, I wish I can copy and paste just what's on my mind.

Well, pardon for my current musing of the chapter and please have a good read. As usual I'm grateful to you readers, especially for your patience. Enough of my rambling, it's time to let my imagination do the talking.

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**Interlude**

'

It was a relief that her camera wasn't damaged. Having dropped it before boarding the shuttle headed for Aprilius, Miriallia had reckoned she was next to doomed, as she hadn't brought a spare one. Finished with the equipment check-up, Miriallia stored the camera back in her bag. Taking a long time with it meant that her meal that was sent almost an hour ago was cold. After forcing a swallow, it was certain.

She should have eaten first.

Losing her appetite Miriallia stared at the passenger next to her, occupying the window seat. Leaned back comfortably in his chair with his tousled blond hair, Dearka was napping. The most recent automobile magazine was propped open flat on his chest, arms crossed and looking relaxed. An earbud was plugged into one ear where he had been listening to his portable music player.

Reading and listening at the same time? Miriallia had never known Dearka to multitask like that. It was even a miracle how he's managed to nap for so long with the stuffy cabin atmosphere. She smiled and pulled the magazine from his grasp. Such a sleepy head sometimes.

''Excuse me, miss. I couldn't help but notice that your food might need reheating.'' Miriallia was brought to attention by the male shuttle steward that had been serving them this entire flight. He was brunette with startlingly bright hazel eyes, smiling subserviently for her command.

''I'm completely fine with the food, thank you.'' she lied, smiling politely. It took a whole lot of self-control to not add that he had come up to talk to her three times upon the first couple of hours of the flight, and three times already this last hour. Conveniently enough for the man, Dearka was still napping for that duration. The man was as subtle as an atomic bomb. ''I'll let you know when I'm finished with it, okay?''

The brunette's smile slightly faltered but didn't object. He excused himself, giving another wide smile to the natural female. She pretended to take another bite, until he was out of her sight that Miriallia dropped her fork. Miriallia wanted to groan in annoyance. She was willing to bet her precious camera that he was going to come back after another fifteen minutes.

''If he comes back for a fourth visit, I'll be giving him my own violent version of customer service.'' The voice grumbled.

Miriallia jumped, turning to stare at Dearka, who had an eye open. He had clearly listened to the whole thing. Frustrated with her boyfriend pretending to be sleeping, she gave him a punch on the arm. ''Dearka, how could you! You could have at least let me know you were awake so I could have someone to talk to.''

Dearka straightened up on his seat, with a dark look on his face. ''Sorry, I was listening to the news on my portable.'' He pulled the ear bud off, tucking it into his pocket. ''Good thing I had one bud on, Mr. Natural was hoping for a chance to slide into first base under my nose wasn't he?'' he scowled at the direction the steward disappeared to.

She blinked. He never failed to amuse her with his occasional possessiveness. ''Dearka, he's a Coordinator.''

The tanned male beside her shrugged. ''Coordinator, Natural- whatever. Men are men, they're all the same. If it comes down to it, I'll find a way to use the Buster's weapon again and just blow up their hormones.''

Miriallia cracked a smile. ''You sure you're just not using me as an excuse to blow someone up?'' she teased. ''I'm completely capable, thank you.'' Miriallia paused, turning in her chair to face him properly. ''Speaking of capable, I was okay with traveling on the shuttle alone- you could have taken the military transport. It's much faster, and I could have just met you there.''

It was Dearka's turn to blink. The dark look disappeared and a pensive expression dawned on his face. ''But Mir, I know you're capable. I thought, since I'd probably be busy later, I could spend just a little more time with you.'' A moment of silence passed, then he gave a smirk. One that Miriallia usually had trouble tearing her eyes from. ''Oh, I know. You wanted some alone time, to pick up some new hottie you could replace me with.'' He tossed his head in one direction. ''Like that casanova that likes you so much.''

''Dearka!'' annoyed enough by the steward, Miriallia didn't want Dearka to be amused at her expense. She raised a hand to playfully punch him again. Only this time he caught it, using that lightning reflex of his. She let out a yelp as he yanked her closer to him, almost falling to his lap. ''D-Dearka!'' she blushed and looking around wildly, afraid that someone would be watching in the slightly packed public shuttle. Thankfully, no one was watching their exchange.

''You were saying...?'' Dearka asked, his voice taking on a husky tone. Taking that same hand of hers he lifted it up to his mouth, running his lips over her skin. ''I thought by now that you could understand why I can't have you traveling alone for a while.'' he whispered to her hand, turning it over before using his lips to tenderly caress the underside of her wrist.

Miriallia blushed even further, knowing what he meant. Although she found it annoying that he could be on the overprotective side, she appreciated it all the same. It was a far cry from when they had first started out, when he was not as attentive to her feelings, and still considered himself as a connoisseur of beautiful women. After long dragging episodes of jealousy, immaturity, and insecurity, things are looking better this time around. For now anyway.

''Miriallia?''

Oh. Whoops, she'd been absentmindedly staring at his face for a few moments already, without saying a word. ''Huh? Oh sorry.'' she flushed, realizing how ridiculous she appeared, gawking at him. ''I was just thinking about something.'' Miriallia watched his lips curve into a sly smile.

''It wouldn't happen to be about someone named Dearka, would it?'' he asked, feigning curiosity.

Miriallia snorted. ''No, the individual I'm thinking about is prone to arrogance, needy, and quite overprotective.'' she said slowly, noticing his hand grew slack which allowed her to pull her own from his grasp.

Beside her Dearka's mouth gaped in protest. ''I-I resent that.'' he straightened in his seat, turning his attention to the view out of the window.

She couldn't suppress her mirth any longer, giggling and leaning her head on his shoulder. ''Who said I was talking about you?''

Their shuttle arrived at Aprilius late that afternoon. Miriallia felt a sense of deep relief upon the chance to stretch her legs and leave the stuffiness of their ride. She and Dearka gathered their belongings and headed towards the terminal exit where they were expected to part.

Noticeably there were a few changes that could be noted from her last visit. Much tighter security flanked the front doors, as well as more roaming the terminal stuck out like sore thumbs. Dearka even pointed out cameras installed above large plasma screens that indicated departure and arrival times. Another, less subtle addition were cameras, 'hidden' in random potted ferns.

''Extra careful, aren't they.'' said Dearka casually studying the closest potted plant to see if it were well-equipped as well.

Miriallia nodded. ''They're not over-doing things, I think.''

Her boyfriend cocked an eyebrow. ''No? You're not aware that they've installed a hidden camera in each washroom stall.''

''You aren't serious.'' Miriallia replied, appearing scandalised. ''Thank you for letting me know before I made a big mistake.''

''Would it bother you if it was me who owned the camera?'' Dearka said seriously.

''Dearka don't be such a pervert!'' objected Miriallia. Her cheeks deeply reddened.

''Only a pervert for you.'' Dearka chuckled as Miriallia rolled her eyes at the cheesy line.

''I'm guessing I will see you later at the hotel, then?'' Dearka asked. His youthful face was hesitant, as if he were afraid that she wouldn't. They had agreed that she come with him to PLANTs whilst he was working, and after they were to spend some time together in the evening. On more than one occasion did Dearka admit he felt guilty about Miriallia having to stay alone until he had some free time.

''Yes. I'll just be following-up on a few things here that Cagalli said I could work on while you were gone.'' Miriallia added briskly, at the same time steeling her self for his reaction. ''We both agreed that we have to do at least something.''

Her boyfriend paused, frowning. ''Strange, you never mentioned anything like that before we left for Aprilius.'' he mumbled a little dejectedly. She felt bad for keeping something like this when their relationship was still fresh (for about the third time), but it was the only way she could follow without him objecting because of her safety. So without further ado she confided in him the nature of what Cagalli's order was in hopes that he would find it useful and beneficial to their cause.

''So you're going to JUST follow Jenette Bains and see if we can get anything useful out of her?'' Dearka summarized tartly, and Miriallia was amused to hear a very Yzak-like tone in his voice. ''Only observation, you say? No heavy spy-work involved.'' he pressed on, his voice achieving an edge to it that demanded that he had better hear a yes.

''Nothing too invasive.'' Miriallia replied. _Let him interpret that however he wants_. She thought flatly. Both she and Cagalli wanted to help badly, and this was the only logical way to help without being in the way. Visibly her boyfriend sighed, and she could see his resistance crumble away.

''You'll stay safe, won't you?'' He said finally. A cab stopped in front of them and Dearka allowed Miriallia to have it first, watching her bags being taken care of by the driver.

Sparing him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek, Miriallia was already thinking of ways she could make it up to him later. ''I'll see you tonight.''

'

The meeting had been brutal. Dearka had remembered Athrun recalling his time when he had to report missions to the Supreme Council. It was filled to the brink with political tension and mayhem. Having now a first-hand account, he could tell that his friend wasn't fibbing. Ideas were tossed about, the good, bad, and heavily underhanded. They had listened to his reports from start to finish, ever since Lacus had arrived at Orb. He presented the flash drive Yzak and Shiho provided, crediting the them for it's discovery.

At the mention of Shiho and Yzak's name, the council exploded into a much louder discussion, to which a harassed-looking Judicial Chair sharply called for order. With everything happening in a short time span, confusion as to who was to blame for what were to be expected. Herman Gould the Judicial Chairman had to clarify that Yzak was declared innocent as of yesterday, and Shiho was already in their custody. Mr. Gould mentioned Shiho's condition that she would admit to her crimes if Yzak Jule was to be cleared of all charges.

Many doubted about it, expressing their concerns on letting him off too easy. A few of the gossiping females hinted at what Jenette Bains had claimed, that Yzak was being used. Dearka suppressed a snort of laughter. People were under the impression that Yzak was a testosterone-charged adult incapable of controlling urges. On the contrary, Yzak's best friend knew. His friend had never been seen ogling a girl, and if he didn't know any better, Dearka could have almost believed that Yzak swung the other way.

As the meeting progressed Dearka found that he was already forgotten within a half-hour into the gathering. The on-going hostage situation at the private school was brought up. Within the time span of twenty-four hours, already Blue Cosmos supporters had stood guard around the school perimeter. Even with the option of closing most of the landing ports to Aprilius, at least a hundred men fully armed were what they were up against.

Unsure of whether Vogel was doing this all on his own, or if someone was pulling the strings, the council couldn't decide on the best solution. Yet. The cause of their wariness is that Vogel still hadn't demanded anything, and no clear goals.

Dearka's insides almost froze when someone had suggested the notion of ''interrogating'' Shiho. Interrogation coincided with torture and he was relieved to hear the majority of the people present preferred to it as their last resort.

Eventually the meeting ended. He wasn't surprised to find out that the National Defense Committee was to take over. This was too large for him to handle now, also with Yzak suspended and unable to help. Dearka was now assigned (to his own personal objection) to having Yzak under surveillance and to report anything suspicious.

Oh how wonderfully... Unnecessary! He wanted to shout out. Ratting out Yzak was just the tip of it's own iceberg. Having no proper evidence to use as leverage, there wasn't much they could work with that could save either of them.

So not in his rights to object, Dearka merely excused himself, as the council dispersed. He had made up his mind to find Yzak as soon as possible, to check the current state of his friend. As for ratting out his friend's activities, he knew Yzak wouldn't be blind. The guy had protocol memorized. Zooming out the doors as fast as his legs could carry him, Dearka almost collided with another person that popped out from around the corner. He dodged, and uttered a quick apology.

''Young Elthman?''

Immediately he recognized the voice. Dearka had failed to recognize the figure he dodged so quickly. ''Ms. Jule.'' he replied, backtracking his steps. The older Jule was staring at him curiously. Demoted long ago to a secretarial position, Dearka still gave her a salute, being his friend's mother. It was a well-known fact that Yzak was about the only other person she cared about in her life, so he was a little concerned as to how she was taking everything.

Ezaria gave a nod. ''Good to see you.'' she smiled briefly, although it did not match the darkened shade of her eyes. ''I'd like to compliment you on your recent work.''

The woman was seldomly impressed, so Dearka accepted the compliment graciously. ''Thank you. Do you know where Yzak could be found? I need to talk to him.'' Suddenly he wished that he could take back those words as Ezaria's expression turned even darker.

As if resisting the urge to say something else, Ezaria allowed a few moments to pass before answering. ''No, I haven't seen him for almost a few days now.'' she answered stiffly. ''Some say he hasn't left his room since he was released and suspended.'' Unusually cold in speaking about her son, Dearka felt as if he was missing something.

''Did something happen?'' he asked cautiously. She may be more mature than her son, but their temperament was quite similar.

Yzak's mother sighed heavily, as if shifting the weight she carried emotionally. ''Oh Dearka...'' She placed both hands on his shoulders, dropping the folders she had in her hands. They fell in a disorganized heap on the floor. ''He's gone TOO far!'' she said loudly, ignoring the presence of a few janitors working silently on a vending machine in the hall. Reminded of the time she had been demoted to her current position, all Dearka could do was listen to the enraged mother.

''My SON, my only son! He's gotten too attached this _Shiho Hahnenfuss_!'' Shiho's name was uttered unpleasantly on her lips. ''I tried to persuade him on a few things, and called that woman a few inappropriate names...'' she stared at Dearka, as if searching for answers from him. ''Yzak defended her, Dearka- he defended that woman and raised his voice at ME, saying she was innocent!'' Ezaria laughed mirthlessly.

Even Dearka was surprised upon hearing Yzak defending Shiho. Was she sure? ''Maybe he felt a camaraderie, instead of-''

''You should have seen his eyes...'' Pretending not to hear him, Ezaria had bent down to pick up the folders she had dropped, straightening them in her arms. She stared back at Dearka. ''I know my son well.'' she grimaced. ''Even if Yzak denied his feelings, he wasn't being honest with himself.''

''They've been working together for a while. He's most-likely considered her as a close colleague.'' Dearka answered, attempting to place logic. Not to mention he too was refusing to believe that Yzak had been bold enough to stand up to his mother. The guy he called Momma's Boy last month.

The pale-haired woman shook her head gently. ''If only. There's something different about Yzak, Dearka. I can almost say he grew up another couple of inches.'' she gave him a last swift smile and turned to walk away, but paused. ''Yesterday, I was glad to hear from a messenger that Hahnenfuss confessed on the condition that Yzak walks free. Was that true?''

''That's correct.'' Dearka answered, having confirmed this during the meeting. Ezaria said nothing more, waving goodbye as she walked away.

Recovering from the conversation, Dearka made up his mind to find Yzak first. He would call Miriallia later at the hotel if it didn't look like he was going to get out after an hour or so. His heart swelled at the thought of his girlfriend waiting for him, for the time being free from the miasma of angst that clung to Shiho and Yzak. Those two didn't deserve all that's happened to them. It stiffened his resolve to do his best to help them out.

Turning in the direction of the men's living quarters, Dearka nodded to the two janitors now cleaning up their workspace.

'

''Cricket to Alpha, copy.''

_Alpha copy._

''Cricket to Alpha, we've got the go-ahead to commence with the mission, copy.''

_Cricket, what's your location, copy_.

''Lobby, west of target's location, copy.''

Fshhhhh.

''Alpha, come in, I'm losing you, copy.''

Fshhhh-_use freight elevators B1 and B2_. _Rendezvous at ground, copy_.

''Time of rendezvous, copy.''

_Time is twenty-one-hundred hours, copy_.

''Copy that, thank you Alpha, roger and out.''

_Roger and out_.

'

His hand stood mere centimeters from knocking on Yzak's room door. Dearka couldn't figure out what he wanted to say first. Now that Yzak is off the hook, will he insist on moving on, regardless of Shiho's fate? As Yzak's friend, could he convince him to grow some balls and try to think of something? Maybe he wasn't prepared to think about anything like this at all.

Dearka stood there, frantically thinking of a good conversational opener that summarized his concern for his friend and squeezing out anything else from him.

More importantly, was Yzak even IN the room?

''Are you going to knock? You've been standing there for at least a good couple of minutes now.''

He resisted the urge to jump, deja-vu sinking in; his friend having done this many times before. Instead he turned, throwing Yzak a relieved face. There the silver-haired figure stood, the same as always with a few quite noticeable changes. His cheeks had more of a pale pallor, along with sunken, greying circles around each eye.

''Yzak, I'm glad to see you, but-'' Dearka stepped a little back, in case his friend felt insulted. ''You look like shit.''

The male in front of him frowned. ''If I wasn't happy to see you, I'd have contented myself in slamming my fist in your face.''

Dearka smirked. ''I'll consider myself being lucky, and add a few more comments?''

''I wouldn't. You're not that lucky.'' Yzak pushed past him, opening the door. He let Dearka step inside and then briskly shut the door behind them. As if entering another world with Yzak's front door as the entrance, Dearka felt a sullen, unsettling atmosphere maliciously licking at his skin. He sat himself down on a suede sofa inside Yzak's room which was in front of a flat panel television. ''I went down to grab some our drinks yesterday, did you want one?'' Yzak offered.

If Yzak was offering an alcoholic beverage, it was definitely time for a sit-down. ''Sure, I'll have the usual.'' Dearka agreed. He didn't waste his breath with idle chit-chat. Yzak returned moments later, with two chilled cans of beer in his hands. Accepting one, Dearka opened it, enjoying the scene that wafted to his nose. ''Ah, this hits the spot.''

Yzak, who had also taken a sip nodded. He himself lounged on an armchair adjacent to the flat-panel. ''I find this absolutely necessary right now.'' Casually he set the drink on a coaster on the coffee table in front of them. ''So the trip back was no trouble?''

Amused that Yzak was having small-talk, Dearka played along. ''It was fine; Miriallia decided to come with me. Actually she insisted on coming along.'' He noticed his friend grew mildly interested when he mentioned his girlfriend.

''Basically means you two are back together.'' Yzak smirked. ''You should thank us for locking you two in the room to straighten things out. Imagine, being obsessed with someone and afraid to talk to them- And you've talked to that person a lot already.'' He added tauntingly, as an after thought.

Dearka felt the alcohol slide down his throat as he retorted, ''Hey! I am thankful for what you've done, but I'm not good at that talk-''

''But now I can see how one person can drive anyone crazy.'' Yzak interrupted, his smirk gone. He had possession of his can again.

Soreness from what his friend said dissipated as well. A notion crossed his mind at the way Yzak had made a comment between him and Miriallia. Recalling Ezaria's last comment, Dearka wondered if Yzak was attempting to open the topic. ''Yzak.'' he paused to force his friend to look him in the eyes. ''I heard about Shiho confessing. And about how you pretty much pissed your mom off by raising your voice when she talked about Shiho.''

He almost regretted bringing it up when Yzak contorted his face into a near-scowl. ''She can't talk about someone she doesn't know like that.''

''And you do?''

Yzak hesitated. He thought for a few minutes, taking a swig of beer every now and then. With a defeated sigh, he finally shook his head. ''Not as well as I should, given the time she's been with us.''

''She's saved your reputation and your ass back there, you know that.''

Deep blue eyes narrowed again. ''I wouldn't have let Shiho do that if I knew that she planned it.'' Yzak's tone grew bitter. ''She acted as if it was really her fault. She wouldn't even look at me like she wanted me to help.''

''Any reason why that is?'' Dearka asked himself out loud, not expecting to come up with an answer.

Only to have Yzak answer it for him. ''Because she's freaking stubborn, that's what. She's bent on taking things by herself, like she's trying to be superwoman.'' burst out Yzak, into- what Dearka could only describe it as- a full-blown rant. ''Shiho's attempt at taking control only leads to more trouble and she's got too much pride to ask for help! Now she's afraid of me or something- like I'm going to purposefully do some more emotional damage!'' the scowl returned. ''Just because I was too surprised by her stupid confession to reply! Her father actually asked my mother if a match between us would be any good? Imagine the shit I had to go through when I actually thought it WOULDN'T be a bad idea, as long as I wasn't stuck with some stranger? First she's gotten me guilty, now she's-''

Yzak stopped abruptly, as it had been Dearka's turn to smirk. ''Absolutely sure, Yzak?'' he grinned widely. ''If your mom chose Shiho, you'd be completely okay with that?''

Not liking where Dearka was getting at, Yzak crumpled his drained can and tossed it in a plastic bin. ''Don't get excited. She can put in her opinion, but my mother's not going to choose for me.''

Also tossing his empty can in the bin, Dearka asked Yzak the question he'd been wondering most about. ''Fine, fine. But joking aside.'' He leaned in closer. ''Shiho's still in jail for something she didn't do, or had anything to do with.''

''I know that. And you're waiting for me to say something somewhat heroic.'' Yzak answered flatly. Dearka could tell that his friend was too weary of his innuendos. ''Like burst in there like Prince Charming and sweep her off her feet.''

Maybe Dearka was expecting a little too much from his friend. Perhaps he didn't feel as strongly as Dearka supposed.

''I'm no Prince Charming, but I'm not about to ignore a damsel in distress.'' continued Yzak, his voice steady with a tone of determination.

Surprised yet relieved, Dearka poked at Yzak, barely suppressing his glee. ''Admit it, you care for her.''

Yzak shrugged out of the way, raising his hands in defense. ''It's not what you think.''

Dearka grinned, continuing to poke at his friend. ''Oh do I see some blushing there?''

Frustrated Yzak stood up, turning his face away in a huff. ''You're delusional, Elthman!''

''It's okay! I'll let you tell her that you l-o-v-e her?''

''SHUT UP YOU FOOL!''

'

'

Emptiness.

Loneliness.

Heartbreak.

There are too many words to describe how she felt. Shiho was about to spend the second night in her cell.

_Oh why does it feel like forever_.

The silence and lack of personal interaction left too much room for thinking. This incessant thinking had caused her to loose sleep.

She stoically stared around her 'room'. The place wasn't dark; it was brightly lit, with walls painted a light pale yellow. Despite a small window at the very top of her room (so she could barely see), it's bars were made of strong fiberglass that didn't inhibit the sunlight filtering through. It was not furnished, except only with a bed, and a small fiberglass desk. Her only chair was wooden, painted a sheer white.

Here Shiho sat, staring into the hall that passes her door. Not surprisingly, it was made of fiberglass. The place she had been sent to was for criminals who made offenses while a member of ZAFT. She was to have no visitors, with the exception of the immediate family. Besides the meals that arrived by porter three times a day, she had no other interaction. There were no other cells opposite her door, only a clean long window of yellow beyond. The cells on either side of her were silent and Shiho surmised that they were sound-proofed.

Unable to tolerate sitting on the uncomfortable chair any longer, Shiho migrated to the bed, pulling back the meager sheets and laying her head on the single pillow. The cell was it's own hell despite the bright colours. She couldn't see the view outside, so the only passage of time that Shiho could notice was the clock framed near the ceiling, along with the arrival of meals. If she had wanted to go to the washroom or have a shower (reduced to once a week), she had to be accompanied there, privacy long forgotten.

Sadly, she couldn't bring herself to care. Shiho felt the time tick so slowly by, and she found herself wishing it would speed up, just to relieve her from this prison.

Another desperate glance at the clock, hoping that seeing the time would induce some much-needed sleep. If her over-active thoughts would allow.

9:00 p.m.

Fabulous, three more hours until it would be about four days until the trial.

Shiho buried her head under the thin sheet that made her blanket. It will barely keep her warm.

Would it kill her to think about what everyone else was doin-

The room was suddenly bathed in darkness.

Shiho frowned, taking note that they closed the lights an hour earlier than scheduled. The pitch darkness made it impossible to see, but at least she wouldn't have to stumble around to find her bed. As if she needed to walk into furniture to make her situation any far worse than it already was.

A strange noise made Shiho sit up abruptly. Did she hear shouts coming from the prison entrance? Shiho listened intently, attempting to hear more. This time, she heard the sound of clattering footsteps.

Confusion dawned on her features. She blinked several times, attempting to adjust her eyes to the darkness. It was no use. Faint silhouettes from her furniture were only visible.

What on Earth was going on?

Shiho heard the footsteps abruptly stop. She tensed. Something absolutely didn't add up.

Her door hissed open.

Shiho leaped up from her bed, backing up against the wall. She barely suppressed a gasp as she counted about four, dressed in black, and tall figures spill into the room rapidly. Her adrenaline level went from zero to sixty in a mere second.

_My go_-

She barely dodged one hand that grabbed at her, aiming a kick at whoever reached for her. The small room made it difficult for her to slip by past, without fighting off a pair of hands. Shiho was moving blindly about, while her pursuers were equipped with some sort of night-vision goggles.

''Who ARE you people?'' she yelled out, dodging quickly, however managing to stumble on her bed sheets. Her stumble was taken notice of, and she found her flailing left arm captured. Shiho made a yelp at their bruising grasp and attempted to break free, however her right was taken a hold of shortly after. Fighting her losing battle, Shiho used whatever was left of her energy, kicking her feet about, not caring about what she came in contact with. Guts, limbs, head, whatever damage she could deal.

The figures in the room seemed to have noticed the desperation, and grew more aggressive. The two holding each arm dragged her backwards, and Shiho stumbled; another figure used the momentum to sweep her off her feet. She felt the wind slightly knocked out of her, being slammed against the bed. Struggling harder, she winced as she felt their grip on her limbs tighten.

''What do you WANT from me?'' Shiho cried out desperately. She had been so weak from lack of sleep and appetite that it was frustrating.

The black-clothed figures didn't reply, only letting her spend her energy by thrashing.

Shiho was about to spit out some well-chosen words, however she wasn't given the chance.

A tight grip was placed on her shoulder, and Shiho winced as a needle was forcibly shoved into her deltoid. Liquid could be felt being injected, making it's way into her taut muscle. Immediately Shiho could feel it's effects, her muscles becoming slack under their bruising grip.

_No-no, NO_!

Shiho couldn't control herself any more, and her grasp on consciousness was gone soon after.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: The Supreme Council Member names I have used have been taken from Wikipedia, I'm trying to avoid any more OCs...

Anywhos, I hope that's satisfied you until next time! Oh and... HAPPY EASTER! Or- HAPPY BUNNY DAY!

C.A. [April 23, 2011]


	20. Forgotten Balsam

**Author's Note**: [May 14, 2011] Just a few things here; flashback is set around anime episode thirty-two, and I apologize for any OOC's I've done. Also I want to thank you again for taking the time to read. I've been feeling OST-ish lately.

Insert songs:  
Somewhere I Belong - Yuki Kajiura - First two parts of chapter  
Taisetsu Na Hito - Yuki Kajiura - Third part of chapter  
Guilty - Ayumi Hamasaki - Lyrics insert in fifth part of chapter

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

_How far does my past chase after me?_

'

**Forgotten Balsam**

'

The day was well-into the afternoon. The tensions within him were running high. Yzak had recently received news that Athrun was the recipient of The Order of the Nebula, and transferred to the special forces that reported directly to the National Defense Committee. Such honour was rewarded to Athrun for bravely fighting against his friend and ultimately resulting in a victory.

Yzak scoffed. If his own friend turned into an enemy, he'd be finished with the job in record time, with minimal damage to himself.

His own friend. _ Dearka_. Unwillingly Yzak's attention flitted back to the last battle they had, the same one that ended up with Dearka being captured. The desire for revenge swelled within. It was sickening to always feel the need for revenge and the constant battle to attain it.

_One day_, He vowed. One day soon he would give it his all, achieve his own victory, and be rewarded just as Athrun had. Then his mother won't need to compare him to Zala any longer. An over-protective perfectionist were no doubt traits he'd have inherited from her. From his father however, Ezaria never mentioned the man. If he didn't know his mother any better, he could have assumed that his mother chose randomly from a selection of suitable sperm with the qualities that she had been looking for.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Yzak almost walked into the door; beyond it was the room he was ordered to meet with his superior, Rau Le Creuset. As to why Creuset wanted to meet him atop a watch tower that overlooked the training room, was beyond him. He could bet money that the bastard had some sneaky plan devised and was ready to brief him in. A plan of revenge for getting even with the legged ship.

He buzzed to announce his arrival and entered; the room was empty, which was not what Yzak expected. Usually a number of people were inside surveying the training session below. Yzak spotted his superior staring out of the large window that overlooked the indoor facility below.

''Sir.'' Yzak's greeting was stiffer than usual; he had the sudden notion that maybe Le Creuset would remind him of Athrun's promotion and success? Even if he was relieved the guy survived, he wasn't in the mood to be compared right now. The name 'Athrun Zala' had damn better not be the first words out of the man's mouth.

The man turned to him, masked face smiling. ''Yzak. Perfect, arriving right on the dot.'' the lithe, prim form beckoned Yzak to come closer. ''Come, you must be curious as to why I've called you over here.'' Le Creuset ignored Yzak for a bit, watching the people below.

Yzak stood at a respectable distance, but now closer to seeing the events down in the room. Through the thick glass he could see a group of twenty-five or so figures running around in the large room designed to mimic an outdoor terrain. The uniformed bodies dashed about, firing what looked like coloured beams of light for some distances. Dust was continuously scattered into the air resulting in poor vision condition. Exciting this may be to an outsider, Yzak wanted nothing better than to get back to the Duel and finish some adjustments that he could see being made. Things didn't help the fact that he didn't like the Carpentaria Base one bit.

''You are a strong and reliable sort are you not, Yzak.'' Le Creuset said, posing it as a statement not as a question.

''Huh?''

The Commander turned to him, smiling. ''With all things happening here and there, we're lucky to have new people joining us. Only a select few were chosen to pilot some of the new CGUE units that are on our team.'' The baffled and impatient expression by Yzak caused the blond to chuckle. He pointed at the window to the people below. ''There's a particular someone I want you to... _take under your wing_- in a manner of speaking.''

He followed the direction the finger was pointing at, but failed to spot whoever it was. ''Who- they're moving around too fast.'' Le Creuset had never asked him to monitor or watch over anyone before.

''The brown-haired girl with the loose ponytail hiding behind the rock.''

Scanning the grounds again Yzak spotted a slender figure, crouched behind a small boulder. Squinting slightly he spotted the female's hands clutching tightly upon her weapon. Her forehead was heavily saturated in perspiration. A little farther away, he spotted another figure hiding behind the tree. The male figure was sneaking up behind the female slowly, attempting to get close enough to have a clean shot. Both Yzak and Le Creuset fell silent, watching the scene. The woman still hadn't seen the man making his way towards her unprotected behind. Then, as if she were aware all along, the woman whipped around, shooting the man with a bright beam of light.

''Regrettably, she's not bad.'' said Le Creuset in a nonchalant tone. ''What do you think?''

Yzak stared at the woman for another moment who continued to evade other pursuers. ''I've seen her around before.'' he admitted. ''She was pretty decent at the shooting range.'' Removing his eyes from the scene, Yzak vaguely recalled the woman in his memories. ''She's going to be piloting a CGUE?''

Le Creuset was only mildly interested with Yzak's familiarity. ''Perhaps.'' he said simply, with a hint of doubt. ''I need you to see if she's capable, Yzak. She's a Red Coat, but I have my doubts... Money can buy position, so I can't be too sure.'' His mouth grimaced in displeasure. ''The higher-ups reckoned we needed to have more females in our group. I never bother because...'' he paused for dramatic effect. ''...They're emotional. All I'm allowed to do is have someone evaluate her progress and see if she's capable of handling being a soldier.''

''Basically you want me to make sure she doesn't screw up badly and make sure she's good enough to be with us.'' Yzak confirmed. ''What about if she's capable?''

The Commander inclined his head slightly, a ghostly smile on his lips that seemed to suck the warmth from the room. ''I trust you would make proper judgement Yzak. I know you don't have a tolerance much for failure. I won't object if you find that she's not suitable; I truly won't hold it against you.''

He composed his face carefully to remain emotionless. This wasn't his business; however the unfairness of what Le Creuset wanted him to do made him uncomfortable. Follow the girl around, make sure she doesn't make any big mistakes. Find any flaws that would disqualify her from the opportunity of being in his team- rather, find anything that could get her off.

'

This was the most persistent memories for now. The very day he had been asked to take a certain girl under his wing, with Rau Le Creuset heavily implying that he didn't care for her. And so, as a man with a mission, he did as he was told.

''_Yzak sir, your comment at the shooting range a few weeks ago really helped me_.'' Eyes bright and glistening with admiration, Shiho Hahnenfuss greeted him with enthusiasm he had yet to receive. Barely-contained glee threatened to make a full tomato of her face. She was still under the impression that Yzak had volunteered to help her; the young woman's voice thoroughly saturated with sincerity on her gratitude.

Yzak felt that her cooperation would be much easier that way. On the days that followed, he was getting used to having a trainee watch his every move. Shiho's face would swell with pride at his every nod of ratification. Bringing himself to test her every now and then, the platinum-haired young man discovered that she had overcome every single obstacle he placed in front of her, all the while effortlessly. Unable to help himself, he was impressed. Shiho was clever and smart; any criticism he threw at her, she would retaliate in efforts ten-fold. He was having trouble in finding the excuse to dismiss her.

On a bright day following a complex battle strategy, ''_Good job today, Balsam_.''

The words were out of his mouth before he could control himself. The effects it had on Shiho's face had him regretting it in an instant. Eyes wide with wonder and surprise, she had blushed, opening her mouth to reply.

Upset with himself on having been so open, Yzak just left, quickly muttering a goodbye. It didn't take a scientist for him to figure out why. During those long hours of working side by side, Yzak had begun to enjoy his assignment. Shiho's excitement and eagerness to learn had rebounded onto him. It was as if he was learning things anew. She had this rare zest and focus on her work as though her life depended on it. Her hidden talents were as broad as branches on a balsam tree.

''_Did you have some good news for me about your 'assignment'_?'' Le Creuset had pulled him aside one day. His mocking smile in place, sending false signals of security and trust. Yzak was always well-aware of him.

Yzak relayed his findings about Shiho and her capabilities, then expressed his opinion about her usefulness. Le Creuset hid his disappointment carefully, and Yzak discovered only the next day the depth of his displeasure. Ezaria gave him an earful that morning, about his disobedience. He could almost hear Le Creuset laughing at him, knowing that she had more leverage on her son.

In order to please his Commander again, Yzak was to stop being a mentor to Shiho. He would stop, but in return Shiho was given the opportunity to stay.

''_Good morning, sir_.'' She greeted him the next day, giving him the firmest salute reserved for people of a much higher rank that Yzak. The glow in her cheeks bright with anticipation. Clearly she remembered his slip-up the day before.

Having practiced the small speech that Yzak composed to let Shiho know he was 'letting her go', the words flowed out smoothly. Quietly, in a quick rush to get it over with. As though pulling a one-hundred-eighty degree turn on mood, Shiho's smile had crumbled. She suddenly bowed so low that Yzak could barely see her devastated face. Another split second then she turned on her heels and walked quickly away.

Yzak, blessed with keen vision, faintly noticed a teardrop slide down her cheek. With her gone and a cold chill clinging to his skin, Yzak had only then noticed the warmth she gave him. The welcoming glow that dissipated at her tears.

'

At least, that was the best he could come up with for the meantime. Again in his current sleepless reverie, Yzak was sprawled on his bed, sheets tangled about his legs. That didn't matter now. He was in the process of trying to remember as much as he could about her. Uncovering what he had been suppressing for a long time.

_Shiho_.

Looking for the answer as to why. A woman like Shiho had no reason to spend her time following him. She deserved so much better.

He forced his body to roll over, catching a glimpse of the clock mounted over the window. It was five a.m., and it was still dark. No need to get up yet. Yzak smirked to himself. He had never been so lazy in his life. It was seven hours since he laid himself to rest and five hours since he gave up trying to sleep. The effort to get up wasn't there.

The bright smile and adoring face kept swimming across his eyes.

In the process of trying to remember more of Shiho, Yzak recalled the reason he threw himself at his work. He found nothing to be proud about. There was shame for not causing one, but two crushing blows to her. Surely there were more, however Yzak didn't want to graduate from clueless to heartless bastard so early in the morning. Dearka would add a more colourful assortment of words if Yzak ever bothered to tell him about this.

Back then, it would be no secret that Shiho felt lonely. And so she welcomed his company, in search for something tangible in a place that didn't want her. Saying his goodbye, Yzak had removed, not just a mentor, but a friend.

Yzak winced, recalling the night she cried in front of him, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. Shiho's eyes were searching, timidly hopeful. Finding nothing of what she was looking for, her composure shattered like glass. The delicate creature so different from the person in his past memory. Her shaking body and helpless sobs- he didn't know what to do. He didn't understand why she was crying, most of all about him.

There was no one to blame but himself for why she had felt like a stranger.

Absorbing himself in what he thought mattered, Yzak had overlooked Shiho completely; like she was of no significance- his crucial mistake. The young woman who did nothing wrong, tossed aside. And being forgotten, becoming meaningless to someone... Is something indescribingly painful. Yet Shiho continued to return to him in vain, wishing that one day he would come to his senses and acknowledge her once again.

His anger in a dangerous simmer, Yzak sat up, burying his head in his hands. Not injured any other time prior to now, he was faintly worried. His chest hurt, feeling heavy and exhausted. Waves of regret relentlessly attacked him. Inspite of it all, for the first time (in a long time), he felt... alive.

Believing that it would relieve some of the guilt soreness in his chest, Yzak expressed the only words he could muster. ''Shiho... I'm so sorry.''

No feeling of comfort came. He needed to talk to her, to let Shiho know about his cloudless recollection. Can he ever make it up to her somehow?

'

BAM BAM BAM.

The sound of incessant knocking on his door jolted Yzak awake. He released a strained groan. Staring around his room with bleary eyes, he noticed the sun faintly risen in the sky, the moist making his windows foggy. The clock overhead indicated it was six in the morning. He then grew aware of his strange sleeping position; sitting upright, knees bent, with his head resting on his hands.

BAM BAM BAM.

Again the knocking persisted, this time followed by the loud, familiar voice.

''Damn it, Yzak, I know you're in there! I'm not in the mood right now- for fuck's sakes, OPEN the goddamn door!''

A muscle twitched in his jaw. Oh, he was not in the mood to be cussed at so early in the morning, particularly with his lack of sleep.

''Yzak, this is URGENT!''

Noticing the urgent tone in his friend's voice, Yzak swung his stiff legs off the bed, feeling the tell-tale tingles of his sleeping feet. Keeping his best pissed-off look, Yzak wrenched open the door to have Dearka zoom right in, shove him aside, and shut it behind them.

Mouth gaped at being man-handled, ''Dearka what's going on, what the hell are you screaming at so early in the morning-'' He stared at Dearka again, summarizing the bedraggled appearance of his friend. Assessing his counterparts' face, he looked no better. ''You look like you didn't sleep a wink.''

Dearka stared at him blankly, all purpose for his visit briefly forgotten. A faint blush rose in his cheeks, overpowering his tanned complexion. ''I-I barely slept last night.''

Suspicion cause Yzak's eyebrow to raise suggestively. ''Miriallia has managed to keep your hands full, huh.''

His friend blushed even further. ''Shut up, that's none of your business.'' Dearka snapped defensively. Yzak felt no energy to pursue and take advantage of Dearka's discomfort, and just waited to see what was the matter. Feeling secure about having Yzak's attention, Dearka swiftly scanned the room and paused at the messy bundle of fabric that made up his friend's blanket. ''I received a call to check up on you this morning.''

''I haven't left or done anything since you last said goodbye yesterday.'' interrupted Yzak, uncomfortable that the Council deemed it necessary to watch over him so tightly.

''That's what I said. Plus, I barely saw the point in checking up on you, since you have cameras pointed outside your door.'' answered Dearka wryly. ''I asked why they wanted me to check up on you when it was clearly pointless.'' Yzak was knowledgeable enough about Dearka's moods to know that the constant hesitation meant he didn't have good news. Which apparently followed them like bears to honey. ''Yzak, talking to you yesterday, and knowing how you feel about this thing-not sure how to say this-''

Yzak didn't like the way Dearka was acting. It succeeded in making him edgy as well. ''Dearka you're making me worried.''

The blond became- if possible- further distressed. He placed a heavy hand on Yzak's shoulder. ''Yzak, we don't know what happened but- Shiho's gone missing.'' The grip on Yzak tightened. ''No other prisoners were accounted missing. Signs of most struggle was in her cell; but, The Council refuses to rule out the fact that she could have been bailed out voluntarily, then staged her room to look like she put up a fight. The Council is still deciding what to do.'' Dearka lifted his hand off Yzak, peering closely at his face. The lack of sound from the man was unnerving. ''Yzak?''

His mind was going a mile a minute. As if a fully-loaded washing machine was attempting to do it's job with a heavy load, and failing; fast enough so that Dearka didn't make any sense. More crap just keeps piling on top of the other- Shiho missing? Shiho couldn't be missing, she was confined to be on trial- no one else out there to bail her out, since she had nothing to do with- Shiho was missing? The heart inside his chest executed a bizarre sommersault of newfound anxiety.

Rounding on Dearka so fast that his friend immediately stepped back, Yzak pressed his face close, until their noses were inches apart. ''He TOOK her, Dearka.'' Yzak breathed deeply, and Dearka had no choice but to look upon stormy blue eyes. ''I don't understand why he took Shiho, but he's planning something.'' A wild glint and a split second later, Yzak had Dearka flattened against the wall, gripping his arms tightly. ''He's gonna DO something to her, Dearka- I NEED to get her back.'' he whispered urgently.

Wincing at his friend's grip, Dearka pulled away, straightening out his clothes. ''No need to get rough here, I'm as worried as you are. I wasn't supposed to let you know about it, either.'' he reached into his pocket, handing Yzak a piece of fabric wrapped around an elastic. ''Here... I managed to steal that from the scene before anyone else could take it away.''

A tense hand received the object. ''Shiho's hair tie.'' Yzak said quietly. Would it be wrong if he thanked Dearka for giving him the hair tie? He looked at Dearka, who was giving him a concerned once-over. ''She's helpless with that man- I need to get her back.'' his right hand enclosed the scrunchie in a tight grip.

''I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad and unhelpful news.'' Dearka said, regret deep in his voice. ''I want to find out more on what happened, but I don't have that clearance- and if I don't- sure as heck you don't either.'' He walked over to Yzak's couch, sitting himself down and stretching his legs. ''We need to get ahold of someone who can.''

This was the first time he allowed his emotions to run him over this frequent, neglecting his usual composed state. Yzak barely heard Dearka's voice over the over-active imagination of his, envisioning what was happening to Shiho at this very moment. Yzak didn't care if this kind of worrying was rational. Panic at not knowing gnawed at him, anxious for answers. He was certain that Shiho still cared about her friend, and may not have the strength to fight him off properly. The man might take advantage of that weakness and use it to his favor.

An even bigger issue was the notion that PLANTs might be already planning an infiltration of the school. That's if she was really taken there in the fist place. Innocent or not, with Shiho caught in the mess, there was a very good chance that they would associate her with Vogel and just take her life away on the spot.

A soft object hit him roughly on the face.

''Yzak, I need you here, in reality.'' A disgruntled Dearka held another pillow in his hands, ready to fire.

''What?'' asked Yzak darkly, embarrassed to be hit on the face with such an object. He suppressed his most recent thought; a dream he had, hearing gunfire and holding a bleeding figure in his arms.

''As I said, we need to find someone who can help us.''

Yzak forcefully pondered this, subconsciously taking note of slipping his wrist through the hair-tie. His fingers mindfully tracing the soft fabric. Whoever managed to managed to pull out the tie from it's usual place in Shiho's hair- he had to stop thinking about the possible condition she was in. The disturbing thoughts were unnerving. Even the warm hand Dearka placed on his shoulder had no effect. Yzak felt no concern that it was easy to guess what he was thinking.

''_Sorry Yzak, for a moment I thought something was going on between you two_.'' _Athrun said, while Kira nodded_.

The two may have been joking around at that time, but Yzak surmised he was too blind at the time to notice the truth in those words.

'

Shiho was thankful for her ability to wake up with her eyes closed. She willed herself to ignore the ache in her body. It was as if someone used her body as a chair when she had been knocked out. Her torso was laying on a bed at an odd angle as well, nearly lying on her back; wrists being held together prevented her from doing so. No surprises were to be had when her limbs were found numb.

Continuing to keep her eyes closed, Shiho concentrated on her possible surroundings. The location of where she was at wasn't clear, or even who would want her here. Shiho couldn't fool herself even if she tried. One person was capable of pulling a stupid stunt like this.

A faint draft of wind caressed her face. A split second later from somewhere at her feet, the sound of a door opened and closed. One person had left. Did that mean she was alone? Shiho wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let anyone see she was conscious; however if her eyes stayed closed, she would never get a good idea of what was going on.

Curiosity and the need to survey her surroundings won. Shiho cautiously opened her eyes.

One glance had confirmed her hunch. The room was the size of an average classroom. Straight ahead in her field of vision was a large white board used to display projections. A few desks were pushed against the wall here, along with chairs stacked close to the wall. The deep blue of the carpet muffled the bright lights overhead. Windows beside the white board had the drapes shut. No evidence on the time of day. Close by, an empty chair was poised in front of her. Whoever it was that had just left, was sitting there a few moments ago.

_What now_?

As much as she'd like to get out of there, the only other option was to return to the jail she left behind. She wiggled around on the bed, once she was sure that the room felt empty. The cotton fabric of the dark blue, knee-length prison gown she was to wear was the only thing covering her. Shiho's feet were also bare; no shoes or socks at all. Having just her undergarments and gown, Shiho felt extremely exposed. Like food presented on a cotton table, since her feet were also bound at the ankles.

Aside from being vulnerable like this, the room was not as cold as she'd expected it to be. Stiff neck muscles craned to have a better look around. The room was silent, eerily silent. Hating the pressure on her hands and arms, Shiho rolled herself on her back, and sat up. A large tangle of brown weighed about her shoulders; the hair tie she constantly wore had gone. Her hair acted like a blanket, keeping her upper body warm.

The door slid open, brisk enough that Shiho grew surprised. ''About time.'' A slim, shoulder-length blonde woman walked into the room. Sparkling hazel eyes gazed coldly at her beyond red glasses. Her salmon-coloured suit appeared to be tailored to her figure, complimenting her slender form. A matching purse was clutched between her hands. She arrived alone. ''Shiho Hahnenfuss, I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time.'' her light voice failed to hide the resentment Shiho detected.

''Who are you.'' Shiho wasn't sure if she could handle this woman alone when she was this tied up. It would be stupid of her to think that the room wasn't being watched outside.

The woman smiled, devoid of warmth. ''All you need to know is that I'm Jen. You won't last any longer anyway.'' Jen stepped over to the chair beside Shiho's bed, seating herself gently. Silence wrapped around them. Arms crossed, leaning back on chair, the blonde appeared to be content sending Shiho her stare, as if deep in thought. Too calm for Shiho's taste.

''What do you want with me then?'' Shiho pressed on, wondering if she could talk the woman into pitying her situation. ''I'm already in jail, probably going to die anyway. Why put it off?''

Jen's face contorted into a scowl. The calm attitude had changed so quickly. ''Look at you, all prissy, sitting all high and mighty even dressed like _that_.'' she gestured to Shiho's lack of attire. ''I know all about _you_, yet you don't know anything about me. How fair is that?'' Her body signals further closed itself, as her legs crossed. ''Why did HE have to get you- we don't need you. I don't get why he's still soooo hung up on you.'' As if disgusted at the sight of Shiho, she looked away.

The woman had an air of aristocracy aside from the ditsy attitude. ''Vogel? You're somehow related to Vogel?'' Shiho asked. To add grief, she added, ''Related like, a sister?''

It had the effect she was hoping for. Jen stood up from her chair, scandalized. ''How _dare_ you?'' her high-pitched shriek was too much for Shiho's eardrums. ''What are you, stupid? _ I'm _his _girlfriend_.'' She announced it with such pride that Shiho briefly let out a snort of a laugh. Jen stared at her in a huff. ''You find something funny about that?''

Forcing her face to remain stoic, Shiho nodded slowly. ''Why wouldn't I? I see a girl in front of me, not a woman.''

''You VILE witch, you take that back!'' Red with fury, Jen started towards her with her, fumbling inside her purse. Forgetting her slight amusement at causing the woman's anger, Shiho grew alert. What was inside her bag?

The door slid open again. ''I thought I heard voices.'' Both females turned around. Shiho narrowed her eyes in suspicion, while the blonde returned to a ''delicate demeanor'', swiftly embracing the new arrivals' arm.

''Babe, so glad you're here. This woman's such a pain, do we really need her around?'' The voice had taken on a honey tone that had Shiho wanting to vomit from it's cheesiness.

Fadein Vogel merely smiled at her, slipping his arm from her grasp. ''Jen, I want you to wait outside, okay? I need to talk to this woman alone.'' He ignored her protest, pushing her out the door. The door slid shut and he turned the lock. Shiho felt goosebumps spread up her arms. Her basic instincts told her to remain wary, and keep a safe distance. Impossible, really. ''Shiho, glad to see you're awake.''

''Your girlfriend has such a nice temper.'' commented Shiho flatly. She automatically stiffened as he moved to stand close to her. Shiho's knees tried their hardest to scoot away from him on the opposite side of the bed.

The man shrugged. ''She's not my girlfriend, but she insists on helping me.'' His emerald eyes roved over Shiho's body appreciatively. ''I'll use what I can. Her position as a reporter has effectively decimated your reputation.'' Fadein smiled. A playful strand of light-brown hair rested on his cheek. Shiho remained silent, watching his movements carefully. He in turn contined to smile with ill-concealed pleasure. ''I'm SO so glad to have you here- my men rarely fail if I want to have something.''

Shiho frowned, not recognizing the man in front of her. ''Something? I'm a _something_?'' she repeated. ''You've changed for the worst, Vogel.'' In contrast to his persistence, Shiho was also familiar with his goal-orientated attitude. Her chest clenched at another certain someone with the same trait. Without delay she compressed that thought.

He nodded regally, now standing in front of her. Rather tall, their eyes met, even with Shiho's raised height on the bed. ''I'd have to say for the better.'' Fadein had taken advantage of Shiho's brief lapse of concentration, and was already holding a long strand of her hair in his hand. ''I've grown up, and into a man, Shiho.'' He followed the length of the long strand down past her shoulders. ''A man with... needs.'' The back of his hand briefly grazed Shiho's chest. His eyes grew a shade darker.

A jolt of panic had her throwing herself away from his reach, almost falling off the bed. ''Stay away from me, before I think any less of you.'' Shiho snapped, mustering as much of a threatening stare as she could. ''Though I doubt that's possible.'' She had only achieved in causing him to chuckle in delight, stalking her again to the other side of the bed.

''I'll have much fun with you before we get to work.'' He laughed out loud. Fadein's hand reached for her shoulder, but Shiho moved away again, this time much faster. With a business-like air Fadein stopped and glanced at his watch. ''Oh my, I can't stay for now.'' A different look crossed his face, as he stared at her before he reached the door. ''Open a up a little bit to me, like you did before.'' He said no more, sliding the door shut behind him. Voices were heard, standing outside.

_**However far I escape, I can't have a clean escape**_

_**How far does my past chase after me ?**_

Heart pounding roughly against her chest, Shiho slumped her shoulders. Small relief was all she could get away with for now. Though brief, she knew he would come again. For what, she didn't want to think about. She didn't want any man looking at her like that.

_**I wonder if my past will catch up with me**_

_**And pass before long**_

There was an exception, but it was as farfetched as her chances of getting out unscathed. A moan issued from her lips. _Get a grip on reality, because reality won't make an effort to get a grip on you_. She scolded to herself. Yzak already established his thoughts. His body language also spoke plenty. Frightened, scared, hesitant.

_**Forgive me that I don't tell this to you**_

''_YOU need to get it into your system that you need to ask for help when you're in trouble_!''

_**Please don't ask me any more**_

_**Leave me this way now**_

Shiho gave in one more time, indulging herself in believing he cared. Recollecting the tone of his voice, she could almost say it was true. Having her hands tied behind her back, she settled on resting her cheek against her shoulder for comfort. She let out a deep sigh. Everyone she cared about is safe, and that was all that mattered.

'

''Stop- Yzak, you're walking TOO fast!'' chided Dearka, avoiding a collision between him and an officer. He apologized and continued to pursue his friend, who was quickly excusing himself through the crowded hall. He eventually caught up, as Yzak had paused at a doorway yards away, flanked by two sturdy officers. ''Now what?''

Yzak, who had just received knowledge of Lacus's return, zoomed himself through ZAFT Aprilius headquarters, at the sametime searching for words that could convince the pink-haired idol to listen to him. Slightly out of breath, he took purposeful steps towards the two men, who spotted him already.

''Miss Clyne is not receiving anyone at this time.'' The man on the left said, waving a hand to dismiss Yzak and Dearka.

Not in the mood to mess around (feeling as if time was of the essence), Yzak did not like the idea of resorting to pressure. ''I need to see her, it's important, an emergency.'' he pressed on, trying to keep a steady voice. Dearka nodded earnestly beside him.

The right man shook his head in unison to the other, adding, ''She is on a strict schedule, you'll have to set one up with her secretary on the second floor.''

Dearka tensed beside Yzak, as he felt another wave of annoyance overcome him. Since when did people forget what 'emergency' meant? ''Like I said, it's an _emergency_.'' He wasn't sure if Shiho could afford to have time, or what could be happening right now. Yzak could already spot holes in their protocol where any sinister person could use it to infiltrate without anyone knowing.

''I cannot let you pass, sir. I'm on orders here.''

He'd have enough. Exchanging a glance with Dearka, Yzak casually walked in between them, reaching for the door handles. A strong hand steadily closed over his wrist. The guard looked at him, disturbed. ''I'll have to ask you to leave now peacefully, before we need to resort to force sir.''

Yzak yanked his wrist from the man's grasp, reaching for the handle again, and swerving his wrist out of the way when the guard reached for him again. ''Lacus will know what this _emergency_ is about!'' He reached to pull the handle again, but this time the man was grabbing him by the shoulders, as if to throw him away from the door.

''Sir, I'll have to remove you from the premises, and you'll be escorted away.'' The guard was frustrated now, as Yzak dodged away from him again. He was moving much slower than Yzak, only disadvantage is he is much taller. Near him, scuffles and grunts could be heard.

''Shiho doesn't have TIME for this!'' Yzak raised his voice, in the corner of his eye seeing Dearka holding back the other man who was trying to help his comrade. His body felt detached from his brain already, only acting without really thinking. There was no need to think when he was already so sure of himself. ''LET ME THROUGH ALREADY!''

''I specifically told you, I can't let you through!'' He turned to his comrade, who was still attempting to get through Dearka, ''Call security on these two!'' Yzak rounded on the man behind him, debating on coming back later. The man already retreated and saluted in attention.

''That won't be necessary.'' The door in front of them had opened, and Kira was standing in front of them, with Lacus peering curiously behind him. He was smiling lightly, eyes hinting a bit of concern. ''No need to call security, Lacus wants to see these two herself.''

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hokay! So, Happy Belated Mother's Day (belated, as in almost a week ago)! It's getting down to the wire. Bases are loaded, waiting for just that homerun whack at the ball. Must concentrate! I'm fine with the every-two-weeks update I think. Best regards to everyone out there, and until next time!

Oh my god! Chapter twenty is complete! I must celebrate!

C.A. [May 14,2011]


	21. A Solemn Return

**Disclaimer**: I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention.

* * *

'

**A Solemn Return**

'

Kira didn't see this coming. Even with his amazing sense of instinct, reflexes, and perception, Kira was sure even a fortune teller would think this was all wrong. It seemed that hell itself froze over, and pigs were flying through space in mobile suits. In case he was mistaken... From the time the breathless, gasping, frustrated mass arriving inside Lacus's office was caused by Yzak's concern for Shiho; the woman currently behind many gossip columns and wanted signs since a few hours ago.

The current silence in the room allowed for some time to soak in everything.

-Flashback-

He wasn't quite in the mood for a confrontation today, having returned from Lacus's secret hideaway they were staying at since the bomb implantation days back. Kira however understood that Lacus would refuse to stay in hiding for long, preferring to be a part of the solution rather than a sitting target.

They arrived yesterday. It was then that Kira and Lacus were surprised to hear what happened with Shiho. Everything came as a shock, to say the least. Lacus blantantly refused to believe it. The council had decided that with Lacus's skills with public relations, perhaps she could interrogate Shiho upon her return. The method was an option less violent than the previous idea. Despite being prepared for interviewing the Blue Cosmos activist's accomplice, word reached them that Shiho had escaped.

A new meeting with The Supreme Council was to be had that afternoon. The plan to save the school, rescue hostages, and capture Fadein Vogel was going to be finalized. The council was not going to wait for whatever theatrics the man was going to cook up. Lacus planned to express her desire to participate- political target or not. His job was made to be difficult. To see the fire of determination in her eyes, Kira wouldn't have it any other way.

An hour before their meeting, ruckus from beyond Lacus's office doors were heard, gradually getting louder and more distressed. He was about to call for backup expecting the worst when Lacus stopped him, insisting that the voice belonged to Yzak. Protective instincts in place Kira ensured Lacus was safely behind him before he opened the door. Doing so confirmed that it was Yzak along with Dearka, not too far away, both engaged in a scuffle.

The next minutes came as a blur. Kira couldn't entirely understand it, however it somehow ended with Yzak overturning a coffee table as a reply to the two other security personnel in the room that prompted Lacus to quickly dismiss them. One of them had commented something about Shiho being a disgrace to the Coordinator race. Dearka had then taken it upon himself to usher Yzak to a chair, staying silent. The tanned man had positively grown up since their last interaction back at Orb.

Back when things were a little less complicated than before.

Picking up on Yzak's feelings quicker than he could, Lacus bent down to speak softly. Kira could feel the deep empathy she felt. All three of them knew that Yzak was having trouble asking for help. It was indicative of how much he craved for help by the tightness in his jaw and his flat stare. Without delay she told him she was going to find out what was going on. The three of them were to wait for a while until she came back. Lacus left to the meeting with an air of solemnity.

-End Flashback-

''When it concerns a woman, I'd expect you two to know how it feels. I want to make sure... Acting like this for her sake is still logical isn't it? Does this make me look pathetic?'' Yzak grasped his platinum locks, tugging them exasperatedly.

Kira blanched at the sudden question. He exchanged a weary stare with Dearka who didn't appear at all fazed by his friend's question. They had both listened to Yzak speaking himself hoarse about Shiho. Never have they heard him sound so... _human_ before; tinged with the uncertainties. The Yzak they were most familiar with was indeed head-strong, strong-willed, and entirely sure of himself; this Yzak had a bit more of an edge to his aura, along with some out-of-place confusion.

He gaped at the man sitting down, patiently waiting for the answer to his question. Kira never thought he'd see the day Yzak would ask something so, so- well fuck him, there weren't even any words to describe this phenomenon.

''Course we do,Kira can relate. If Miriallia were in danger, I'd burst in here right now like you did, trying to figure out what to do next.'' Dearka answered, rather cautiously, at the same time nudging Kira to reply as well. Both of their expressions were hidden from Yzak's direct stare, as his head was between his hands.

''If you're talking about caring for a woman, then I obviously know about feelings. You're the type that makes me question if YOU do know what you're saying. Something tells me that if you need our opinion on the logic of your emotions, then you're doing this for the wrong reasons. Does it matter that you may look pathetic?'' Kira added, feeling weary. Being obliged to comfort this person he barely spoke to personally was a little uncomfortable, but still felt duty to reply honestly, to clear some of Yzak's cluttered mind. ''Sorry-'' he followed hastily, ''I still don't buy how you're being wishy-washy right now Yzak.''

Dearka raised his eyebrows at Kira, who gave him a look of innocence mouthing ''what?''. Kira was spared the burden of replying as the doors to Lacus's office opened, the female whom the room belonged to entering. The heavy rise and fall of her chest and bright and alert eyes matched the breathless tone of her voice; she had something on her mind.

''The Supreme Council wouldn't allow for my participation. The whole assembly ordered me out of the room while they discussed the final preparations. I protested as much as I could, but my only chance is to wait outside to see if someone will fill me in.'' she hovered over Yzak regrettably, as if it were her fault. Lacus gently sat herself down behind her desk, still studying Yzak carefully. Feeling the need to reassure her that this was one of the things that were out of her control, Kira placed a light hand on her shoulder. Her soft eyes stared woefully back at him.

He couldn't believe Yzak's intentions (guilt was foremost on his mind, even after his story), Yet... If Yzak really felt something for Shiho aside from guilt, then Kira could definitely understand the state of mind the guy was at. Yzak's remorse for ignoring Shiho for so long shouldn't be the only reason for the desperation; he had to give Yzak more credit than that. Lacus believing Shiho's innocence so adamantly also had Kira second-guessing his judgement. His mind more numb than usual, Kira forced a smile down the ethereal female beside him who huffed in disappointment.

''We will find a way to gather some information.'' he said, wanting to believe his own words. Kira had never felt so fortunate in his predicament with Lacus, together in a seemingly secure relationship.

''And at the moment we do know, all we need to do is figure out a plan.'' Dearka replied, his face written with constant concern. At least Dearka was there to help his best friend. When was the last time him and Athrun had spent time together lately? They were too busy with everything else, honestly.

Silence permeated the room slowly but Lacus again delayed it's inevitability. ''Yzak,'' she began cautiously, and a slightly-more composed fellow looked up upon the use of his name. ''You don't merely want to save Shiho because she helped you retain your innocence?''

''No.'' came the flat reply. That was one curious question out of Kira's head.

Lacus surveyed him for another second to see if Yzak was annoyed. ''I'm glad then.''

Surprised at her response, the other three in the room exchanged glances.

_Knock Knock Knock_.

Three precisely-timed raps on the door beheld their attention. A nod from Lacus prompted Dearka to hurry and open the door and kick out the unwanted figure who was disrupting their conversation. Their wariness was abated as they recognized Athrun walking through the threshold wearing a sober expression.

''About time.'' said Kira brightly, elated. The male so distraught became surprised when the navy-haired figure smiled lightly at them all. In eager strides he walked to where the group were seated or standing. From the corner of Kira's eye he saw Lacus send him a heart-warming smile. He was no fool; he'd be branded as an idiot by Cagalli if she'd heard thoughts about unfounded ideations where Athrun still harbored feelings for the pin-haired woman.

''Athrun, what are you doing here?'' asked Dearka, voicing out what they were all wondering. ''I doubted you were up to visiting the ZAFT base for a leisurely chat.'' Kira noted the accusatory note lacking in his voice.

They spent a short while listening to Athrun's reports on Orb activity directed by Cagalli following the recent events. Cagalli had strictly ordered all third-rate projects to be pending and to place the full-on investigation regarding possible terrorist attacks and operations in priority. Athrun highlighted the fact that the woman appeared to be envigorated by the entire thing, and has also commanded Kisaka to make possible (albeit with extreme hesitation but bending towards the temptation) repairs to her redesigned armored unit.

Kira placed a mental note to make Athrun re-calibrate the machine so it would be unfit for her use. Better yet, re-calibrate it so that no one could operate or fix the piece of metal.

''The woman feels terrible, really. She blames herself for providing any kind of opportunity for Vogel, and pretty much things she owes a... service. Being that she can't leave her people, well...'' Athrun shifted uneasily. ''I'm her proxy mule, to tell you the truth. Cagalli sent me immediately when our private correspondence here informed us that a siege-like plan is set for tomorrow.'' finished Athrun slowly, turning his attention to Yzak, who as Kira noted, was hyper-perceptive to any slight mention regarding the girl. Like a highly-trained retriever taught to perk up at the sound of a bell chime or a gun shot.

Yzak was on his feet, paying rapt attention to Athrun's every move. The sudden act made Athrun smile again slightly. ''Did they mention when or how? Take prisoners, or kill all?'' blurted out Yzak in a rush. His eyes glittered dangerously. Athrun held out his palms in a placating manner.

''Sorry Yzak, our informant wasn't allowed into the meeting.'' his brows furrowed. ''They're heavily sensitive about rats snooping around in ZAFT Aprilius base after this happened. I figured Lacus would know.'' Kira sympathized for the discouraged expression on Yzak's face. Athrun noticed as well. ''No need to ask you guys... I've seen you all look much better than this.''

''Lacus wasn't allowed to get involved this time, and I assume it'll be hard to convince someone to tell us what will happen. People are tight-lipped about this all.'' Kira glanced pointedly at the anxious Yzak. ''It's clear as day that the children and teachers will be under their care, but Shiho's still a captive and now a fugitive.'' Yzak stared back at him blankly. ''There's no other moves for us to make at this point.''

Dearka cursed under his breath. Kira had seen on occassion, Shiho in Dearka's company. A close camraderie surely blossomed between those two as well.

The newcomer wasn't perturbed. In fact, Athrun appeared puzzled. ''Tight-lipped?'' he repeated thoughtfully. ''I reckon if people were under orders not to discuss things, then Yzak your mother would be following the rules very carefully wouldn't she?''

''What do you mean?'' Ezaria's son queried, half-interested. ''You've met her many times, she's really strict about following orders.'' Yzak huffed, still sour about his last encounter with his mother. ''I could see her just itching to disown me the only time I raised my voice at her.''

Further perplexed, Athrun sat on the coffee table Yzak attacked hours ago. ''If she was mad at you like you say, then she's crazy to tell me about the rescue operation and to pass to you that information.'' A pleased grin was due to Yzak's stunned face. All of them bent closer to Athrun, as if hearing him wrong.

Lacus barely contained her excitement, and clapped her hands. ''Athrun, you don't know how great this is!''

''My own mother told you to pass that on?'' said Yzak, in disbelief and a tinge of indignance. ''She really has lost all the screws in her head.''

Dearka grasped his shoulder. ''Take it as a sign that she's letting you do what you want.'' He smirked. ''Congratulations, you're still a momma's boy.'' He ducked as Yzak aimed a fisting-jab to the side of his head.

Kira too, shared a relieved look with Lacus. It's not against the rule books to save one more person from injustice. He arose from his position beside Lacus. As soon as their heads would begin to brainstorm, coffee was going to be a necessity in the long run.

'

The siege was set for eleven in the morning. Time-wise it was awkward, decided by their assumption when the school would be under the most lax security. An estimated thirty armed stealth soldiers were to infiltrate straight into where the hostages are kept (West side of the school grounds), stifling any enemy in sight before the alarm could be sounded. The only room large enough to accomodate the prisoners and their watch will have to be the gymnasium. The cafeteria, although the same size as the gymnasium would most-likely be for Vogel's private use for his men. Body count expected from the opposing party was sixty to ninety percent. Athrun grudgingly admitted having heard from Ezaria, the Council didn't have a clue how trained this particular group of Blue Cosmos terrorists were. Weapons listed could potentially be ranging from a simple close-range hand-held weapon, to a long-range weapon designed to obliterate buildings.

With the Blue Cosmos having blunt disregard for their own lives, the casulaties expected on their side was a minimum of thirty-five percent.

Yzak swirled the coffee in his cup. There was the rescue team composed of the finest ZAFT soldiers heading in. Technically they weren't going to be alone dealing with the whole lot. Hours ago Yzak interrupted the conversation to ask again if they were willing to put their lives on the line for this cause. Dearka and Athrun automatically confirmed; Kira, after a supportive smile from Lacus, also gave his yes. At this, he could only mutter a 'thank you' in gratitude. Heck, he wasn't forcing their participation.

Listening to the statistics and capabilities of the enemy, Yzak's uncertainty resurfaced. Was he willing to risk three other people with him to rescue Shiho? He wasn't by all means a best friend to Athrun or Kira; Yzak couldn't even merit himself a close friend to those two, only Dearka fit the label correctly. Seeing Lacus exchange tender looks with Kira- the couple were like milk and cereal. Then Cagalli and Athrun; the woman could really lose it on him if anything happened to her boyfriend. Finally, Dearka and Miriallia. Inspite of infrequent disagreements, those two had the uncontrollable levels of heated passion that could make even Yzak blush. Dead or maimed in battle, Athrun would never forgive Yzak for causing Cagalli any sort of pain (the same could be said for the previous couples mentioned).

Could he really ask them to waste time and effort for this cause?

Dearka had been standing up, pointing on a blue-print of the school they had managed to print out from snooping around Lacus's computer system. Athrun was furrowing his brows soaking in the idea next to Kira. Lacus had pulled her eyes away from the pad of paper on her lap, a check-list of the equipment they'd need.

''Hey, I just really have to ask you this question.'' he began, and all four people stopped to look at him. ''I've asked you many times before.'' Yzak calmly met each of their gaze, trying not to stare his companions down by habit. The thought of doing everything by himself made him a little nervous. ''I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do, or do this out of pity. With careful planning, I can handle this myself.'' he paused, finding his cheeks flushing with sudden heat, mumbling the next words. ''I don't like the idea of making a woman cry because of something that happened to you.''

To the far left of his peripheral Lacus smiled warmly at him, managing to further add to his facial flush, now travelling to his collar. He suddenly felt his head lunge forward, yelping in objection. Dearka had come up behind him, cuffing him behind his head. ''You're an idiot, Jule.'' Dearka said angrily, resuming his kneeling position at the coffee table. ''Since when have you become such a woman, worrying about something that we've been doing for YEARS?''

Athrun laughed, then raised his eyebrows. ''Am I ought to feel touched or offended? Thanks for caring and all Yzak, but do you gather that we're pansys, an easy Blue Cosmos meal?'' He lounged on the chair he sat on, examining Yzak. ''Just exactly how low is your opinion of me?''

Yzak felt indignant at their ridicule. ''Fine, fine! Only making sure here.'' Ridicule for concern for their well-being was really out of his character. Boy, that was a box he shouldn't open. Yzak understood that he's way out of character lately- so why not take the extra step further? He wanted to laugh. Tomorrow they'll expect him to take ballet lessons, just to complete the picture.

''We all know you're good, Yzak.'' came Kira. He too was giving Yzak a look of appraisal. ''Come on, no one's that good. Don't be an arrogant jerk and let us help already. If you don't want us to help for your sake, then we'll do it for Shiho's.'' he flashed a swift smile. ''All the same, thanks for worrying.''

Usually cold and unyielding, Yzak felt a rush of gratitude (for the first time) for Kira. They were all willing to help; every one of them. He couldn't ask for anything better. From the moment they had left Vogel's mansion after the interview, he wanted the man to eat dirt (or any other unsavoury items, he really didn't care). The man was going to pay for all the insanity he caused- humiliation, confusion, remaining suspicious of the harmless.

''Hey, Dearka.'' said Athrun thoughtfully, briefly interrupting a discussion on the equipment they needed, having checked his watch. ''Isn't it late? S'not my business, but aren't you meeting up with Miriallia somewhere fifteen minutes ago?''

The man in question toppled his chair over in alarm, standing upright, face twisted in slight horror. ''O-oh my god, Miriallia.'' Dearka breathed. The blond then provided a few minute's amusement, apologizing profusely to his cell-phone, no doubt to Miriallia.

'

_Are men really such pigs_?

Shiho barely escaped another feel-up attempt by bombarding him with many questions. She had come to the conclusion that A: He must be really stupid to fall for such a ploy, or B: Vogel's choosing to stay true to his narcissistic nature. In brutal honesty, Shiho was no great conversationalist. What she lacked there was made up for sheer will and determination to compel people.

Chats (brief or lingering) with Fadein further aided Shiho to locate his weaknesses, aside from the given hatred towards Coordinators, were tactless, misguidedness, and obsessive. More than one occassion did Fadein revealed to her that they had quick-start incendiaries, golf-ball-sized balls that burst into fireballs once in contact with anything or anyone, hidden in shelves somewhere within the cafeteria. There was also a couple of large tanks equipped with short-ranged machine guns, mounted with three-hundred and sixty degree bazookas. During another talk he mentioned for Shiho not to attempt an escape through the rooftops. He had ten armed men keeping watch at all times.

Of course, there may have been some sense into the man as he kept a stiff regime over her security. At least he didn't underestimate her.

Normally Shiho wouldn't waste any time remembering every single detail of their encounters, but thanks to Jenette Bains, the curtains to the windows remained shut, again refusing Shiho the privilege to properly ascertain the time. Jen herself was banned from coming near Shiho, owing to the discernible jealousy. Shiho couldn't less who she was pissing off. The situation was as screwed up as it gets. When the handcuffs began to cut into her wrists from the awkward position behind her back, they placed them in front of her instead, with the threat to hurt a hostage if she were to cause trouble.

Resorting to human cruelty was becoming too old of a 'bad-guy' trick for Shiho's taste.

A couple of brisk knocks before Fadein himself breezed into the room, in the usual airy, eccentric manner. Not quite an hour since his past visit, and already her 'host' returned. Wearing a navy-blue suit ensemble, Vogel fit the 'spoiled aristocrat' character to a T, than the leader of a group of radical individuals.

''Don't you have people to terrorize?'' muttered Shiho sarcastically, pondering the idea that Vogel may be purposefully checking in so often to annoy the life out of her. She heard movement from behind, and spotted her other armed watchman, sending him a hateful glare. ''Kill me if you've got nothing else to do.'' she challenged, amused by her own daring.

Fadein waved a cheeky finger. ''As long as it takes to prove to you that you were wrong all this time, and that I am the better man for you.''

Shiho gaped in disbelief. ''Wh-what, you're still on that after all this time? You are dilusional. There's nothing between Yzak and I.'' she felt bile within her esophagus at that admission. ''Get rid of me.'' The children and school faculty were surely going to have help any time soon. If she were to return to ZAFT, no doubt she'd have the one-way trip to prison again. _I'd rather not, when there are too many things to think about_.

''You're joking- I don't intend to harm you.'' Fadein moved in closer again, causing Shiho to sit upright and tense on the chair she rested on. ''Come now, Shiho- I've got great use for you.'' he smiled widely. ''You get to help me get rid of the people I have tomorrow, in front of all those watching media cameras.''

His words froze her on the spot. ''Get rid of the people?'' Shiho repeated in a low voice. Her stomach dropped, knowing what he meant, face white-washed and throat dry. Recalling the boy she was familiar with, Shiho felt dismayed. ''Fadein... They're only children!'' she gasped, getting up to face him squarely in the eye. There she found no hints of fear or hesitation. ''Listen to yourself- you're not making any sense anymore.''

Fadein rounded on her, laughter coated with bile. ''Lecturing me about children- don't be a hippocrite, Shiho. You were still a child when you joined ZAFT-no wait, you wished to join earlier!'' he pointed an accusing finger to her face. ''These 'children' aren't that any younger. Desensitivity to violence really does have it's grey areas don't it?'' With fake innocence he cocked his head to the right, and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Shiho ducked away, chest heaving angrily. The hardships she'd seen from families in the past, and the trauma they try to persevere through is still fresh in Shiho's mind. Days from now, would parents be mourning for the death of their loved ones again? ''I'll let you have me, if you let those children go.'' said Shiho desperately.

The man contemplated this for a second, the next smiling sweetly. ''I can have you anytime I want.'' he said silkily.

''You can't kill anyone else! I won't let you!'' snapped Shiho, tugging at her wrists cuffed together forcefully. Vogel's glanced at her struggles nonchalantly.

The smile fell from his face, developing into a scowl. ''As much as I'd LOVE to see you try, it is futile. My mole in the ZAFT Aprilius base tells me that a rescue mission is set for tomorrow at eleven. If I get rid of the hostages, there'd be no need for the soldiers to force themselves into this place.'' he scowled further. ''Don't think they'll be coming for you.'' Fadein added angrily. ''Your safest place to be is with me.''

The children and school staff were to be rescued, unfortunately the planned element of surprise was gone. She lay deaf to his comments; no expectations lead to no disappointments. ''ZAFT will still try to invade this place whether it has hostages or NOT.'' emphasized Shiho, at the absurd logic. She tried another tactic, forcing her voice to become a little 'sweeter', or turn on her 'charms' (again nonsensical), as Dearka would say. ''How about you run now, leave all this behind, and take me with you?''

This time Fadein really gave this thought, but again shook his head. ''Lovely idea sweetie and I'd consider it, I really would, only I promised the Blue Cosmos bigwigs that they'd have a big show, broadcasted all over the news. Once that's done, I'll be greatly rewarded for my job well-done.'' he beamed happily.

_So there is another man pulling Fadein's strings_. Shiho frowned at the offending happy face. ''Let me guess, you're going to have me sit at the sidelines, watching as you create this big show in order to inflate your over-larged ego?''

''Oh no, no, no.'' he waggled a teasing finger again. ''My Shiho will be right up there, front and center within my ranks, so that everyone will see where you truly stand. The cameras simply adore you.'' Vogel paused, leaning in to whisper into Shiho's ear. ''I'm sure Yzak Jule will finally understand where your true heart lies.''

Shiho's stomach fell again, at hearing Yzak's name, having not thought about him successfully for quite some time. She summoned her mask to slide into place and face him again, nose inches away from his. ''That's all then?'' Shiho felt simmering anger; at the same time she was aware of exhaustion taking over, from the quick changes of emotion. ''All this planning, this terrorizing, attention-seeking, is all because of some rich, spoiled brat wanting what he has trouble attaining all on his own?''

Fadein's hand twitched as if itching to strike, but thought better of it. Instead he donned a mischievous glint in his eyes. ''Revenge for Naturals too, sweetie.'' On a whim he tugged on the hem of Shiho's prison gown, making it fall several inches South. He laughed as Shiho gasped, pulling away from him, barely managing to save the dignity of her cleavage. ''Be careful of what you say. Next time I'll have you running naked, and you can't blame me for anything I'll do to you later.''

Another laugh, and he removed himself from the room, slamming the door closed.

A shudder coursed through her body as she could only think of one word to describe him- mental. Inwardly she groaned. Growing weary of life this early wasn't normal. Pushing onwards is strenuous. Often Shiho hoped that she woke up, finding that this was a harmless nightmare.

Shiho sent a furtive stare at the guard in the room; the man gave no indication of ever hearing a thing. Fuming, she threw herself back onto the chair, conflicts running furiously through her head. Fadein wanted her to stay and watch the massacre he's planned. Shiho dearly wanted to find a way to escape; certainly she had enough information from him that there may be a small percent chance of escaping if Shiho was released from her 'cage'. If she did manage to run, where will she go? She COULD run for it, however leaving the hostages behind was not something Shiho is willing to allow. Hero act or not, now that the 'surprise rescue' isn't a surprise any longer, so she may be the only sole person who can make things happen, being the 'inside man'.

Self preservation was so overrated.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: -Sneaks herself back in her computer chair- Okay. Erm, hello! Sorry, I just made it past a hurdle I found difficult to type, not to mention my very long break...-sheepish- I've returned; filled up on work, enjoyed a summer break, and am now currently planning to redecorate my room! Why am I telling you this? Because... erm... I deemed it so, yes. I apologize for any shortcomings on this chapter; my strive to finish this has been rejuvenated though, so I'll continue working, and you all continue reading!

Again, thanks for reading, it's always a pleasure to post.

C.A. [August 17, 2011]


	22. School Is Back In Session

**Disclaimer: **I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other franchise that I fail to mention.

**Insert Song**: The Scientist - Coldplay

* * *

'

_''Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are''_

'

**School Is Back In Session**

'

''Have you seen my timed-smoking incendiaries?''

''I don't have any in my pocket, you can check yourself Dearka.''

''Lacus says she'll be keeping watch of our progress through a tracking device attached to our wrist watches.''

''Are we able to see how close we are to each other?''

''For a fifty meter radius you'll be able to get a small dot-like signal of whoever one of us is within that area.'' Kira adjusted the straps to his gloves, tightening the clasps at the wrists. He then turned his attention to his footwear, tightening his laces as well and slid a miniature handgun into his right boot. Surely nothing was forgotten. Feeling prepared, Kira turned to the other three figures beside him, all dressed in the same disguise; a ZAFT stealth ensemble.

Athrun had been silent for the past ten minutes, his last comment touching upon how long it had been since he had donned a ZAFT uniform. Indeed seeing him wear it gave the group major feelings of deja vu. As he stared down at the scene before them from their watch at a small hill, nobody could mistake the controlled demeanor from him. The same couldn't be said for the platinum-haired guy next to him.

Yzak fought hard to quell the conspicuous adrenaline looming from an oncoming battle. It was something he grew accustomed to from years of experience. Today it would prove difficult to restrain himself. No matter how close he'd slip, he must always try to _immobilize_, not shoot to kill. Yzak's mind begun to consider ''exceptions'', so he turned hastily to Dearka for a distraction. ''Is Miriallia okay with you leaving her alone again Dearka?''

Dearka never failed to show surprise when Yzak enquires about his girlfriend's well-being. He had finished adding extra exploding ammunition to his pants pocket then turned to Yzak. ''She said she'll be okay, she had other things to do.''

The navy-haired male leaned in closer, waggling his eyebrows. ''Why so, Elthman? Did you promise you'll make it up to her like you did last night?'' he teased.

Blooming a brilliant shade of pink to his face, Dearka snapped a retort. ''I-I did NOT have to resort to that. Stop getting your mind in the gutter, Athrun.'' he added, making Athrun chuckle at his expense.

Being the most romantically advanced in their team, Yzak reckoned Athrun had the privilege to mouth off innuendos left, right, and center. The guy just had to make sure he didn't say anything that would upset his girlfriend's brother who is standing conveniently nearby.

Sweeping his eyes over the area again, verifying the presence of Blue Cosmos soldiers watching the second-floor rooftop. Yzak spotted some movement below approaching from the South, recognizing the uniforms. ''Quiet you two.'' he hissed at Dearka and Athrun, who ceased their conversation abruptly to follow his gaze. Kira also paid close attention to the group of about thirty soldiers marching to a halt in front of the school's massively tall, high-voltage, concrete fence. Figures were moving towards a key-pad lock system.

They only had a few minutes to get down from their perch atop the hill and join the team as they would enter the gate silently. Dearka and Yzak led the way downhill, feeling small twigs and leaves whip past their feet. Kira and Athrun weren't too far behind, darting to and fro in the shadows. The only evidence of their movement was the rustle of leaves as they ran. As agile as a gentle breeze they made it down the bottom just in time to see the gates squeak open. Bursting out from behind the tree trunks they flattened themselves to the wall hidden in the shadows of foliage, waiting for the right moment. Nodding to each other, the four then waited until the last people from the ZAFT team entered, taking extra care to not make as much noise and entering behind them.

More squeaking and the gates slid themselves shut.

In a split-second their small group threw themselves behind a large storage box made of fragrant cedar wood. There they were partly concealed by some stacked chests filled with ammunition. They took time to survey their surroundings. The other team too, was on high alert, guns pointed in every direction. They used the service entrance where supplies were delivered to the school, therefore many large objects were covered in tarp, or inside the storage boxes identical to the ones Yzak and his group were hiding behind. In addition to those items mentioned, there was also four heavily-armored tanks, two flanking each side of the pathway towards the school.

The space formerly used for education is now a warehouse for illegally smuggled-in weapons and second-rate terrorists.

Yzak guessed the tanks were made from titanium, judging by how the grey paint on the machine's body had a dull sheen. A lengthy cannon mounted atop the tanks had a five-inch in diameter nozzle each.

''Do you guys feel that something's not right?'' whispered Dearka, from somewhere to his left. ''You'd think there would be at least a patrol guard roaming the grounds. This is too lax.''

''You're right.'' agreed Kira, furrowing his eyebrows. ''The team out there can feel it too.'' He was right; the troop ahead of them just froze, studying their surroundings.

''Hey, do you hear that?'' asked Athrun, also keeping still.

''You're hearing the troop whispering, Athrun.'' replied Kira.

Athrun shook his head. ''No, listen. It sounds like there's a rumbling sound somewhere around the corner.'' he exchanged uneasy looks with Yzak. ''I don't like this. Keep a lookout around us.''

A moment's pause. Neither the ZAFT troop, or Yzak's team spoke or moved, until they could get their bearings. Time was of the essence; if they didn't move soon, the higher the chance that their presence would be known. So far, their only company was the rustling trees beyond the gates.

Static from a microphone being turned on shattered the half-silence. The school had their speakers on all over the place. What now?

''Welcome ZAFT forces.''

Yzak recognized the voice that annoyed him to no end. ''That voice is Vogel.'' he shot at the other three, gritting his teeth. ''The hell-how'd he know?'' A further assortment of well-chosen profanities rushed through Yzak's head. By the flabbergasted expressions of the others, they too hadn't relied upon the man to be much of a thinker; the rescue team's element of surprise diminished, captured; only 'they' remained undiscovered.

''This isn't good.'' replied Dearka. His tanned face contorted into a scowl of pure dislike.

The speakers mounted on lamp posts released more static and Vogel's teasing voice filled the air. ''You're two minutes late, we really expected you to come on time.'' a chuckle. ''You're to drop your weapons here and after doing so you're to hold your hands up high or the hostages will have their fate sealed by your inability to follow instructions.'' a pause. ''My men will see to it that you do.''

A brief shock and surprise made Yzak jump, as the storage box they were hiding behind began to shake. Something was moving inside and beyond it. ''There were the soldiers hiding inside these things.'' Yzak stated the obvious, as they spotted shadows leaving the box and the other boxes to surround the ZAFT forces, who were stuck in the middle with nowhere to go, with no point in running. Shock and surprised mirroring Yzak's. From their vantage point closest to the gate they came through, they were safer there, as many more Blue Cosmos soldiers emerged from their various hiding spots, all pointing their weapons at the intruders. The tanks too, came to life, threatening and intimidating even from afar.

The whole situation just did a one-eighty. It was as dire as it gets. The operation had been kept quite secret that no back-ups had been made.

His underwear being excessively tight today was the least of Yzak's worries.

Four spotlights, even with the daytime light pointed at the now-closely-knit soldiers, hands raised, highly-tense, and unwilling. Many chose to remain with their weapon. There was a number of small scuffles, and warning shots were fired. Tempers flared. ''Drop ALL of it I said, or live with the blood of many children in your hands.'' repeated Vogel, forcing the last few reluctant soldiers to surrender their possessions. And then, the shuffling sounds of movement ceased. No one dared breathe too loudly. All wondered what was to happen next. Will they all be shot to death by the remaining men WITH guns?

If they were, absolutely no one was going down without a fight.

''Good.'' The speaker voice drawled a minute later. ''Before I end your miserable existence, I'd like to show you something.'' he let out a hearty chuckle. ''Come, come, follow the trail beside the school to the tracking field. You'll see what I mean. We'll have a little bit of fun.''

Blue Cosmos supporters dressed in deep blue attempted to coerce the ZAFT troop, but met with much resistance. A heavily-annoyed Vogel threatened to decapitate a school staff member causing compliance, the team shuffling their feet and staring about them mutinously. Each step caused dust particles to rise about.

''We're the only people these men can rely on.'' said Athrun tersely. The four were stalking along, amidst random bits of foliage and equipment. Extra percautions are now taken. ''If those men out there are following their training, then right now they should be searching for a way to return to their mission, as we learned back then.''

''Oh they're trying. The hardest they'd have to overcome is how to get past Vogel's stupid tactic of using hostages.'' grumbled Yzak. He observed the wary group making their way to the tracking field. ''The group needs a diversion.''

''We need to come up with it fast.'' hissed Dearka.

Kira, Yzak noticed, was very uncomfortable. He shot the brunette a query stare causing the male to express deep remorse. ''Yzak you do comprehend that if our distraction fails to free those men, our duty's primary objective will be to rescue everyone else.''

'

_''I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I've set you apart''_

'

Kira then squeezed Yzak's shoulder once with his right hand. Discerning the possible change in plans, Dearka and Athrun also turned to Yzak, worried.

Their neverending show of sensitivity towards him continuously made him conscious of how lucky he was. Not once have they made him regret in placing confidence in them. They were, as always, in the right. Selfish decisions on his part are not tolerated. ''That's what we have to do, there's no other option.'' he agreed, stiffening his resolve. In the same thought he speculated in their thoughts regarding his feelings towards Shiho and the impression his current self was giving them. Can he assume they correctly perceived how he felt? ''One life cannot take the place of many.''

The company halted alongside them. Ahead, a vast expanse of green lay before them framing two groups of figures settled on the field and the source of the rumbling noise was answered. Shouts of outrage filled their ears. In the middle of the field were a sullen group of closely-huddled boys and girls ages fourteen and below, accompanied by their agitated teachers. Surrounding them were twenty or so fully-armed men. A much smaller group consisting of four more Blue Cosmos soldiers stood flanking a man superbly dressed, a microphone in his hands. The arrogance in his posture made Fadein Vogel easy to identify.

To their dismay, Shiho was no where in sight.

Spotting the ZAFT rescue team, the hostages began talking at once so alarmingly loud that Fadein ordered more men shoot warnings into the air. Feeling the tension from his companions as well, recognized that the atmosphere was at it's breaking-point. The point of where the last tendrils of control were snapping, thread-by-thread until all hell broke loose. Time was ticking, there was only once chance to do this. No one knew what Fadein planned. The captive ZAFT forces also showed signs of tumult.

''Before the show starts, I want you all to welcome a few 'chosen' guests to film this exciting victory and impressive achievement. The whole event will be broadcast throughout the entire nations.'' the smug tone itched many tempers, and Fadein paused to answer a particular shout. ''I'm broadcasting to the PLANTs, of course! Didn't I just say 'nations'? For a Coordinator, you're not the sharpest pencil in the box.'' he chided pleasantly, causing hearty sniggers amongst his men.

Yzak withdrew his eyes from the sight, and turned to the others now crouching low to hear what he had to say. ''Forget what this man is talking about- this time isn't used for listening to him talk about some crap he finds interesting.'' he met the approving eyes of Athrun. ''If we distract him while he's endlessly talking, this is the time to act.''

''Now let's meet the lucky four journalists to broadcast this most memorable milestone in Blue Cosmos history!''

All three of them ignored the voice booming loudly over their ears. ''Crap we need to do this quickly.'' whispered Kira urgently, staring wildly about them to ensure that the coast was clear. ''Athrun, you and I will take the side with the men surrounding the ZAFT soldiers.'' he turned to Yzak, ''Yzak, I need you and Dearka- since you two can reach each other's moves easily- to reach the hostages and make sure to avoid having them harmed.'' he sighed heavily. ''I understand Lacus wishes to avoid a growing body count, but sometimes I can tell it can't be helped.''

The weight of the responsibility was heavy on each of their heads. Nevertheless, emboldened by Kira's trust that he could keep people safe, he reached into his pocket to pull out his weapon. Dearka next to him however, was staring woodenly at the scene beyond their hiding place of rejected tank parts. ''Dearka?'' Yzak tapped his friend's shoulder, following his stare. Athrun and Kira also stopped their preparations to see what was happening.

''M-Miriallia's there.'' was all Dearka could croak out, as though he were afraid to breathe. His tanned face had it's turn to grow a shade lighter.

True enough, the familiar face of Miriallia was marching behind the three journalists before her, dressed in casual brown slacks, and a grey dress shirt. Alarmed as well, Yzak kept a warning hand to keep Dearka at bay, whom wanted nothing more than to break out from behind their hiding place and grab the woman away from the line of fire. Kira, also the woman's friend was in shocked disbelief. First the mission was duped, now you add Miriallia to the fray?

''Well that's just fucked up.'' muttered Athrun, rubbing his templed furiously. ''What IS she doing there?'' he demanded to no one. Dearka beside him was visibly itching to run, to do something, anything. Yzak gripped him tighter. The lovesick puppy now needed to be watched extra-carefully, just in case he did something rash.

Kira re-composed himself. He held out a hand to silence everyone, watching Miriallia carefully as she crossed the field to mount the camera alongside the others at a good angle. Miriallia, the resourceful woman she was, had to have a good reason to be there and a Blue Cosmos supporter is not one of them.

Then, Miriallia abruptly ceased walking, surprise donned on her face. Playfully embarrassed, she waved a hand carelessly, ignoring the impatient Blue Cosmos soldier closest to hers. Her head then tilted to the ground, staring wildly about her feet. In the distance, they heard her say, ''Whoops, I'll need these batteries.'' She placed her camera to the side, picking up batteries as she went. As she did so, Yzak couldn't help but notice that Miriallia bent down much lower than she should have.

Athrun too, noticed this. ''Hey... Those aren't batteries.'' his eyes widened in recognition. ''Good grief, she's crazy. I think I know where your timed-smoking incendiaries went, Dearka.'' He glanced at her boyfriend, who was unblinkingly watching.

Yzak was difficult to convince until Miriallia shoved a 'battery' into the ground with a hasty hand. She shoved a couple more while she pretended to scan the ground for any other 'batteries' she may have dropped. Recognizing the use of the items, Yzak smirked. He believed in Athrun's hunch. ''She's shoving them into the ground. Clever girl.''

Dearka glared at him as if he insulted Miriallia on purpose. ''You idiot, she's SUPPOSED to be in the hotel, SAFE like we talked about.'' he snapped angrily, whipping back to watch Miriallia finally straighten herself, pick up her camera, and head towards to where the other three journalists were already positioned, three feet away from Fadein Vogel.

Surprising them all, Miriallia feigned another 'battery drop', this time-

-right in front of Vogel himself.

''Smart Miriallia.'' Kira whispered, smiling lightly, all worries gone. ''Look, all the other ZAFT soldiers noticed her drop it, but the Blue Cosmos soldiers didn't really take notice.'' he pointed out, more relaxed than a few moments ago. They all watched her briskly bury the incendiaries (five of them) a foot away from Vogel, proceeding to stand up, and grab her camera. Miriallia hoised the camera onto her shoulders, apologizing briefly to Vogel, before turning to the audience, the Coordinators being detained watching her warily.

''Sorry, everyone. I was merely explaining to Mr. Vogel here that I almost lost my full-supply of batteries; It will only be about FIVE MINUTES before I have to use a new one.'' then brazenly (which made Dearka flinch), she made eye contact with a few of the ZAFT soldiers, and gave a single curt nod. Beside her, Vogel laughed.

Yzak frowned at the man's display of gaiety. ''The dumbass doesn't suspect her much because she's a natural.'' he added in an undertone, ''until the incendiaries go off.'' Turning towards the other three again, they regrouped, the game-plan changing once again. ''Okay, so we have extra distractions.''

''Great, we can use that to our advantage. The rate of survival will be higher, so we might be able to save them all.'' added Kira, much more focused than he was moments ago. ''When the five minutes is in, those bombs explode; everyone else will be disoriented, but hopefully not our people out there. They'll start to run, and we'll provide cover and back-up while they get their things. The smoke will only cloud the vision for a maximum of three minutes.''

''I'm going with you.'' came Dearka bluntly, facing Yzak. ''Look, Yzak, I'm sorry, but I have to do-''

A hand raised to stop him. Yzak didn't need an explanation. Somehow, even through this calamity he could sympathize with Dearka and his determination. One might say Yzak could almost _relate_ to the condition. Besides, he could work with Athrun. This was much preferable to working with a distracted Dearka. With Dearka where he needed to be, the whole Blue Cosmos battallion wouldn't be dealing with just one, but with two Kira Yamatos. ''The Ultimate Coordinator would have no problem dealing with this crowd and ensuring Dearka remain logical.'' he answered.

Inspite of the comment, Dearka smiled gratefully. ''I'll work with Kira, you and Athrun work together to-.''

''-go and locate Shiho.'' finished Athrun, and continued to interrupt Yzak before he could say something. ''Be quiet Yzak, we need to focus and wait for the five minutes to move out.'' he shared a grin with Kira, who moved to stand next to Dearka. All the same, Yzak appreciated the interruption. He was saved the embarrassment of stumbling over his words as he said his thanks.

Seconds passed agonizingly slow. They all waited, hardly daring to move a muscle, believing it to affect the upcoming plan. Yards away, they could make out Miriallia glancing at her wrist every few seconds, waiting as well, for the time to act. ZAFT soldiers were crouched, as if the ground were a single, large springboard. Vogel's men in their uniforms jeered. To their horror, within approximately less than a minute to go, Fadein Vogel grew restless; his tone changed drastically, business-like.

''I've waited for a very long time for this opportunity to prove to the many people of what I myself am capable of.'' Vogel spoke imperiously, an octave lower than before. The four listened, frowning and aware of what may follow. ''Someone bring me a young boy from the cluster behind me. He'll start the end of all you damned people.'' A buzzing of voices erupted. Miriallia had bit her lips tightly, her eyes glassy.

A particularly roguish-looking soldier gave an appreciative salute, before heading off into the crowd of hostages behind Vogel. The crowd shouted in terror, clutching to each other for support. The ZAFT soldiers went wild; angry yells filled the din, affecting the composure of Vogel himself. Prior to speaking however, loud explosions resonated about them, filling the areas with a thick, heavy, smog.

''What the FUCK is going ON HERE?'' he shouted into the microphone, a touch of panic in his voice. ''Men- find and destroy whoever defies me!''

The distraction was set, and advantage was taken. Grunts, shouts, exclamations of surprise and pain echoed around them. Gunfire rained heavily into the smog, sparks made when hitting metal. The heavy footsteps of many feet running made the ground shake; few disoriented people were mercilessly knocked out, their bodies littered on the ground.

''GO GO GO!'' shouted Kira, as he and Dearka darted from their hiding place at the first sound of the explosions. They broke away from Athrun and Yzak, who also darted from their hiding place. Yzak looked back just in time to see Kira run swiftly between two unsuspecting men, fly between them and knock them both out from a somersault and his kicking feet. Dearka had used every ounce of agility he had to push through the crowd, knocking out people as he went. Both moved like phantom shadows in the smoke.

Somewhere behind him, Yzak could hear Vogel shouting frantically at his men. ''They're getting away- GETTING AWAY!''

Sticking close to Athrun, Yzak ran after him, both of them searching for an entrance into the school. Athrun narrowly missed a lead pole flying through the air; Yzak delivered a swift kick to the gut to the culprit. Following Athrun's lead, Yzak aimed to knockout instead of kill whenever able. He dealt a heavy blow to a man hiding in the smog to sneak up on Athrun, failing to notice Yzak towering over him inches away.

Bam. The man was out cold. He rammed another with his shoulder, who had been chasing a couple of female students. Shaking off his stiffening muscles, he spotted an entrance a few yards away, barely visible through their impaired vision. Few figures darted back and forth around them, making it difficult to spot his partner. Taking a chance to search behind him, he finally spotted Athrun, and called out. ''Athrun, over here!'' he pointed towards the double doors. Athrun waved to acknowledge it, and dived after him towards the metal.

A big heave later they secured the doors with a large metal bar wedged into the handles of the doors. Athrun panted lightly, bent forward, hands on his knees. Yzak too was panting; the smoke made him feel heavy, as if he had added an extra layer of skin overtop his own. The product was said to have such effect, yet there was something else to this feeling that Yzak suddenly had the nagging feeling of deja vu.

Concluding that it may have been only days ago and curious why he felt so bothered, he skimmed through his memories for the reason. He wished he hadn't. His dream, the nagging dream he once had days ago returned to his thoughts. Yzak would parry with logic. Why did the dream rear it's ugly head now? As he recalled, the dream involved something entirely different than this. There was a gunshot, a scream, the feeling of heaviness, and- the bleeding figure in his arms.

Yzak shook his head vigorously. Dreams were nothing but figments of the imagination. He was scaring himself for nothing. For him to begin imagining terrible things because of strange coincidences was laughable. So what if there were gunshots, screaming, and the feeling of lethargy in his body? That didn't mean there'd be a bleeding figure in his arms. He grimaced in distaste at the recollection, and felt a sharp pinch to his left arm. ''OW- what the- what was that for?'' Yzak demanded, rubbing his arm and glaring dangerously at Athrun who sighed.

''Sorry- you were spaced out for a while there.'' he appraised Yzak enough to make him feel uncomfortable. ''I didn't want to have to worry about you so spaced out that you can't focus.'' Inhaling deeply, he stood up straighter. That was how Athrun was prior to a mission; taking deep breaths to brace himself. ''Come on, Yzak. I hate the atmosphere inside this place. There's barely any wind or air to breathe.''

_**In the dream, he was running, right? Yzak remembered being fast, however he felt no wind passing his hair. His body felt heavy while he was running**_.

Jolted into awareness, Yzak didn't want to ignore his intuition any further. If he was being foolish, he'd let it be; it was far preferrable to ignoring an instinct that was accurate. And if he were to follow his intuition, it told him to keep going until he found her.

''Athrun, something tells me we have to get moving, and fast.''

'

_''Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start  
_

_Running in circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on the science apart''_

'

Ten minutes passed since Yzak started their search within the school. The entire time Athrun ran silently beside him, attempting to make eye contact periodically. They had searched through countless rooms, each one coming up silent and empty. Unable to tolerate Yzak's tense demeanor any longer, Athrun asked him what was wrong. And expecting the question, Yzak could only answer with the truth.

''Don't ask me how I know, but I have a feeling Shiho needs us.'' He ignored the lingering stare and continued to run down the long hall. A bead of sweat dripped from his brow. From exhaustion, less likely. From nerves more like it. With the two of them, Yzak allowed the navy-haired male to witness some of the worry he felt; the hunt occupied his brain, pushing away all the unanswered questions littering the depths of his mind. Concern increased ten-fold when he began to fantasize what he may see once they did reach Shiho- also the condition she would be in.

Alive or perhaps gone, with only scraps of fabric to prove of her past presence here?

Taking for granted that the school was blissfully empty (it indeed was empty eversince they entered), the two tensed as they heard footsteps from somewhere ahead of them. Deciphering the pitter-patter of the feet on carpet, they were dealing with half-a-dozen men waiting around a corner a few yards away.

''Athrun, they're waiting for us.'' Yzak mumbled quietly so that only Athrun could hear.

Nodding, Athrun's serious face darkened. With the people outside possibly needing back-up, there was no way they could spend any more time in here. Dearka and Kira may be skilled, but their opponents were plenty in number, well-armed, reckless and suicidal. ''I'll handle these men Yzak. You go on ahead.''

''Don't be stupid- you're way out numbered and those men are heavily armed. I can't leave you here.'' Yzak replied. They ran past an ajacent hallway to their right, and gunfire rained behind their backs. Covering their heads madly, they felt a whizz of a bullet barely missing their bodies every few seconds. Even if they ran much faster than their pursuers, they couldn't out-run a speeding bullet.

''For the preservation of our blue and pure world!'' The men cried out behind them.

''ATHRUN!'' Yzak yelled, as Athrun suddenly stopped, turning to face the oncoming mob of men. Yzak made a move to head back-

''Don't you come back here Yzak! Go ahead! I'll be fine handling them on my own!'' Athrun yelled, dodging the bullets raining down on him.

Yzak ducked as another bullet missed his head. ''But-''

''GO, Yzak- It's YOU who has to get her, no one else!''

Picking up his pace, Yzak pumped his arms faster, begging madly to the fates to show him some sign of Shiho. Anywhere she might be, he'll find her. Vogel- as obsessed and deranged as he was- would no doubt be hesitant to harm Shiho. Well, one could wish feverishly-

''_LET GO_!'' Gunshots rang.

His feet almost tripped themselves. Somewhere to his right a little bit ahead, he heard the familiar voice he had been hoping to hear since running into this place. _Shiho was not too far away_. From the sounds of it, she was locked in a struggle, as there were violent sounds now discernible through the walls. Panting lightly, Yzak caught sight of the entrance to a classroom, and ran right inside-

And time briefly stopped, his breath caught.

There in the dim lights of the room, he spotted a Blue Cosmos soldier, standing in front of the barely-visible blue ZAFT prison gown. The two figures were caught in a tight wrestling-match for what-appeared to be the only weapon in sight; a small handgun. Voices now silent, only furious grunts and ferocious growls could be heard. The two had not seen him. He didn't blame them- he could barely see Shiho's brown hair flying loosely about her shoulders, blue gown twisted about her legs. He noticed the decreased quality of her fighting style... She was not herself at all.

Yzak's stomach fell as he saw the Blue Cosmos soldier (barely visible in the dim light) lunge forward, easily tackling Shiho to the ground.

In a split second Yzak saw the gun wrestled out of Shiho's hands.

_**The figure was way too fuzzy to be distinguishable. Male, female, stranger, or friend, they were nameless... He could only recall the excessive amount of blood found on their body, so much that he could almost feel it's thickness on his fingers**_.

He didn't want to see it happen, he COULDN'T let it happen- He threw caution to the wind- Hands moving in lightning speed he shot twice; in the leg and in the back. Immediately the figure dropped to the ground, falling on top of Shiho. Yzak was surprised to let go of the breath he had been subconsciously holding.

Unwilling to encounter anyone else, Yzak ran forward, pulling Shiho by the arms, dragging her away from the fallen figure on the floor. The blood oozed from the soldier's wound; he didn't like to resort to it, however the man would surely not waste any time ending Shiho's life to save his own. The woman beside was sitting up, holding both head in her hands. For now, Yzak could not bring himself to look closely into her face. Would she be angry to see him? He prayed that she didn't think of him 'pitying' her again by saving her. Noticing the laboured gasps in her breath, and the wild tangle in her hair, Yzak settled for wrapping her right arm around his neck, and hoisting her properly next to him.

''Come on, Shiho. Let's get out of here.'' he sighed inwardly in relief. Glorious relief until they had to figure out a way out of this place. Shiho was within his sight and with no sign of Vogel anywhere. Once they got out, he'd leave Shiho somewhere safe and join the others to end this once and for all.

Starting to feel self-conscious from her silent treatment, he pulled her close to match his walking pace. They left the room quickly after pocketing the gun the two were wrestling for. So far, the coast was clear. Yzak chose not to pick the place he had come from- there was the chance that an exit would be in sight. He glanced at the exhausted-looking Shiho beside him. She was still silent, except for the shuddering gasps that escaped her lips every now and then. Afraid that she was hurt somewhere, Yzak picked up their walking pace.

To his relief as they turned a corner, blindingly bright light was at the end of the hallway. Half-limping with Shiho in tow Yzak trudged on the last few feet, breaking through the doors to bathe in the light.

Unfortunately to discover himself inside the school's sparklingly-clean cafeteria. As beautiful as the place was, it had lost all it's charm once it had been turned into a trap for yours truly.

Ten or so Blue Cosmos soldiers were organized in a semi-circle inside the room, all weapons pointing at his person. Yzak running inside had resulted in him standing in the middle of the room, the formation closing itself into a menacing circle. This was certainly one of his most careless moments. He scowled at them all, shoving Shiho behind him, sending a challenging stare to each soldier. Each of them had a peculiar expression on their face. Yzak madly thought of any ideas to get out of this mess. There was no way to fight without wondering if Shiho could handle herself.

As though answering his question, she collapsed onto her knees before him. ''Shiho, what happened back there, are you hurt bad?'' he asked urgently, resting a hand on her shoulder.

-which is slapped away. Yzak froze.

''You are SO funny, Mr. Jule!'' Jenette Bains laughed from behind the curtain of brown hair. She stood up quickly and stood beside the soldiers all pointing their guns at him, giggling to herself. Amidst the amused smirks from the men around them, Jenette tugged on the blue ZAFT prison uniform. Her face feigned pity, failing to hide her overflowing bravado. ''Awe, look at you, still confused as to what happened. Can't you figure it out, Mr. Jule?'' she gave another giggle.

Yzak's insides had twisted upon itself. She _wasn't_ Shiho but she LOOKED like her... All this was a trick... He HATED being toyed with. Where _IS_ Shiho then? Did Vogel really _dispose_ of- ''Bitch where is she.'' growled Yzak, looking about the room as if he were going to find her hidden beneath a table. The woman stopped laughing. She crossed her arms across her chest, smiling lightly. ''TELL me where she is, or I'm going to disembowel every single one of you with my bare hands.'' he threatened. Yzak didn't care if they believed him or not, but they would be smart to take him seriously. ''TELL me where Shiho is!''

Jenette Bains raised her eyebrows. ''Oh?'' she sneered. ''I'm really amused... You DID see Shiho!'' she giggled again, unable to resist.

Patience was wearing out fast. If he chose to kill them all, would someone monitoring this room through a hidden camera decide to end Shiho's life somewhere else hidden within this building? The hiding spots were endless. ''You were dressed as Shiho, you're not the REAL Shiho.'' Yzak let out slowly, fighting to stay calm. The woman was disgustingly giggly and dim... He really didn't feel like talking with her.

Maintaining her glee, Jenette clapped her hands in delight (she remarkably resembled Vogel then). ''What if I enlightened you then, hmm?'' Her eyes traveled to the door they had entered. Yzak followed her gaze, watching the arrival of two soldiers dragging a third between them. By the looks of it, a female.

Bright light now illuminating the surroundings left for no mistakes as to who was between them, wearing a Blue Cosmos uniform. Hair that had once been pulled into a tight bun was now loose and falling apart; strands of long brown hair covering her limp head. Feet dragging on the floor, they pulled her into the room. She was unconscious.

Yes, there was no mistaking now. His heart skipped a beat. Finally, after all the trouble-

''SHIHO!'' Yzak exclaimed, rushing towards her.

Until he saw the trail of red puddles on the white tiles that made him stop in his tracks. Blood that seemed to originate from the figure on the floor. Anger that was quick to rise upon noticing her condition was also brisk to settle once he saw where the wounds were.

A left-thigh wound, and a large puddle of maroon that vividly stained the grey of the uniform. The wound was profusely bleeding- it was caused by a highly-trained marksman...

_**He threw caution to the wind- Hands moving in lightning speed he shot twice; in the leg and in the back. Immediately the figure dropped to the ground**_...

Actualization of what happened came crashing down. An awful revelation at his blunder. He crashed to his knees, feeling his chest struggle to take in oxygen.

_Shiho... What have I done_.

'

_''Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start''_

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hahahaha- I just thought I'd have a little fun with the title. School IS indeed back in session for many people here. My brother's is ultimately next Tuesday, another reason why my father's been much more lively recently; the cause of eighty-percent of the household messes will be going back to school in under a week.

Well, finished with Chapter twenty-two! It's one-thirty-seven in the morning. I'm still pleased with myself. Now I need a break, hahahaha.

Thank you for the thoughtful reviews, I continue aiming to please. Not reading my chapters for a while helped retrieve some excitement once I had a chance to re-read them. It pretty much resulted in this chapter being born. As a bonus- FREE HUGS! Whee!

C.A. [September 1, 2011]


	23. The Emotional Precipice

**Author's Note:** [September 29, 2011] Hello- I would just again like to say thank you for you readers, as well as the thoughtful reviews, never failing to put a smile on my face. Glad I can keep people's interest, even twenty-two chapters in. Now, for this next chapter, I must warn you (although I should have warned you ages ago) that this contains quite a bit of angst (at least I believe so). I do enjoy trying to have people guessing as to what will happen... But maybe it's been predictable? I'm still itching to improve on writing, please never hesitate to point out grammatical errors, or little things in the story that I happen to overlook!

Anyway, enough of my rambling until later! Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other franchise that I fail to mention.

**Ending Song**: First Time - Lifehouse

* * *

'

**The Emotional Precipice**

'

_**He threw caution to the wind- Hands moving in lightning speed he shot twice; in the leg and in the back. Immediately the figure dropped to the ground**_...

Actualization of what happened came crashing down. An awful revelation at his blunder. He crashed to his knees, feeling his chest struggle to take in oxygen.

_Shiho... What have I done_.

A wave of disbelief rattled Yzak. His eyes stayed wide open and transfixed to the ground. Time stood mockingly still, as if to highlight his vital mistake. The scene that echoed in his dreams splayed out in reality. Something he wished to prevent, executed by his own hand. Yzak struck down the woman he had been bent on saving. He didn't dare move from his spot, fearful that if he did only verified the reality. Denial aside; it was all here, definitely not an illusion. The guilty had to pay. No matter the price to be paid, it was not as painful as it felt now.

_Shiho I didn't imagine that this could happen_. Yzak felt desperate to explain himself. _The room was so dark, I could barely see your faces_. That was hardly an excuse. Mindless blubbering aside, Yzak hoped to get a reaction from the woman below. A scowl, a growl, an annoyed hiss; an indication that she still acknowledged his presence. That was the least of his concern. _Shiho can you hear me_?

Oh. Yzak realized that he hadn't opened his mouth at all, having attempted to converse with his thoughts. Feeling stupid, he summoned his will-power to get ahold of himself. He is acting as if she was, or expected to be... _But was it alright to assume... Even when she appears_... It was scary to finish that thought. This wasn't right at all. Yzak expected to find Shiho unscathed, her lavender orbs resting upon him sparkling in excitement that she seemingly reserved just for him.

Shiho remained unmoving, face to the side and laying flat on her stomach. Yzak wasn't close enough to be sure of anything. From until this moment, Shiho displayed energy transcendant of gender. Watching her splayed on the floor appearing broken, so fragile; it revealed the delicate female within her. Lips that spoke so sincerely now silent, the hands that once firmly gripped his shoulders lifeless, flaccid. This is the second time he's caused her grief. The woman that dared get closer to him, confessed her love for him. He had no plans made considering this kind of scenario. Yzak wanted to punch the wall, to let out a yell, throw a childish tantrum. And here he once ridiculed Dearka for being driven mad by a mere woman whereas he was on the verge of his own aggrivated melt-down.

Jenette was long-since ignored and hated that fact. She watched him cautiously, soaking in the glorious sight of the fallen Shiho and immobile Yzak. A smirk of triumph donned her face and she gently touched the bruise on her chest where Shiho had kicked her during their altercation. The small metallic piece of metal that once was Yzak's was now pocketed by one of the soldiers flanking her as a bodyguard. The brunette wig she worn lay forgotten on the ground having removed it minutes ago. She ached to finish the job and tell Fadein the good news. This was as sweet as retribution gets.

''Tell your men to stay away from me unless they have plan on dying tonight.'' Yzak said carefully, his voice crystal clear in breaking the silence of the room. Pleasure swelled as Jenette shudder from his words. He had felt the woman's malicious intent and he wasn't going to let her take advantage of the situaton. Renewed hatred increased as Jenette Bains raised her eyebrows at the challenge.

''Do anything and be assured that whatever's left of that woman on the ground will be obliterated by gunfire.'' she replied, but Yzak detected the hint of nervousness on his threat.

Really he didn't give a rat's ass about Jenette or her men, but evidently the woman had a deep grudge against Shiho. ''I shot her spleen; she's bleeding profusely, yet she's still alive.'' There was after all no telling how Shiho was- he was too far away, and his vision somehow gotten blurry...

'Your logic's turned rotten.' said a voice snidely in his head. _However logically, shots like that shouldn't kill a Coordinator that easily. The minutes she may have may actually be longer_... another voice reasoned.

'Remember your training. Whoever is left behind cannot be a burden to the other.' replied the voice sternly and a mental image of a reprimanding Ezaria popped inside Yzak's head. _This isn't even a regular battlefield, what rules are applied here_?

'Why fight it then? You damn well know that you have no intention of leaving here without her.' replied the voice, heavily exasperated. _That's right. Until she breathes her last breath_, _I'll make sure she makes it free_. The second voice agreed with conviction.

Yzak stared them down unflinchingly at his stiffened resolve. He met the gaze of Shiho's impostor. She gasped at his expression and took a step back behind the surrounding soldiers, placing herself closer to the only exit in the room. With that reaction, Yzak reckoned that Jenette understood his own intent. He braced himself for the command that would cease this silence and start the fight for his life.

Bam.

The doors opened. The man Yzak was putting all his blame on walked in wearing a casual blazer and tie, slightly dishevelled and haughty. Wild green eyes sought out the slim figure of Jenette. ''Jenette, I've received a message from one of my men, that Yzak Jule has been-'' he stopped in mid-sentence, spotting Yzak in the center of the room, poised for self-defense. At the sight of Yzak caught outnumbered in their midst the darkness in his face brightened, ecstatic. There were springs on the soles of his shoes. ''So it IS true! You've caught Jule! You've thoroughly impressed me!'' he said gleefully, bounding to stand beside Jenette who basked in the praise. The men who escorted him into the room stood watch at the doors half-listening.

Yzak felt a strange, slightly abnormal energy from the man in front of him. The happiness shown from the male was transparent, a fake. In his opinion, Vogel didn't show enough enthusiasm. A few minutes of seeing the man and Yzak could tell something was amiss.

''Fadein, you're paler than usual babe. What's going on?'' asked Jenette cautiously, sliding her arm around Vogel's left elbow. Superficial she may be, Jenette felt it too. Vogel shifted under her questioning gaze.

He sent her an endearing smile. Yzak ached to turn away disgusted at the shameless display of lust on the woman's face. From her height and figure, Yzak was disgusted with himself for ever mistaking Jenette as Shiho. ''Not to worry, our men are just regrouping themselves. Once you finish with Jule, you may send half of the men you have over to help out.'' He surveyed around the room again, noticing his men poised respectfully alert. A frown creased his smooth and unmarred complexion. ''Jenette... Where is Shiho?''

The room fell silent as the grave upon Vogel's three-word question. The men surrounding Yzak glanced at each other helplessly as Fadein spotted the pools of garnet on the ground, tracing them to the unconscious woman on the floor. Fadein ignored their presence, Yzak studied the rapture on his adversary's face, kneeling beside Shiho. The man was silent for the longest time, ever-so-gently lifting a hand to stroke Shiho's cheek, down to her chin to caress her mouth. His thin lips whispered inaudibly to himself.

Had Shiho been conscious, she'd have slapped Vogel's hand away, or sprung back defensively. Yzak's eyes narrowed. Hands that were once resting at his sides tingled at the idea of wringing Vogel's neck. An even greater concern surfaced when he thought about what could have happened while Shiho was in their care.

''We had an accident.'' snapped Jenette with clear jealousy, who had also been watching Vogel's movements. She shrugged, nonchalant. ''Truly done us a favor, she's easier to carry when unconscious.'' she in turn nodded to each of the soldiers, hoping to earn some sign of agreement. Pleasure again festered on her face as Fadein stood to eye her carefully. She smiled hopefully, eyes alit with glee. What no one expected was for Vogel to suddenly throw a right hook to her face, sending her stumbling to the floor. No one moved.

''You BITCH, I didn't say you could hurt her.'' scolded Fadein darkly as he now towered over the simpering mass that was Jenette. Hurt and embarrassed she clutched at her face, kneeling at his feet.

''You bastard, you hit me!'' she gasped, enraged. ''You said nothing about keeping her safe- just to take care of her!'' she shrieked. Though as angry as she was, Jenette fought hard to suppress a whimper when Vogel squatted down beside her, face leaning close.

''I entrusted you with this simple, single task and yet you proved again how entirely useless you are to me.'' Both of them stared at each other in contempt until Jenette ended it, suddenly crestfallen. Fadein stood up again, brushing the dust off his knees. ''Will I ever be as valuable to you as she is? Our times together, didn't that matter at all?'' she whispered, her voice hoarse. Her widened eyes filled with unshed tears. A hand reached towards him hesitantly.

Vogel turned away emotionlessly, almost offended. ''You were of a plain convenience to me, nothing more.'' he said flatly.

BOOM. BAM. POW.

Explosions now sounded nearer to them, originating from somewhere a little further down the halls...

Vogel perked up, alert. The soldiers in the room too were bothered. Jenette very-nearly curled herself into a ball, a contrast from the proud woman minutes before. Yzak himself was jolted awake by the sounds of explosions from the trauma of first seeing Shiho. Brought back to the present time, Yzak was reminded that he had a job to do. It was everyone against him inside this room; there was the only matter of who goes first.

''You four, follow me. We're going to evade them through the gymnasium that leads us back to the rear entrance. This battle's still ours.'' commanded Vogel, who was difficult to be seen by the now-surrounding Blue Cosmos troop. The air of urgency now gracing his voice. ''The rest of you, stay here and finish the work. Don't even think of following us until you've properly disposed of this man right behind me.''

Yzak squinted through the bodies of men, trying to find out where Vogel was. A small mass of people left the room, no doubt Vogel one of them. Running after the man was a negatory plan, since it involved moving through a massive amount of men that would stall him anyway. The remaining Blue Cosmos soldiers -Jenette including- now stayed, continuously alert and watching him carefully. Then tension returned to the room, and Yzak felt the usual bout of adrenaline further igniting his senses. A bigger concern was first at hand, the display made by Jenette the unwelcome distraction. Shiho's life may still be certain, but she had to be removed from danger immediately. Ensuring her safety would mean that everyone else's sacrifices in helping him were not in vain.

He stretched his vision to where Shiho laid, once hidden by the group of men surrounding Vogel before their exit. A shock made his stomach plummet. Only traces of blood remained on the floor where her body once was.

''Fadein took her away with him.'' Jenette answered his thoughts, standing straight once again, wiping tears from her eyes. She too, stared at him in hate, as if she blamed Yzak for Vogel's love for Shiho. ''I don't suppose you'll want to go after her too?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes, the giggly woman terribly unrecognizable with the bruise on her cheek and her awkward upright stance.

Yzak felt no pity for the woman who threatened Shiho's life stemmed from her jealousy. He spared sympathy however, to the unrequited love she displayed, the hurt she felt worn on her sleeve for everyone to behold. Yzak can't help but ponder on Shiho's backbone for withstanding his own ignorance. Inspite all the hurt, she still continued to be in peace, satisfied with the limited interaction they always had. Now that woman was gone again, unable to return unless Yzak did something.

''Shiho needs me to bring her back.'' Yzak answered slowly, turning around on the spot, seeing a dozen or so figures standing ready. ''She's counting on me.'' He forced to stay peaceful, holding out his palms. ''I don't want to kill anyone tonight.'' He glanced at Jenette's derisive laugh.

''That woman doesn't need rescuing.'' she said coldly, raising her hand. ''Even if I hate her, I can't let you hurt Fadein. She's never been and never will be worth this trouble.'' she waved her signal. The fight was on.

Jenette's opponent didn't notice the wave of her hand, or the men that began to move towards the unarmed Yzak. From the words that denied him the freedom to follow Shiho, a burst of energy filled him. Rage at what he'd done to her almost dominated him. Heavy molten heat filled his blood at the memory of Fadein touching Shiho's face. In his peripheral vision, the men surrounding him exchanged conspiratory glances. Yzak's vibrant blue eyes clouded over and within his mind's eye a small seed landed with a small bounce and explode; he could see a burst of bright prismatic colour with intensity that stemmed from within his very soul. He had only felt this happen once before. Now he could feel the familiar strength pouring into him, giving him courage as he never had before. The insatiable warmth flooded through his muscles; Yzak felt no lethargy, his fears the furthest from his mind.

This was his body's comprehension of what is needed to be done. Seed Mode bestowed upon him the feeling of indomitability. Restraint was going to be next-to-impossible.

''I gave you plenty of warnings.'' ZAFT forces outside could spy Shiho with Vogel any time and attack without hesitation. Almost successful, having lost her again was distressing. Just like that, her time may be up.

The men again exchanged skeptical glances. The most brazen soldier stepped forward, pulling out his weapon of choice. ''One against twelve. Say your prayers, you hell-spawn.'' He let out a yell, threw his body into Yzak's personal space, and aimed a lunge in his direction. Weapon of choice, a jambiya-style dagger.

Eyes still clouded, Yzak found himself unconcerned, feeling his reflexes move for him, crouching low to brace himself. The slash appeared to be in slow-motion- the soldier blinked, confused as his lunge met with no contact.

A split second later Yzak had come up behind him and pulled the weapon from his hands before he could shout in surprise. The soldier hollered in outrage, barely shielding himself as Yzak side-stepped from behind to -with absolute precision- slash at his abdomen. He fell, writhing in agony as his viscerals spilled from the wound. The man shouted profanities, red liquid oozing from the cut like thickened gravy. His hands groped at his stomach to stop his intestines from fully exposing themselves to nature, but to no avail. He was destined to bleed to death.

Jenette screamed orders in the background. She couldn't be terrified of him, could she?

From Yzak's first killing strike, others now attacked; two came at him from both sides, yet Yzak was not concerned. Using the same weapon he took from the first man he parried the first, then the second, using each hit that came from each man like a springboard to meet with the next in increasing velocity. The strength in his grip unmistakably doubled; Yzak reached to grasp the arm that lunged toward him, pulling the man against his body at the same time his partner jabbed with his own dagger. Warm blood again coated his hands as his free hand delivered the life-ending slash against the man's throat.

Another down, more to go... Armed with the same weapon he cut through fabric and soft tissue multiple times; bodies were accumulating injuries all around him. Taking his extensive close-combat lessons more closely recently, Yzak managed to target at least one major artery of a few unfortunate souls. Distantly he'd felt damage to himself that barely mattered; a slice or so around his arms, one at his thigh close to a tendon, but nothing that could sufficiently incapacitate. Naturals will have trouble bringing him down especially when he could almost predict their moves by reading their eyes. Power surged through him, and he willed to get a grip on himself even as the frustration removed all reason.

Doors opened this time, and Jenette's scream disappeared as the doors closed. At this rate, it probably was a good idea to leave before Yzak found his way to her. Four people were now dead at his feet, with two almost critical and six injured. Unlike Franklin Rull who had no regard for his life, these men were now finding themselves dodging Yzak's deathly blows. Cowardice that they displayed forced Yzak to see red; they who threatened the helpless, delighting in others' pain, forestalling their own judgement.

His senses recognized the doors opening again with the return of Jenette's frantic screams. The man Yzak held in his vice-like grip struggled as the jambiya-style dagger was swung outwards to reach momentum for the inwards strike. In the same rush Yzak felt quick footsteps make their way over, forcing him to wheel himself towards the man daring to attack him from behind. Self defense prompted him to swing the dagger again towards the new attacker, the man in his grip shouting for mercy.

A firm hand gripped his own that made him freeze.

''Yzak, stop it. You've done enough here.'' Dearka stared at him sternly. Behind his best friend he spied Athrun, Kira, and a few other ZAFT reinforcements come to apprehend the rest of the men inside the room. The rage that had built up inside decreased minutely. The foggyness in his eyes dissipated, the powerful energy he felt decreased drastically. Seeing the shocked expressions on Athrun and Kira, clearly from the mass carnage Yzak had just executed. The loss of restraint they had discussed had fallen on his deaf ears. His best friend still gripped the hand weilding the dagger, squeezing gently.

''Yzak, please. Stop this and let go of the man. He's not going to attack you anymore.'' Dearka now pleaded quietly. Yzak stared down at the man he had held tightly in the other arm and abruptly let go. The man gasped in air, crawling on the ground, not even struggling as Athrun tied his arms behind his back. Now feeling the adrenaline drop, he soaked in the mess created in the once-clean cafeteria. Blood was here or there, with a few splatters of blood on the walls.

Surprised at his own loss of control, Yzak breathed in deeply, exhaling laboriously. ''Damn it, I can't believe I lost control like that.'' Dearka smiled grimly beside him, watching Yzak wipe the dagger on his uniform then tuck it into his belt-strap. ''How'd you find me?''

''We heard Jenette Bains screaming down the hall and we decided to investigate. Turns out it was a good idea that we rushed in here like this.'' he nodded to Athrun and Kira who now approached them. ''Where IS Shiho? We figured you'd have found her.'' Background struggles and exclamations were heard as the few surviving Blue Cosmos men in the room attempted to make their job difficult.

Kira stared apologetically at Yzak. ''I'm sorry Yzak but Lacus will want some penance for the men you killed in here.'' he pointed at the four bodies on the floor, two of which were being dragged to the side of the room by a few of the ZAFT soldiers.

''Vogel took her away.'' Yzak gazed towards the exit, anxiety now returning. ''I need to follow them, and NOW.'' He glanced at the other three, who did not look surprised, only understanding.

''We'll catch up after we clean up after your mess then.'' mumbled Athrun, shaking his head. ''Don't try to lose your head again Yzak.''

Turning to leave, Yzak sighed, somewhat feeling the exhaustion from all his emotional excitement. ''I'll deal with whatever Lacus gives me, but later.'' he hesitated. ''Thanks again.'' Yzak felt himself stumble as Dearka kicked him on the shins to get moving.

Summoning the last ounce of his strength Yzak burst through the doors and into the hallway, attempting to recall the direction Vogel mentioned they were to go. _''We're going to evade them through the gymnasium that leads us back to the rear entrance_.'' Which would mean, straight. Despite never been inside the school Yzak knew it's general ''T-shaped'' style with various branching hallways. Would the cafeteria he had just been into the center, heading for any other hallway should lead to a dead-end, ultimately outdoors. Rear entrance or not, if Yzak made his way outside, he could certainly run around to cross their path. Classrooms flew by until he spied the industrial-style doors indicating the exit. Here the doors were much larger, as if for the purpose of hauling large parcels into the building.

Unable to see beyond the doors Yzak pulled the lock back and pushed the door open. Immediately he was taken aback by the deafening noise of machinery, explosions, gunfire, and shouts. He could see various figures darting about behind the familiar mounds of equipment covered in tarp; some of the tarp had been pulled back to reveal copious amounts of stolen mecha armor. A couple of the tanks Yzak and the others encountered a while back were still moving- a couple more were disabled, a burnt mass of metal on the grounds.

Blue Cosmos soldiers were less in quantity now. Lifeless bodies laid about, however not as bad as what was expected in their meeting. Surrender seemed to be the popular option, as these men proved to be not as radical about their purpose.

Descending down the short steps onto the grounds Yzak scanned the surroundings more vigorously, hoping to catch a glimpse of the aristocrat that has his name written on Yzak's fist. Yet the school grounds were vast; it would be hard to find him. But Yzak could guess where the coward will be headed. A quieter place for a quick getaway is Vogel's ideal solution.

_Shiho. I hope I'm right._

'

_'Shiho.'_

_Did someone call me?_

The jostling and turning she was subjected to contributed to the rude awakening. Feeling out of sorts, Shiho would have loved to sit up alert, however her body felt like a boneless sack of rice. Uncooperatively heavy. Another sensation brought faint recollections of what happened before she lost consciousness.

Pain. Her chest hurt, her body hurt. Inside, her soul throbbed. She pulled her eyelids weakly open, only to shut them again as blinding light overwhelmed her. She was outside. That was all she could feel, being pulled to and fro from her position on -what felt like- someone's shoulder aside from the obvious injuries she obtained.

From what she could remember, Jenette and herself were struggling inside the classroom before they had left to meet Vogel outside. Shiho took advantage of the guard leaving to head for the washroom to attack Jenette, her goal the handgun hidden in Jenette's purse. The woman, as ditzy as she was had been putting up a good fight. Shiho felt desperate knowing that the children may not have any hope left. ''LET GO!'' she had shouted, tugging on the gun, yet Jenette pulled harder on the handle that a few shots fired. They were making so much noise that hurried footsteps thundered their way inside the room. A split-second seemed to have passed, enough for the figure inside the room to assess the situation, and was also enough for Jenette to be caught off-guard that Shiho managed to pull the weapon from her grasp.

That was when she felt gunshots fired the second time in minutes, followed by searing pain somewhere on her side and lower down her limbs. She fell crumpled, too shocked to move. Considering the amount of blood she suddenly felt caking her clothing, the figure-whoever it was, meant to kill instantly.

As she drifted to and fro in consciousness from the lowering blood pressure due to blood loss, Shiho thought she heard the voice she had been wanting to hear for what seemed like so long.

_''Come on, Shiho. Let's get out of here.'' _

He _CAME_ for me? How could that be? Shiho wanted to yell, to shout, to call to the voice. _Shiho's- I'm right here_. But she remained mute. The Yzak she heard had it oh so terribly wrong. Feeling two pairs of feet stumble from the room was enough. This time Shiho could welcome his presence and allow him to help her, yet knowing he was doing so with his arms around someone else... That again Yzak was so close to her but once more out of her reach caused Shiho to release her futile grip on consciousness.

Shiho then felt herself being lifted, hastily pulled upright onto a soft chair. The stench of tobacco and faint smell of alcohol gave her no reason to doubt who it was that carried her there. Apparently Fadein hadn't noticed she was conscious yet. Forcing her eyes to open, she saw the school parking lot from the passenger's side front seat. Fadein was coming around to the driver's side, wildly looking about their surroundings.

_Yzak, would you come again for me? Yzak..._

'

'_Yzak_.'

He must be hearing things.

'_Yzak_.'

Yzak would accept it as a positive indication of insanity if not for the only truck in plain sight with a familiar figure rummaging behind door of the passenger's seat. Thankfully alone. Logic compelled him to search the parking lot which would be a possible getaway route from the scene. Shiho's voice calling out his name inside his head fueled him onwards, rejuvenating his spent energy. She was alive, he could feel it. Shiho was relying on him, he could sense it.

In the distance he saw Vogel slam the door shut and head over to the driver's side. Yzak was closing in meters away, pounding the pavement. Unfortunately Vogel spotted him; the man moved quickly to unlock the door and pull it open, however Yzak got to him faster. In one ruthless yank of Fadein Vogel's outstretched arm to shut the door Yzak shoved him to the ground.

''SHIT!'' Vogel shouted, as Yzak quickly followed up by kicking him further away from the black truck. He barely braced himself as Yzak grabbed at the front lapel of his blazer and use the full force of his fist to land onto Fadein's nose, sending him sprawling on the ground. Yzak watched Vogel crawl backwards as the man gaped at him on the sudden attack. ''How'd you live?'' he gasped, sporting a trickling bloody nose. He held up a sleeve to stem the bleeding.

Not enough glaring could summarize the hate he felt for this man. ''Should have killed me yourself when you had the chance back there.'' He walked slowly, watching Vogel attempt to get to his feet, but afraid to do so since Yzak was in reaching-distance. ''You scum, look at what you put us through!'' He kicked at Vogel's shins, who yelped then stood up as if electrified. Disgusted at the man's now crouching posture, he rounded on him again. ''You mistreat people like it's nothing, you mistreat the woman that loves you like it doesn't matter-'' He blocked Vogel's instantaneously brazen attack with his forearm, before grabbing at the fist and twisting it to his back. ''You took Shiho away-'' Yzak shoved him away again, resisting the urge to strangle the man on the spot. The only thing he could do was to weaken the pathetic figure quivering on the spot by bestowing his own Jule wrath on his soul and then bind the man to send off to the authorities. ''-now you're going to run away like a coward?''

As if the man before Yzak was even worth Shiho's time. She deserved someone much better than this man cowering in front of him. ''Fight me like a man.'' Yzak challenged, glancing at the figure sitting on the front seat of the truck now a distance away.

The question of Fadein's manhood somewhat triggered injured pride on the man's behalf. Letting out a war cry Vogel charged at Yzak, flailing his limbs like windmills. He took advantage of Yzak's glance on Fadein's truck, forcing Yzak to block a few of the random blows, feeling faint stinging from the injuries he retained earlier. Gritting his teeth, he played it defensively, wondering if the man before him had any surprises. Encouraged by Yzak's lack of attack that round Fadein again spring until action, this time moving his legs below Yzak's belt line. Aiming straight for the junction between his thighs. This, Yzak cannot have. Being a coward was one thing, attacking another man's privates when it was an unspoken rule never to do... was another matter all on it's own.

''You sick bastard, have you no pride.'' muttered Yzak, swinging himself quickly behind Vogel, lunging low to throw his legs behind his opponent's knees. A swift cuff behind the neck sent Fadein on all fours, coughing. Somehow the man knew he was running out of time, quickly regaining his balance and springing himself at Yzak's waist, throwing him to the ground. The noise about them continued, however both people blocked it out, merely focused on each other.

Yzak felt Vogel's weight on his lower half, the man's fists laying punches to wherever he could reach. Once Yzak felt the air caught in his breath as a particularly massive blow put pressure on his chest. Wasting no time Yzak shuffled his legs on the ground to kick out with his knee, connected with Vogel's chin, forcing the man to let go. He inhaled deeply, watching Vogel struggle on the ground, grasping his chin and moaning.

''I have pride.'' the man grumbled, rolling over onto his stomach. He hiccoughed, spitting on the ground. A shaking hand wrapped itself inside his blazer, as if searching for tender spots. ''A man like you shouldn't have any. Especially after shooting to kill Shiho like that.'' he snarled, turning to face Yzak, sneering.

Hitting his obvious sore spot, Yzak grew weary of the man. He rounded on Vogel, aiming this time to hit the man hard enough to have him unconscious.

At the same time Yzak came close to strike, Vogel lifted his hands to shield his face, between his hands a small can of pepper-spray aimed right between his eyes.

_Little weasel's last level of defense is pepper-spray._ Yzak barely had time to shield his eyes and felt the stinging effects from the pepper-spray. It caused his eyes to tear and vision to cloud over, and he used one clenched fist to rub at his face. The other hand clawed at the air to stop Vogel from getting away.

'

Shiho's hand fumbled over the wires under the dashboard, one hand clutching at the ache in her side. The stretching that she was doing over the truck's clutch was putting pressure on her body that was causing unsurmountable pain. She was fully conscious now, taking advantage of Vogel being pulled away from the car by her unknown saviour. Distantly she could hear Fadein's yells, hoping that at least someone was giving him a hard time getting away. Frustrated at her fumbling fingers she used both hands now, pulling at one wire colour until it became free.

She let out a pained moan. One more and her last job at making it difficult for him was done. Even if ZAFT forces did find her here and arrested her again, she would be sure Vogel had no exit as well.

Both hands again grasped at the second wire, shutting her eyes and giving it one hard pull. It came free. Two wires now hung below the dashboard, disconnected from their source. Successful, Shiho now used both hands to return herself into an upright position on the chair. The effort was worth it, even if it caused her that great deal of pain she knew would lessen her time. Unbelievably, she still had life-

-as though she was still clinging on for a purpose. _The purpose to see his face again would be nice._ Shiho sighed inside her head.

The door opposite her pulled open, making her wary. She heard his breathing, heavily laboured. Fadein managed to outsmart his captor. Another detail came to Shiho's attention. The deep smell of pepper-spray filled her nostrils, what seemed to be saturated into his blazer. Shiho peeked at Vogel, who shut the door with difficulty. There she saw him madly rubbing at his eyes, dropping the can of pepper-spray that he still had in his hand. In her state Shiho could still recognize the situation, that Vogel had gotten pepper-spray in his eyes when he fired it at his attacker. The man wouldn't notice the two vital cables detached from the bottom of his dashboard.

The truck roared to life as Vogel turned the key, mumbling incoherently to himself, in deep panic. From the corner of her eye she could see him blinking madly, attempting to clear his vision. Shiho knew she was ignored, with Fadein's attention on driving as fast as he can from the scene. A foot on the accelerator, brakes released, the truck sprang forward, throwing Shiho deeply into the seat.

That's when she realized Fadein was blindly heading towards the gates- more specifically, the thick steel-reinforced concrete wall. Add the quick steering-disabling trick Shiho pulled, Fadein wouldn't properly see where he was heading and steer away until it is too late. The accelerated speed executed by Fadein's sheer panic made the collision due in a matter of seconds.

_Oh no..._ Her heart was beating madly, threatening to puncture a hole through her chest wall.

Shiho ignored Fadein now, turning in her seat to face her own passenger door, pulling up the door's lock.

''Shiho, are you awake?'' gasped out Fadein beside her. Shiho ignored him, using all of her arm muscles to push open the door against the pull of the truck's velocity. ''SHIHO?'' Fadein shouted now, no doubt hearing the air whistling through the open door. She felt him grab at the deeply erythematous uniform she wore. The ground was moving fast below them. Tarp mounds whistled past them. If she jumped, there was a chance she could be trampled by the rear wheels if she didn't throw herself further enough, or slam onto a tarp-covered mound. His fingers nimbly grabbed at her flying wisps of hair, and Shiho knew she had no other chances but this.

The concrete wall was seconds away.

'

Yzak was struggling to regain his perception, almost fully regained his vision. The sting from the pepper-spray was still there, but now he could recognize the shapes of structures about him. He got to his feet, squinting around until he could see Vogel minutely in the distance having reached his truck, shutting the door behind him. The man was moments away from freedom. If he could only just get onto that moving truck... Running was even more difficult with a compromised vision. No time to hesitate now however, Yzak heard the truck's engine come on.

He was meters away again, his legs were feeling watery.

The tires squealed, burning rubber on the pavement as Vogel evidently flattened his feet on the accelerator. Yzak was feet away when the truck let down it's brakes, shooting off before he could touch it's metallic surface. Despair filled him as the truck sped away, directed towards the concrete wall.

Further alarm cause Yzak to run valiantly on, following the truck at his own slower pace. _Why isn't the truck changing direction_..._!_ _Shiho_. Yzak's head throbbed madly as he thought of ways to stop that impending collision. It was as if the truck had lost all control. Only Shiho's name echoed in his mind, with no ideas coming to play.

Seconds now...

Watching from behind the speeding truck he could see the passenger-side door swing open; a brunette's head peeked out, as if testing her surroundings.

Yzak's heart skipped a beat. _ Shiho! _ his mind rejoyced at seeing her conscious, no matter what condition she was in. He ran forward, realizing what she intended to do, just in time to see Shiho fling herself out of the moving car and narrowly missing the truck's speeding tires. She rolled a few feet where she stopped, motionless. The truck was yards away with no signs of stopping.

He reached Shiho, just in time to see the truck meet with the solid concrete. Sparks flew, scrap metal flew meters into the air. Smoke clouded the sky above them. Yzak paid no attention to any of their injuries, mustering his strength to throw them both as far as possible from the explosion, staying close to the ground. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Shiho's waist, covering her head beneath his chin, then faced themselves away from the second deafening explosion from the gas tank. The pavement rumbled, cracking beneath them. Fire now crackled a small distance away. Yzak spared a look to make sure no other explosions were to be expected. Fadein's truck an unrecognizable mass of metal pressed into the wall. Ash from decimated debris rained on them, thankfully only that and not something heavier and metal. No other body could be seen struggling away from the wreck.

Yzak heard loud shouts coming from around the corner of the school, drawn by the explosion. If they were Blue Cosmos soldiers, Yzak would have a hard time fighting them off. As they grew nearer, he spotted the familiar ZAFT uniform and he breathed in relief. Approximately a dozen soldiers appeared, some pointed in surprise at the wreck. A couple spotted Yzak and Shiho, pointing to them in the distance.

Loosening his hold around Shiho's waist, Yzak stared down at the figure beside him, weakly blinking up at him. Staring as if he were an apparition. ''Shiho?'' he whispered, gently letting her rest on her back. ''Hey, it's over, he's gone.'' Yzak added, pulling on the strands of brown hair that partly covered her vision. He drank in the sight of her now, assured that Shiho won't have to disappear again they way she did in Vogel's hands.

The woman laying before him cocked her head slowly, her lavender eyes studying him most carefully. ''Yzak?'' she whispered back, still studying his face. ''It's really you?... Am I dead?... This is remarkable...'' her voice faded off in an awed tone.

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

Fatigue gone, Yzak spared her a smile that he forced into a smirk. Shiho would certainly not talk like that in front of him, not on purpose. Gently he grazed her side where he heard her hiss softly. Yzak withdrew his hand, frowning. Her face twitched in pain slightly, eyes fluttered closed. There was much recovery to be done. ''I'm sorry Shiho. Just rest now, you need it.'' Yzak said quietly. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, surprise etched on his face as Shiho leaned into his touch, her lips curving into a peaceful smile. Her body became tranquil beside him.

Eyes still wide, Yzak couldn't suppress the blush at the small gesture. Grateful that she didn't despise his touch even with her less-than desirable condition, Yzak genuinely smiled.

With the trouble he objected others and himself to, in exchange for all that, the simple pleasure she gave at his touch... made it all seem worth it.

'

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wahahahaha... Okay, I'm very late in posting, but I've been focussed on preferring to find the motivation to feed upon. So the product is a scary Yzak. Also sorry it took so long. I annoyed myself by squealing at every idea I liked... The main motivation for this chapter was quality over speed. This chapter certainly IS NOT the last... That one I still have to do- not sure if it's one or two yet, I'll have to figure that out as I type along.

Last few comments... Fadein was a real coward wasn't he? Attacking Yzak's privates like that... SHAME ON YOU! No one but Shiho has permission to attack his privates (my opinion says so)! I'm really a song-insert addict... Someone please help me! So, excuse the cheese.

I really did hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. I even shared some details with my eleven-year-old brother... He seemed excited then ridiculed me for taking this long to complete it. The lil guy was happy with how Vogel ended though. Anywhos... Until the next chapter!

C.A. [September 29, 2011]


	24. A Prelude's Beautiful Conclusion

**Author's Note: **[November 5,2011] HIII! Yes! I'm alive! Happy belated Halloween, and greetings to you this coming Remembrance Day. As usual, C.A.'s been trying hard to get this chapter on the works. Of course it took a while, amidst distractions and the like.

In other news, C.A.'s officially turned twenty-three in October! Yay! She still needs to learn how to drive! -crickets- That's my goal for the following year, or at least get my Learner's license again... Anyways, enough of my ramble. This chapter took a lot out of me I must say! This chapter was written mostly in Shiho's point of view, to tie in with the first chapter. As usual, I hope you enjoy.

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Neither do I make any money, any sort of materialistic profit from writing this fanfiction. I do however take pleasure in exploring what possibilities are out there.

* * *

'

**A Prelude's Beautiful Conclusion**

'

_'We regrettably inform Miss Shiho Hahnenfuss the consequences of her misdemeanors mentioned in the prior page of our letter [paragraph 2, sections 1-5]. Your appealed case has been reviewed, and The Supreme Council has reached their decision in their matter, with no room for alteration.'_

_'Despite your insistence of your innocence The Council cannot overlook the details to which fully affected the past and present events.'_

_'Servitude to the PLANTs however cannot be neglected. Meaning, your contribution and self-sacrifice that resulted in Fadein Vogel's death has been taken into consideration along with your past ZAFT military service.'_

_'You are hereby undeniably suspended for a term of four-weeks from your work, along with dismissal from Miss Lacus Clyne's authority. Exile is also awarded for the same duration of time for the offense dealt [on purpose or not] to a Supreme Council member. Consideration is held, and Miss Hahnenfuss will not have her sentence extended past four-weeks.'_

_''Due to unfounded accusations between you and your past superior Yzak Jule, pardon will only be granted upon the following condition: That the defendant never be again under the command of Yzak Jule, and vice versa.'_

_'Upon completion of time served and lifted, Miss Hahnenfuss is given a month's paid holiday [payment based on last year's average] for her leisure. She is welcome to return to PLANTs at this time.' _

_'The Supreme Council trusts Shiho Hahnenfuss to uphold her sentence, and is not expected to return to work until two-month's time. Future employment will be discussed and compromised on a meeting in person_.'

Skim-reading the letter for the seventh time didn't alter it's meaning to any degree. The conditions were fair in her eyes, if not a little lenient. The verdict had been finished in a couple day's time, and the letter had been delivered to her home a couple of days later. It had arrived in fact, a few hours later since she had first regained consciousness from getting treatment after the Aprilius hostage situation.

When she first came-to, Shiho immediately saw the anxious face of her father hovering alongside their family physician who had monitored Shiho's progress for half a week. Immediately Shiho did not wish to stay in bed for long, preferring to sit-up and stare out of the window where the drapery had been pulled aside. The doctor left yesterday, deeming that Shiho should be well-enough to take it easy and walk slowly about the house without straining herself. Now her second-day conscious, Shiho felt the need to leave her bed- rather, seek out her father, whose recent attentiveness surprised her.

Stretching carefully to set the letter to her bedside, Shiho caught sight of the bouquet of get-well flowers that littered her writing desk. A bouquet of yellow, pink, and purple daisies from Miriallia and Dearka; peach roses amidst purple irises and baby's breath from Cagalli and Athrun; a vase full of gerberas, chrysanthemums, and alstromerias in varying shades of purple and pink from Kira and Lacus. Surprisingly flowers also arrived from her father as well, an arrangement of red roses enclosed with delicate greenery.

Shiho smiled. It was amusing how she ended up receiving the flowers when she imagined the people who helped her the most deserved them better. The flowers completely signified the lack of their resentment to the trouble she caused. It was all quite touching. She couldn't recall the last time she had received such a present.

The afternoon sunlight filled the bedroom, making it entirely all too difficult for taking a nap. Shiho sighed deeply. Everything felt strange, knowing in fact that all was finished. Fadein was gone, she herself survived, and all those who contributed to the terrorist movement was arrested. The news of the rescue operation and it's success was broadcasted everywhere and the full story of Fadein Vogel's involvement was splayed out for all to hear, ultimately clearning Yzak and her own names. The public didn't create further fuss regarding Shiho. Thankfully, all was coming together. Well, almost.

Gingerly Shiho sat up, swinging her legs to the edge of her bed. Broodingly she patted Koko who had been taking a nap at her feet. All but one person has made their presence known to her in the past week, either by flowers, or a card. The person Shiho was most anxious to contact was unreachable, evident in her attempts within these couple of days. None of her calls would go through; in calling his office, a secretary had in fact instructed her to take Yzak's messages, as he was noteably taking a ''personal break'' at this time. His new secretary advised Shiho to phone after a week or so. Trying not to feel hopeful, Shiho left a couple of messages, attempting to sound casual and not at all overwrought.

After all, if Yzak did manage to get back to her, what on Earth could she say? The memories got really hazy after the moment she jumped out of Fadein's truck to save her life.

Admitting the comfort that she'd feel once seeing him, Shiho understood that she was not prepared to talk to Yzak so soon. Frightening questions surfaced in her mind and Shiho was starting to forbode the answers.

The soreness on her side due to injuries made it difficult for Shiho to close the door to her room properly. She exhaled laboriously, feeling the bandages stretch and contort from the actions. Yzak himself was an extreme marksman; the doctor deemed it miraculous that the bullet merely grazed her spleen, making it not-so life-threatening, yet still prompted meticulous treatment. The injured thigh is still tightly bandaged; that injury would take a week or so to heal. A much favorable prognosis than the injury to her spleen. The physician had forbidden her to do any physical activity above walking for a whole month.

Shiho paused as she reached the landing of the main floor of her house in Orb. In the background on the other side of the stairs she hears the clattering of pots and pans. Whilemina their housekeeper, must be working on her dinner already; dark leafy greens, with dark meat that would remedy her recovery. To the left, Shiho heard the familiar baritone tone of her father's voice. She followed the sound to the living room, intrigued by the reason why he sounded rather tense.

There, facing the large windows that framed the patio was her father. The man had a hand on his waist, whilst the right clenched tightly to a phone. He was the same aristocrat Shiho remembered him to be. Wavy locks of brown was slicked back by a generous amount of hair gel. Rarely seeing him take a day off, Shiho was surprised to see him dressed in casual jeans (though finely ironed), and a short-sleeved polo. An intimidating man by heart, Shiho was hesitant to listen into his conversation.

''I don't care if your son is worried- Lacus Clyne is willing to wait three weeks until she herself can see Shiho-so can he.'' Shiho's father was agitated; the hand holding the phone grew tighter. ''I forbid it Ezaria; you'll get her excited and upset- I'll be blaming YOU and YOUR SON for prologning her recovery.'' He truly was livid; Shiho couldn't see his face, however it was easy to imagine the furious wrinkles on his forehead.

Shiho's eyes widened. Was her father really speaking to Ezaria Jule?

''I haven't forgotten how you dealt with our last conversation.'' He paused no doubt to further glare at the window. ''No, YOU don't understand the humiliation of rejection.''

Shiho's feet tangled themselves and she stumbled, causing her father to notice her presence. His angry expression shockingly softened. Shiho was never really the recipient of such a gesture that often, so she flushed. ''I have to go, my daughter needs me.'' was all he said before turning off the telephone, and resting it on it's receiver on the coffee table.

At a loss for words Shiho remained still. Her father's embarrassment from the rejection hadn't entered her mind until this moment.

''Miss Jule and I were merely discussing business.'' he said carelessly, motioning Shiho to sit down on the sofa. His voice was mercifully neutral.

Shiho opened and closed her mouth a few times, feeling awkward. ''I know I caused your embarrassment, and I apologize.'' She inwardly kicked herself as her voice sounded flat and dry. Here she was, having a chance to speak to her father peacefully, and she was spoiling it.

Her father's eyes studied her expression for a few moments then scoffed. ''It's nothing. That woman has recently been giving me a lot more phonecalls than I would like. She's always been aloof and cold-hearted to others.''

His daughter found it amusing that he thought about Ezaria as such, being an aloof and detached man himself. Again he must have noticed something in her eyes, as his expression changed yet again. The senior Hahnenfuss became somber. Sitting down beside her, he angled his body to face her, hands folded on his knees.

''This past week or so, I've been meaning to talk to you.'' He paused to close his eyes as if fighting an inner battle. Shiho pretended to appear politely confused. The man opened his eyes slowly, his honey-brown orbs calmly upon hers. ''I need to say sorry to you, daughter.'' he sucked in breath, watching Shiho's face become surprised. He held up a hand to stop her from interrupting. ''I haven't been the best father and I haven't been as supportive or helpful as I should be. I've ignored your existence in my own selfish desire to have a son of my own.''

Whatever the cause of his sudden attitude, Shiho had not expected it. The first day that she woke up her father was more attentive than usual to her needs, yet she guessed it was from the physician's orders. This she did not see coming.

''When I heard that I almost lost you to Vogel, it gave me a bit of a wake-up call.'' he continued, the usually collected demeanor continued to be melancholy. ''Imagine that it took something as serious as that to make me realize that I almost lost the person only closest to me.'' Her father smiled grimly, his jaw taut. Shiho knew he was struggling to control his emotions. ''The only remnant I have of your mother. Truly an exact, younger replica of her. She was a fine Natural of a woman.''

She was further surprised when she found his eyes sparkling upon that admission. Shiho had never heard her father talk about her mother very much. It must have pained him hard.

''Except you've somehow managed to inherit my personality, but blessed with my talent.'' her father added as an after thought. ''I can't believe I overlooked the beautiful little girl I have and never could deserve. I won't make it up to your expectations quickly, but I'll try to be a better father.'' He reached her hands, and squeezed gently. ''I'm sorry Shiho.'' The corners of his mouth twitched.

What could she say? For some time now she wanted to be appreciated by her dad, to be noticed. Not once did she forsee it happening. Not from the proud and perfectionist person he was. A few moments passed with Shiho just staring into her father's face in deep thought, until he seemed to suddenly be embarrassed; discomfort pulled his hands away. Alarmed that her father thought she was not accepting his apology, Shiho pulled at his retreating hands and awkwardly returned the gesture. She smiled warmly, feeling the faint glow of happiness that she never had during their past interactions.

She even pretended not to notice it, but her father's eyes had grown misty.

Then, the unmistakeable sound of someone rapping on their door drew their attention. Three firm knocks, delivered with the same amount of force. Exchanging a curious glance, both Shiho and her father stand up and make their way to the hall, where Whilemina their housekeeper had reached the door first.

'

_''Dear, I don't believe that this is a good idea. Her father was very adamant_.''

''I made it this far for this sole purpose, mother. I'm not going to back down.''

'_'If you get hurt, I'm too far away to do anything about it_.''

''Mother, don't be so dramatic. I can take care of myself. Thanks for the favor, but I'll deal with the consequences on my own.''

Yzak pocketed his mobile. Then carefully, he smoothed out his clothes, meticulously tugging on a stubborn fold on his pants. He glanced to his left and to his right, studying the few people strolling and passing him down the street enjoying the sun in this chilly afternoon. Gathering his wits, Yzak returned his attention to the object he had been standing in front of for the past ten minutes. The doorbell that would allow him entrance to Shiho's property.

_I'll deal with the consequences on my own. _

Those words should be engraved on his gravestone. Lest he forget, he thought of this on his own. The small week-long break he took to unwind from the turmoils of the month did not do it's job. After receiving the letter from The Supreme Council regarding his law-breaking (at the same time operation-saving) interference, he couldn't help but think: What did the future now hold? Are they going to return to the way things were, this time having almost no contact at all, since she was now forbidden to work alongside him? She, meaning the woman who's dominated the thoughts inside his turbulent mind.

He spoke to Dearka about this a few days back. Compassionate, Dearka also understood such percautions. Yzak begrudgingly told Dearka that Shiho and he were never allowed to work in a partnership setting due to the rumors, true or not. Colleagues were not encouraged to carry on intimate relationships in the office.

All his best friend did to respond was chuckle and said: _''I'll miss working with Shiho, but since the Council put their foot down, you've got free-reins Yzak. You can't use work as an excuse to talk to her anymore_.''

Ezaria displayed a few changes, aside from not being angry with him. She did not show resentment to Shiho's name any longer; currently, his mother was expressing interest in meeting the young woman who was so prepared to give up everything for her son.

His concern for Shiho's recovery prompted him to come sooner than he wanted. Yzak couldn't be sure if Shiho was feeling like speaking to him, or upset about the injury he caused her. He wondered whether she would bring up the detail on the letter about their work status when she returned...

Happy or not when she sees him, Yzak would make certain that Shiho heard what he had to say.

Yzak's throat constricted and he pressed the buzzer for the gate. A strange woman's voice answered (he figured it was the housekeeper, or the father's girlfriend?); Yzak stated his business and the woman granted him entrance.

Walking into the compound struggling to stay composed, Yzak spotted two gardeners watching him warily after hearing the gates squeak open. Gingerly he rearranged the load in his arms, feeling his stomach flutter. He hoped his present would be legitimate, especially since he had asked for help, specifically from the vendor. Make no mistake- this was a get-well present.

Absent-mindedly Yzak brushed his fingertips against a small piece of coiled fabric wrapped around his wrist before knocking on the door. Then he waited. Did Shiho's father receive word that Yzak was coming to their door at any moment- what will he do when he answers the door and forbids Yzak to enter?

Worrying about something so trivial was ridiculous. This was for sure the hardest battle he'd ever walked into that didn't involve casualties.

The door finally opened and Yzak was relieved to see a middle-aged woman, dressed in uniform. Definitely the housekeeper. She stepped aside to let him in, smiling widely.

He barely had time to soak in the familiar foyer when a tall, lithe man (possibly the elder Hahnenfuss) made his presence known, surprised and scowling. Cold grey eyes emphasized an unwelcome greeting. Yzak was further surprised when beside the older Hahnenfuss was a female beside beside him wearing a dressing-robe atop a nightgown, brown hair hanging free over her shoulders.

It wasn't exactly the kind of entrance he was expecting.

'

Shiho and her father both watch as Whilemina stepped out of the way for the guest to enter. He was dressed in relaxed black slacks, with a blue jewel-tone long-sleeved shirt and black tie. His hair that had grown a couple of inches these past few months was more noticeable as it now lay sleek and shiny over his shoulders. Her mouth gaped.

''Y-Yzak.'' she breathed, also hearing her father bristle in annoyance beside her. Shiho felt herself being pushed gently to the side, her father shifting her away from Yzak's view. The maid had shut the front door, bowing herself out of the way. The newfound tension in the room was enough to drive the dust-bunnies out of their hiding spots in the furniture.

''Shiho.'' said Yzak, the shock that was also on his face now gone. ''Mr. Hahnenfuss.'' Peeking out from behind her father, Shiho could see Yzak determinedly putting out a hand for him to shake. Her father however, remained still.

''Your mother phoned recently. I told her Shiho isn't ready to see you yet.'' her father growled, yet Shiho saw Yzak return the gaze calmly, refusing to yield.

''With all due respect-'' Yzak began.

''-You're not welcome here Jule.'' Shiho's father interrupted, in a tone of severe finality. She felt herself pushed further behind him as he noticed her attempting to move closer. ''You disregarded my daughter too many times to even have the privilege to step foot inside this house-''

''I only want to talk to her.'' Yzak replied, shadowing the elder man's indignant stance. His full body language stiff, with no intention of leaving at all.

Shiho could hear a hint of plea in his voice as well as with a certain urgency. She felt intrigued. Why was Yzak so insistent? There was no way it was because he had received her messages. None of the ones she left should cause him any concern. Shiho spotted a wrapped bundle cradled carefully in Yzak's arms. His hands dare not grip the bundle, as though afraid it would break.

''Father, hang on.'' Shiho interrupted, dodging from behind her father, to stare at him squarely in the eye. He raised her eyebrows at her in question. ''I know you mean well- and I appreciate it. If he only wants to talk, then I'm sure he won't stay long. I know you hate this, but... Are you going to deny the man who risked his life for me this simple curtesy?''

A frown crossed the middle-aged man's face, highlighting the few wrinkles that have made their home there. Shiho stared up at him earnestly until he gave a sigh of defeat. ''I'll allow it this time, Shiho.'' he clapped a hand to her back. ''Don't strain yourself. I'll be upstairs in my room. I'll check back in an hour.'' The older Hahnenfuss spared Yzak one last distrustful stare and slowly went upstairs, as if hoping to catch a little of the conversation.

Self-consciously Shiho wrapped the robes tighter around herself and retied the clasp that held it closed. ''We'll use the living room, shall we?'' Shiho began, pointing through the room she had just been in. Yzak wordlessly followed. Unable to settle the frogs jumping around inside her gut, Shiho watched Yzak take a seat on an armchair, adjacent to the sofa. There Shiho sat, watching the sunlight playfully bounce off the wrist-watch Yzak wore.

''Your father hates me.'' Yzak said flatly, as if it were as plain as day.

Shiho flushed. ''Don't worry, my father's just like that. He'll come around, I'll make him change his mind.'' _He's got about the same chance in changing as a Zebra could remove it's stripes_.

''Never mind, that's not why I came here.'' The male before her fiddled with the bundle in his arms, pulling apart the tape that sealed it shut. Shiho watched patiently as he ripped the paper. Once fully unwrapped, he offered it to her, his face somewhat stoic.

Shiho felt her breath caught, as she had never seen such a bouquet in her life. Lavender Mokara orchids accented with dark purple veronica and various greens held together with a lavender bow was presented to her.

She was still soaking in the detail that Yzak gave her flowers, whispering a 'thank you' as he handed them to her, watching her expression carefully. ''They're beautiful.'' Shiho managed, setting it on her lap awkwardly.

''They're supposed to help you get better faster.'' Yzak replied, glancing at the flowers. ''I wanted to make sure you were really recovering. A _Get Well Soon _bouquet.''

Warmed by his genuine concern, Shiho smiled at him gratefully. ''I'm fine, really. Everyone's keeping a close eye on me to make sure I don't do too much.'' She could still feel him carefully studying her. ''I thank you for coming, your secretary told me you were on a week-long break and all, so I wasn't expecting you to make yourself drop by when you're supposed to be resting.'' Shiho's sentence came out in a rush. The look on Yzak's face was something she couldn't put her finger to. As if his mind was heavily set on something in particular.

''This visit is one of the things I had to do during my break.'' Yzak paused, and Shiho could see him having trouble putting words together. Shiho wondered whether to interrupt, but Yzak didn't seem to want one. ''I received a letter from The Council.''

_Ah, so he's bringing that up_. ''I did too.'' Shiho nodded.

''And you read that you and I can't work in a squad together anymore?'' Yzak continued, his demeanor slightly reserved.

''Yes, but we'll see each other during lunch surely?'' She was befuddled why Yzak was bringing it up.

''That's right, there's still lunch...'' Yzak faded off, leaving it hanging. He then sat up straighter, making a move to cross his arms but thought himself out of it, instead settling them on the arm-rests of the chair.

Shiho couldn't take anymore. Nervous that she was in having a talk with Yzak, something was bothering him. He was heavily distracted, on the edge, yet all the same acting as if he were a man on a mission. ''Yzak, you're acting a little strange.'' she peeked up at his face that was staring intently back at her. ''Do you need help with something? You're... worrying me.''

He smiled wryly. ''It's all from thinking too much.'' Another glance was spared for the flowers and then drifted back to Shiho. ''Pretty much all this thinking began when someone, who knew so much about me yet I barely knew them said they were going to leave and work under Lacus Clyne.''

Shiho paled. _Did Yzak just bring THAT up? What is he getting at? _Silence was her best answer.

''She said goodbye, but I was sure she didn't count on seeing me so soon.'' Yzak continued, taking a deep breath. ''From what Dearka told me, there was something more to this girl than meets the eye. So from the time we started working together, I was shocked when I felt anger from her towards me. I made up my mind that she wasn't going to get between me and finishing this investigation with success.''

Her fingers fiddled themselves around the ribbon of her bouquet. Shiho could feel her palms sweat. Confusion set in as she was unwittingly subjected to a summarization of their past encounters. Did he have a point in all this?

Taking another deep breath Yzak continued, but more gently this time. ''My friend Dearka assured me that this woman had no problem with me... But when I confronted her why she was being somewhat hostile, it ended in such a way that confused the shit out of me.''

''Yza-''

''Don't interrupt.'' Yzak's voice suddenly bore the commanding tone he used during work, freezing Shiho's objection to the onslaught of recollection. ''I listened to you before, Shiho, I need you to listen to me this time.''

This time? Shiho didn't know what to think. However, she was starting to get a hunch...

''When I had to fetch her to get her to come back, I saw a little bit of herself that I never thought she would show me.'' Yzak paused, as if soaking in that memory. ''She had this thirst to prove herself, bordering recklessness.'' he shook his head. ''I admit, I was a little impressed by the skill- even her ability to bounce back from injury.'' Yzak's eyes suddenly flashed. ''As I assumed I almost gained an understanding in this girl- nay-_ young woman'_s cerebral chemistry, we visit Fadein Vogel's house, and again I was thrown a curve-ball.''

Shiho furrowed her brows. He really was going through all of their time together... Summarizing...

The pale-haired man studied her expression and continued. ''I had no choice but to have doubt again. Then, for some preposterous reason, I ALLOWED her to explain her story to me, instead of following proper ZAFT procedure.'' He grimaced. ''I believed her, hoping to learn more.'' Yzak stood up, this time making a move as if to pace. It was a trait Shiho noticed he did often, when conflicted.

''What's more preposterous is that this YOUNG WOMAN already occupied my mind more than anyone has ever had.'' For a moment Yzak seemed upset with himself for allowing such. Shiho was bracing herself to hear Yzak's confession of hatred. ''She'd managed to grab my attention, the goal she apparently had for a very long time. And then, after a fight in the forest that almost ended her life without my intervention... While outside in a home that wasn't ours-''

''OH! My goodness, I forgot to ask you for a drink! What kind of a hostess am I?'' Shiho exclaimed, rising up her chair abruptly. ''Let me put these beautiful flowers in a vase, Yzak-'' She gasped as a rough hand grabbed her right wrist tightly. Firm, bright, blue eyes stared back at her unflinchingly. Shiho winced at the grip.

''I'll let you interrupt this time, Shiho.'' he said quietly, letting go. ''But you_ will _come back, and_ you will_ listen. You need to.''

'

Yzak took a gulp of air, watching Shiho's retreating to the hallway, clutching the flowers along with her. The bow that tied them together was in ruffled knots, no longer in the pristine presentation they once were.

He had to start somewhere, and this was the place he thought was good to start. It somewhat brought some comfort to him, with extra time to build up the point of all this. Shiho of course, was not dim. She guessed where their conversation was going to lead, so she abruptly left. If he hadn't told her to make sure she returned, would she even think of returning?

There was not much time. Shiho's father may be coming down to check on them randomly, to make sure his daughter's visitor was behaving himself. He WAS... sorta...

'

Shiho escaped to the sanctuary of the kitchen, breathing hard. She laid the flowers on the counter, the other hand clutching her chest. In the instant Yzak began, it was as though she was reliving the moments, her emotions were remembered. Her lip felt bruised from biting it too hard.

A newer, much stronger emotion arose. Fright. Absent-mindedly Shiho arranged the flowers in a vase, taking care to wrap the ribbon she somewhat destroyed around it's glass lip. She placed it on the counter, where it received sunlight.

Forgetting the drink she promised, Shiho retied her robes tightly, and returned to the room. To face whatever Yzak asked of her.

'

Shiho found Yzak sitting once again on the armchair. She returned to her seat, suddenly smacking herself for forgetting the glass of water or juice she could have brought. Either way, she didn't think Yzak would care.

''When she told me how she felt about me, I was confused. I had doubts if it was true.'' Yzak continued, and Shiho was a little surprised to see a flush to his cheeks. ''To be honest, I didn't know how to react, so I said nothing.'' He glanced at Shiho again, who steeled herself to hear it. ''She assumed a few things... So she chose to bottle it up, and said to forget about it. Even if it caused a ton of hurt.''

Her eyes felt heavy with the growing amount of liquid that she refused to let fall. Bottling everything up _had_ help decrease the pain, however mentioning it still brought barbed wire to her heart.

''I didn't forget it. How could I, when she said something I least suspected?'' Yzak ran a hand through his hair. ''A woman I barely knew loved me and I didn't know what to say. I thought she really could do better than a man like me, clueless.''

Footsteps echoed over their heads. They both glanced up, briefly distracted.

''When she cleared my name, I was furious. She was crazy, she thought it would be responsible for her to sacrifice herself to save my name and finish the job we set out to do. By then, I knew she was innocent. She was honest about her- I should say- _devotion_, for me. Then, that Vogel took her away. I didn't care about anything much anymore but bringing her back and clearing her name. It led to an attempt to rescue her.''

He stopped.

Shiho peered up into his face, wondering about the sudden halt. Only to find him gritting his teeth hard. ''I shot you, Shiho- I'm so sorry, god, I couldn't believe it-''

Alarmed, Shiho placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''It's okay! There's no need to do all this to apologize- I'm alive- see? I'll be fully recovered soo-''

''That's not my point!'' Yzak exclaimed, staring at Shiho that prompted her to drop the hand. He sighed. ''I'm sorry.'' his shoulders hunched, forehead rested on his open hand.

''Yzak... It happens... It's alright.''

''No, that's not it. I remember it all, from the first time I met you at the firing range, also the time I was assigned to watch over you when you were newly recruited under Le Creuset's squadon.''

''Oh.'' Shiho was startled, as she too, remembered it. The memory she blocked due to dismay and feelings of loneliness. ''Oh, Yzak. Why bring this up now?'' she asked him slowly.

Yzak looked up. ''Don't you get what I was saying?'' He moved his hands to grip the arm rests. ''I've changed, Shiho. It all came back when all this time we were together. Couldn't you see?'' With that he tugged on something wrapped around his wrist, and presented it to Shiho.

It was her hair-tie. ''How... Did you...'' Shiho whispered, barely recalling the last time she saw it. Most likely back in the ZAFT prison cell, many days back. ''Why have you kept this?''

The blue eyes contemplated her for a moment, highly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. ''I think that sometime when Vogel took you away, I realized...''

Shiho's eyes widened.

''_Perhaps I could fix my mistakes back then and we could pick up where we left off_...'' his words ended up in a mumble. ''_See what we could have become_.''

''N-no.'' Shiho whispered, clapping a hand to her mouth. Her words came out in a rush. ''Yzak, you don't know what you're talking about- you've got this all wrong, I'm sure you don't feel that way-''

''You don't know how hard it is to make myself vulnerable just as you had done!'' Yzak snapped back, this time upset. ''I admitted that I made bad mistakes before, but I'm wanting to start fresh and new! Hey- you pretty much got what you wanted, haven't you? To have me, in the palm of your hands, returning the attention you wanted so much before-''

''I stopped hoping for it when I knew it would affect our work-''

''Either way you STILL got my attention, Shiho.'' Yzak's voice now lowered, glancing at the doorway. He returned his attention to Shiho, whose mind was racing. ''Admit it. You still need me, I can see it in your eyes.''

Shiho threw her arms in the air, standing up. ''How am I supposed to think, Yzak? You just show up here, spring THIS on me, and expect me to answer a question that takes a lot of thinking?'' Shiho dodged Yzak, as he had followed her action to pace.

''I'm doing exactly what you've done to me the last time.'' Yzak added simply, shadowing her walk around the coffee table. ''Don't tell me you've changed your feelings so quickly.''

''I was hurt, Yzak.'' Shiho stopped abruptly, the waves of emotion taking over. A tear fell down her cheek. ''You were pretty damn scared when I told you, so I had no other choice but to bury everything.''

''Now you have to face it again and answer me. Use that stubborn spirit you've always had.'' Yzak replied, grasping her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He forced her to sit down on the sofa, sitting down beside her. ''Take note that I'm forcing myself out of my box to let you know.'' he smiled humorlessly. ''Before your father kills me.''

Shiho felt a corner of her lip lift. ''I'm not so sure of anything anymore.'' She wasn't sure why she was pushing him away as well, especially when Yzak was being so... foward. This was all so difficult. She wasn't sure if Yzak was really being serious, or somewhere in the house Dearka would jump out of a closet and announce that it was all a cruel joke.

Yzak fell silent as well. No doubt many things were running through his mind. ''How far do I have to step out of the box before you are sure?'' he asked, breaking their brief silence.

_Huh_? ''I don't know.''

''You very well know I'm not good at this.'' He dropped his hands to his lap, for possibly one of the few times, looking lost and uncertain. ''All this time you were beside me and I missed out on it. Yet you still managed to get under my skin.'' He held out a hand, as if it were an offering. ''Give me a chance to see something in you the way you saw something inside me.''

Shiho gently placed her left hand in his outstretched right, her mind whirling. ''You're serious?'' she whispered. Her eyes met his as he wrapped his fingers around hers. ''I can't expect anything yet.''

When she volunteered her hand in his, the feeling of tension she felt from him broke. Waves of another kind of energy flowed from his fingertips, creeping up Shiho's arm. With a jolt she realized he was pulling her hand slowly, as if drawing her closer. ''I like making surprises.'' Yzak replied, his eyes wandering a little south from her eyes. Down to her lips.

_Oh. Oh, my god_. _He's too close, this isn't something he'd do- but I can't mistake this for anything else_! Shiho's face burned. Her body felt too hot. Yzak was pulling her in closer, the hand in his now touching her thigh. Their knees were touching, pressing together in a way that had her mind dangerously spinning. From him she could feel his body somehow beckoning to her. Her body stopped moving on it's own, rendering her frozen.

Yet Yzak didn't settle there, advancing on her on his own. Her chin tilted slightly up now and she could feel his breath lightly on hers. Close, he was getting close. Shiho trembled. However it was not from fright this time, but in rising anticipation. Seeing her tremble, Yzak had her shoulder in his other hand. The comforting gesture had her eyes flutter closed.

He was so close that their noses were touching. It was so different from the time she had forced her own kiss on him. Yzak was the one in control now.

Then, in a moment that surely lasted an eternity, their lips touched. The hand that touched her shoulder rose up to cup the side of her cheek, as his lips grazed hers questioningly. Shiho couldn't breathe. Their touching hands moved to intertwine their fingers, carefully still, as if testing dangerous waters.

Their lips still joined, Shiho felt warmth bubble from her stomach. Yzak's soft, lingering mouth was doing all sorts of things to her system, and she knew he could feel it from her. He now began massaging his lips with hers more confidently, travelling from one corner of her mouth to the other.

Shiho almost jumped as she felt something soft against her back. When did Yzak lean her against the couch? She took a shuddering breath as Yzak attacked her jawline with a little more (with lack for a better word), vigor. As if he just smelled something delicious in her skin that prompted him to dig deeper with his lips.

For someone who had never kissed a woman, he sure knew how to make her squirm...

Her hands automatically grabbed onto his firm shoulders as his hands- she barely noticed they travelled, really- settled themselves on her waist, anchoring her to the couch as he returned to her lips.

''Yzak...'' Shiho breathed, her eyes rolling inside her head. She was losing grip on her mind with just one kiss. A kiss she never thought she'd get, ever. Shiho could feel the care, the depth, and his honesty. She was falling a slave to this simple touch of flesh. Oh fuck, she was going to die soon, wasn't she? It was the gentle press of his body against hers and the way her knees had parted to let him get closer; add that to the way his body caged over hers as she rested against the sofa- she was getting so overly stimulated.

Shit-shit-shit-shit-fuck-fuck-fuck- her desire just returned and made itself known right away.

With difficulty she broke the kiss, watching Yzak draw back. She tried to catch her breath, seeing Yzak do the same beside her. A moment passed. ''How on Earth do you know how to do that?'' Shiho whispered, still feeling his mouth on hers.

Yzak seemed surprised with himself as well, his cheeks heavily flushed, and a little embarrassed. ''I was trying really hard to get my message across.'' He expected for Shiho to be angry.

Shiho couldn't help it- her lips spread into a smile on her face at his answer. Feeling the turmoil now subside, she felt lighter. Appraising Yzak, she cocked her head to the side. ''You made it clear as day.''

The man beside her gave a small smile. The awkwardness after their first real kiss was there, but both of them were still in too much of a disbelief to be truly distressed. Even now, as they fall silent, neither of them felt the need to say anything much. The discovery of finding an even ground with their feelings at long last spoke volumes.

What happens now is a story all on it's own. Shiho felt alive once again. The missing piece she assumed was Yzak has finally slipped into place. They were like instruments, their wavelengths lost, unable to find synchronization. Inevitably Shiho and Yzak found each other, now playing harmoniously in the orchestra that they were meant to perform.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Chosen Theme: Planetarium by Ai Otsuka

Hi! I thought I owed it to Shiho to end well. I want her to be happy- or as happy as she can be. Life was really unfair for a while. I wasn't willing to prolong this chapter so much. Well, I'm sorry if this chapter sounded oh-so-perfect, and cheesy. I had fun google-ing the type of bouquet for Yzak to give Shiho.

We've reached the end! THE END! I can't believe it. This pretty much took a year and a half to complete. As usual, I'm eternally grateful to everyone for reading, and having ultimate the ultimate patience. My special thanks to Aldaeus and Tynuccia for leaving constant words of encouragement. I'll always have fond memories. If there's anyone else I've forgotten, I'm sure it's probably because I can't thank you enough. Please feel free to leave any comments!

Now... What I really want is... I need to see some more ShihoxYzak action, don't you? I should do one-shots... Mushy gushy one-shots...

C.A. [November 5,2011]


End file.
